A Simple Kiss
by airedalegirl1
Summary: It was only a kiss but it was enough to cause mayhem. Carlisle's idea of revenge unleashes carnage and it is up to the rest of the Cullens to decide whether run or fight. To save themselves or to save the girl whose life is now in danger. Can they stop the killer in his tracks without killing their brother or is it just too late? Begins after James death. J/B.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bella

My life since breaking up with Edward Cullen had become quite literally a nightmare. I couldn't face the Cullen family any longer, the judgemental scowls and his broken hearted puppy dog looks so I decided to go back to Renee and Phil. It had been no one's fault, I had loved Edward or at least I'd thought I did but then the nomads came into my life. I ran terrified with Alice and Jasper while Edward and the others tried to lead James away and kill him. The plan backfired because he caught on and followed me to Phoenix. If only he'd found me a little sooner perhaps things would have turned out differently but he didn't. I had the night in the hotel room, something I couldn't change and wasn't sure I even wanted to, guilty though I felt.

"I'll go down and check with Carlisle. I won't be long"

Alice left the room smiling as she did so leaving Jasper and I alone together. I felt nervous but only because I hardly knew him, we'd exchanged about a dozen words that was all.

"Are you OK Bella? I can help you relax if you're feeling scared."

I shook my head,

"I'll be OK but thank you. I feel guilty that's all"

"I know but I'm not sure why."

"Your family are scattered chasing a psychopathic nomad and taking all kinds of chances for me and Rose doesn't even like me"

He smiled and my heart stuttered just a little. I'd never noticed how handsome he was, how his face lit up when he smiled.

"You don't think you're worth it do you?"

I shook my head blushing,

"No, after all I've only brought you problems, arguments about Edward and I and now...well this mess."

Something pulled me closer to him, his golden eyes growing in my vision, what was happening to me?

"You are worth it Bella. I've never met a human like you before. You have such a beautiful soul, don't ever change will you?"

I stopped realising we were almost toe to toe and shook my head unable to form words. A small voice inside was telling me this was all wrong, that I was far too close to this enigmatic man but I shut it off and our lips met. My arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer as my mind screamed "what are you doing?"

I wasn't sure who instigated the kiss but neither of us were willing to break it off only doing so as we heard the door knob turn slowly. We parted as Alice entered and I noticed her customary smile was missing although she didn't say anything to us at the time.

I had to get away from the strange feelings I had for Jasper and when James threatened my mother I took the decision to sacrifice myself for her safety. Of course it was all a lie but I almost lost my life anyway. Only Edward and the others appearing just in time saved me although I had been bitten. Edward, true to form, refused to allow me to change and sucked out the venom. When I woke up next in the hospital I remembered nothing, only relief at seeing my Edward again. It wasn't until I got back home to Charlie that I saw Jasper again and it was only a glimpse as he dropped Alice off. She had become my angel of mercy, helping me with all the tasks I couldn't manage and my father couldn't help me with.

The glimpse brought back the memory of the kiss and although Alice still didn't say anything I suspected that she knew. It was there in the reproachful glances she gave me sometimes. Edward was solicitous and insisted we go to the prom even with me in a cast. We danced and talked to our friends but things had changed, for me at least. I just didn't feel the same way about him any longer. Once I would have died if he'd left me, now I just didn't care enough, not the way I should. I couldn't get past that kiss in Phoenix.

I soldiered on for a few months but I couldn't hide the change in my feelings and even dad remarked on it eventually.

"Loves young dream fading is it?"

I just frowned but he was right, my love for Edward wasn't strong enough any longer, I couldn't give him what he wanted and the tighter he held on the more I let go until one night he confronted me.

"Something has changed Bella, what is it?"

I shrugged,

"I don't know. I'm sorry Edward but I think we should stop seeing each other."

"Stop? But I love you Bella."

"I know Edward but I don't feel the same way any longer. I'm sorry."

He tried everything to persuade me to change my mind but it was too late, much too late. I lived for the few glances I got of Jasper at school and I felt eyes on me, not his so much as the others. Edward was unhappy so the rest were unhappy and let me know it. Rose couldn't look in my direction without trying to petrify me with her glare. Emmett looked sad and Alice...well Alice looked strange and I wondered when she would speak up, let out our secret. She didn't, or not that I ever found out but things became so uncomfortable that I decided to leave Forks and the Cullens behind.

Charlie was upset and even Carlisle tried to persuade me to stay but I just couldn't. I knew Edward had suspected Jake of breaking us up but he had imprinted on a girl from a neighbouring tribe for which I was grateful because I thought there might have been trouble between the two of them otherwise. So, I said goodbye to my friends and my dad and moved to Jacksonville, to my mothers new home with my step dad Phil. They made me welcome and I knew I'd done the right thing but I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper, he haunted my dreams, his face, his voice, I wanted to see him again but I couldn't. I immersed myself in my new school but I couldn't bond with anyone, it was as if the most important part of me was still in Forks. My life here was hollow and then the nightmares started.

I dreamed of blood, of bodies ripped apart, of the screams of the dying and became scared to sleep. I forced myself to stay awake as long as I could but as soon as my eyes closed it would start over again. This went on for days, weeks, months, and I knew I was going slowly mad with lack of sleep and fear. My mother sent me to doctor after doctor but none made any difference and even sleeping tablets didn't help, they just meant I couldn't wake up from my nightmares so the horror went on longer and I prayed for it to end but it just went on and on until I was so weak and ill that I was hospitalised for two weeks and the nightmares stopped as abruptly as they had started. I was relieved, perhaps now I could start my life over and I rejoined school once I was discharged.

There had been some changes while I'd been off, a new history teacher and two new girls in my year. One of them seemed to be interested in me, I found her watching me in class and she joined the next table for lunch always sitting where she could see me, or was I becoming paranoid now? Then one day she introduced herself,

"Bella Swan? My name is Aggie. I hope you don't mind my talking to you but I used to live in Forks and it's nice to have someone who knows some of the same places"

It turned out she had lived with her maternal grandparents on the reservation and knew of the Blacks and the Clearwaters although she'd left there when she was only four. I understood that it was nice for her having something in common with someone else at a new school but I didn't want to talk about Forks. I was trying my hardest to forget my time there and what had happened such a short while ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasper

Alice knew what had happened but she never said a word to me or to Bella. I expected her to tell Edward or even take it out on me but she just acted as if she were unaware I had fallen in love with her best friend, my brothers human girlfriend. The guilt was crushing me, I had no idea what to do. I wanted her to confront me, to scream and shout, hit me, anything but this pretence that everything was just the way it had been before Phoenix. The only good thing was that I had managed to keep my thoughts from Edward, he didn't like what was in my mind so he usually kept out and I don't think he'd linked Bella's change of attitude to me. AS far as he was aware it had all started to go wrong because of James and her accident and I wanted to keep it that way. So,I watched as Bella slipped away from Edward, she had stopped loving him as I had stopped loving Alice. I wanted to speak to her, to explain my feelings but I couldn't, something held me back. Every time I saw Bella I felt like my body was aflame but I couldn't approach her. I felt her gaze on me whenever we met but that was infrequent and I had no idea if she felt the same or blamed me for ruining her relationship with Edward. Then she disappeared, just left Forks and there was no one I could talk to. Rose would go mad, Emmett would just look at me in puzzlement and Carlisle? Well Edward was his first sired, his son and I doubted he would be happy to hear what happened between Bella and myself which left only one person, Esme. Maybe she would understand, be able to explain things to me, give me some guidance before I drowned in these emotions.

Esme

When Jasper came to me asking if we could take a walk I was concerned by his sadness and confusion. He rarely asked to speak to anyone except Carlisle and I felt flattered, perhaps he and Alice were having problems although there was no outward sign of such a thing. It was a lovely evening and we walked down to the lake, Carlisle and Emmett were out hunting and Alice was at a fashion show with Rose so we were alone yet Jasper didn't want to talk in the house. We sat on a fallen tree by the waters edge and I waited as the silence stretched on then he turned to me and I saw a look of such sadness in his eyes.

"Jasper what's wrong? I'm sure its not as bad as you think."

"Oh its worse Esme, infinitely worse. I'm responsible for Edwards problems with Bella."

"I'm sorry? Its just a hump in the road Jasper, Bella has to come to terms with almost losing her life to James. Are you saying you could help her?"

"No, I'm saying its nothing to do with James, not directly. Its my fault, I've fallen in love with Bella and she knows."

"You what? No, Alice would have seen. Has she said anything to you? She certainly hasn't told anyone else in the family."

"I'm sure Alice knows although she hasn't spoken to me about it or told Edward. In the hotel in Phoenix I kissed Bella and she returned the kiss. That's why she's pulled away from Edward."

"Have you spoken to Bella since?"

"No."

"Has she tried to speak to you about it?"

"No."

"Then I think you're seeing more in this than there is Jasper. Bella was scared and alone, you were protecting her and she felt grateful, that's all."

He looked me in the eye,

"Are you sure about that Esme? Because I'm not. I can't help the way I feel and I can't talk to Alice about it."

"Of course you can, explain it was a rash moment, Alice loves you, she'll forgive. She probably already has and that's why she hasn't said anything to you or Bella."

He shook his head,

"I can't stay here feeling the way I do Esme. I have to speak to Alice and then I'm leaving."

"Where will you go? To Bella?"

"No, she deserves better, just away."

"Alice loves you, she'll be devastated if you leave Jasper. At least talk to Carlisle."

"How can I? He'll only see that I hurt Edward. You know how he thinks of Edward"

I did and he was probably right but I thought coming from me it might be better. I wouldn't say anything to Jasper but I would speak to Carlisle as soon as he got back. Luckily it would be before the girls returned from Paris giving me a little time.

"Please think carefully before you do anything rash Jasper. It will break Alice's heart."

He nodded and looked out across the lake into the setting sun,

"That's all I've done since we returned Esme, thought about it and now I know I have to act."

I watched as he walked slowly back to the house waiting until I heard him rev up his motorbike before taking out my phone and calling Carlisle.

"Esme? Missing me already?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. Can you get back early, before the others I mean, I need to talk to you alone"

"Of course my love, it sounds serious. I'll leave straight away, the boys don't need me in any case. I'll be with you in a few hours."

"Thank you Carlisle, I love you"

"Love you too."

"Could you meet me in our quiet place only I'd like to be sure we're not overheard."

"By who? Everyone's away aren't they?"

"Please Carlisle"

"Of course, I'll ring you when I'm almost there."

Carlisle

I was mystified, what could be so urgent and secret that Esme needed to speak to me now? I made my excuses and Edward and Emmett, who weren't really worried, they had a tally running, were happy to continue alone. Emmett's exuberance took Edwards mind off his problems with Bella, now that did worry me. I hated to see my son so unhappy after all he'd been through for Bella. I shrugged off the worry and set off running back towards Forks and my dear mate. I always missed her when we hunted separately but the sex was great when we were reunited and I hoped tonight would be no different. I couldn't help a smile as I thought about our last time, she was deeply committed to us and a very sensual woman. I had chosen the right mate in her and I hoped Edward and Bella would be equally as close once over this little problem. I wanted to see him settled and happy after so long alone.

Shocked I locked myself in my study to consider what Esme had told me of her conversation with Jasper. I hadn't let on how upset or angry I was because I didn't want to worry her but something would have to be done. Jasper could not be allowed to ruin Alice or Edwards happiness although I had my suspicions that Alice already knew and if I knew my daughter as well as I thought she might already be involved in getting her own back on a certain Bella Swan. Edward would be heartbroken but that couldn't be helped. Bella was just not good enough for him, she may have left the area but he was convinced she would be back. I determined I would make very sure that neither she nor Jasper knew any peace from this day forth. They had no idea what they were unleashing as yet and before hell descended on them I needed to make a phone call. I didn't want to interrupt any plans Alice had set in motion but this was too serious to allow to continue. I reached for my phone then stopped as I heard Esmes quiet footsteps below, it wouldn't do for her to hear this particular conversation, I would make it from the hospital in the morning, there was nothing that couldn't wait until then and it gave me time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella

I had thought the nightmares were over and I guess to an extent they were but things had only got worse. I didn't see the terrible dreams any longer but now I was doing strange and terrifying things. The first I was aware of it was when my mother complained of having mislaid one of her carving knives. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, things inevitably disappeared or moved home when Renee was around. No, it was where I found it that worried me. We had looked everywhere in the house and then as I reorganised my school bag on the Sunday evening I found it, wrapped in a rag at the bottom, under my text books. I looked at it astonished, how the hell had it got there? Deciding not to say anything I merely slipped it back in place in the block and finished packing my bag. I pondered on the problem all day at school, could it have slipped in while my bag lay on the kitchen counter? It seemed unlikely because it was wrapped up but if not who would put it in such a strange place?

Aggie came to sit with me at break,

"Are you OK Bella? You look distracted."

"I'm fine, just my scatty mother misplacing things as usual."

"Oh right. Well I'm going to town after school, there's a really cool book store I found and I know you like books. Would you like to come?"

My initial reaction was to decline her offer but maybe a couple of hours browsing a book store shelves would calm my mind and it would be nice to have a friend. I hadn't made any others here, they thought I was crazy after my nightmares and time off school.

"Sure why not, but I don't have my car today, mum's is in for some body work so she's borrowed mine."

"That's OK I have mine. I'll meet you after history."

I hadn't visited this book-store before, it was a little away from the main streets and its breadth of stock was quite staggering, everything from Winnie the Pooh to Classical texts and romance to the Occult. And not just a few on each subject but row after row of crammed shelves. I could get lost in here for a month let alone a couple of hours and I had fun. Aggie and I split up to follow our interests and then met up at the tiny coffee bar at the very back where we swapped notes on our purchases.

"I spoke to my grandmother last night, the one in Forks, she remembered your dad. Chief of Police eh? She said he's a really nice guy. My parents broke up when I was a baby and I was passed from one to the other until my grandparents stepped in. I guess you understand that kind of misery."

I nodded although my parents hadn't used me as a toy to be passed between them and I was grateful for that. Aggie sounded so depressed when she'd explained her family history.

"So how do you like your step dad?"

"Phil? He's great, good for my mum too.

"That's nice, my step mother could have come straight out of the pages of a fairytale and I'm sure you know what that means."

"She doesn't like you much?"

"You could say that, so it was nice to get out with a friend and away from it for a while."

She looked at her watch.

"We'd better get going, I have to be back by 7p.m she and dad are going out."

I nodded and we retraced our footsteps to her car and drove home where she dropped me off with a sad smile and I watched as she drove off, on her way home.

Renee was waiting for me inside and she looked worried,

"Where have you been Bella?"

I held up the two books I'd purchased.

"To a book store with a friend, why?"

She held up a knife, this time I recognised Phil's fishing knife, but I had no idea why she was showing it to me.

"I found this."

"I didn't know Phil had lost it."

"Neither did I until I found it under your bed."

"I'm sorry where?"

"It was wrapped in one of your tee shirts and in a slipper under your bed when I cleaned. Are you going to tell me why you hid it there?"

I looked at her totally confused,

"What would I want with Phil's fishing knife?"

"I don't know, I thought maybe you could tell me."

I shook my head and she sighed,

"Well I'll put it back but if you have a problem Bella perhaps we should talk."

She sounded worried now and suddenly I understood she thought I'd stolen the knife because of the nightmares, because I was depressed and I shook my head resolutely,

"Mum, how could you think such a thing?"

She smiled a little relieved,

"Well maybe you took it when you were having the nightmares and forgot but please Bella, don't do anything silly."

"I wont but I have some homework to do and I promised to ring dad tonight so I should get on."

She nodded but I felt her eyes on me as I walked slowly to my room.

Once inside I dropped the books on my bed and sat there closing my eyes to think. I was sure I hadn't taken Phil's knife and hidden it but I didn't remember taking the carving knife either, the one I found in my school bag. Feeling unsettled I searched my room but I didn't find anything except an old photograph of Edward that had fallen down the back of my bedside locker although I didn't remember packing any of the photo's when I left Forks. I thought I'd discarded them all. I looked at it but felt nothing, the terrible longing I had felt for him when we were apart had vanished, he meant nothing to me and I threw the photograph in the bin beside my desk with a sigh and rang Charlie.

"Hi Bells, I thought you'd forgotten all about me."

"Sorry I'm late dad, I went book shopping with a friend from school."

"So you finally made some friends? Good. Talking of which I saw Jessica and Mike today and they both asked after you."

"Say Hi for me"

"Already did. I guess it's no good asking if this friend is a boy?"

I sighed and didn't answer, would he never give up? After waiting for a reply he understood wasn't coming he carried on,

"The house is quiet without you, I guess I got used to you being around. The...the Cullens are leaving as soon as school finishes. Dr Cullen's got a job in New Hampshire."

"Right."

"Edward still asks after you...I think he's still got a thing for you...Bella, where did it all go wrong? You were so sure he was the one for you then suddenly you changed completely."

"Like you said Dad, I was too young I guess. I have homework to do so I'd better get on, I'll ring again next week."

So the Cullens were finally leaving Forks. Did Charlie think I'd go back if they left? I couldn't go back, there were too many memories, too much water under the bridge. I wondered if Alice and Jasper were still together although why shouldn't they be? If she'd seen what happened she would have confronted us so I guess she missed our little indiscretion. An indiscretion I thought about all the time and wondered if it ever crossed Jaspers mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alice

When Carlisle's call came through I wasn't surprised, I knew eventually Jasper would have to speak to someone although I was surprised he'd chosen Carlisle, then I understood he hadn't but he had spoken to Esme, that was his first, no make that second, mistake.

"Alice, Esme told me a very disturbing story last night concerning Jasper."

"You mean she told you Jasper fell in love with Bella and that's why she broke up with Edward?"

"Yes, more or less. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Say what? That my mate has fallen in love with Edward's stupid human girl? What does that say about me Carlisle? I can't keep my mate from a human girl?"

"You sound bitter."

"Do I? Are you surprised?"

"No, but what does surprise me is that you haven't done anything about it...or have you? You certainly haven't said anything to Jasper, that much is obvious."

I just laughed,

"Let's just say Bella is having a really hard time of it in Jacksonville and its only going to get worse."

"I see, what about Jasper? Are you letting him off? I have to say that doesn't sound like you Alice."

"I thought you might like to deal with that particular problem, after all its your precious Edward he hurt and your ambition of course."

There was a long stony silence, Carlisle didn't like that but he could hardly deny the truth. He had been so proud of Edward resisting the lure of Bella's blood and winning her heart. His fantasy was finally coming true, his precious son would be the best, most controlled, vampire in our world. The vampire who resisted his singer and not only that but fell in love with her and eventually married her. Edward would never turn Bella, Carlisle wouldn't allow it. His prodigy would be the talk of our world, of the Volturi and he would finally have proved that his way of life, scorned by his friends the Volturi brothers, would be vindicated. I knew that their attitude to his rather different way of life had embittered him and that was why he saved Edward, why he spent so many months, years, alone with him, turning him into the very best of our kind. And now the very girl Edward had been fashioned for had walked away, breaking his heart, how deliciously ironic. I thought a stiff talking to would make no difference to Jasper but it's about all Carlisle would do. Like me he'd rather blame Bella Swan.

Edward had no idea how twisted his precious sire really was and he wouldn't believe me if I told him. Carlisle had his son twisted so tightly around his finger the boy had to ask before he breathed. The really clever thing was that Edward thought he could read Carlisle's mind but in reality after years living in Volterra with Aro the clever doctor had found a way to shield his innermost thoughts. I was glad in away that Bella had foiled the mad doctor but furious about her way out. I missed it, at least until it was too late. Proximity to Bella always seemed to mess with my gift although I knew it wasn't deliberate. I lost Jasper but he hadn't left, guilt had kept him here until now. He would go eventually, he would have no choice, Bella would draw him to her, but I deserved some recompense for their actions and I had chosen to take my revenge on her. After all no matter how I tried to deny it I still had feelings for Jasper which was why I was happy to leave Carlisle to slap him on the wrist.

"So you have nothing planned for Jasper?"

"No, he'll leave soon, he told Esme so. You will just have to start over again Carlisle."

I didn't think Carlisle would do anything, he wasn't a physical person and he would be so busy consoling Edward that Jasper and Bella would be driven out of his thoughts and he would be looking for a new love for his son. Another singer might be difficult to find but he'd already crossed that particular hurdle.

Carlisle

I wasn't surprised that Alice had decided Bella was the one who needed punishing, after all they had been best friends and to be betrayed by a close friend is almost as painful as being betrayed by family. I sat thinking, I could make Jasper pay for the hurt he'd caused Edward, that part was easy but I wasn't sure whether to let Edward know what had really happened or whether to leave him in ignorance. Depending on what Alice had going on with Bella there was always the chance that I could get the two together again and put a smile back on Edward's unhappy face. If not there was another out there for him and we would find her. I needed to speak to Alice in more detail but for now I could make my own plans. Jasper would suffer, I would make sure about that and the others would be as innocent of it all as I could make them, Esme especially or she would feel guilty about telling me of her conversation with Jasper. It was time to act as the head of the family and protect my own children.

Alice

So Carlisle had finally discovered what had happened. For now I would just watch to see what he did and I was about to up the ante and make Bella's life a little more scary. She had already started to worry and now for something to make her worry more. All the time I was arranging my revenge I was careful not to give Jasper the slightest inkling there was anything wrong. I knew he was confused, almost certain I had seen the little kiss between himself and Bella but not one hundred percent certain because I was still the same sweet and loving mate I had always been. Poor Jasper, his Achilles heel was his inability to read women's hearts. It had almost got him killed by Maria. Did he really think he could keep it quiet for ever? He could hide his deepest thoughts from Edward but he couldn't hide from me, I had seen, and I would make her pay for his treachery, only until the two met again but it would be revenge enough.

I checked the future and saw nothing to concern me, Bella was her usual oblivious self, throwing herself into her school work and trying desperately not to think about the fact when she closed her eyes it was his face she saw. Had she really thought she could outrun such powerful feelings? Was she really that stupid? He would follow her to the ends of the earth if he were able to. The only reason Jasper was still here in Forks was because he didn't have a good enough excuse to run off to be at her side. As far as he knew I was still deeply in love with him and he didn't want to hurt me, he thought he would feel if my emotions towards him had changed but I'd spent a lot of time ensuring that no one could read me, not Edward, not Jasper, no one. I wanted his happiness but first I wanted a little old-fashioned revenge. Then I could watch impassively as they rode off into the sunset together.

Carlisle

Whatever Alice was doing she wouldn't kill Bella, that would be letting her off far too easily, she would want Bella to suffer and for Edward and her I wanted Jasper to suffer too. Keeping him prisoner somewhere was far too risky with the rest of the family around but I did have an ally if I wanted, especially in this case. Jasper had made a very dangerous enemy when he ruined my plans for Edward. An enemy who had one contact who might be willing to help in getting revenge but I would have to be circumspect in contacting him. After my morning rounds I cleared my desk, told my secretary I wanted no interruptions and made first contact,

"Carlisle Cullen? Talk about a blast from the past. Now what would have you contacting me? Something unsavoury or illegal that you don't want sullying your clean little surgeons hands would be my guess."

"You know me too well Samuel. I have a small problem and I thought you might be willing to help me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bella

The next couple of weeks went off without any strangeness, no nightmares, no hidden weapons and I was sure having a friend in Aggie had helped. We went for coffee after school and did our homework together and tomorrow she was joining me for dinner with Renee and Phil. When I got home there was a note on the counter top, Phil and Renee were out for the evening with friends and expected to be very late, dinner was in the microwave and any problems I had their numbers. I looked at the sad pasta dish Renee had left deciding to give it a miss and cook myself a baked potato and burger. After eating I took a soda from the fridge and went to my room to study. I was up to date with my work by nine and yawning so I grabbed a shower and took a book to bed but I couldn't keep my eyes open and soon fell asleep.

Something woke me in the early hours and it wasn't the noise of Renee coming back, the house was still too quiet for that but I had heard something, a slow dripping from the bathroom. I must have forgotten to turn the shower off tightly enough. It stuck somewhat and if you didn't give it a hard twist it would build up pressure and drip. Sighing I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom fumbling for the shower dial in the dark. It felt odd, slippery, and I switched on the light to check. I only just managed to stop the scream of horror when the light clicked on to reveal bloody water in the bottom of the shower and on the tiles too. I looked at my hand and it too was stained. As I went to the basin to wash I stopped horrified to see Phil's blood stained knife in the basin. Where had the blood come from and who had left the bathroom like this?

I went through the house and tapped on my mum's door but there was no reply. I took a deep breath and twisted the knob opening the door slowly, afraid of what I might see but it was empty. So too was the lounge but in the kitchen there was a pool of blood beside the trash bin and inside a bunch of bloody paper towels and what looked like clumps of fur. I hurried to the sink only just making it before throwing up my dinner. In a panic I found a fresh trash bag and took the bloody one with me mopping the blood up from the tiled floor then discarding the cloths in the bag along with the others. I did the same in the bathroom and buried the bag in the bottom of the bin before going back inside and checking I hadn't missed any spots of blood. I had no idea what had happened but I was scared, I'd been the one hiding knives after all. Had I also killed something with one of them?

Shaking and still feeling sick I went back to bed hugging myself unable to sleep any more and only when I heard my mother arrive did I relax. I wanted to tell her what had happened but I was afraid what she might do if she suspected me. By the next morning I was shattered which didn't go unnoticed by Phil,

"Bella you look like you were out on the town last night, you need to slow down."

Renee looked at me hearing his words and frowned,

"You do look shattered Bella. What have you been up to?"

I shook my head grabbed a slice of toast and hurried out the door to school. I needed to speak to someone but I had no one here, I was totally alone.

As soon as I parked up at school Aggie came over, the smile on her face fading as she saw my expression,

"Trouble?"

"I don't know, I just slept really badly."

She nodded,

"I have bad nights like that and they really wipe you out, why don't you ditch school?"

I shook my head,

"I'd rather be here among people where it's safe."

"Safe?"

I shook my head,

"I can't explain now, give me time to think."

She smiled,

"Of course, come on or we'll be late for English"

It sounded so normal and ordinary and I couldn't help a smile, taking a deep breath I started walking

"OK. Let's go"

I was distracted all morning but Aggie covered for me until lunch time when we sat together on a table away from the others and I told her what had happened.

"Well I know you well enough to say with conviction that it wasn't you Bella. Although it does sound really weird, knives going missing then turning up in your belongings and blood everywhere!"

"So who did it and why Aggie? Its sick."

"There are some very sick people out there Bella. Maybe this was one of them trying to frighten you."

"Frighten me? But why? I haven't done anything to anyone. I think whoever it was might have killed a cat or something, remember the fur. I'm scared because I don't remember any of it, Not the knives, nothing."

"I tell you what if you like I'll stay over tonight. I'm coming for dinner anyway so it wouldn't sound strange."

I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Thanks Aggie I'll feel better knowing you're there."

"Just so long as you remember I'm just a girl not some kind of blood sacrifice."

I looked at her horrified and she held up her hands,

"Sorry that was tactless."

I smiled and it felt good, it happened all too rarely these days.

Aggie had to go home first but she promised to be over as soon as she could and I felt more light hearted when I unlocked the door and walked into the hall, threw my bag on the floor, and went to get dinner started. Once everything was in the oven I grabbed a shower and things became really strange. Suddenly the water was cold and I yelped jumping out and wrapping my robe around me and a towel around my wet hair. There was a strange smell...burning! I ran through to the kitchen to find the casserole I'd put in there less than an hour ago burned dry. I looked at the setting on the oven, it wasn't too high, then I looked at the clock gasping as I saw the time. Two hours had passed since I got in and I'd lost most of it. Surely I hadn't been in the shower that long!

I went out into the hall, why wasn't Renee home yet? Then I saw it, a red puddle shining by the closet door, looking closer I saw it was blood and I put a hand to my mouth, Oh God what had happened? I opened the door slowly, petrified at what I might find, but it was mercifully empty except for coats and shoes. I cleaned the blood off the floor just in time before Aggie arrived and at the same time Phil rang to speak to Renee,

"She's not answering her cell phone Bella and I wanted to apologise. I'm not going to make it back for dinner, there's a crisis meeting at the stadium."

"She's not here Phil but I'll tell her as soon as she gets in."

I explained to Aggie what had happened and she looked at me puzzled,

"You lost two hours? And found blood in the hall?"

"Yes and now my mums missing. I'm scared Aggie"

She took my hand,

"We'll search the house together, maybe your mum had an accident, that would account for the blood."

"Yeah but not the two hours"

She smiled,

"Hey, let's see what's going on before you start jumping to conclusions."

We checked every room but Renee wasn't here. Nor was anything out of place and with relief I noted there was no more blood anywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

When Renee turned up about twenty minutes later her hand was bandaged and I was relieved when she apologised for not leaving a note. She'd cut her hand preparing the casserole and it wouldn't stop bleeding so she'd asked our neighbour to run her to the clinic.

"Four stitches Bella, I felt so sick. If you don't mind I'll leave you and your friend to fend for yourselves. I need to lay down"

So Aggie and I had take out, throwing the burnt offering that had been the casserole in the trash. The bin was full and while I filled the dishwasher and made coffee Aggie took the bin out to empty. She was back minutes later white-faced,

"I think you should see this Bella"

My blood froze at her expression but I followed her out. In the garbage can lay yet more blood soaked fur and more soaked paper towels. I turned away the smell of blood making me feel sick again.

"What do you think happened?"

"I think you have a sicko bent on driving you crazy Bella. You need to be careful."

I nodded my agreement and we hid the lot in another garbage bag burying it under the take out remains then went back inside. I was beginning to feel very scared now and the light was failing.

We sat talking about it quietly until Phil got home then retired to my room and got ready for bed.

While Aggie used the bathroom I opened my desk drawer to put my books away only to find a bottle in there containing what looked like red ink. My stomach churned as I took it out and stared at it, that wasn't ink I would bet it would smell like blood if I opened the screw cap. I couldn't tell Aggie about this, it was just too awful, so I shoved it to the back of the drawer determined to throw it away as soon as possible. I lay awake for hours that night, unable to sleep for what I'd seen today, what the hell was going on? I know Aggie waited for me to talk about things again but I just couldn't bring myself too.

After school the next day I came home reluctantly afraid of what I might find waiting but everything looked normal and I checked everywhere. Once I was sure there were no dead animals or pools of blood I went into my room ready to retrieve the bottle and destroy it. Picking it up I noticed it was only half full now. Where had the rest gone? Renee calling my name shook me out of my reverie and I looked at my watch, an hour had passed, how was that possible? I rubbed my face and felt a wet stickiness on my lips. Looking in the mirror I saw they were smeared with red and looking at the bottle I saw it was now empty. Heaving I ran to the toilet and threw up violently until my stomach was sore. I made an excuse to my mum and shut myself in my room. Something very wrong was happening and I had no idea what. I needed to talk to someone but who? Not either of my parents or Phil that was for sure.

In the end I rang Aggie and she came straight over concerned once more. Why I felt able to talk to her I didn't know but she was the only friend I had.

"Look Bella I understand that something strange is happening and I have a suggestion. My grandmother is a tribal wise woman. She has a more open mind than most people. We could talk to her."

I dreaded the thought of the Quileutes hearing what was happening but she smiled,

"The other side of the family, I thought Forks might be a little close to home. So what do you say?"

I thought about it, I guess I had to take whatever help I could get so I nodded and she took out her phone and dialled her grandmothers number. I sat listening as she gave her Gran a sketchy outline of what had happened without going into too much gruesome detail then listened.

"OK Gran I'll talk to Bella and let you know."

Putting the phone down she looked at me,

"Gran wants to talk to you in person. She's willing to visit Jacksonville if you'll agree to meet her."

"Does she have any idea what's happening to me?"

"She wouldn't say but I think so. What do you think?"

I nodded,

"I'm desperate, of course I'll meet her."

"OK I'll arrange it but I have to go now or I'll be in trouble with my wicked step mother. See you at school tomorrow."

I missed her the moment she left, I felt safer when she was here, alone I could lose time and who knew what I was doing during those lost hours? I couldn't bring myself to believe I was killing innocent animals or drinking blood but the clues all led to that conclusion and that terrified me. I tried to stay awake that night reading, listening to music, press ups, everything I could think of and by the following morning I was exhausted but I'd done it and not lost any time or found anything awful which was a relief. I just hoped Aggie's grandmother would visit soon, I was scared what might happen next.

Aggie was late this morning and I started to panic by the time she arrived smiling when she saw my expression.

"Bella calm down. Sorry I'm late. Gran says she can be here at the weekend if that's OK. In the meantime she asked me to tell you not to eat anything in your house and only drink from sealed bottles or cans"

"She thinks I'm being drugged?"

"Not really, I think it's just a precaution."

"OK, well your job for the day is to keep me awake in class."

She laughed,

"I'll do my best, come on or we'll be late for French."

I managed to stay awake with a struggle but I was told by our maths teacher that I shouldn't burn the candle at both ends so much, if only he knew! I was aware I couldn't keep this up all week and Wednesday night I fell into an exhausted sleep after dinner watched as I went to bed by a concerned Renee.

"Its OK mum just a bug I think"

She nodded smiling, happy I had an answer for her, Renee didn't deal well with illness.

I woke up in the dark but I wasn't in bed or even in my room, I was standing outside Renee's room and in my hand was one of the carving knives from the kitchen. With a gasp of horror I dropped it on the floor grateful it landed on the rug not the floorboards then I picked it up and put it back in the block running back to my room shaking with terror. Had I been about to attack Renee and Phil as they slept? Was I turning into a monster? A killer? Tears ran down my cheeks and I felt sick with fear. Whatever was happening to me was dangerous, I was dangerous. Could it be possible I was mentally ill? Why else would I find myself holding a knife or hiding one, drinking blood and storing it in my desk? It was almost as if I were turning into a vampire like creature obsessed by blood and I looked at the scar on my wrist where James had bitten me. Could it be his bite had infected me? Was I cursed to become a vampire now? When I hated the very idea?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Carlisle

I hesitated at Samuels words because he was right. I couldn't do these things myself, I couldn't destroy a life with my own hands, vampire or not. Whether it was to do with my oath as a doctor, "First do no harm" or the memory of my father destroying vampires and witches, hunting them down and watching them burn. I refused to be my father but sometimes, just sometimes, justice needed to be seen to be done and this was one of those times. I couldn't turn back now, I wouldn't. So I took a deep breath and laughed,

"You know me too well Samuel. I have a small problem and I thought you might be willing to help me."

"Now why should you think that Carlisle? I don't owe you anything, you may have allowed me to escape from the Volturi but I'm sure there was something in it for you."

"How well you know me my friend but this time I'm offering you something I know you wont be able to turn down."

"Oh really? Then I guess we aren't talking world peace or sparing the life of Aro Volturi?"

"Not quite but I can help you to stay a few steps ahead of your enemies."

"Really? Such a nice idea but what's the catch? You want something from me, something you can't get from anyone else which means my particular talent. Now, who could you possibly be willing to hand over to me? Aro is out of the question and I can't think of a single person other than him."

"Major Jasper Whitlock."

There was a hiss of anger,

"Good try Carlisle, I happen to know he's already dead. Killed by that bitch he worked for. I really grieved him."

"He didn't die he escaped. Maria put word about that she'd killed him and he's lived under an assumed name ever since, Jasper Hale."

"Hale? Can't say I've heard that name in fighting circles."

"That's because he no longer fights, he lives quietly now, existing on animal blood."

He laughed and I shuddered, it sounded like the amusement of the devil.

"Really? And how do you know all this?"

"Because he's living with my family."

The silence went on a long time then his voice came again, more interested now,

"If he's living with you why would you want to hand him over to me? Spill it Carlisle."

"Let's just say he's upset someone I care deeply about and I'd like him to pay for that."

"You want me to do your dirty work and kill him? Carlisle shame on you."

"Not quite. I want you to make him suffer but I'd also like you to keep him alive, at least for now."

"Now that's a dangerous idea."

"Not for you, I have every faith in your gift, you are so good at what you do. I hear you even work for certain interesting parties on occasion although its kept very hush hush for obvious reasons. A good idea I think, you know what Aro and his brothers would do if they found you."

"I don't work for the Romanians any longer, we had a parting of the ways."

"Really? Why?"

"I think I was a little extreme, even for Stefan and Vladimir."

"Then it sounds like you are the ideal person for this task. I want you to bring out The Major"

I heard him tapping his fingers against the receiver, something he did when he was thinking hard then he laughed.

"Carlisle Cullen willing to sell his soul to the devil for revenge. Somehow I always knew I'd come in handy one day. Very well but once I have him and I have done what you ask that's it. I've paid my notional debt to you and no more threats."

"Threats? I haven't threatened you Samuel"

He ignored that,

"And there is no going back. Once its done its done, I have my own reasons for wanting this as you well know."

"I'm not sure I understand"

"Because despite your tough stance with me you are a bleeding heart Carlisle... I know you. I can see it now, begging for me to turn it all around a few months down the road. Be very sure its what you really want because there is no turning back once you shake hands on the deal."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes before answering him,

"I'll call you with the details tomorrow."

Emmett

It wasn't often I was asked for my help, especially by Carlisle. I wasn't the intelligent brother after all, just Rose's crazy mate who liked a good time, so I was a little flattered.

"Emmett I wanted to ask you if you would help me arrange a surprise for Jasper. He's been looking a little glum recently and I think I've found just the right thing to cheer him up"

"Sure, what do you want me to do Carlisle?"

"There's a horse fair in Madison, Wisconsin. The Mid West Horse Fair actually and I happen to know that there is a stallion being shown there that is a double for one Jasper owned years back. You've heard him talk of Blue haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've even seen the photo in his room, that was one big horse."

Carlisle laughed, he knew that although I was fine wrestling grizzlies or mountain lions, horses made me nervous.

"I can't go, I have a teaching seminar at the hospital but I thought perhaps you could accompany him. I happen to know the girls will be otherwise occupied and we both know what Alice's views on horses are in any case."

"Yeah, big and smelly"

We both laughed at that.

"I've taken the liberty of arranging the trip for you hoping you might be willing to help me out, and your brother of course."

"Sure, no problem."

"There is just one thing, I'd like you to keep it our little secret until I say otherwise. I don't want any of the girls spoiling the trip for him."

I didn't like keeping secrets from Rose but I guess it was innocent enough, besides it was for Jasper and I loved my brother, he'd always looked out for me and we got on well so I nodded,

"OK"

Carlisle

It was like taking candy from a baby, Emmett was so trusting. My conscience pricked at using him in this way but it was safer all round if no one knew I was involved in the planning. At least not until it was too late and I'd made myself clear, this was to cheer Jasper up, if something untoward happened at the fair it could hardly be blamed on me...now could it? I had sent all the details to Samuel, how he executed his plan was nothing to do with me, I was merely enabling him, that sounded good to my slightly nervous conscience. No one would ever be able to connect me with Samuel even if anyone suspected I knew a little more about my sons disappearance than I was willing to admit. Luckily Edward was away, he often went off alone since Bella left, the poor boy was heart broken and confused and it was my responsibility to revenge the hurt done to him. Alice may be interested in Bella's suffering but I saw the hurt within my own family, that came first and not only Edward suffered. Esme was terribly upset at losing Bella as a daughter and for Edwards pain. If necessary there were no extremes I wouldn't go to in order to keep my family happy and to avenge any wrongs against them. The mild mannered doctor seen by the human population was only a façade, I was a vampire, I had been one for a very long time and I had the ruthlessness and cunning of all my race, I just hid it better than most behind the conscience that even now jabbed at me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Emmett

I did a bit of research on this horse fair and it sounded good, it might even be fun. When I broached the subject with Jasper he seemed to brighten up for the first time in months and although he took a little persuading I think deep down he really wanted to go. Carlisle had booked a suite at the Edgewater for the three nights and purchased the tickets for the three days plus the evening events, he was making sure we got the most out of our trip that was for sure. All I told Rose was that I was taking a short road trip with Jazz to cheer him up, she had to agree he wasn't himself these days and she's been busy doing the same for Alice who was heartbroken at losing her best friend when Bella left Forks. I'd liked Bella and she'd made quite an impact on all of us, even Rose although she refused to admit it.

"Emmett, we are far better off without her trust me. Look what damage she's done in a year. Can you imagine the chaos if she and Edward had stayed together? Besides she was never good enough for Edward, surely even you could see that."

"Actually I thought she was a good influence on him Rose, Alice too. I can't help missing her, she was kinda cute and funny."

"Cute and funny? Emmett I despair of you sometimes. She was a walking disaster zone, look at Esme, she's really upset. Just try to get Jasper out of his funk, God knows what's got into him. Oh, and if you want cute and funny I'll buy you a puppy."

I ignored the last statement,

"Well I guess he's just feeling our emotions, you said yourself everyone's upset so I guess it's no surprise if he is too."

Jasper

I had to admit Emmett was the last person I expected to come up with something like this but I knew he had a good heart and he cared. I couldn't stay here much longer but I didn't know where else to go and Alice still acted only as if she'd lost her best friend. There was something I was missing, undercurrents in the emotions of those around me but I just couldn't get a fix on one person or one emotion, they all made me nervous. I half expected Carlisle to question me about Bella's break up with Edward but along with everyone else he put it down to Edwards reaction after James nearly killed Bella and her human fears. Was I really so good at hiding my guilt? I guess years of experience had taught me to hide everything that could be used as a weapon against me but how had I hid from Alice? That was the one thing that really had me concerned, how could she have missed something so important to her happiness, to her future? Or did she know and was she hiding it? But if so, to what end?

I nearly backed out at the last minute but Emmett seemed to be looking forward to the fair so drove to Seattle and took a plane to Madison. During the flight Emmett relaxed chatting to the cabin crew who were only too happy to flirt with my brother. One of the girls caught my eye but I didn't have the energy to play games, besides she was small and dark and reminded me too much of Alice. Alice who had just smiled brightly when I told her where Emmett and I were going. I think it was my companion who made all the difference, if I'd said I was going with Peter or maybe even Garrett she wouldn't have been quite so happy. She considered them bad influences which they thought highly amusing but I really didn't want to upset her at the moment, she made me nervous and I didn't like it when Alice made me feel that way. She had kissed me goodbye before leaving for a two day theatre and shopping trip with Rose and Esme but it felt a little false, her smile just a little too bright, her cuddle a little stiff, or was I imagining things? Maybe Emmett was right and this trip would help me relax, I would certainly enjoy the horses, that was for sure.

Emmett

The hotel suite was very nice and I knew from his expression that Jazz was suspicious I hadn't booked it so I did a little quick thinking,

"I hope you like it, Rose took over all the organisation, she didn't seem to trust my organisational skills."

"I wonder why Em? Maybe she still remembers the "honeymoon" suite you booked that time for an anniversary present. Wasn't it a little disappointing?"

"God, you still remember that? I thought Rose was the only one who still remembered, she reminds me often enough. Still she came across this time so maybe it pays to be hopeless at such tasks."

"OK, so what do you want to do tonight?"

"I thought we might check out the area, maybe take in a movie, besides I need to find something to take back for Rosie."

Jasper

I laughed remembering a time I too would have been looking for something to please Alice. Now I was just glad to be away from her, she made me nervous these days. Maybe I might find a new interest at the fair, possibly I could consider a move away from Forks and the Cullens. A ranch might be an interesting diversion although it would never take my mind from Bella completely and that was the problem. I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss even though she had obviously done so and moved away and on with her life. If only I could do the same thing.

Emmett

We split up for a while and I rang Carlisle as promised,

"How's the hotel?"

"Great, I told Jazz that Rose had organised it although I thought you said we didn't need to keep your part in this secret once we were here."

"Emmett, Jasper would know you'd lied to him and I don't want to spoil your relationship with your brother, besides does it really matter who organised it?"

"No but it just doesn't feel right lying to him Carlisle."

"Just enjoy your trip and make sure Jasper relaxes. I've heard there's a rather good spot for hunting to the west of town and with so many humans around at the fair you might want to think about hunting at least once during your trip. It's going to be a full moon tomorrow night, a good time to spot a mountain lion, you know how much Jasper enjoys hunting with you."

"Hey that's a good idea, thanks Carlisle. I'd better go now, I'm meeting Jazz soon, there's a good film on at the cinema, plenty of shooting and fighting."

Carlisle laughed and I guessed I sounded a little juvenile but he didn't mean anything by it.

"Well if you get a chance ring me after the fair tomorrow and let me know how you're getting on, how Jasper is."

"Sure thing Carlisle"

Jasper

The movie was a little uninspiring but Emmett enjoyed it and I liked to see him happy. He was a good friend. Today however I was in my element around all the horses and it made me feel nostalgic, thinking back to my days riding as I grew up and during the war. Emmett did his best to look interested but he soon drifted off, his attention divided between a rather pretty young girl painting a portrait of a horse and a marquee aimed at the youngsters who were dragged here by interested parents. I could hear the sounds of arcade games and I knew I wouldn't see him for some time. Once twice I got the strange feeling I was being watched but I couldn't see anyone, besides why should anyone be watching me? I'd left my past behind a long time ago, The Major was dead and no one could connect him with mild mannered Jasper Hale, one of the Cullen "freaks". The sun was hidden behind dark clouds and I got lost in all the horse flesh, very tempted to buy a stallion that took my fancy but I had nowhere to stable it, no one else in the family shared my passion for horses, besides I was tired of losing them. Every time I got close to one of my horses I was forced to watch it grow old and die, the curse of being immortal. To take my mind off such morbid thoughts I got talking to the horses owner and two hours went by before I realised. I arranged to meet him again that evening at one of the riding events then went off to hunt down my brother feeling a lot more relaxed at last, although Bella was still there as she would always be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Emmett

I was pleased Jazz had started enjoying himself and agreed to catch up with him at the entrance to the fair after his meeting. As Carlisle had said there was a full moon and he was as keen as I was to find ourselves some decent prey for a change. A new area to hunt meant a new experience and that felt good, after all we knew all the trails around Forks and most of the Olympic range after living there so long. I had a visit of my own to make, one of the exhibitors made cowboy boots and I had ordered a pair for Rose, the boots themselves were ready but he'd agreed to engrave roses into the thick leather, I knew she'd get a kick out of that and I loved to see my Rosie happy. I watched some TV, I had a weakness for the wrestling even though I knew it was all theatre, I just found it funny, then I went to collect Roses present which I'd leave in the car trunk while we hunted. I was early and I watched him put the finishing touches to the boots before taking them to the car and then stood leaning against one of the corrals waiting for my brother to turn up. The moon was bright in the sky and I smiled as I looked up at it eager to go hunting but as the time passed it became obvious that he wasn't coming. I guess he'd got tied up with his horses which was a good thing. I didn't mind, at least he was interested in something so I went hunting alone. I'd catch up with him in the morning.

Jasper

My new friend and I sat talking longer than I realised and when I did catch the time I realised Emmett would be waiting for me.

"I'll keep that stallion for you Mr Hale, he sure is a beauty. It's good to speak to someone who really understands horses, so many people just look on them as pets or working creatures but you understand their souls."

I shook hands with Jed and left making my way through the thinning crowds to the entrance expecting to see Emmett towering over everyone else but before I reached there I heard a voice call my name and turned to see Amber standing there. I hadn't thought about her in years and suddenly here she was.

"I thought it was you Jasper. Where's Alice? I heard you and she were an item these days"

"She's off shopping. As I recall you were never into horses so why are you here?"

"Hiding from a rather persistent human. I could just kill him but I'm feeling generous. Would you walk me out the other way, just in case he's still looking?"

I glanced over at the main entrance but I couldn't see Emmett, maybe he was running late too and I couldn't just leave a lady in distress.

"Of course"

She took my arm smiling at me, a smile that once upon a time would have made me respond but...she wasn't Bella and I'd moved on. We walked to the far entrance and I could tell she was nervous, looking around for this human pest. The Amber I had known would have killed him without blinking but I guess we all change over time. As we passed one of the huge horse transporters the tail gate came crashing down only just missing us and as I turned to curse the stupidity of the driver I saw a dark shape at my left then a strong arm snaked about my neck wrenching hard and a terrible pain shot through me knocking me to my knees. I was thrown into the back, among the straw and the back closed again quickly. There was a rattle of chains and I felt myself wrapped tight, the pain of my injury causing me to wince as the wound healed itself. What the hell was going on?

When my wound finally stopped hurting and I could think again I wondered why the Volturi wanted me, I hadn't done anything to bring me to their attention yet it must have been Jane who disabled me with the pain, I knew of no other vampire with such a gift. Testing the sides of the horse transporter I realised it was reinforced steel and the chains binding my hands and feet were also incredibly strong but not new. These shackles were old, yet able to keep a vampire tethered and that made me even more convinced I was in the hands of the Volturi.

The truck drove for hours which was puzzling, usually they would drive to the closest airport and take the private jet, so where were we going? Amber had led me into the trap which meant either she now worked for the Volturi or she'd been forced to help and from her emotions I gathered it was the latter, she had been afraid but not of some human, she was afraid of what would happen to her if she hadn't delivered me to them. I was disappointed with her but not angry, the Volturi exploited any weakness for their own ends. Was Emmett involved too? Is that why I hadn't seen him waiting at the entrance? Had he too been blackmailed into helping them? It seemed unlikely, Emmett wasn't good at hiding his emotions and although I thought he might be hiding something I didn't think it had anything to do with helping the Volturi capture me. Besides Emmett was my friend and it would be almost impossible to force him into doing something like this unless Rose were under threat and I hadn't felt anything remotely like that, no he was an innocent party. There was little I could do until I found out what Aro wanted so I closed my eyes and allowed myself to think back to that night in the hotel in Phoenix and the kiss Bella and I had shared. I couldn't help a smile despite my situation and I wondered again if she had thought of it since.

When we finally stopped I had no idea where I was except that I didn't think I'd crossed any borders. The fact I was still in the States was perplexing and reassuring at the same time, this wasn't the Volturi's usual snatch, not by a long way. When the door opened at the back, slower this time, I saw four figures outlined against the bright sunlight, my eyes squinting in its power. They approached cautiously two standing back while the other pair checked my chains then when they nodded the others joined them and I was pushed out, the short chain length between the shackles allowing me to walk with short steps but not lunge which is what they were designed to do I guessed. Two walked ahead and two behind, all four hugely muscled and ready for trouble. They had the look and discipline of the Volturi guard but I doubted they were members, there was something a little off about them, not quite Volturi standard. We walked into a large cinder block building with huge iron doors that was as isolated as it was possible to get. There were no sounds of civilisation, only bird song and the rustle of animals in the trees which stood a good way off. The area around the building had been cleared to a distance of about 200 yards, giving no cover to an escapee.

Inside the building was lit by bare bulbs inside iron cages, the walls bare of any decoration or even paint although it smelled as if it were newly built, the mortar not thoroughly dry yet. The corridor was narrow, barely much wider than my shoulders leaving no possibility of a twist to fight or even struggle. The building had been built to house a prisoner...me? The corridor ended at another steel door which swung inwards to reveal it was several feet thick, again to house a vampire prisoner? The room within was bare except for four iron rings, two in the floor and two suspended by huge chains from the low ceiling and my escort attached my shackles to these leaving me standing with my arms above my head and my legs slightly apart before removing the chains that had held me inside the truck. Then they turned and left and not a word had been spoken. I looked around twisting my body as best I could. There were no windows and no other exit from this room and all I could do was wait to see who wanted me so helpless.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Jasper

By the time I heard a faint noise in the corridor as the door swung open again I could feel a slight burn in my throat, I hadn't hunted for many hours and my thirst was beginning to grow. I didn't recognise the man who entered, he looked about Aro's age and had the same cynical look on his face but he smiled when he saw me watching him.

"Well Major Whitlock. I finally get to meet you in the flesh, I've heard so much about you from my friends. It seems you have quite a violent reputation although you don't look particularly dangerous to me."

"Looks can be deceptive."

"How true. You look at me and think... who is he? What does he want with me? Is he Volturi? Where am I? So many questions Major running through your brain."

"So who are you? After all you know my name"

"Oh I know a lot about you Major. I make it my business to learn all I can about our world. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Samuel, you may have heard of me."

Samuel? The name rang a distant bell, I had heard the name before but not for many years.

"I see you are struggling so allow me to jog your memory. I worked for the Volturi once upon a time, I was what you might call an enabler."

Then it came to me, I'd heard his name once in talking to Eleazer. He told me that a man named Samuel had been Aro's greatest weapon because what he did no one ever saw, only the results.

"You were Aro's torturer."

He shook his head with a frown,

"I never laid a hand on anyone Major I merely enabled certain people to do as they were instructed...even when such things could cause them or others harm. A torturer only works to extract information and I never did that, Aro didn't need such a person. One touch and he knew everything so why would he need such a blunt instrument as a torturer?"

"Why am I here? Are you still working for the Volturi?"

"Oh no, I escaped from them many years ago and I've been in hiding ever since. I rather think Aro would kill me if he knew where I was."

"Well if not the Volturi then who and why?"

"Alas Major I couldn't possibly answer those questions. Lets just say I'm doing a favour for a friend. I'm afraid I may be a little rusty but I'm sure we'll get there in the end."

"Where exactly?"

"All in good time Major, for now I think we should get started don't you? The sooner this unpleasantness is over the sooner I can disappear once more."

"If you're not going to torture me, why the chains?"

"I may look a little crazy but I assure you I'm no fool. How on earth could I, one man, keep the greatest warrior of our world in check without a little help?"

"You have your friends"

"Oh they have their part to play but I don't underestimate your strength Major. Still we'll see."

He turned and walked back out and I was more confused than ever now, he hadn't told me anything except a friend of his wanted something of me. Not answers so what exactly?

It didn't take long to find out what he was doing and it certainly was torture, if mental rather than physical. At first as I waited I wondered if this were all part of his plan but then the door opened and two humans were thrown in, both bleeding badly from slashes to their arms and legs, their blood dripping to the concrete floor and forming pools that reached out towards me. I felt the burn in my throat intensify and clamped down on it but suddenly the burn became an inferno, I wanted that blood before my throat burned away and I struggled with my bonds but I couldn't escape them. I couldn't reach the blood that called to me so strongly. I was forced to watch as the humans terrified and in pain die slowly from blood loss cowering as far from me as they could. My mouth was full of venom almost choking me, my thirst had taken on a life of its own torturing me until I screamed out in my frustration.

The scent of the blood slowly faded a little as it sunk into the concrete floor but still I struggled to free myself chafing my wrists until the venom dripped from them to join the stains on the floor. When the door opened again two more humans were pushed in, women this time and seeing the dead men on the floor they screamed shrinking into a corner and watching me with huge scared eyes. Their fear hit me as I knew it would but then it became so great I could hardly bear the feeling of it and twisted this way and that trying to escape. To get out of this room, to kill the women, to stop their fear torturing me, to drink their blood top stop the terrible thirst.

This torture went on for days or weeks, I lost all sense of time, my brain hurting from the emotions of the humans who joined me in this room in ones and twos the earlier arrivals dying of thirst and hunger or of the blood loss from the wounds inflicted on them before they arrived. The room was thick with the stench of fresh and drying blood, urine from the fearful humans and my mind full of the pain and fear of the victims and my own terrible cravings for escape and blood. The furnace my throat had become hurt as much as the emotions battering against my sanity and I felt myself slipping back to my days as The Major.

The days when I killed and terrified vampires and humans alike for my sire. I struggled not to lose the man I had become but with each victim Jasper Hale faded into the background and Major Whitlock stepped forward to take control of me. I had forgotten where I had come from. Who I was and why I was here in this death chamber. I wanted to feed, I needed blood and my body screamed in its impotence. Sometimes a human was pushed in with an artery spurting blood and occasionally a few drops would land close enough for me to taste, my tongue seeking the splashes that landed on my face. It was never enough and it made my thirst even worse but I couldn't help myself. When I got out of here I was going to kill everyone involved in this. The Major was ready for carnage, he screamed for prey, and I could feel my true self, the one I had struggled so long to become, slipping away, and yet still it went on with no pause, hour after hour, day after day, until I wanted to kill everything that moved. My rage was so great I screamed in frustration and thirst and knew only death and blood could help me now.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Samuel

I had known this would be difficult, possibly the most difficult change I had ever attempted, he was strong both as Jasper Hale and as The Major and I admit at one point I really thought I would fail but failure just wasn't an option. Not if I wanted to get Carlisle Cullen off my back. I remembered the day he approached me in Volterra,

"I've been watching you Samuel and I know you are unhappy."

"I'm tired of what I'm forced to do. There comes a point when the pain and misery of my subjects leeches into me, I grow weary of the fight. All I want is peace to live as I wish, a long way from Italy but I know I will never be allowed to go, I'm far too valuable to Aro."

"What if I were to tell you there is a way? It would mean going into hiding but I am about to leave Volterra myself and I'm willing to help you"

I was instantly suspicious, just because Carlisle Cullen had wearied of the Volturi and their ways did not mean he was now willing to act against them.

"What do you want in return?"

"Does there always have to be a pay off Samuel?"

"In my experience? Yes. You do a favour you expect one in return."

"Well, lets put it like this. I find the Volturi ways unpleasant just as you do and I am able to leave without any problems. I am willing to help you leave with me if you do as I say. In return you will always be there should I ever have need of your particular talents. Does that sound reasonable?"

"And you will help me to hide from the brothers?"

"Yes, I'll make sure you find a refuge far from them."

"Very well but the favour is a one time only affair"

Carlisle thought about this,

"Lets say I will only ever call on you as a very last resort."

I had no choice, I knew there was no other way to escape Volterra so I agreed and for more than a century I hadn't heard from him. Then he asked a small favour, a case of magnifying the love of his mate. I wasn't happy, I thought such things best left to nature but I had no choice and in the end it had proved unnecessary. Esme had loved him with all her heart but he was an insecure man who liked to have everything just so around him. I had hoped that would be the only time he called on me, it had left a bitter taste, but he was still in correspondence with Aro Volturi so I couldn't afford to refuse him and then he had contacted me again. When I heard the details of his problem I was most unwilling and that's when the threats started. I should have known he was as corrupt as the others in the Volturi, I was powerless to refuse but after this he would never threaten me again, I would make sure of that. I had made my plans, I was going to find a new refuge, one he would never find, my days of being in thrall to him were almost over. Once The Major had been freed it would be over for me.

Opening the door into his prison room I faced my last project, still chained as at the beginning and at least twice as dangerous now.

"Major, I will be freeing you soon. You know what you must do?"

His black eyes glittered as he snarled in my face and I backed away slightly causing him to laugh out loud,

"Scared of me Samuel? You should be, I'm going to rip your heart out and burn it before your very eyes."

"I'll take it that's a yes. Once your task is over you may do as you wish, I've freed you from the prison that Jasper Hale subjected you to, enjoy your freedom once more. Taste human blood, feel as flesh tears and bones crack under your hand. You are the ultimate predator now."

I left him there and checked that the bodies of the four vampire guards who had provided me with the humans were well hidden in the small cellar below the building. Once The Major had left I would be blowing it up in any case but I liked to leave things tidy. The bodies were covered in a gel which would burn on contact with oxygen and I planned to fill the cellar with oxygen at the same time I detonated the explosives, there would be nothing left to be found by curious humans but a few blackened bones of our human victims. The small charges I had fitted to the shackles holding him in the room would break the chains and set The Major free. But before that I would be gone, leaving him to his tasks. I wanted to be as far as possible from my creature when he tasted freedom.

The Major

Did the fool really believe I would leave him alive after what he'd done? I didn't care about the humans he'd killed but I did care that he'd let me suffer the torture of thirst for so long, that he'd kept me shackled in that fucking room. I waited patiently until I heard the soft explosion and felt my chains loosen. I pulled myself free of them leaving only the iron shackles like bizarre anklets and bracelets. They would be easily discarded later but I smelled the other explosives and knew I needed to get out quickly before he was gone. The door opened easily after I waded through the pile of human corpses, not one still had any blood to drink and I ran down the corridor the iron clanking annoyingly.

The outside door too was unlocked but I didn't rush out, instead I listened carefully and just caught the sound of an engine misfiring, it seemed my nemesis had car trouble, what a pity for him. Opening the door carefully would give him too much time and possibly alert him so I kicked it back and ran full speed in the direction I had heard sounds. His face was a mixture of horror and fear and before he could try anything I had him on the ground my teeth grazing his throat,

"Who are you working for?"

He tried to shake his head until he felt my teeth slicing into his throat,

"Who?"

It took a little time but I didn't let the explosion behind us interfere with my work and eventually I got a name. It was a name I didn't know well although I suspected I might have once.

"Thank you. It's just a shame you didn't speak up earlier, it would have saved you some pain"

His mumbles through smashed teeth and broken bone was just understandable,

"You'd still have killed me"

"True"

I ripped his head off and threw it and the still twitching body onto the grass and set them alight before looking round and heading into the trees. I was thirsty, I needed to feed, and then I had several people to find. It wasn't long before I came upon a town and I forced myself to take care, I had things to do and I didn't want to leave a trail of bodies in my wake. I waited an hour until darkness fell and went hunting in the back alleys. It wasn't long before I found my first victim, a young man using an alley as a urinal. He didn't even hear me coming and I'd drained him before he finished peeing. There was a skip close by and I threw his body in there and set fire to the waste cardboard that filled it. It would hide his cause of death enough for my needs and I was still thirsty. My next victim was a young woman who had the misfortune to be using a dark street as a short cut. Snapping her spine stopped her struggling and I took my time enjoying the warm blood as it spurted in my mouth. Her body I hid under an old tarpaulin which again I set alight, I couldn't be bothered to do more. I was still thirsty although it was manageable now so I waited for just the right prey. A huge guy walked into an alleyway dragging a woman by her hair and started to beat her about the face. He was soon dispatched while she watched in shock then satisfied I snapped her neck so she couldn't tell anyone what she'd seen. I felt a stir deep inside, Jasper didn't like what I was doing but that was just too fucking bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The Major

I hunted my way across the country and as I did so I sorted through the few of Jaspers memories that hadn't been buried for information on my targets but the only one I could get to come clearly was the one responsible for putting me through that hell. I wondered how he would feel about hell coming for him. I would recognise Carlisle Cullen when I saw him, and when he saw me?... Then he would die hard and messy. There was another face, another guy a lot younger and I had an idea he was due to die too. I didn't know why and to be honest I didn't give a shit. If I had the feeling, if I was suspicious, they died and anyone who got in my way met the same fate. I didn't care who I had to kill to reach my goal, it was the only thing that mattered.

Then sitting one evening on a roof top watching the herd of humans scurry back and forth like termites oblivious to death that hovered above them I had a flash of memory. A dark-haired girl, a human girl, her face close to mine, what the fuck was all that about? The feelings that washed over me were alien. I didn't care about humans, male or female, they were merely fodder for the enemy or food for me. I remembered the task that I'd been given, a name and a location, a death that was necessary. I didn't know why but that didn't matter, I was a soldier, we didn't need a reason, a death ordered meant a killing carried out although this time I was in charge. Once I'd fulfilled my mission I was free to do whatever I wanted, go where I wanted and Jasper would have no say in it. Just buckle up, its gonna be a bumpy ride brother. I laughed as I felt his horror shoot through me for a second. I didn't enjoy his tiny sparks of conscience, they just enraged me further but then his hatred and disgust at my actions started to amuse me. After all it was my body, he'd just usurped me for a while but now I was back in command and he could watch and learn, helpless to do anything about it.

My orders took me in one direction but something told me that I should finish the business that niggled at me first. It was a dilemma and stopped me in my tracks, his orders or my desires? Which would it be? In the end I made my choice and planned accordingly. I set off towards my target and as I got closer I felt the thrill of the adventure, the planning yet to be done, this would be fun, to watch, to plan, and to accomplish my tasks. These would prove I was completely in control once more and then I might just take a trip down to Mexico and rejoin my sire for a while. It had been too long since I'd fucked that Mexican bitch. Would she be pleased to see me again or scared of why I was there? I would have her and then I would kill her and take over her army and build it back up, take more territory and destroy my enemies, friends too if they got in my way.

I would sire my own woman and keep her with me all the time. I liked the thrill of sex after a raid, straight after, when we could do it on the bloodstained ground. That was something Maria taught me, a real turn on, after all sex and death were so closely linked. I couldn't help smiling as I thought of all the things Maria had taught me. Mostly good or so bad they felt good too. It was a shame she'd become suspicious after I let Peter and his mate escape. To this day I didn't know why I'd done it, a moment of weakness I guess, my only moment of weakness, I wouldn't repeat the mistake. Thinking of that led me to think of Peter and Charlotte. He'd bugged me for years to leave and then once I did and became that idiot Jasper, the brave hunter of animals, he'd given up on me. Told me he hated my choice of mate, I should have killed him for that even though he was right, she wasn't the one for me, too fucking controlling. If I remembered right though Charlotte hadn't been much better. He'd be better off if I killed that bitch too then we could go to Mexico together and rule Maria's army our way. It was worth thinking about when my task was done.

I headed north, Forks being my first port of call, I had a score to settle with Carlisle Cullen as he was the one responsible for imprisoning me with Samuel. I didn't know quite what his game was but I would show him mine and I knew for a fact he wouldn't like it. I hadn't killed in a while and the urge to do so was growing again, as was my rage. Only the taste of human blood or the feel of bones snapping under my fist would stop the rage from becoming unbearable so I stopped off in Portland. Once it was dark I hunted, as much for the thrill of it as to slake my thirst. Stalking my chosen prey, a group of young humans who'd obviously been drinking for some time and were now just wandering the streets, I picked them off one by one, feeding off the spiralling fear of the remaining group.

The first I drained and tossed into a drainage channel, the next I fed from and then snapped his neck, the third I ripped limb from limb enjoying his screams as the remaining boy ran for his life. Heads peered out of windows at the noise but as it cut off they disappeared and I knew no one had seen anything but they would be ringing the cops so I snatched the remaining boy and scaled a nearby building throwing him to the ground and watching amused as he scrambled to his feet and backed away his face white with fear at the sight of me. I hadn't bothered about the blood of his friends which stained the front of my shirt and he looked at it then vomited at his feet.

"Who are you? Let me go please"

Smiling at his fear I stepped forward slowly,

"You want me to let you go? OK, I'll give you a head start. Two minutes to get away then I come looking for you."

He didn't wait just ran towards the stairs leading off the roof but fell grazing his hands on the rough roof surface and looked round fearfully but I hadn't moved, I was enjoying myself. He reached the door only to find it locked, his screams of terror getting louder.

"Times up"

Before he could make another move I was on him, my teeth slicing into his throat, the blood running down my chin as I gorged. Once I'd finished, I wasn't very thirsty now, I looked into his eyes. He was still alive, just.

"Ever wanted to fly?"

He looked at me unable to work out what I meant until I took him to the edge of the building and looked down,

"Well now's your chance"

I threw him into the air and watched as he plummeted to the ground hundreds of feet below. The wet thump as he hit the pavement and resulting pool of blood and gore satisfied me and I jumped across two more buildings before finding what I was looking for, washing left out to dry. There was a shirt and a pair of pants that fitted so I left my own blood soaked ones in exchange and set off once more for Forks Washington.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bella

The weekend seemed to take for ever to arrive and I was terrified something would happen before I could speak to Aggie's grandmother. She was my only hope of finding out what was going on and I had my fingers crossed she would be able to help me. Even Renee, usually oblivious to anything not connected with herself, noticed I was on edge,

"Bella are you sure you're OK? Only I know you had a nightmare, I heard you tossing and turning last night"

"I'm OK just thinking about Forks."

"Yeah well that's enough to give anyone nightmares but I guess you mean Edward Cullen when you say Forks. It's not too late to go back you know. Your father would be over the moon"

I shook my head, that was a really bad idea.

"Well if I were you I'd do something about your eyes, they're red and sore looking."

I went back into the bathroom and gazed at my reflection in the mirror. She was right of course, I looked as if I'd had no sleep at all and that was almost right. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Edward, but not the Edward I had known. This Edward had bright red eyes and fangs like some horror film vampire. His lips were red with fresh blood and he held a woman in his arms, holding her out to me and worst of all I found myself drawn to the terrible bleeding wound in her neck.

Aggie could see things were getting worse and promised me her Gran would be here Friday evening so I made arrangements to stay over at her place although in reality we would be crashing in her Grans motel room. By Friday afternoon I was a wreck and I almost got grounded for looking so ill but as Renee and Phil were going out to dinner and a show I managed to plead for company. If Renee wanted to go then she had to let me go stay with Aggie, it was simple and foolproof, Renee chose to go and so did I. Aggie picked me up at seven and we drove to a little motel on the outskirts of town and parked up. I was scared and nervous but relieved too, please let her be able to help me I whispered as we knocked on the door and waited. I didn't know what I expected to see, a wizened old lady, bent double, and with thick grey plaits but I was shocked. Aggie's Gran looked the same age as my mum, her hair was midnight black and glossy, hanging freely over her shoulders and her smile was warm and inviting,

"Please come in. I'm glad to finally meet you Bella"

I shook hands and followed Aggie's grandmother to the table where she had set out three chairs.

"You should call me Angel. My parents had a strange sense of humour when it came to names I'm afraid. My brother is called Gabriel after the Archangel! Now Bella, Aggie tells me you've been having some problems, strange occurrences. Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes I did, the only time I had anything other than sealed sodas was hot chocolate at night with Renee, my mum, she made it and I couldn't really refuse."

She smiled and nodded,

"And how have you been?"

"OK I guess except for the dreams but I really want to know what's going on"

"Then tell me exactly what's been happening and try not to lave anything out."

I explained what had happened going red with embarrassment at the point when I found the blood on my lips. Aggie looked shocked, I hadn't had the courage to tell her about that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as Angel closed her eyes tapping her fingers on the table top.

"Aggie would you do something for me honey? I think we should have something to drink. There's a store on the corner that sells Dr Pepper and you know how much I like that"

Aggie went out and as soon as the door closed Angel took my hands in hers stating intently into my face,

"Why did you come to Jacksonville Bella?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend and just couldn't stay in Forks."

"You've done something, had some contact with the Cold Ones haven't you?"

I didn't answer, I dare not,

"Probably best to say nothing, but these dreams, all this obsession with knives and blood, it's all tied in to them. You need to speak to your ex boyfriend, find out what is going on before it gets too far."

"Too far?"

"Yes, you don't think this is just going to stop do you? It will only get worse until it either drives you crazy or pulls you in too deep to get out. Did you want to become one of them Bella?"

I still couldn't answer her and she sighed heavily,

"You are human Bella and you must stay human...at least for now, but I see rage and blood in your future. Something bad is coming, something you cannot outrun and something I cannot save you from. You are a marked woman Bella. I'm sorry I can't help you more but it's just too dangerous and my tribe would never allow me to keep you safe in any case, you are an outsider. I see nowhere you can hide from what is coming so you must be brave and confident. Deep inside..."

She touched my face with her long fingers,

"Somewhere in there is the means to your safety. You can protect yourself, you just have to work out how."

"But how do I do that?"

"When the time is right you'll know Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful but I would be very careful of strangers, of unsealed food and drinks. I think someone is playing with you. Someone who has powers, a way to see into your mind and alter your reality. I have no idea why but those hours you lose I don't think you do anything, I think someone else does things to you and your surroundings. Someone is hurting, angry, and you are the target. I think there are more than just the one person but I think the greatest danger is still to come."

When Aggie got back we were sitting in silence and after a glass of soda Angel excused herself.

"I'm sorry but I have other business to attend to so it wont be possible for you to stay tonight."

She glanced at me and I understood, she thought it might be too dangerous for Aggie, that I might draw danger to me.

"Still it was very nice to meet you Bella and remember what I said. When the time is right you'll know what to do. Let you instincts lead you Bella"

As we drove back home Aggie kept stealing glances at me whenever she thought I wasn't looking.

"What?"

She started,

"Sorry, I was staring wasn't I? It's just I've never heard my Grandmother talk like that before. Did she help you understand what's going on?"

"I'm not sure but thank you for introducing me to her. I just need to think about what she said. I'd like to go home Aggie, I'm sorry""

"That's OK"

We drove the rest of the way in silence although I knew Aggie had a thousand questions for me. "Well here we are Bella. Home, sweet home. I'll see you on Monday."

I waved as she drove away then went inside relieved to find the house empty, I'd forgotten Renee and Phil were out until late. I really didn't want to talk to anyone, I needed time to think. Were my dreams something to do with the Cullens? And if so what could I do about it? Angel had said there was more danger coming and I really wasn't sure I understood what I could do about it. I grabbed a coffee and went through to my room throwing my self on my bed and closing my eyes, trying to make sense of it all.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Bella

All night I lay awake thinking about Angel's words and I guess I'd already suspected my problems were something to do with the world of the vampires. It was obvious, the blood, the knives, I'd just pretended not to understand. I couldn't see any of the Cullens doing this to me, after all I'd left Forks and the only person I'd hurt was Edward. I hadn't wanted to upset anyone but I couldn't stay with things the way they were, it just wasn't fair on Edward or myself and the guilt every time I saw Alice was crippling. To this day I didn't know why it happened but it had and that changed everything. I could ring and speak to Carlisle or Esme I supposed but something held me back.

What if this was the work of the Volturi? Maybe it was punishment for learning the truth about the Cullens but I thought it was more likely they would simply kill me and be done with it. On the other hand this could be the work of Victoria or Laurent, both of them had escaped as far as I knew and maybe they wanted revenge for their friend's death. Again it didn't feel right, they were too ruthless, too vicious, to play mind games. Victoria might rip off a few limbs before she killed me or drain my blood but psychological warfare? No, that just didn't ring true. And that brought me back to the Cullens once more. All this activity in my brain was just making me feel sick and I put my headphones on hoping the music would drown out the thoughts I was having but of course, it didn't work.

Saturday was quiet, I stayed in afraid if I went out something might happen in my absence although Renee and Phil wouldn't be home until late. There was a team picnic in the stadium and they invited me along but I really didn't want to leave the house, I was scared, especially as Angel had told me there was worse to come. I couldn't imagine anything worse, unless she meant someone died. At that thought I stopped myself, there was no way I was going there! I tried to keep myself busy wishing Aggie hadn't had to go out of town with her family, someone's birthday I think she'd said although I hadn't been listening properly. So, I cleaned the kitchen, did the laundry, tidied my room and even weeded one of Renee's small flower beds, the ones that usually died because she neglected them after the enthusiasm of the first few weeks wore off. Then I prepared some lunch for myself and sat down with a book relieved I hadn't lost any time yet today.

I guess I should have known that was a bad thing to congratulate myself on because the next thing I knew it was four in the afternoon and I wasn't in the lounge any longer but standing at the wash basin in my bathroom with a razor blade in my hand. I dropped it crying out and then felt the sting of the cut. Across my palm was a deep slash, blood dripping into the basin turning the water in there red. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it round my hand then searched for the antiseptic and plasters I knew were in the first aid kit in the kitchen. What the hell had I been doing? It scared me to think I could just as easily have slashed my wrist without knowing and the tears that ran down my cheeks were fear not pain.

It took ages for the wound to stop bleeding but there was no way I was going to the emergency room. I could hear it now,

"How did you do this Miss Swan?"

What would I say? I keep having blackouts and I slashed my hand while I was having one? Yeah right, that would get me a one way ticket to the funny farm. I cut up some plasters to make strips that would hold the edges of the cut together then bandaged my hand deciding that when Renee asked what I'd done I would explain that I dropped a glass and when I went to pick it up I cut myself. Anxiously I watched the white bandage praying it wouldn't start to turn red but thankfully it didn't so my strips were working.

I knew Aggie wouldn't be home until late and I could hardly ring her cell phone to tell her I was cutting myself now, especially if she were at a party so I shut myself in my room jamming a chair under the handle to make it more difficult for me to get out if I had another blank period and locking the window shut. I had no choice now, I would have to speak to Angel again and then depending on what she said pluck up the courage to ring Carlisle. If something was going on he would be able to find out hopefully. My hand throbbed and I cradled it to my chest, my life was a mess, a scary mess, and I had no idea how to protect myself, not from me anyway.

Alice

I had been enjoying Bella's distress and as a result I hadn't been keeping my eye on the rest of the family and their doings and it seemed that had been a big mistake. The vision hit me like a sudden rush of icy water and sent shivers running down my spine. It also woke me up to what I'd been doing in my petty minded vengeance. It wasn't Bella's fault, none of it was, she was as much a victim as anyone if not more. Yes I'd been livid when I saw them kissing unable to decide which of them had instigated it but neither were really to blame. These things happened and we had no control over them. How could I punish her for something beyond her control? Bella had been my friend and here I was trying my hardest to send her insane. It had to stop now and then I had to find a way to put right the terrible wrong that had been done although I knew it wouldn't be easy. My pain, Edwards pain, had put in motion a dreadful series of events that if not altered would mean the deaths of not only Bella and Jasper but other innocent parties too.

I rang my friend and cancelled the fun and games,

"Sorry Katie but its over. Something has happened and its dangerous for you to be involved. You need to move quickly, get away from Bella and stay away, as far as possible."

"You're scaring me Alice. What on earth could be dangerous to our kind or have you just gone soft on me? I was enjoying myself with your friend Bella."

"You should be scared. I'll still pay you as agreed but the job is over."

"Very well, it was getting a little boring I guess but if you ever need help again..."

"I'll know where to come, thank you."

That over with I checked just to make sure and saw to my relief that Katie would indeed leave, I didn't need her death on my conscience, it was stabbing me enough as it was.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen.

Alice

The next item on the agenda was going to be a little more difficult because I couldn't avoid talking to Carlisle, he would know I had seen at least a part of his plan. Did he think I would agree with it? Did he really think I hated Jasper so much I would condone what he'd done? I would have to be careful, Carlisle couldn't know that I was opposed to him. He had to think I accepted what he'd done and why, not that it would help him in the long run and I was sorely tempted to leave him to his fate, that was still hanging in the balance. If I helped him it would be for Esmes sake although whether she would still feel the same way about him after finding out just what he'd done was open to question, mate or no mate. Esme had a heart as big as an ocean, she loved her family above everything and the idea that her mate could put one or more of her children in danger, destroying one altogether, might just be the last straw for her. I would have to move carefully one step at a time, I'd called Angela off, now I had to get back and see if I could act quickly enough to extricate the others from the danger Carlisle was putting them in.

Emmett

When Jasper never reappeared either at the fair or the hotel I didn't know what to do and when some guy contacted me about a stallion Jazz was supposed to be buying I got really worried so I did the only thing I could, I rang Carlisle.

"Emmett I wouldn't worry, we all know he's have problems at the moment. I'll send the breeder a check to cover the horse and stabling for now, he's probably just gone off to think for a while. The best thing you can do is to come home but I think it might be best if we kept his little jaunt a secret for now, I don't want to worry Esme, you know how she gets. Let's just tell everyone he's gone off to visit his friends for a few days. That way no one worries and I'm sure he'll turn up soon."

"I don't like lying Carlisle. I'm worried about him."

"And you think worrying everyone else would be better Emmett? I'll ring Jasper and leave him a message, tell him you are concerned. Hows that?"

"I tried that but he's not answering."

"I'm sure he'll speak to me Emmett."

I still wasn't happy but I didn't want to upset Esme if this really was one of his little trips. Just occasionally he would disappear for a few days without warning and if something were wrong Alice would have seen it. I packed our stuff and was just leaving the hotel when Carlisle rang back.

"Emmett you were right, Jasper isn't answering his phone so I rang Peter Whitlock. It seems Jasper is on his way there. He's going to arrange for the horse to go to Peter's place. I guess he wanted a chance to see his old friend. Peter did say he was upset about something but he'd put his friend straight so you see there's nothing to worry about. You get back here and if anyone asks..."

"Jazz went to see Peter."

"That's it, we don't need to worry anyone. See you soon."

Rose was suspicious, she could always see through me, but I knew if I told her she'd go straight to Carlisle or Esme so I put up with the sideways glances for the next few days. I expected Jazz to turn up any time but as the days turned into a week and then two I knew everyone was becoming concerned and then Carlisle called us all together. All except Alice that was, she'd stayed on in New York with a friend and I wondered if Jazz had rung her or turned up there. Maybe that's what had happened. He'd spoken to Alice, found out she was still in New York and joined her. That made me feel much better.

"I thought I should tell you all that Jasper isn't coming back. He rang me yesterday to explain he doesn't feel comfortable here any longer. I think something may have happened between Alice and himself although she hasn't said anything to me."

He looked around and everyone else shrugged, Alice it seemed hadn't said anything to anyone although we all knew there was a problem of some kind.

"Well it seems she hasn't spoken to anyone else either. He did ask that we give him time, no phone calls please."

"What about Alice? I take it she knows?"

"Yes he has spoken to her and she too expressed a wish for some time to think. Of course you must do what you think right but I would ask that you at least consider their wishes and give them a little while. I'm sure it will all blow over, after all they are mates and we all hit the occasional bump in the road don't we Emmett? Rose?"

He was right of course, Rose and I had some really rough patches but we'd always pulled through so I guess it was only fair to give Alice and Jazz some time to work things out.

When Alice got back she looked different, disturbed and I wondered if things had gone badly with Jazz but when Rose asked her she just shrugged, smiled a little sadly and went up to Carlisle's study. I guess he was the best person to help her although my money would have been on her talking to Esme first. Rose and I went out to hunt and I decided I should tell her what had really happened in Madison. At first she was livid with me for keeping it from her but when she finally calmed down, after tearing down a couple of trees to hurl at my head, she sat down looking puzzled.

"There's something going on Em. Carlisle asks you to help him with Jazz, to cheer him up, and then Jazz disappears but Carlisle wants it all hushed up. Doesn't it seem a little odd to you?"

"Well he spoke to Jazz so I guess..."

"Did he? How do you know he wasn't lying Em?"

"Lying? Why would he?"

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell going to find out. Come on, either Carlisle or Alice are going to tell us what's really going on."

I followed her back to the house feeling more uneasy now, what the hell was really going on?

Alice

I could see both Emmett and Rose wanted to speak to me but I had to see Carlisle first so I ignored them and went straight up to his study only to find him in deep discussion with Edward. However when he saw my face he excused himself,

"Edward, I think perhaps I should speak to your sister. If you could give us a little while"

He knew his study was the only place in the house where we were sure of not being overheard and I knew he didn't want anyone to find out what he'd been up to. I sat down and waited as Edward went out obviously upset at being dismissed and itching to know what we were going to discuss. Once we were alone Carlisle sat back in his chair waiting for me to speak while I organised my thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been asked why Edward didn't just read Carlisle and Alice's thoughts so I just thought I'd remind anyone who forgot that Carlisle learned many years ago to hide his thoughts. (Chap 4) and we all know Alice can keep Edward out if she really wants to. As to the overhearing, well I think that will be cleared up in this chapter. By the way I'll be off the grid for two days now but I promise to post as soon as I can. Jules x**

Chapter Sixteen

Alice

Eventually Carlisle understood I wasn't going to open this conversation so he sat forward unsure of my mood but aware I think of why I was here.

"So Alice, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what exactly you hoped to achieve?"

"I'm sorry? By what?"

He glanced at the door,

"Carlisle we both know that no one can hear anything said in this room, that's why you have your little chats with Aro in here so don't act coy."

"True, it has its uses, this being one of them but don't forget once you leave Edward at least..."

I cut him off.

"Can read my mind? Like you I have my ways of keeping him out, if I want to that is, now are you going to answer my question?"

His attitude had already annoyed me so I knew I wasn't going to be able to act as if I agreed with what he'd done despite the possible problems it might cause.

"I take it you are referring to my actions with regard to Jasper, I was merely trying to help,"

"Help? You sent him to some crazy vampire mind contortionist? How exactly is that supposed to help the situation?"

"Both Edward and yourself are hurting and I don't like to see that. I'm not sure what happened to set this chain of events in motion but things between Bella and Edward were never the same after she returned from Phoenix and as Jasper seemed to be drifting away from you I assumed it had something to do with him."

"Assuming is a dangerous past time Carlisle and don't tell me you did it for me, this was for Edward really wasn't it?"

"Do I take it you disapprove of my actions?"

I had to be careful here, I needed to know more before I put his back up, I hadn't seen enough to understand everything yet.

"I'm not sure, I don't know what your plans are for Jasper, what's this guy supposed to do?"

"You sound disapproving Alice, yet you have been torturing poor Bella in much the same way, it seems we both had the same idea in essence. Are you going to tell me what started this whole thing off now?"

"Are you telling me you don't know? You just assumed again Carlisle, it seems you do a lot of that and as I was once taught assuming makes an ASS out of U and ME."

"Yes, very clever Alice. Edward is grief stricken and I thought if I were to get Jasper to remove her from the picture entirely it would allow Edward to grieve and then move on. Find someone more worthy of him, you too my dear."

"What exactly does that mean take Bella out of the picture entirely? You want Jazz to kill her? Why does Bella have to die Carlisle? Breaking up isn't a capital offence you know"

"Breaking my son's heart however is...at least in my eyes."

I noticed no mention of me this time, he had caught on to my true feelings.

"But it will destroy Jasper too. Don't you care about him or my happiness?"

"Alice you've already lost him but like Edward you keep hanging on, don't you see? This will be better for you too. Your love for him is misplaced and once he's gone you too can find another, someone who will treat you right and be right for you."

How could I argue with a mad man? He was right of course, I had lost Jasper but I wasn't going to see him destroyed because of something he had no control over, Bella either. The thing that worried me the most was how close I myself had come to Carlisle's insanity, taking out my hurt on Bella.

"Anyway Alice its too late to change things now, he's already been unleashed. I'm just waiting to hear from Samuel, looking for reassurance that this is finally over but I would appreciate it if you'd keep what you know to yourself. There's no point in upsetting the others or causing a rift between Emmett and Rose"

I couldn't play this game any longer, not now I knew exactly what he had planned. I needed time to comb the future and hope that Jazz wouldn't be so irrational that I couldn't see his decisions.

" I don't think you have the slightest idea what you've unleashed Carlisle."

"Of course I do, the infamous Major Whitlock, Jasper's true self."

"No, the true Major Whitlock was part Jasper, he had some humanity in him, you've destroyed that. I hope you know what you're doing Carlisle because your monster could turn on anyone, even us."

"I doubt that Alice. He is programmed to kill Bella Swan and once he accomplishes that he will destroy himself."

"I have a nasty feeling things are going to get way out of your control Carlisle but I hope I'm wrong."

Carlisle

When Alice left I thought about what she had said, she was being over cautious of course, Jasper knew his goal, his only goal, kill Bella Swan. The pain of killing her would destroy him if he were involved with her and if not then he would probably find his way back to Mexico, after all it was where he belonged. He wouldn't come back here, there was nothing here for him and The Major would want no part of the Cullens and Samuel knew to keep his mouth shut. Edward would mourn his love and then move on instead of the endless speculation as to why she'd left and how he could get her back. I'd dissuaded him from visiting her, I didn't want him hurt in that way but I'd helped him compose a letter which was ignored and several phone calls only one of which was answered by her. The others had received the message that she was out with friends. The one time she did answer she cut him off before he could even start his rehearsed words,

"Edward I really don't think its a good idea for us to talk. I have nothing more to say and this just prolongs the hurt for you. Please don't ring me again."

I could have snapped her neck myself for the hurt on Edwards face as he put the receiver down but I'd gone one better.

All I could do now was wait to hear of the terrible end that would befall Bella then we could work on moving forward. My only concern was Esme finding out what I'd done for our son, I didn't think she would approve but then her heart was so large it encompassed all our children equally while I had room in mine for only one, my first born Edward.

Alice

I felt more troubled than ever when I came back downstairs after my talk with Carlisle, I couldn't tell him what I'd seen just in case I'd got it all wrong although I didn't think so. What I needed to do was to get the others out of harms way in case I was right. I motioned for Rose and Emmett to follow me outside, thankfully Edward was nowhere to be seen but I knew I had to be careful so I walked all the way to the lake before stopping close to the waterfall Carlisle had built for Esme. The sound of the water would help to drown out our voices to anyone not close by.

"Alice what is going on? Where's Jazz?"

I put a finger to my lips and Rose frowned but didn't say any more.

"Listen, I can't explain right now, we don't have time. I need you and Emmett to leave Forks immediately. Go to Denali or leave the state but go, don't tell anyone where you're going, don't go back for your things, just leave and if you can don't let Edward read this conversation in your minds. The last thing I need is for him to be pestering me, I'm too busy for that"

"He's gone off moping, probably up the mountain, he usually goes there when he's depressed. But leave? Why?"

I looked at Emmett and sighed,

"Because if you don't I think you're going to die Emmett."

Roses eyes widened in shock but before she could start with the torrent of questions I knew she had I put a hand to her mouth.

"Do you trust me Rose?"

She nodded at my whispered question,

"Then please just do it. I'll contact you and explain as soon as I can but please don't tell anyone where you are, that's vital. Now go."

I watched as Rose considered this then nodded taking Emmett's hand. I knew he was confused and wanted to ask questions but Rose at least believed me and I watched as they walked quickly back to the house disappearing into the garage to emerge moments later in Roses little sports car and driving away at speed. With luck I'd acted quickly enough to save his life, now I needed to get Esme away from here. I stopped to scan the future but everything was in turmoil and I knew Jazz was lost, at least for now, but there had to be a way to stop this before it killed him.

Carlisle came out a few minutes later still looking annoyed and got in his Mercedes, I knew he was on duty in the hospital and I doubted he would come to any harm in there although things were very fluid and unpredictable right now. With Edward out of harms way that just left Esme and I went back inside to find her. She was in her work room looking through some swatches of material,

"I need your help Esme."

She turned to me with a smile,

"It's good to know someone does. I'm feeling a little left out these days. Is there something going on Alice? What happened between you and Jasper? If you explain maybe I can help"

"Maybe you can but I need to go for a drive, will you come with me?"

It was a strange request but I knew Esme would see beyond it and she did,

"Sure why not."

She grabbed her jacket and we left in Edwards Volvo, it was the safest vehicle left. Emmett's truck might give our direction away and my little Porsche might give him something else to think about if left here. I could only hope although I doubted getting through Samuels conditioning would be that easy.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The Major 

As I travelled the picture of the human girl came to me again but this time I remembered my task, Samuel had wanted me to kill her, well as he'd set me free once more of that spineless Jasper Hale I guess I owed him that much although I heard my alter ego cry out in horror. There was one good thing about killing human females, you could make it last. I knew exactly how much pain a human body could take, how much blood I could drink and still keep a human conscious and aware, it was going to be fun. But I was getting bored with all this travelling, if not for the need to kill Cullen I would have headed south again, find the girl and kill her then continue on to Mexico. There was the matter of the other, the one I thought might have helped Samuel and Carlisle, yes another Cullen, Emmett. He should probably die too, just to tie up loose ends, you didn't leave a possible enemy at your back, not if you wanted to survive.

Where I found one Cullen I'd probably find the other, kill two enemies at one blow, that appealed. Finding myself at a river I stripped off and jumped in to rid myself of the dirt and gore of my journey thus far. The water felt good and as I stood allowing the current to wash me I noticed the scars on my arms and body once more. Each one told a story and together they had created The Major, most feared of all vampire warriors. I could remember each one, every story, every battle, and for a second I remembered the pain and fear that accompanied each one too but I pushed that aside. Once upon a time, when I was weak, the emotions almost crippled me but now they only served to make me stronger, more alive, and I revelled in them. Death was coming to Forks and it was moving fast, be afraid Cullens, be very fucking afraid!

I recognised the small town of Forks, after all it was where Jasper had gone to school among the humans, what the fuck was the matter with him? Torturing himself by spending hours among his natural food source then wandering in the woods after some fucking animal to drain? I was glad he was gone, now Forks would meet The Major and for some it would be the last meeting they ever had. First however I had some business with the Cullens. It was the weekend so school was out which meant Emmett would probably be at the house but would the great Dr Cullen be there too? And what about Jasper's siblings? I may take out the whole coven, it depended how the mood took me when I got there.

The house was empty, I couldn't hear anything and it was devoid of any emotions. In the garage was a car that belonged to Alice Cullen, very flashy! So where was she? Had she seen me coming and warned the others? If she had then she would join my list of those to cull. The other vehicle was a monster truck which belonged to Emmett but his mates car was missing so they were out too, lucky Emmett, at least for now. The Mercedes wasn't anywhere in sight either which meant the good doctor might be at work in the clinic. Well I hadn't paid a visit to a hospital in a while so it could be interesting but first I went upstairs to the room Jasper had shared with Alice and showered before picking out some clean clothes. His taste wasn't exactly mine but a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with a leather jacket to complete my disguise would do for now.

I picked up a photograph and studied it, my own face looked back at me but the eyes were golden from all that fucking animal blood. The girl standing with me was...Alice, she was attractive sure but not robust enough for me. I liked them a little less fresh and wholesome unless I was slaking my various thirsts. I threw the photograph against the wall the glass breaking with a satisfying crash then deciding I didn't like the room I trashed it too. The furniture broke easily enough and made great gashes in the walls but the best part was when I threw the leather recliner out of the huge window overlooking the back of the house. Deciding I'd wasted enough time here I ran downstairs and taking the keys for the truck from the board in the garage I started it and drove towards Port Angeles and my rendezvous with a certain Dr Cullen.

Alice

As we drove onto the highway Esme started to ask questions, questions I couldn't answer yet,

"Please Esme. I'm going into Port Angeles, I want you to wait at the mall there while I make a phone call. When I get back I'll explain as much as I can but for now all I can tell you is that we are all in great danger if we go back to Forks."

"Alice I don't understand any of this. In danger from who?"

"I know you don't Esme but for now you're just going to have to trust me. I'm not sure what to do he deserves it but I can't just let him die."

Then I thought about poor Jasper,

"And I know it will kill all hope if I let him kill a member of the family even the one responsible"

She was shaking her head in confusion and I didn't blame her, it didn't make much sense to me either and I was saying it! I dropped her at the mall entrance after extracting a promise that she wouldn't leave or phone anyone until I got back then drove into the parking lot and rang Carlisle's cell number. It was turned off so with more urgency I tried his office but he wasn't answering there either. Tapping my fingers on the steering wheel I took a deep breath and rang the Clinic reception desk only to be informed he was on a call out to an auto-mobile accident on the road between Port Angeles and Forks. Cursing I turned the car round and putting my foot down headed back, driving straight into danger and hoping Esme was doing as I asked her.

Carlisle

I had hoped for a quiet day but as usual everything went crazy with a three car accident on the Forks road. I went in my car arriving only just after the paramedics and ambulances and when I got to the crash site I could see it was a bad one. The fire fighters were already busy cutting the driver out of the most badly damaged car while a couple sat on the steps of one of the ambulances both in shock and bleeding from head trauma, I thought they were probably lucky to be alive by the state of the cars. The driver of the third car who had been seemingly alone lay on the ground, two paramedics working on him. His heartbeat was erratic and I guessed he was bleeding out internally. While I knew there was nothing I could do for him, not with everyone here watching, I had to appear to try so I joined them. I recognised the unconscious boy as one from Edward's year at Forks High, I'd met him once or twice, Eric Yorkie. As I crouched down at his side and took his hand I could feel him slipping away. It was such a waste of life but we continued to make efforts to resuscitate him until I saw the light go out of his eyes and then I called the time of death.

**Sorry for the confusion about names with Alice's friend, I shouldn't change my mind after writing, Katie and Angela are the same person. Its good to be back. Thanks for all the reviews you left while I was away and to all my readers. Jules x**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Carlisle

As they were taking the injured away I had a sudden feeling of urgency, something bad was coming and coming fast. I looked around and in the far distance I saw Emmett's truck coming towards the crash site. Then my phone rang and I flipped it open to see a the message icon flashing urgently. I scrolled down to retrieve the message and felt a shiver run down my spine. Shouting to my colleagues that I had just received another urgent call I ran to my car and praying the Police cordon would slow the monster truck down a little I raced back towards Port Angeles turning off the highway a short distance down the road and abandoning the car in favour of running. The message had been from Alice, just three words,

THE MAJOR RUN.

So not only did she now know everything but she'd also seen my fate and tried to save me. She disapproved of my actions strongly yet still she thought enough of me to try saving my life. I didn't deserve such loyalty from her, I knew that. If Jasper was here in Forks then something had gone wrong with my plan. Who was he looking for here? Had Samuel told him of my part in this? Was he looking for revenge? Samuel had warned me that The Major would be not only extremely dangerous but very unpredictable too.

"What I'm about to do will wipe any of Jasper's traits from his conscious mind. The part that kept him sane and under some control when he was Major Whitlock. The new Major will be like a runaway express train with no brakes, no conscience, only the darkest parts of his psyche will remain. You should be aware of this because he could as easily turn on you as on anyone. No one will mean anything to him."

Had he managed to kill Samuel? Had Samuel told him who was responsible for his torture? Maybe he'd decided to kill me as well, or had he suspected Emmett had something to do with his capture? Is that why he was in Emmett's truck? Had he killed Emmett? Had he killed the whole family? Oh God what had I done?

In panic I rang Alice as I ran,

"So you got my message in time? I did wonder whether to leave you to him, that would have been poetic justice. How could you Carlisle? You know how hard he fought to break free of his dark side and you sent him right back there...no, from what I just saw you sent him much further into the darkness."

"I thought you would understand in the end Alice."

"Well I don't and you have no idea what kind of doomsday machine you've unleashed on us all. I've seen Emmett's death, I've seen yours and Bella's and possibly even my own, not to mention the scores of humans that will die as a result."

"What? Why? Why Emmett? He was never a part of this"

""You made him a part when you used him to get Jazz where you wanted him. Perhaps your precious Samuel didn't do as good a job as you expected, maybe some memories are still there, like how Emmett took him to the Horse Fair, the one where he was snatched. Did you think about that? Or about Bella's mother who gets ripped to pieces trying to save her daughter? What about Esme? If he doesn't find you now don't think he'll just give up, and next time he comes looking he might find her instead."

"Alice when he kills Bella he's programmed to destroy himself."

"And you thought that was OK? Destroying him because he'd hurt my feelings? Killing Bella because she broke Edwards heart? What kind of monster are you Carlisle? You know, I hope he catches up with you after all. Oh yes and I wouldn't be too sure his programming will work, it doesn't seem to be doing so well at the moment does it? Or he wouldn't be here in Forks, he'd be in Florida."

"Where's Esme? Is she safe? And Emmett? Rose?"

"All safe for now but I'm not sure I can keep them safe Carlisle, or you. I have to find a way to stop him or get Bella somewhere he can't reach her. Any ideas?"

Her voice was full of anger and sarcasm.

"If I take Esme with me and he finds us he'll kill her Alice. I beg you to take her with you. Go somewhere safe, anywhere... I know, Volterra. Aro will offer you sanctuary, I'll avoid Jasper and meet you there."

"Carlisle are you not listening to me? I have to find a way to save Bella, she's innocent, you don't condemn someone to death for breaking up with your son. I think you've lost it Carlisle, you're crazy. If Esme comes with me it will be her choice and an informed choice at that."

"Alice no. You can't tell her what I did. Please."

"Yes I can and I will Carlisle. You run for Volterra if you like. I'm not and I'll bet Esme chooses to go with me once she knows the facts."

"What about the others, Edward, Emmett, Rose. Where are they?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. I just told Em to get the hell out with Rose and lay low. As for Edward, he's gone off alone so he should be safe enough for now but I'll contact him once I know Esme is safe."

There was a sound behind me and I whirled terrified to find Jasper standing there, an evil smile on his face, red eyes gleaming with anger and hatred.

"Jasper"

Alice heard my whisper.

"It looks like you're going to hell sooner than you thought Carlisle."

My phone went dead, she'd cut me off and I put it in my pocket waiting for his first move.

He stood there looking at me and I felt my mouth go dry, I had no chance of outrunning him, he was much faster than me and I couldn't outfight him, he was much stronger especially back on a diet of human blood.

"You wanted The Major Dr Cullen, well here he is"

"I may have been mistaken, no I was mistaken and your girlfriend just pointed it out to me. Perhaps we can..."

"My girlfriend?"

He cut across my sentence,

"You mean Alice Cullen? She was Jasper Hale's friend not mine. I have no friends, no one I love, no one who loves me. You called this monster back into being, don't you think it's a nice irony that I should find you first. I killed Samuel, you remember him I take it? Once I have my revenge on you I will fulfil my mission and kill the human but after that I might just hunt down all the Cullens and kill them, one by one."

I shook my head, fear almost paralysing me.

"Please I was wrong. I..."

He didn't wait to hear any more just crossed to me in a few paces and took hold of my hands crushing the bones before tearing them from my wrists and throwing them to the ground as I screamed in pain. I closed my eyes waiting for the killing blow but I underestimated him yet again.

"Oh no Carlisle, you don't deserve a quick easy death. You will beg me to end your life before this is over, trust me."

I had no idea what he meant to do but he was right, I was begging for mercy, for an end to my suffering and the greatest pain he could cause me now was to refuse my request and leave me alive.

"Let's see how well you survive without those surgeons hands and a doctors greatest tool, his eyes."

I saw my hands burned before me and that was the last sight I ever saw but I knew by the smell that my eyes too were gone also burned to ash. Then everything was quiet and I knew he was gone, leaving me alone and helpless.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Alice

I knew it was too late for Carlisle although I couldn't bear to search and find out how he'd died, I already knew it would be brutal. Now I had to decide how best to keep Bella safe from the monster Jasper had become. There were only a handful of people who had any chance of defeating him and not one would give me the time of day let alone help me unless I phrased the request in the right way and it would have to be made face to face. If they heard my voice on the phone I didn't stand a chance. I couldn't leave Esme to fend for herself so I had to give her a choice, flee to the Volturi and beg for their shelter or come with me. The other problem was of course Edward, how would he react when he learned his beloved Carlisle was dead and why?

Still one problem at a time, I knew Emmett and Rose were safe for now so I drove back to the mall and went inside finding Esme sitting outside the huge coffee shop waiting for me, still looking confused but frightened too. I sat beside her and explained under my breath what had happened. Her face grew dark as she heard the things Carlisle had done and his motives.

"He's set on destroying two lives because Bella left Edward and you have problems with Jasper? Is he out of his mind?"

"Actually I think he's probably dead by now. I tried to warn him in time but I was too late. Jasper found him."

"Why would he be looking for Carlisle?"

"Because he forced Samuel to tell him who set it up. He intends killing Carlisle first then Emmett if he can find him..."

"Oh God not Emmett, he's innocent, you said so"

"Yes but Jasper isn't thinking like himself any longer. As far as he's concerned Emmett betrayed him and so he must die but I've warned them. I sent them away and told them to get out of the state and find somewhere to lay low, I think they'll be safe enough for now."

"Are you going too? Is he coming for you?"

I laughed,

"No, I'm not important enough and I think you're safe unless you get in his sights. I have to find a way to stop him killing Bella Esme or lose him for good and we all know what that means. If he goes back to Mexico, if he doesn't lose the will to live when he kills her, then the Volturi will be forced to act."

"They didn't before Alice so why now? And why should murdering Bella make a difference to him if he's become the monster you say?"

"He's worse than he ever was before, Samuel crushed Jasper almost completely, he has no control over himself any longer and Bella is his mate. He found out in Phoenix and he's been struggling with the guilt ever since. I don't know if killing her will shock Jasper back but if it does then he'll probably kill himself with guilt and grief."

"So how are we going to save Bella and my son?"

I smiled at her reference to Jasper as her son,

"We?"

"Yes we. Did you think I was just going to run and hide?"

She looked aghast at even the thought she would leave Jazz to suffer if she could help.

We are going to Boulder, to the Whitlock place, and hope we can persuade Peter to help us. He's the only one with the knowledge to give us even a fighting chance but we have to go now."

Esme stood up,

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on."

As we walked to the car she turned to me again,

"You knew about Jasper and Bella, why didn't you say anything?"

I looked away ashamed,

"I'll tell you on the flight. On the way to the airport try to contact Edward, tell him what's going on. He should stay well clear of Forks or anywhere Jasper might go."

Edward

I was bored and ready to head home when I got the call from Esme. At first I didn't believe her, it was all just too incredible, Carlisle Cullen, the most merciful and kind man I had ever met human or vampire, had used his contacts with some evil mastermind to turn my brother back into a killing machine in order to kill my ex girlfriend because she'd broken my heart and he'd upset Alice? Was he for real? It sounded like a bad movie plot but Esme was very serious,

"Edward stay away from Forks or you could be killed too."

"Too? He's already killed?"

"Yes we think so. He caught up with Carlisle. Alice tried to warn him but she was too late. We can only assume he's dead or he would have found a way to contact me. Emmett and Rose have fled and Alice and I are going to see Peter Whitlock."

"Whitlock? Why?"

"Because Edward he's the only one who has a hope in hell of stopping The Major. And if we don't stop him Bella's dead."

"Can you see if it works? This plan of yours Alice? Does it save Bella? She doesn't deserve to die for leaving me, it was her choice and I was learning to live with it. Carlisle must have been crazy"

"No Edward, Carlisle loved you more than anything in this world and your pain was killing him. He thought once Bella was dead you would move on but he was frightened that if she remained alive you would never recover from the hurt."

"Well he was wrong, he was crazy. I'm in. You go to Boulder, find Peter and get him on side. I'll fly straight down to Bella, maybe I can keep her safe long enough for you to join us. At least I can warn her, get her out of there. It'll work, it has to work. Alice?"

There was a long pause then I heard Alice again,

"It might, it's all we have for now. Edward don't spend time explaining things just get Bella out. Get moving and keep moving, don't stop or he'll find you, he's an excellent tracker and fast. Don't forget he's utterly ruthless too."

"You don't need to tell me Alice, I told you all that when you arrived with him."

"Edward don't get the wrong idea. This isn't Jasper Hale we're talking about, it isn't even Major Whitlock, this is a far more deadly enemy. Samuel destroyed Jaspers connection or at least he tried and I don't know how successful he was but don't expect any mercy if he finds you."

"OK I get it. Find Bella and keep moving."

"As soon as we persuade Peter to help I'll contact you but there is something you should know Edward, it's about Bella and..."

I cut her off,

"Jasper? I already know Alice. Bella told me before she left. She felt guilty and thought I should know. I told her I didn't care. I blamed him but it wasn't just him was it?"

"No it wasn't. He recognised his feelings for her but guilt stopped him from acting on them and now it's probably too late for both of them."

"Alice, Esme, This is all my fault. All this happened because I didn't have the courage to tell Carlisle the truth. I liked his concern for my pain and look what I started. I have to try to stop it so do what you have to and I'll keep Bella safe."

I put the phone down cursing my blind stupidity but praying I wasn't too late. I knew where Bella lived with her mother, I just had to get there before he did and then get the hell out of Dodge and keep one step ahead of him. It wasn't going to be easy but then persuading Bella to go on a road trip with me wouldn't be either. I ran as fast as I could to King County Airport calling ahead for the private plane Carlisle kept there to be readied, I would fly myself to Jacksonville, it was the quickest way to Bella. I avoided Seattle just in case Jasper decided to fly out of there. I didn't know if he had any other targets to delay him or if he would even fly. If he was in the grip of The Major he might not be controlled enough to take a plane which would work in our favour, I'd take any advantage I could get.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Bella

I didn't understand why but suddenly the bizarre things that had been happening to me just stopped. There was no more blood, no vanishing and reappearing knives, no bloody animal fur, nothing. I remembered every moment of every day, there were no more lost minutes or hours and slowly I began to believe that whatever strange malady had afflicted me was gone. Had I felt guilt for what I did with Jasper? What I did to Edward? I hadn't meant any of it, the kiss just happened and although neither Jasper nor I ever spoke of it or even really spoke again I couldn't forget it. I couldn't stop thinking about him and that wasn't fair to Edward so I did the only thing I could and ran. Perhaps my subconscious decided I hadn't suffered enough. The fact I still thought about Jasper and that night at the hotel, maybe the guilt of that was enough to cause these blackouts.

I just hoped Alice hadn't seen it, that she and Jasper were still in Forks, together and happy. That he'd forgotten the single slip we made. Perhaps that was all it was to him, a slip in concentration or curiosity. Maybe he'd forgotten it straight away. I tried to make myself believe that but somehow, somewhere deep inside, I couldn't. Something told me it meant more to him, as it had meant more to me. Yet I knew I would never see him again, at first I had fantasized he might appear one day at my door, then I pushed that thought deep to the back of my mind and one day it seemed to have gone. The spot where he had been every since that night was cold and empty, it was as if he no longer existed in my world and although I wanted to be glad I couldn't help grieving for my loss.

My life got back to as close to normal as it ever was these days, my time in Forks had marked me and I would carry the scars for ever in my soul. Aggie and I still spent our free time together, studying mainly but also trying to work out what had happened although obviously I couldn't tell her everything so she had no idea of what the blood meant to me. She only knew I'd had a serious boyfriend and it had all fallen apart suddenly, that I felt I was the one who had ruined things but I couldn't bring myself to tell her why. Her grandmother had asked after me every time they spoke and sent me a message,

"Angel said not to forget what she'd told you because it was getting closer. I'm not going to ask you what she meant by that, if you want me to know you'll tell me and until then I'm going to forget about it"

I was grateful to her for that but I felt perhaps it was all over now, everything else had stopped and I was only left with the strange hollow ache in my soul.

The weeks passed quickly and my dad rang to see if I wanted to spend a couple of weeks with him over the summer.

"I can't dad. I can't come back to Forks. there's just too much happened."

"Yeah I guess I understand but I miss you Bella."

"I miss you too. Maybe by Christmas I'll feel I can come back but I'm not making any promises."

"I know. What are your plans for the summer?"

"I'm planning on spending some time here and some at my friend's place outside Jacksonville. Remember I told you about her, Aggie."

"Oh yeah, well Jake still asks about you although I've seen him a few times with a certain young lady you know."

"Who?"

I was curious, I'd hated Jake's seemingly unstoppable obsession with me.

"A certain Lauren Mallory."

"Jake and Lauren? You've gotta be kidding?"

He laughed,

"It surprised me too but they're getting pretty close according to Billy so maybe..."

"Yeah maybe dad. I have to go now"

The thought of Jake and Lauren the man-eater was shocking at first but then I started to laugh, maybe she was just what he needed to get his mind off me.

The first day of summer recess I arranged to meet Aggie at our favourite coffee bar but she was running late so I got my book out and started to read until I heard a terribly familiar voice next to my shoulder.

"Still reading the classics Bella?"

I looked up in shock to see Edward leaning over me.

"Edward, what are you doing here?"

"Bella we have a problem and I need you to come with me now"

My heart began to hammer in my chest, was there another nomad after me? Victoria or Laurent? I looked around wildly.

"I don't understand Edward."

He gazed at me sadly,

"I know Bella and its all my fault but you are in terrible danger and I need you to come with me right now."

I shook my head, suddenly suspicious,

"If this is some kind of joke Edward it isn't funny."

"I wish it were a joke Bella. You are in terrible danger and we have to get moving. I have no idea how much time we have but if we don't move quickly I might not be able to keep you alive so please don't cause a scene, just get up and leave with me now."

Edward

I was trying to read Bella's thoughts in her face, I knew I couldn't read them in her mind, and look for trouble at the same time but there were just too many people around. It made me nervous especially when Bella hesitated and I took her arm as gently as possible.

"Please Bella we're running out of time. Just come with me now and I promise I'll explain everything as soon as we get moving. You can speak to Alice and Esme too, they'll back me up. They are busy recruiting help to keep you safe."

She got up biting her lip, something she always did when she was confused or scared but I didn't have time to tell her anything more, not now.

"OK Edward but if this is some kind of sick joke I swear..."

I smiled, she hadn't lost her spark since I saw her last. Then I saw a shadow cross her brow but again we needed to move and I was relieved when she allowed me to steer her out of the café and down to the parking lot still being as vigilant as possible although if he were waiting for us I didn't think there was a lot I could do except stall him and give her time to run. Where would she go? There was no hiding from him, his vampire senses would soon track her down and then it would be over, Bella would die at the hands of my brother.

She got in the car looking around puzzled and fastened her seat belt as I drove quickly out of the lot, at least out on the road we had a little room to manoeuvre. I felt Bella watching me and as soon as we were on the Interstate I started to speak but she just held her hand out,

"I want to ring Alice"

"If you'd just let me explain first Bella it will be much easier."

Now she was looking more suspicious and raised an eyebrow questioningly,

"You said I could ring Alice and not to put too fine a point on it you're making me very uneasy Edward"

I nodded and handed over my phone,

"Go ahead but I'd brace myself if I were you"

"I will"

She dialled Alice's number and waited then I heard my sister's voice,

"Edward? Have you found Bella yet? We're almost at the Whitlock place."

"Didn't you see Edward pick me up Alice?"

Bella's voice was cooler than I expected,

"Bella? Thank God! No, I didn't see because I'm too busy concentrating on your pursuer. Has Edward told you yet?"

"No, not yet but he's about to"

"Good, I'll ring back when we get Peter on side."

Bella put the phone down not looking any the wiser and turned to me,

"Well? I'm waiting Edward, fill me in"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

I sat open-mouthed as Edward explained what had happened,

"Are you telling me that Carlisle turned Jasper into some kind of killing machine purely to kill me? He decided I should die because I upset you? God, I knew you were the favourite but even so it sounds a little far-fetched. Are you sure someone isn't pulling your leg Edward?"

"I'd like to think so but I'm afraid not. I had heard of Samuel, Carlisle told me part of his story and he is quite capable of changing Jasper's personality. He's a magnifier, whatever your gift he can make it more powerful, turn it against you. He can warp you to his will Bella. Jasper is an empath so it wouldn't be difficult to force him to lose control of his mind and let the part of him that was Major Whitlock take over."

"But you said he's worse than he ever was?"

"Yes, Alice says the part that helped keep his excesses in check is the part that Samuel destroyed so he has no conscience now, nothing to hold him back. He will kill you Bella if we can't find a way to stop him."

"There has to be a way though, some way of bringing him back?"

"That depends on how much damage Samuel did."

"Why can't you find this Samuel and get him to reverse what he did?"

"Because he's dead. He was Jaspers first victim or so Alice says and I don't think she's mistaken."

"What about Carlisle? Can't he find some way to help Jasper? It's all his fault after all. If you beg him to help he wont be able to say no and he knows all the gifted vampires doesn't he?"

He hesitated and I closed my eyes in horror,

"Oh God, he's killed Carlisle too hasn't he?"

Edward nodded taking his eyes off the road to study me and I could see how sorry he was.

"I think so but Bella none of this is your fault"

I stared at him,

"Can you read my mind now Edward?"

"No, but I know you Bella, you take on all the guilt of the world. You are not responsible for what Carlisle did."

I turned away biting my lip to stop the retort that hovered there but he nodded,

"I know, its mine. If I hadn't shown how devastated I was when you left none of this would have happened. I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this but I will do all I can to keep you safe"

"Can you though?"

I wondered if he would lie to me but again he turned his head to look at me and shook his head,

"No Bella. If he catches up with us I can't defeat him but I will give you time to run and hopefully Alice and his friends will be close enough to help you."

His words touched me, despite leaving him, breaking his heart, Edward was still prepared to die for me, it was humbling.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Edward, it wasn't intentional but I couldn't lie to you."

"I know, and thank you for that."

"Are the others working on a way to save Jasper too?"

There was that tiny hesitation again and I knew the answer,

"They aren't are they? They think he's beyond help that's why they've gone to get his friends isn't it? Alice has seen they are the only ones who might be able to stop him...kill him"

The thought of that stopped me dead, I couldn't breathe and there was a crushing pain in my chest.

"Bella lets concentrate on keeping ahead of danger for now. We need to decide on a direction and as Alice should in Boulder by now it might be wise to head that way, at least we're heading in the right direction to get help, hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"Yes, Alice is trying to persuade Jaspers friends to help us save you and by doing so to maybe save him but there is a slight problem, the Whitlocks hate us, Alice especially. We're just hoping they love Jasper enough to stop him but if they do it wont be for us but for him."

"Do you think they will...agree to help that is?"

"It's difficult to say. First Alice has to speak to them and Peter Whitlock is as likely to kill her as listen to her."

"Oh, then maybe I could speak to him."

"Why do you think he'll listen to you? He's a human hunter Bella, he'd see you as a snack.

"Maybe I can persuade him that helping Jasper is more important than draining me, if he's a true friend."

"Its risky but if Alice fails I guess its worth a shot."

Alice

As we drove up to the Whitlock place I could see they had company, there were three figures sitting on the porch and all three turned as they heard the car. I knew the moment Peter recognised me because he stiffened and said something to the other two then came leisurely down the steps to wait, arms folded and a cold smile on his face. With a sigh I stopped the car,

"Perhaps it would be better if I spoke to him Alice"

I shook my head,

"He doesn't like any of us Esme. Just stay here for now"

I got out of the car and he looked me up and down then moved his head to stare at Esme.

"Well, well, if it isn't the wicked witch of the east, I see you've brought another one with you."

"Peter, I know you don't like me, or any of us for that matter, but for now get over it. There's trouble with Jasper and we need your help"

He shook his head,

"Don't know who you're talking about. I haven't seen him for...lets see, twenty years. I guess he decided we weren't important enough to keep in touch with."

"And that was my fault of course. OK I apologise, I was wrong, you were right. Happy now?"

"Nope, so why don't you turn that little car round and get the hell off my property before I remove that spiteful head from that pretty little body."

He turned to go back up the steps so I grabbed his arm and pulled him back round.

"You listen to me, Jasper's gone and The Major is back only twice as ruthless as he was and he's looking to kill."

Peters eyes narrowed and suddenly I looked up the steps, Garrett stood there,

"You already knew didn't you? That's why he's here. Good, because we really needs your help."

I saw a conflict of interests on Peters face, he wanted information but at the same time he really wanted to carry out his threat.

"Peter, lets hear what Alice has to say, she obviously knows more than we do, it could be helpful."

Peters laugh at Garretts words was chilling but he stood aside and I ran up to speak to the others. I explained as quickly as I could everything that I knew and Peters face grew darker with each second.

"I always knew you'd be the death of him Alice Cullen and I was right. Why didn't you stop the good doctor?"

Peter was beyond angry, he hadn't uttered one curse yet.

"I was busy with my own revenge. I'm not proud of it and I stopped as soon as I realised it wasn't Bella's fault. That's when I saw what Carlisle had done. I tried to get everyone away safely then came to find you."

"Yeah well that makes sense, save the Cullens first."

"Peter please."

He ignored Charlotte's plea,

"Never heard of any Samuel what about you Garrett?"

Garrett shook his head,

"Nope but it would take some gift to turn The Major back on so..."

"Why don't you try Darius, he might know something."

Peter scowled at Charlotte's suggestion but took his phone out,

"We're running out of time Peter, please"

"No, you are running out of time, your family is running out of time and this human girl is running out of time. We on the other hand have plenty of time and so does The Major. The carnage might be a little difficult to hide but we'll find a way and once he's finished his programmed killing spree it will be easier to tackle him."

I closed my eyes in frustration then decided to take a gamble but at that moment Darius answered.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Peter

I still hated the Cullens, with even more reason now, and what Alice didn't understand was that if this Samuel had really done what she claimed then there was little we could do except take our friend out. Without that little voice of conscience he was a ticking time bomb, utterly ruthless with no brakes on his actions at all. I guess it would be a mercy killing but that didn't mean I had to like it.

"Peter Whitlock? Slumming it or is this about The Major?"

"You've heard?"

"I hear everything, you should know that by now. As to what I'm prepared to tell you, well that's another story but you can try me. I'm in a good mood today so you might be lucky."

"What do you know about Samuel?"

"He's dead, killed by your friend."

"About what he does, or did"

"What you are asking me is if he was capable of doing what Alice claims and the answer is yes. He worked in that capacity for the Volturi for a very long time before Carlisle Cullen helped him escape. Ironic really, his saviour caused his death."

"Is there any way of reversing it?"

"Of bringing your friend back? Doubtful, once programmed he'll continue on his merry psychotic way until either you or the Volturi take him out and even that's not going to be easy. Even I know his reputation was understated if anything. Best of luck though."

"You said doubtful, not no. What aren't you telling me?"

"If you can find and capture him I'm sure it will all become clear. By the way, you should ask Alice Cullen why this particular girl was chosen."

"I already know, revenge on her for breaking Ass hole Cullen's heart."

"Yes but why turn him to kill her?"

I turned to look at Alice,

"Well?"

But she just shook her head,

"I take it you don't want to play nicely? I could just hand you over to The Major, it might distract him long enough for one of us to take him out. What do you say?"

She scowled at my idea although the more I thought about it the better it sounded!

"Jasper and I broke up because of her."

"Hang on, I'm confused."

We all turned to look at Garrett,

"This Bella was Edward Cullen's girlfriend yes?"

Alice nodded

"So how did she get involved with The Major?"

"Lets call him Jasper, just to avoid confusion shall we?"

I rolled my eyes at Alice,

"Just answer the fucking question, how did those two get it on then?"

"They didn't. It's a long story and we don't have time for it now. Lets just say Bella threw a spanner in the works. She left Edward and went home to her mother while Jazz feeling totally confused tried to deny there was anything wrong."

"If you're suggesting what I think you're suggesting then the diabolical Dr Cullen thought it would be a nice tidy little revenge if he destroyed one using the other? It's perfect."

I wasn't sure perfect was the right word but I understood what Garrett meant and we all understood that if things were as we suspected then this could get very fucking difficult. I realised Darius had cut me off but I understood his message, in order to save The Major we first had to keep him from killing Bella, she certainly meant something to him although I wasn't entirely sure what.

"So where are they now?"

"Bella's on the run with Edward"

"Well that's fucking reassuring, and our friend?"

She shook her head hopelessly,

"I don't know. I lost him after he caught up with Carlisle but its a certainty he's on his way to Jacksonville to find her."

"Then I guess we need to beat him to her. Get on the phone and get that ass hole of a brother of yours to bring Bella here."

"Here?"

"Yeah I prefer to fight on familiar territory, especially when we have a fucking killing machine ready to take out everyone in town to find his target. Now stop fucking about and call"

I nodded and went back to the car where Esme still sat waiting although she'd heard every word.

Edward

When Alice rang I was relieved, at least she'd got Peters help, or I hoped that's what the call was about.

"Alice tell me you have good news"

"Well Peter's telling you to get Bella to the ranch, they'll protect her from there."

"OK, what about Jasper?"

"I'm not sure, I'll tell you everything when you get here...just a sec..."

I heard Peter's voice in the background,

"Just tell him to put his foot down. We need to set up a secure perimeter and we can't do that until he gets his skinny fucking ass here."

"You got that?"

"Yes, I'm driving as fast as I can."

"How's Bella?"

"Afraid, confused and annoyed"

Bella held her hand out for the phone and I passed it over,

"Alice when I get there I want the truth from you."

"I know Bella. I'll tell, you everything."

"You find a way to stop Jasper without killing him"

"We're trying but it wont be easy."

Bella's voice rose dramatically,

"You find a way Alice, I'm holding you personally responsible."

She handed the phone back to me,

"And you go faster."

I smiled and put my foot down forcing a little more speed from the already overworked engine.

Peter

I didn't have time to wait for Alice to finish, we had work to do,

"Just how are you going to set up a perimeter that will keep The Major out?"

"Well Garrett we can slow him down. Some years ago I set up a perimeter in case the mad Mexican came looking. There's a covered pipe running around the ranch about a quarter-mile out and another about one hundred feet further in, they are full of gasoline and fed constantly from a huge reservoir under the paddock. I reckon if we light them up and trap him in between we stand a chance. There's no food for him, no humans, so we can starve him, weaken him. Its one hell of a gamble but its our only hope of keeping this human alive."

"How long will the reservoir last Peter?"

I shrugged looking at him,

"Not the faintest fucking idea, a week tops, maybe less. Its gonna be hard on all of us because it means we can't get out either but hopefully it will work long enough to give us an edge. In the meantime you might want to hunt before the circle goes up. We're all gonna be thirsty by the time the flames die, we just have to hope he's thirstier than we are."

"We could stockpile a few humans I guess"

"I've got a better idea, we could just go thirsty, it wont be for that long or I have a few blood bags in the fridge, just in case. Its not as good but it'll do in a pinch.

Garrett nodded and I sent Charlotte to hunt with him while I went to speak to the Cullen bitches. Both of them were standing by the car now and although I ignored her Esme did nod her head in an acknowledgement.

"Right Psychic Pixie. You look in your crystal ball and give me an ETA for our guests."

Alice closed her eyes and went very still for a few seconds,

"I don't see Bella that well but I think they'll make it... but not by much."

"That's a fucking statement not an ETA, I need some idea how long we have bitch."

"Alice is doing her best Peter"

"Yeah well Esme, her best just doesn't cut it with me. I've got a barbecue to arrange and I need to know how long I've got for a few refinements so if you'd just shut the fuck up and let Alice here concentrate it would be much appreciated."

Alice closed her eyes again then shook her head,

"They aren't going to make it back Peter."

"Make your fucking mind up, you just said they would make it."

"I don't mean Edward and Bella. They'll make it but Charlotte and Garrett wont. If you wait for them you wont be able to trap Jazz."

"Fuck!"

I rang the others with the news,

"We'll come back now."

"No, you and Garrett stay the other side. See if you can round up some help because if I do manage to trap and weaken him he's still gonna be royally fucking pissed off when the flames die down and I'd like some assistance so I don't get my fucking head ripped off"

Now all I could do was wait for Cullen and the human to turn up then get set to turn the heat up.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The Major

The drive to Jacksonville was long but I ignored all the speed limits and only stopped when I needed to feed. I had a task to perform and that made me careful to dispose of my prey properly. A river here, a quarry there, by the time they were found the water would make it difficult to establish cause of death, or not. I didn't really give a fuck, I'd have killed the human and returned to Mexico and a new challenge, Maria. It would be interesting to see her response when I strode in and took both her and her army for myself. There would be a new force to be reckoned with and I knew I was better than Carlos or any of the others for that matter.

The closer I got to Jacksonville the more I felt the faint struggles of my alter ego, he really was proving difficult to smother but I would, as soon as this was over and I went on another killing spree I knew he would flee and I could finally close the door on his consciousness. I waited until after dark to visit my quarry but the house was empty. Looking around I found a note from my quarry's parents, they were lucky to be away for the night. If they'd been here I would have killed them out of pure frustration but I didn't have time to wait. I wanted this stupid time wasting exercise to be over. I wanted to get on with my life, I'd lost enough years to the idiot Jasper Hale but now I was back, and better than ever.

I ransacked the place out of sheer annoyance and found a photograph of a young dark haired girl with what must be her parents. There was a strange scent in the girls bedroom, one that I felt should mean something to me but that was ridiculous. What would I know of such a girl? No, if the scent meant anything at all it was to Jasper and his memories were fading fast. I couldn't get a fix on anything now which pleased me, my alter ego was finally giving up the unequal struggle. I smashed the glass and put the photograph in my pocket then went back out and drove away, aware that the neighbours had heard the noise and were watching. Let them call the police, they were no match for me. What I needed to know was where I needed to go next.

I closed my eyes for a second and something made me head west. I didn't know what it was but I understood it would lead me to my quarry and I smiled, pushing down the feeble efforts of Jasper to struggle back to the surface, he was still an irritant and I would be glad to jettison him completely when my task was over. As I kept driving I began to recognise my surroundings, could it be that the human was headed for the Whitlock ranch? What the fuck was she doing? I hadn't seen Peter in years and it would be interesting to meet him again. He was the one who had lured Jasper out and away from Maria so I had a score to settle there, the more the merrier, and then...of course there was still the small matter of Emmett Cullen but he could wait, he was insignificant but his time would come.

Edward

I had a horrible feeling that Jasper wasn't far behind us and pushed the car on as fast as it would although the engine had started to protest its ill usage. As long as it got us to the ranch I didn't care if it blew up then, Bella would be relatively safe for a while. From what Alice had said Peter had a plan to keep his friend at bay long enough to wear him down although I wasn't sure what he planned on doing with a worn down but still highly dangerous killer. I guess that problem was in his court. Alice had said Peter wasn't alone, not only was Charlotte there but Garrett too which made me feel a little more optimistic, he was a good fighter himself from the little Carlisle had said of his one time friend. I think Garrett's way of life had come between the two in the end but it might help us now. I sighed in relief when I saw the ranch up ahead and turned to Bella.

"That's it. We're going to make it Bella"

She looked behind uneasily,

"Do you think he's close?"

"Alice does and she's rarely wrong."

"Oh she's wrong sometimes Edward, believe me"

I saw three figures on the porch watching our approach but as I recognised Alice and Esme I wondered where Garrett and Charlotte were and looked around hoping to see them but there was no sign.

I stopped at the front of the porch and got out, going round to open Bella's door as I had so many times before. She smiled in memory as she climbed out and then turned to look at Alice.

"You have some explaining to do. It took a while but I worked out what was going on"

"I know Bella but we have more important things to worry about right now. You need to get inside with Esme while I talk to Edward. She'll tell you everything."

"Edwards already filled me in Alice and I think I'll stay right here"

Peter turned to Bella his face cold and expressionless,

"Hey, you do as you are told or I'll give you to The Major myself, now get in the fucking house and keep your mouth shut."

She opened her mouth to protest but Esme took her by the hand and hauled her inside shutting the door.

"Where are the others? Alice said Garrett was here."

"Well Alice was wrong. It's just us three against my old friend unless you want to make a run for it. You wont get far though, not according to your spooky little sister."

I turned to Alice,

"He's that close? How?"

She shook her head

"I'm not sure, he's breaking every law, every rule, just to get this over with. I think he wants to go back to Mexico and once there he'll spend a little time burying Jasper so far down he'll never struggle to the surface again."

I wasn't so interested in my brother as my ex girlfriend,

"We can't let him get Bella."

"No shit Sherlock! That's why you're here, now let's get a few ground rules clear. One this is my place so you do as you are told. Two, I know what I'm doing, you don't, so you do as you are told. Three, if we get out of here it will be a fucking miracle but if we do it will be because you do as I tell you. And four, keep that fucking human out of my way. Now 'Id better give her the pep talk too."

He turned on his heel after sweeping the horizon once more and went inside.

Bella

The angry looking guy came in and stood looking me up and down,

"Right let's set the ground rules and tell you exactly why I need you alive. Firstly I don't like humans, any humans, and especially not innocent weak looking girls. To me you are nothing but a food source and if you do not do exactly what I tell you when I tell you I will not hesitate to kill you myself. Are we clear so far?"

I nodded, it seemed the best policy to let him have his say first.

"Good. Now, the Wicked Witch of the East tells me you are important to my friend and although I think she's probably lying for reasons known only to herself there is a slight chance she might not be. You say they've told you what's happened now let me tell you what I know. My friend spent years struggling to break free of his evil side as he called it. He sweat blood to become the ass hole Jasper Hale. Now I don't like Jasper Hale very much but that's another story. If this Samuel really has turned The Major into his old self with a few new bells and whistles there's a good chance we're all going to die but...if we don't...if we manage to survive... then you are probably the only one that has a hope in hell of getting through to him. He might well rip your heart out and feed on your blood but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

Before he could say any more there was a shout from outside and he turned away.

"Stay in here and keep quiet. Cullen, make sure she does"

Then he was gone in a blur leaving Esme and I alone in the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

The Major

So I was right, they had run to Peter's place, well this was going to be interesting. I pulled the truck to a halt abandoning it on the side of the road and set off to walk the mile to the ranch house. Before I got more than three quarters of the way I stopped seeing Peter standing in the centre of the track.

"Major"

"Peter. You have something I want. Hand her over and I'll leave,"

"And if not?"

"Then I'll come and take her and if you get in the way I'll kill you, your mate, and anyone else who's there."

"That's not very friendly Major. Why don't we sit and talk about it, after all I can hardly hand a guest over for you to kill now can I?"

"A guest? Peter Whitlock with a human visitor? Have you gone soft Peter, like Jasper did? If so then I'll be doing you a favour when I snap your neck, set fire to your remains, and take the girl. I intend having her one way or another."

He shrugged and pulled a face,

"Now you see, you've gone and threatened me and you know I don't respond well to threats Major. You were the one who told me that was a sign of weakness."

"Remembering old lessons is going to get you killed Peter."

"We'll see"

Peter

It was just as I'd feared, I saw nothing in those red eyes. He knew who I was but I meant nothing to him, nothing meant anything, he was purely a machine sent on its way with no conscience over its task. This was going to be a fucking nightmare! I waited for him to take a few more steps tensing ready to attack then I ran, quite literally for my life, and hoped to hell that Edward remembered his instructions. There was no tell-tale smell of gasoline because there were wax seals over the pipes holes, seals that would burst free with the force of the liquid but I needed him between the two lines and the only way to get him there was to make him chase me. As I approached the spot I sent up a prayer and put on a spurt but even so he almost caught me. I lost a shirt sleeve and two fingers but pulled free just in time and he leapt back as the flames burst up from the concealed pipe. He stood back looking at the flames warily then turned back just as the flames leapt up from the second pipe, I had to admit it was pretty spectacular.

He looked right and left as the flames stretched as far as the eye could see then he looked back at me with an evil smile on his face.

"Very good Peter but you can't keep me here indefinitely and when your flame fence dies watch out because you'll be my first victim."

"Really? I look forward to that Major. For now however I have a few things to attend to but you take care. I'd hate you to slip and fall in the flames."

I turned away and ran back to the ranch feeling his eyes on my back, eyes that held nothing but hatred and cunning. Samuel had done a real number on my friend and I had my doubts about the outcome of this plan. The Major was strong and healthy, he'd been drinking human blood for weeks now and that gave him an edge, if we survived it would be a fucking miracle.

The Major

I checked the perimeter of the ranch but I was trapped in this clever ring of flame. They were too high to jump over safely and too wide to leap across but he only had a finite amount of gasoline and when that ran out I would be waiting. I sat down cross-legged and closed my eyes. While I was trapped in this flaming prison it also meant I was safe from my enemies and I could relax but something was stopping me. This terrible urge to kill the human, I was so fucking close and my impotence infuriated me. I clenched my fists and breathed deeply trying once more to calm myself, rage was my enemy, it would burn up my reserves of strength much more quickly and that could become a problem if I were trapped here for any length of time, after all there were no humans in my prison and therefore no fresh blood.

Peter

When I got back to the house I found everyone inside, after all there was no need for a guard not until the flames died and I was going to be watching the tanks gauges very fucking closely. The human girl sat hunched forward, her hands outstretched to the fire someone had built in the hearth. Well we had plenty of logs so she'd stay warm but food was going to be a problem all round. I guessed the Cullens might find enough game within the perimeter and I had the blood bags, fucking revolting but they'd do, however I didn't have any human food for her.

"You bring any food with you?"

I spoke to Edward but my eyes were on the girl.

"No, we didn't have time to stop, it was just too dangerous."

"Then we have a problem because there's nothing here for her."

She got up looking at me coldly,

"You may not like me or want me here Mr Whitlock but please don't talk about me as if I'm deaf and mute, its insulting and shows you to be an ignorant pig. Now if you'll excuse me I'll see what there is outside. Even you must have something edible."

"Actually I do...you, and if you don't shut up I'll be tempted to dine."

She ignored my words pushing past me and going outside.

Bella

Peter Whitlock was an ignorant bully but I wouldn't let him get to me. I knew he'd taken a huge risk to draw Jasper into the flame fencing and by the look of it he'd lost a couple of fingers in the process but that didn't alter what he was. I looked around and saw he kept a few chickens and where there were chickens there were eggs. I looked in the barn and the kitchen but there was little else so I resigned myself to a diet of eggs, scrambled, poached, boiled...it sounded a boring diet but beggars couldn't be choosers I gathered up the fresh eggs and took them back in the kitchen then found a pan and put some water on to boil. Well we had water so at least I wouldn't die of thirst. Esme came through and sat talking to me, apologising for Carlisle's actions until I stopped her.

"It's not me you need to worry about. I'm alive and safe for now. The one we should be worried about is Jasper. Edward told me what this Samuel did to him, it sounds like the kind of torture you read about in horror books and now he's lost. Do you have any idea how to get him back?"

She bowed her head,

"No"

Alice appeared at that point and ignoring her I took the eggs out of the water and put them on the side to cool, I wasn't hungry just yet. Then taking my time I sat at the table and folded my arms,

"So Alice, time to confess to Esme about your part in all this"

Alice grimaced as Esme looked up puzzled,

"Your part? Alice what did you do? Were you in it with Carlisle?"

"No."

She sounded scandalised,

"But I guess if I hadn't been playing games with Bella I might have seen what he was planning in time to save Jazz."

"Games? What did you do Alice?"

It was obvious Alice didn't want to tell Esme so I did.

"Alice had someone try to send me crazy. I had terrible nightmares to start with. Nightmares that put me in hospital, then she decided to up the ante. I lost periods of time and when I came to I'd find a knife hidden in my room or blood or maybe both. She even had someone smear blood over my hands and lips."

"What?"

Esme stood up shocked and the chair fell over with a bang startling me.

"Alice Cullen you'd better have a very good reason for all this."

"Oh she has. Jasper and I kissed, just the once, but I think that was enough wasn't it Alice?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The Major

This fire prison was becoming tedious and I was getting thirsty but I couldn't get out, there was just no way and I screamed in my frustration smashing an oak tree to tiny pieces and throwing it javelin like into the flames which consumed it hungrily. Then I saw a flash in the trees, something was moving, which meant something was alive, something with blood running through its veins, blood I needed. So I raced after it but my pursuit scared the creature so much it ran straight into those same hungry flames and again I screamed. I scoured the rest of my prison but it seemed every living thing had gone into hiding but then I stopped. What the fuck was I doing chasing animals for food? This was the fault of Jasper Hale and the sooner he was gone the better.

I knew what Peters game was, weaken me with thirst but unless he'd made some arrangements for this siege then any vampires at the ranch might be in the same boat, but then he wasn't stupid so I thought he might have emergency supplies in hand. However, the human was another matter entirely. How long could she go without food? They were fragile creatures and although she had access to water...water! I got up and checked the perimeter once more, there was a river close by and somehow he'd buried it to put the pipes in. Well I might not be able to get in but I could sure as hell make sure neither could clean water. I dug down using a flat rock until I reached the water supply.

The ground was reinforced beneath that to stop me tunnelling my way out, good thinking again. Water wouldn't help with a gasoline fire so that didn't worry him but maybe a lack of it would. I dug a channel for the water leading it round my prison and then sent it back from where it came, the current would keep it moving at least for a while. If it started to back up I might have a problem as the fire would float above any water that spilled out onto my prison floor but it was a chance I was willing to take. They would have a cistern of some kind but I didn't think it would be large, not for a vampires use. A well? That was something I had no control over but we'd see who cracked first now.

Bella

I watched from an upstairs window seeing a faint figure beyond the flames pacing around, could that really be Jasper come to kill me? The binoculars wouldn't stay steady in my shaking hands, but was glad Peter had some for his hobby, bird watching! I went to the bathroom and turned the tap to draw a glass of water and noticed the pressure was almost zero so I called down to the others and we soon discovered Jasper had cut the supply somehow. Esme filled up any containers she could from the dwindling tap but there wouldn't be enough for more than a day or two even rationed. It was a good job I was the only human or we'd be in real trouble.

"Fuck him. I never thought of water but then I never expected to have a fucking human here if it came to a siege."

He glared in my direction then went out slamming the door.

"Who was he prepared for Esme? This was well thought out."

"Peter and Charlotte always feared that Maria might come back for them one day and they weren't going back."

"Maria? Edward told me she was Jaspers sire."

"Yes and a cruel and evil bitch too"

I was taken aback, Esme rarely spoke ill of anyone so Maria must be a real piece of work.

Edward came in with a couple more eggs but without water to boil them or oil to fry I was at a loss what to do with them.

"Let's try baking them in the fire shall we?"

I watched as Esme cracked the eggs into a tin mug she'd found and covering it with a piece of tin she pushed it into the embers with a small log. I would never have thought of doing that and when cooked the eggs were perfectly edible although I could see myself getting sick of the sight of them by the time this was over. After eating I sat with Edward playing chess to keep me occupied while Esme and Peter checked on Jasper.

"I'm really sorry about all this Bella. You've done nothing but run for your life since we met and its all my fault."

I shook my head and sat back, beaten anyway,

"It hasn't all been bad Edward. I met you and your family and made some good friends. I'm just sorry it didn't work out the way you wanted but I couldn't continue with you, it would have been wrong and unfair to you."

"And all because of a simple kiss? Are you really so sure it was even real Bella?"

I smiled at his desperate question,

"I don't know Edward, I don't know anything any more. The kiss happened but maybe it was sheer terror on my part and Jasper trying to make me feel better. I never said it was more than that Edward but if I could kiss another guy then whatever we had wasn't enough. You do understand that don't you?"

He closed his eyes, pain flashing across his face,

"I guess so although I'll never give up hope until I find you with a ring on your finger."

Esme

I was proud of Edward, protecting Bella although she'd finished the relationship. Of course she was right, if another man could touch her so deeply with just a kiss then Edward wasn't the right one for her but she didn't seem to see Jasper as a replacement and that amused me a little. It was probably just as well because like Peter I didn't give much for our chances of surviving let alone bringing my son back. I didn't know anyone who could de-program him and Samuel was dead. We didn't know what he'd told Jasper to do once Bella was dead, he could be made to rejoin Maria or go on a killing spree that the Volturi would see and act on, either way he was a dead man.

Jasper may be hidden so deep we'd never get him back but I was sure that eventually he would break through enough to destroy the monster behind his face. The thought of losing him hurt almost as much as the pain of losing Carlisle. The former from the loss of hope and the latter for the disappointment I felt. How my mate, the man I had trusted with my heart could turn out to be a man so vindictive and cruel that he would set us against each other was shocking. If I could help to put things right then at least I would feel I'd done all I could to apologise for his actions. Afterwards, if we made it out alive, I had no idea what would happen but the crippling loss I had expected to feel was absent. Maybe he'd broken my heart before he died, maybe I was only a shade of myself destined to fade away when it was over, we would just have to wait and see.

Peter met me out front,

"All secure?"

"Yes, I saw him though, just watching me through the flames like a lost soul in hell."

"Well that could be because he is. Remember your fucking husband put him there, he's just burning inside that body. The kind of hell you can't get away from."

"Do you think this will work Peter?"

"I fucking hope so or we're all dead."

"You really think he can kill us all?"

"Well look at it this way, he's looking for the human and all three of you are going to get in his way so yeah I think he can take the Cullens."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm gonna look him in the eye and if I can't see my friend in there then I'm gonna burn whatever remains. I don't give shit about you, your dysfunctional family, or that human, only my friend."

"So why allow us to come?"

"Bait pure and simple. I only knew he was in trouble but not where or why until you turned up and made it easy for me."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Charlotte

When I saw the flames in the distance I knew Alice Cullen had been right, we weren't in time which meant The Major stood between us and the others.

"I think maybe we should try to drum up a little extra support. Maybe we can get enough bodies here by the time the flames die to take him down."

"I'm not sure there are many of our friends who'd be willing to face The Major Charlotte"

Garrett was right of course but we had to do something or risk the lives of everyone at the ranch, including my mate.

"Well just suggest a better idea."

Garrett took out his phone,

"I don't have one so start dialling, we have no idea how long we have after all. Pick the closest first."

I took out my own phone and scrolled through the contacts list frantically looking for anyone I thought might be willing and close enough but they were few and far between so I hoped Garrett was having more luck.

Garrett

Esme and Alice would probably kill me for this but I had to try Emmett and Rose, I knew if they were still in the country they would help if only to attempt saving their "brother. When someone answered I was relieved although it was a very cautious answer,

"Garrett? Is that really you?"

"Yes Em it is. Where are you?"

"We have some kind of situation here Gar and it wouldn't be a good idea to tell you that."

"I'm in the middle of your situation Emmett, up to my neck and sinking fast, we need your help"

"We?"

"Yeah, Alice, Esme, Edward and Bella Swan are trapped at Peters ranch and we need to mount a rescue party but its going to be dangerous"

"Why? And what the hell is this situation?"

"How much do you know Em?"

"Only that I'm in danger and need to keep moving but I think it might have something to do with Jaspers disappearance."

"That's right as far as it goes. Why you're on his hit list I have no idea but someone has hit the switch and The Major is out for Bella Swans life"

"Bella's? Why? And what do you mean by flipped the switch? What the hell is going on Gar?"

"I don't have time to explain, will you help or not and where are you?"

"We're in Cheyenne why?"

"Then you're close enough. Get here as fast as you can, you can't miss us we're the ones warming ourselves at the fire."

"Fire?"

"You'll see."

I broke the connection glad they were close enough although they weren't exactly fighters. Maybe Rose could help Esme take the girl to safety, Emmett was big enough that his strength might help. There had to be someone else surely? Darius was in England visiting Alistair so he was too far away to help in person but there was someone else I could try and this time it would be Peter who wasn't happy.

I rang a number I hadn't used in over ten years hoping she had kept it and crossed my fingers.

"Garrett? What a lovely surprise to find you're still alive. I thought Peter would have killed you by now."

"Peter and I sorted out our differences Faith and we need your help."

"My, my, what's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"Why? Are you coming to take me on another date?"

"Please Faith I don't have time for games."

"Very well, I'm in Frisco."

"Can you get to Boulder in the next twenty-four hours?"

"Boulder? That's Whitlock territory, are you mad? He's already tried to kill me once."

"You tried to kill him first."

"That's his story, is it him in trouble? Only I want a front row seat if it is"

"They're all front row seats but it isn't Peter you'll be dealing with, it's The Major"

She laughed and it was as sweet as ever.

"Garrett, The Major disappeared a long time ago. He's a pussy cat now, living with the Cullens I hear."

"Yeah but you missed the latest news flash. He's back and meaner than ever, on a killing spree starting with Peter and some of the Cullens"

"Well if he was coming back that would be a good reason. I could help him if you like"

"We're trying to avoid any deaths for now. We need him stopped."

"Not even Peter? It would entice me"

"Not even Peter. Will you come?"

"Well I have nothing better to do so yes I'll come but I wont promise to help until I see what's going on. I rather liked The Major, he had spirit while Peter was just a disagreeable pig"

"He's still one but even so please don't kill him"

"You spoil all my fun but OK, he gets a free pass this time so long as he doesn't try killing me again."

When I told Charlotte she groaned,

"Are you mad Garrett? Putting those two together is like mixing gasoline and a spark."

"Look she has the only gift strong enough to knock The Majors legs from under him outside of Volterra. You muzzle Peter and I'll do my best to keep her away from him."

"It's probably just as well. Peter sent a message, The Major has cut off the water supply and they don't have food for the human so out waiting The Major really isn't going to be an option any more."

I slumped against the nearest tree looking for any sign of The Major beyond the flames but seeing nothing.

"Lets just hope Faith agrees to help, she hasn't decided yet. The only good thing is that there's two raging fires and a pissed Major between her and Peter so lets look on the bright side. Maybe she can do her thing and leave before he reaches us."

"You're such an optimist Garrett. What do you think the likelihood of that happening is?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

Actually as I sat watching the flames roar it was all I could think about, the last time Faith and Peter had collided. He and I had been to hunt and when we got back Faith was sitting on the porch talking to Charlotte. She had that certain smile in place, the one that always meant trouble for someone and Peter groaned,

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

"I guess when you told her to go to hell she thought you meant your place. I told you not to upset her, that girl has a nasty temper."

"She tried to rip my clothes off with Charlotte due back any minute, what was I supposed to do?"

"Well maybe telling her "fuck you lady" wasn't the best thing you could have said. All she wanted was to contact Charlotte."

"Hey, you don't know her like I do, that girl is one hundred per cent pure poison. I told Charlotte when we met her that Faith was trouble but all she could see was her kin. Peter she's my niece I can't just ignore her. That was a laugh, no one ignores Faith, especially no man if he wants to live without a lopsided limp."

"She was Charlotte's kin though"

"Yeah well I'd rather be related to a rattler than her. Every time I see her she causes trouble. Hell I had to throw her ass out of that hotel room."

"I think the fact she landed in a cattle wagon upset her a bit."

"I didn't know it was going by at the time. I was hoping for an express train or something more lethal."

"Why didn't she just zap you?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Keep your mouth shut and lets see if I can get rid of the bitch without a fight this time."

Of course he didn't, Faith liked nothing better than a good fight except of course a little stirring.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlotte

Luckily Rose and Emmett arrived first so we were able to fill them in before Faith arrived, she didn't need to know the whole story. She might be my niece but that didn't mean I altogether trusted her. If she agreed to use her gift on The Major we stood a better chance of salvaging something from this but she was highly unpredictable and you never knew how far she might go or indeed if she would help at all. I think if The Major were just after Peter she'd gladly watch the two fight to the death even though he was my mate. She and Peter had a hate hate relationship and I understood why, Peter was jealous of anyone who had a claim on me and Faith had an unfortunate knack of seeing and playing on every one of his insecurities, plus the fact she was a notorious man-eater and he, bless him, had no idea how to deal with that.

Emmett finally understood why Alice had told him to run,

"Carlisle set me up. I thought I was helping Jazz but I was taking him to meet this sick psycho Samuel who what? Brainwashed him?"

"It's a little more complicated than that Emmett but its close enough. The trouble is getting your brother back. The Major is strong and determined and utterly ruthless."

"You think he'd really kill us?"

"He will kill anyone who gets in his way or he sees as betraying him and I think you fall into both those categories thanks to the wonderful Carlisle Cullen."

"What about Rose? I don't want her put in danger."

"He wont care who she is unless Jasper can feed him some acknowledgement of what she means to him and I have to tell you, the way this is going that's not going to happen. He's already killed Carlisle, as far as we know, and numerous humans, do you really think he'd hesitate for a moment before killing you, Rose, or even the human girl? Especially the human girl."

"What I don't understand is why this Samuel would set him on Bella's trail. After all she was Edwards girlfriend not his"

I looked at Garrett then sighed,

"We think Carlisle wanted Jasper to kill Bella because he's responsible for Bella leaving Edward and Forks."

"How? They hardly ever spoke to one another."

"We aren't sure but its my belief that something happened and Jasper realised Bella was his true mate. She left because she felt guilty she couldn't love Edward any longer. You'll have to ask Edward or one of the others for the full details. For now we're just glad you're here. My niece is on her way too and if she decides to play nicely then we stand a chance."

"How?"

"Faith has a gift. Its unpredictable but only because she is. Her gift can lay you on your back or send you so deep under you think you're dead."

"Wow! Like Jane you mean?"

"A little but Faiths gift works on the mental level like Alec's rather than the physical, there's no sensation of pain but your brain feels like its been sand bagged according to the one person I spoke to afterwards who had experienced it."

"So she's gonna drop The Major. Then what?"

"I guess we keep him weak until we come up with a way of deprogramming him. I have an idea but that's for later. For now you should run the perimeter, see if you can locate where he is and let us know. Peter thinks the flames will last about another eight to ten hours but then they'll die and if we don't stop him then some, or all of us, will join them."

Emmett

Guilt crushed me, I'd trusted Carlisle and he'd used me. I couldn't even have it out with him because he was dead, killed by the very thing he'd created. Garrett had said Samuel was dead too so we couldn't force him to help us get Jazz back. I spotted him half way round and stopped, wishing Rose were with me instead of deciding to split up and meet half way round. He stood with his back to me gazing into the flames before him, a silhouette against their brightness with thick black smoke obscuring him now and then with the strange draughts. I wasn't sure what to do, should I speak, would he acknowledge me?

I had to try to apologise so I called his name over the roar of the flames,

"Jazz"

He didn't move or show any sign he'd heard me so I stepped closer,

"Jazz man."

There was still no acknowledgement so I tried even louder and suddenly he was there, red eyes glowing in the fire light. He smiled and I felt sick, it was a smile that chilled me to the bone.

"Emmett Cullen. Good, I wont have to go looking for you"

I stepped back involuntarily and he laughed harshly then turned his back once more to study the fire between him and the ranch. I knew he was looking for a weakness, any sign the fire was dying, and I knew if he saw a way through he'd take it. There would be no going back for him, he had a task to perform. I turned, glad to retrace my steps away from that sinister figure.

Charlotte

I hadn't told Peter about Faith, he was in a bad enough mood as it was with the human girl and the Cullens as guests. Esme wouldn't be too bad but he hated Alice big time and had nothing but contempt for Edward and of course he would be royally pissed knowing that Edward could read his mind. I just hoped Edward would be circumspect or there could be death at the ranch before the flames died! We were getting worried by the time Faith finally showed up in a little red sports car that would have had Alice Cullen drooling but only got a sneer from Rose who I understood knew quite a bit about cars. She parked up and sauntered slowly over raking everyone with hungry eyes. She liked to be the centre of attention, all men's eyes on her and was thrilled to see Emmett watching her, much to Roses disgust.

Garrett however was still watching the flames, waiting for the first sign they were dying and of course Faith went straight to him, caressing his cheek,

"Garrett its been too long. Are you sulking?"

"No just remembering our last meeting when you knocked me down a flight of stairs."

"Well you shouldn't have upset me, you know I don't like being criticized. Anyway let bygones be bygones, after all you need my help. That is why you called me."

Sounding smug she kissed his cheek then went to stand in front of Emmett,

"Well... I don't think we've been introduced handsome"

Rose stepped between them,

"I'm Rosalie Hale and this is Emmett, my mate, so back off before I push those pearly white teeth down your pretty little throat"

Garrett and I both held our breath, depending on her mood Faith would either laugh Roses comments off or put her on her back. Luckily she was in a good mood today, or she thought she'd get a better deal with Peter later. In any event she grinned holding out her hand,

"Sorry Rosalie but you can't blame a girl for trying"

Rose shook her hand but didn't move until Faith came to my side,

"Charlotte I'm hurt, why didn't you call me?"

"One word? Peter"

"Oh surely he's not still mad at me? Sometimes I wonder about him. Anyway to business, tell me what's going on. I love the fire by the way, very impressive, and I take it that figure in the centre is Major Whitlock?"

I explained as much as I thought she needed to know and her face became serious, she was in a mood to cooperate thank goodness.

"So Samuel is involved, that's bad because he is very good at his job"

"Was, he's dead"

Faith shot a worried look at Garrett,

"The Major?"

"Yes and Carlisle Cullen"

"So the man who did this to him...I get that and the man responsible...I guess he tortured that out of Samuel so I get that. Why exactly is he trying to get to the ranch if not to kill Peter? It's what my first thought would be"

I ignored the barb, she wasn't alone in that thought!

"There's a human girl Carlisle wanted killed and she's at the ranch."

Faith looked confused,

"You aren't telling me the whole story but that's OK I don't need all the gory details, I'll fill the blanks in for myself. Dr Cullen had a fling with this human and got her knocked up so he needs her dead. The Major found out and threatened to tell the doctor's wife so the doctor gets Samuel to program The Major to kill the bitch knowing you'd try to stop him because...not sure about that but never mind. So you want me to drop The Major when the flames go out to stop him killing the girl?"

"In essence yes."

"There is something you should know before I agree."

She sounded a little ashamed of herself,

"Oh God, well here goes. I haven't used my gift much as you know because I don't want the Volturi creeps grabbing me and what I've found is that it stores power so I can't always predict how strong it will be. It will certainly bring him to his knees but it might equally as well fry his brain totally. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Garrett looked at me hopelessly, even weakened by thirst and with both Garrett and Emmett well fed it would be touch and go. None of us could remember the last time The Major fought and lost, even against multiple opponents and we had a disadvantage, we wanted him alive while he didn't give a damn.

"OK Do it."

She shrugged,

"Remember you take full responsibility. I'm ready when you are. It might be better to take him by surprise because he's looking pretty alert to me."

I had to agree, for a thirsty vampire he looked very alert and determined.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Bella

I was thirsty, dirty, and I couldn't face any more eggs which was just as well as the chickens, scared by the fires roar, had stopped laying.

"I'll kill you one if you like, we could roast it"

I shook my head at Edwards suggestion, I couldn't bear the thought of killing one of the chickens I'd spoken to each time I collected the eggs. Besides the water was low too and I was always thirsty. Edward and Esme tried to keep me occupied with music and card games but I really couldn't think of anything except the still figure, surrounded by orange flame, watching the ranch. Alice tried to apologise but I wasn't interested, as far as I was concerned she was as sick as Carlisle or Samuel and the fact she'd changed her mind and tried to save me didn't alter that. She was as responsible for Jasper's torture as either of the others. She knew and she should have spoken to Jasper and Edward. Maybe then Carlisle wouldn't have decided to play God with Jasper and myself.

I sat on the porch watching the flames knowing that he too was watching from the other side, I could feel his presence. Alice came and sat beside me,

"Charlotte and Garrett have some friends coming to help."

I ignored her but I knew she wasn't just going to leave.

"Bella I'm truly sorry. I didn't see Carlisle's plan until it was too late. I was preoccupied."

I turned to look at her stonily,

"I know, remember"

"Look I didn't hurt either of you and I'm trying to make things right. I saved Emmett and you."

"And I'm supposed to be grateful for that? We shouldn't be in any danger and he shouldn't be standing there waiting to rip my head off or drink my blood the moment the flames die. Just go away Alice you sicken me"

She peered into my face and then shrugged,

"You're tired and thirsty, you'll feel better once we get you out of here and to safety."

"Oh really? And just where is safety Alice? Forks? Florida? Colorado? Oh no I forgot, he followed us to those places so where? India? Antarctica? The moon?"

"Bella now you're getting hysterical. You need to calm down."

"No Alice what I need is my life back, the way it used to be before I met you and your crazy father. Now if you insist on staying here, I'm leaving."

I got up and walked inside smiling at Esme's concerned question and going upstairs to hide in the bathroom, it was the one place I could get some peace but even that wasn't to be. Peter came out as I went to go in.

"Oh, you"

"Sorry have you finished?"

"Go ahead. Enjoy what might be your last day alive. I've been watching my friend pace around like a caged fucking lion and knowing as soon as he can he'll be here ready to kill us all to get to you. We all have a huge fucking target painted on us while you're here and guess what? I can't get shot of you so I wait and worry."

"I'm sorry but it's not my fault."

"Sure, it's no one's fault. Just get the fuck out of my way before I forget were supposed to be protecting you and throw you to him through the fucking flames"

He pushed past me and ran down the stairs while I went in locking the door and slumped to the floor hot tears running down my cheeks. The roar of the flames could still be heard and when I went to shut the window I saw him still standing there patiently, like a statue and I shut the window sitting on the edge of the tub and putting my head in my hands. All this for a kiss? It didn't seem possible but maybe that's what happened when you stole a vampire's heart.

Esme

Of course I'd heard what Bella said to Alice and I agreed with her, my "daughter" didn't seem to have any understanding of what she'd done to Bella. As far as she was concerned Bella hadn't died so she should put it all behind her and pretend nothing had happened. Deciding it was time someone put her straight I watched as Bella ran upstairs then went out onto the porch. Alice sat there looking almost annoyed until she saw me when she smiled and patted the seat by her side,

"Esme, thank goodness there's one person who doesn't blame me."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Alice if I were you"

She looked at me startled,

"Now what did I do? I try apologising to Bella but she just doesn't get it. I didn't do any real harm to her, I just wanted her to feel some of my pain that's all. She did steal my man after all."

"No, she didn't Alice and that's your first lie. Bella felt guilty at that kiss and she moved away, she never pursued Jasper. No one stole him away, it was inevitable once he recognised Bella for what she was that he would never be yours."

"That's not the point. If she hadn't got herself in trouble with James none of it would have happened."

"Lies two and three. We put Bella in danger by inviting her to the baseball game, by befriending her and it would most definitely have happened. Bella is Jaspers mate and he was always going to discover that, whatever either of them did. So just stop lying to yourself Alice. What you did to Bella is unforgivable, by her and by me."

"You? Why can't you forgive me? I'm not the one who sent Jasper to Samuel, that was Carlisle."

"But you knew long before you told me that something was going on. You should have come clean and warned Emmett and the rest of the family. Keeping Bella safe doesn't make what you did right Alice and I'm ashamed of you. If she or Jasper die it will be on your head and trust me, I wont be the only one looking for a little revenge."

Alice got up, her face tight with annoyance,

"I don't know why I bothered warning any of you. I should have sat back and watched Jasper kill Emmett, Carlisle, and Bella, for all the gratitude anyone is showing me."

"So why didn't you? Guilt perhaps. What I'd like to know is what you see ahead Alice, do I lose any more of my family? What did happen to Carlisle? What are you still hiding?"

I turned quickly as I heard Edwards voice at my back,

"Nothing. She isn't hiding anything because she can't see what's going to happen can you dear sister?"

Alice scowled at her brother,

"Keep out of my head Edward."

"Is that true Alice?"

She didn't answer me, just stood looking out across the meadow to the flames, so I asked again louder this time.

"Is that true Alice?"

"Yes"

She sounded like a petulant child now and I was more annoyed with her than ever,

"I think if Peter manages to pull this off it would be wise for you to leave, unless that is you want to hang around until either they bring Jasper back or Peter finds out what you were a party to."

"If I go will you go with me?"

Edward looked at me as if unsure of my reply but personally I was amazed she would even ask,

"No Alice. I'm staying. Bella needs someone and even more so if anything happens to Jasper. Thinking about it, if anything happens to either of them or Emmett I might come looking for you myself."

I know I shocked both of them with that statement, quiet, loyal, understanding Esme turning into an avenger but I'd had enough. This was my family under threat and I would be there for those who needed me most. I had another reason for staying but that reason was my secret for now. The guilt at being the one who had set this whole nightmare in action was mine. Jasper came to me in confidence and I took what he'd said straight back to Carlisle although I never for one moment imagined in my wildest dreams that he would react the way he had. Edward had always been his favourite but to subject Jasper to the horrors he had for nothing more than a delusional idea of revenge made me feel quite sick. No one had asked how Carlisle knew of what had happened between Bella and Edward, I think most thought Alice was the culprit there. If anyone died the blame would be mine and I wasn't sure I could live with that but for now I would hope, pray, and help all I could.

Alice went inside still, I think, unable to believe what I'd said but Edward came to sit beside me and took my hand.

"Esme, I am very sorry about Carlisle, his death,if he is really dead, and the deed that led to it. I promise you I wasn't involved in any way."

"I know Edward. I was quite proud of the way you stepped up to help Bella when you knew she was in danger. It shows your strength of character."

"Thank you..."

He hesitated so I waited, he had more to say.

"I'm not sure you are going to understand this but when Alice leaves I will go with her. I still love Bella, I always will, but I know I lost her and I can't stay and see her with my brother. I don't condone what Alice did or failed to do but she's my sister and I love her too."

"I understand Edward but be careful, Alice's only concern is her own welfare, she has a very warped idea of justice and loyalty."

"I will, I know her, she'd never cope alone. I just hope everything turns out OK for Bella and Jazz and you find out what happened to Carlisle."

"Thank you Edward but at this moment in time I don't really care what happened to him. Whatever it was it wont be harsh enough punishment for what he did."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Alice

I was glad Peter had gone down to the barn to check on the gauges, I would have been in serious trouble if he had heard the conversation. Edwards decision to go with me was unexpected but welcome. He was right of course, I would never cope on my own, it had been unbearable when I woke to find myself a vampire and the thought of returning to that cold empty existence was more than I could bear. They thought I didn't understand the enormity of what had happened when I did and it hurt me too. I had loved Jazz and to see what Carlisle had done to him upset me greatly but there was nothing more I could do, I'd done my best by bringing Bella to relative safety. What Esme didn't understand was that I too hated Carlisle for what he'd done and I wanted to find out what had happened between Jazz and he. I wasn't convinced Carlisle was dead although I couldn't say just why. I didn't think Esme believed it either, she had never said she thought him dead so she must be feeling something. The one thing I was very sure of was that his actions had cost him his mates love, the bond between the two of them was broken.

Peter

I was sick of this already, Edward Cullen tap-dancing through my fucking brain while Alice sat around looking superior. I'd asked her the outcome but all I could get was,

"Too many variables. I think the others have a plan but I can't see what until its finally decided."

Bella sat for hours at the window looking out at the flames and although she must be feeling thirsty now she never complained, I had to give her that. I didn't like humans but this one was different, she wasn't scared of being in a house full of vampires even though I'd been sure to tell her I lived on human blood, just to see if I'd get a reaction. The only one I got was from Esme who reminded me of my mother with her disapproving glare. She must have something to get the whole Cullen family up in arms to protect her but I only cared about my friend. He was out there ready to kill us all and I could feel the tension, he was ready and waiting and maybe making him starve wasn't the best idea after all, he would be more irritable than ever. The Major always was when he was thirsty, a real bad mother fucker.

I tried to hide out in the barn as much as possible and I'd only just got back when my phone rang making everyone jump, the tension was getting to all of us.

"Charlotte? You got a problem?"

"No, we're ready though. If you turn the flames off we'll take him from here. Can you keep them going your side just for a little while, until I tell you its safe?"

"And leave you out there with just Garrett and the fucking Cullens? No way, you'll never take him down."

"We won't no...but we have someone with us who can..."

She hesitated then and her words suddenly made sense. I cursed,

"You rang that fucking bitch didn't you? I'll bet she couldn't wait to get here, wanted to drop me too I guess. Is that her fee? How could you?"

"It wasn't her Peter it was me"

"Oh Garrett and in which alternate universe did you think it would be A O fucking K to bring that bitch here? You know she'll be looking for a payout somewhere along the road. She'll probably drop him then sic him on me and have a good laugh as he rips my fucking head off."

"Peter shut up and turn the damn flames off. You can kick my ass later."

I swore roundly as I threw the phone against the far wall just missing Bella's head as it blew apart from the force of impact.

"Hey watch it. You could have hurt Bella"

I was on Edward in a second,

"Watch your fucking mouth in my house. I have a pair of dick heads out there who think its OK to make a deal with the fucking she devil and a friend who is trapped inside his psychotic alter ego. If I have to listen to you whine I might just explode myself and that will get extremely fucking uncomfortable for all of us. Understood?"

He nodded choking as I shut off his throat and then I let him go and he slid to the floor.

Bella

I'd been studying Peter, there wasn't much else to do in the house, I was sick of playing cards and even reading. But I did a lot of thinking, Alice seemed to think she'd saved my life although I wasn't quite as sure about that as she was. Something told me I might not be in as much danger as everyone else thought. The space where I'd felt Jasper before he was taken by Samuel was no longer so empty and I was convinced that was because there was at least a tiny part of him still there inside The Major. I wanted to know what was going on with the others, Charlotte and Garrett but no one was talking. All Peter would say was that the others had a plan although he didn't seem very happy with any of them.

AS he walked out the back I followed,

"What do they plan on doing?"

He ignored my question and kept on walking,

"Peter please, wait."

He turned round cursing just loud enough to be heard,

"What?"

"I want to know what they're going to do."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want them to hurt him."

He laughed loudly and shook his head,

"Girl, his only interest once those flames die is to get to the house and kill you, don't you understand that? The man you see isn't Jasper Whitlock or Hale or whatever the fuck you call him, Jasper is gone, there's only The Major and if we don't take him down first then we are all dead."

"You think he could take all of you? Isn't that overestimating his capabilities? Especially against all of you?"

He took three steps and stood toe to toe with me, his voice cold and hard,

"You have no idea what he's capable of but I am. I've seen him take down a group of newborns without so much as a scratch. He knows our weaknesses, he'll go for the girls first. If he kills them he'll cripple us. You can't survive the murder of your mate, not in front of your very eyes. We also have another disadvantage, protecting you. That means we aren't free to act as we want. Now do you understand?"

I shook my head,

"He wont harm me"

"Oh really? And just what makes you so fucking sure about that?"

"I don't know but he wont. Please ring the others and ask them not to hurt him."

"No. Now get back in the fucking house and stay there."

Before I could say any more Edward and Esme were there at my sides,

"Come on Bella, do as Peter says. He knows what he's doing."

I tried to struggle free but it was impossible and I was hurried back into the house to see Alice sitting on the couch looking really sorry for herself. She got up and came over as if to put her arms around me but I shrank back,

"Leave me alone Alice, you are the last person I want comfort from."

I was peering out the window in the direction of the flames, tense and waiting but Esme put an arm around me and guided me away to sit by the fire.

"It's best you don't watch Bella. We don't know what they are going to do and it might become distressing."

"I'm already distressed Esme. I know Jasper wont hurt me. You have to let me go out and talk to him."

Esme shook her head sadly and Edward smiled condescendingly but it was Alice who spoke up,

"Bella I think maybe you are reading too much into that kiss, after all Samuel was able to persuade him to kill you."

I turned on her in anger,

"You don't get to tell me anything Alice, not after what you did so back off. You have no idea what I'm feeling or thinking just get the hell away from me"

I think I shocked everyone because the room fell silent and all I could hear were the flames and then suddenly they too went quiet and there was only an eerie silence.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Charlotte

Garrett and I stood beside Faith, as close to the flames as we could bear, watching The Major who hadn't acknowledged us although he knew we were there. We'd already decided what to do when the flames died. Faith would use her gift then move away as quickly as possible, sometimes her gift worked instantaneously, sometimes it took a few seconds and that was all he would need to kill one or more of us. Emmett and Rosalie would stay with Faith and try to protect her if he did turn on us, she refused to help unless she had some protection and I didn't really blame her. I'd spoken to Peter to synchronise our actions. As soon as the flames went down our side we would act and he would wait ten seconds before dousing the inner wall. Hopefully by that time The Major would be down, our next problem was how to restrain him if Faith hadn't killed him that was. Personally I thought this might be one fight that Jasper Whitlock couldn't win. It had taken all his strength to break free of his dark side before and now that dark side had become much more potent through Samuel's meddling.

I looked at my watch and nodded and suddenly the flames between us and The Major flickered out. He turned in a blur and I closed my eyes praying Faith could do this because those red eyes held nothing but rage and thirst, the two feelings most powerful at feeding his dark side. I felt a hand at my throat squeezing tight and opened my eyes to find his staring into my face, I was dead, just as I'd feared. Garrett tried to pull him off but was thrown across the ground almost into the far flame wall that still burned then suddenly I felt the grip on my throat ease and his eyes went blank as he slumped to the floor, unconscious or dead I couldn't tell. The next moment Rose was at my side while Emmett and Garrett grabbed The Majors body and carried it towards the other flames which were just now going out. We had done it, at least we had stopped him from killing Bella, at least for now. The problem was we had no idea what to do with him, how to de-program him from this self-destructive path.

Peter and Alice joined us and by the look of things he wasn't happy with his companion but he came over to me concerned and checked I was OK before turning to the others.

"Right guys, lets see if we can keep The Major safe somewhere while we try to think of a way to stop him killing us all when he wakes. How long do we have Faith?"

She walked over to him smiling and I just hoped he would keep his cool with her, at least for a little while. She put a hand on his arm,

"How long do you need. That was quite a jolt I gave him. He'll be out for at least a couple of hours."

Peter looked at her suspiciously, she was never normally this nice to him and it made him uncomfortable.

"As long as we can get. If he wakes up before we can get him secure none of us will get out of this unscathed."

"Well I could stay a while. If he starts to come round I could zap him again, if it will help that is"

"Faith you're making me edgy, what the fuck do you want in return for this kind offer?"

"A place to stay for a few weeks."

"Why?"

"You're family Peter do I need a reason?"

"Fuck you lady. The truth or I kick your ass off my property now."

She pulled a face but then seeing he meant it she explained,

"I pulled a little trick on a certain vampire who was pestering me and I need a place to lay low for a while. No one knows about Charlotte and I so I thought if I helped you then maybe you would help me in return."

"I knew there was a fucking catch. Who?"

"Stefan"

"Stefan? You mean the Romanian? How did you get caught up with him?"

"I'll tell you later. For now you need to concentrate on getting your friend there locked up before he comes to."

Bella

I wasn't allowed outside to see what happened but when they all returned to the house, minus Peter I was surprised to see Rose and Emmett there. Esme ran over to embrace her huge son and soon he, Rose, and Esme, were in a deep and heated discussion with Alice which I couldn't really hear because they were talking so low. Charlotte came over and introduced herself,

"What happened? Is Peter OK? What did they do to Jasper? They didn't kill him did they?"

She shook her head,

"No, we had our own secret weapon. He's unconscious for now and Peter and Garrett are making sure he's secure before he wakes up but Bella please don't get your hopes up, there's no guarantee we can get through to him, any of us."

"We have to, he's suffering and he didn't do anything. He doesn't deserve this Charlotte."

She hugged me looking over at the Cullens.

"I don't think any of us deserve what's happening Bella. The best thing would be for you to leave with Emmett and Rose, Esme too. They'll make sure you stay safe and leave us to deal with The Major."

I shook my head, that felt so wrong on many levels,

"I can't just leave him Charlotte. Not like this"

Charlotte

Alice hadn't told us the whole story but it was apparent to me that the bond between Bella and The major was the strongest possible.

"Bella would you tell me what started all this? It might help."

I listened as she told me about the flight to Phoenix and the seemingly innocent kiss in the hotel room. So I was right, they were mates, they'd just never had the time to understand it before Bella left unable to bear the guilt of falling out of love with Edward. When she told me what Alice had done to her I knew we had to keep it secret from Peter or he would kill her for sure, once he knew what Bella meant to his friend.

"Do something for me Bella, don't tell Peter what happened, just for now. It would be much safer."

"I'm not leaving Charlotte."

I smiled and brushed her hair away from her strained face.

"Let's worry about that later."

I left her sitting in the window looking out at the barn in the distance, she knew exactly where her mate was even though she hadn't seen him taken there. I joined the Cullens,

"Esme, I think it would be better if you took Rose and Emmett away from here, it's not safe as things stand."

"I understand but can you manage without us?"

"We'll manage, l we have Garrett and Faith."

"I'll take Bella, as long as he's here she'll be safe with Alice and myself. I have a plan to keep her hidden, just in case."

I turned to Edward then looked at Alice,

"You need to apologise to Bella, then I suggest you get as far from here as you can as quickly as you can because you aren't ever going to be safe here. If The Major doesn't recover or escape either Peter or I will kill you for him."

Esme gasped putting a hand to her mouth,

"Charlotte!"

"Hey, she knew Bella and The Major were mates but she kept that little nugget of information to herself. She tortured Bella just as much as Carlisle did Jasper. As for you Edward, I think its pretty clear you lost the girl and seeing you here would probably get you killed too."

"What about Bella?"

"Bella is old enough to choose what she does so I'm leaving it up to her."

"It's not safe for her here, you heard what Samuel programmed him to do. His whole reason for existing is to kill Bella."

I turned to look at her, still staring out of the window,

"You're wrong you know. She's probably the only one of us who is truly safe here, as long as there's one atom of our friend in The Major he wont hurt her."

"And if there's not?"

"Then we're all doomed anyway unless we kill him ourselves first."

"Then do it now while he's unconscious."

Even Esme was shocked by Edwards suggestion,

"I just want to keep Bella safe, she may not love me any more but I still love her and I will protect her if I have to kill him myself."

Bella

The voices were louder now and I could hear some of them. While Charlotte wanted to give Jasper a chance Edward wanted him dead and he would even kill him while he was unconscious! At that moment I hated Edward as much as Alice and there was no way I would let them hurt Jasper. He was still in there somewhere and I would find him. I slipped out without being noticed and ran down to the barn just knowing that's where he was. The door was pushed to but not shut and I pulled it open just enough to slip through keeping as silent as possible. Luckily with the noise Peter and his friend were making they didn't hear me.

I watched as they wound a thick wire around chains that were fixed into the floor wrapping both around Jasper's unconscious body.

"You must be the human I heard about"

I spun round frightened to find a beautiful woman standing close behind me taking deep breaths,

"You smell good but I understand you're off the menu...at least for now."

She held out her hand,

"I'm Faith, Charlotte's niece, its nice to meet you Bella but this probably isn't a good place for you to be right now."

She took my arm to lead me back out and I tried to pull free,

"Get your hands off me. I'm not leaving"

The two men turned, then as Peter took a step towards me looking thunderous Jasper moved slightly and the chains rattled. Faith cursed and walked quickly to stand over him, one hand outstretched as if in benediction and the movement stopped. I went to her side,

"What did you do?"

"Just made sure he'd stay asleep. The longer we keep him under the weaker he'll be when he finally wakes up and the easier to handle, or kill. I didn't hurt him if that's what you're worried about although as he's programmed to tear out your heart I'm surprised you care so much"

Peter glanced at the other guy,

"Finish securing him while I take the human back to the house."

I shook my head,

"I'm not going anywhere Peter so forget it."

He gave a snort of derision,

"Girl get your skinny butt back to the house before I kick you all the way there. It's too fucking dangerous for you here, what part of that don't you get? If he wakes up too soon you could lose that empty head of yours altogether."

As he approached I stepped to one side away from the door and he swore his eyes flashing dangerously and I couldn't help a gasp of fear. Suddenly the figure on the floor was no longer limp but on his feet and tearing at the chains holding him in place. Peter turned his voice thick with tension,

"Garrett hit the button"

Garrett punched a button on the floor and Jaspers body jerked, they were shocking him!

"Faith how about a little help here"

As Peter turned to the woman I seized my chance and ran over to stand close to Jasper putting out my hand to touch him.

"What the fuck? Garrett quick"

He hit the button again just as my hand touched the chains and a strong vice like hand grabbed mine pulling me against the body wrapped in chains as everyone in the barn froze.

**Cruel aren't I leaving you here over night? Well it is Halloween! Jules x**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Charlie

Something was wrong, I knew that well before Renee contacted me in panic.

"Have you heard from Bella Charlie?"

"No, in fact I was going to ring you, I thought maybe she was away with friends or sick."

"Well I thought she was with her friend Aggie, they were supposed to be either at her place or here but I saw Aggie in town this morning and she asked me if Bella were OK. When I questioned her she told me she hadn't heard from Bella since recess started. They were going to meet up at Starbucks as usual but Bella never showed and she isn't answering her cell phone."

"Just where have you been all this time Renee? Didn't you miss your daughter?"

"Don't start Charlie. Phil had a summer training camp in Miami and I went with him. Bella was happy enough and she's old enough to leave. Its not as if she's a kid."

"And it didn't occur to you to check on her? Not even a call?"

"When did you call last Charlie?"

She had me there,

"OK, Well there's no point in starting a row now. Have you contacted her other friends?"

"Of course and no one has seen her. I'm going to contact the police Charlie, I'm worried"

Not before time I thought but I stopped myself from saying it just in time.

"I'll be down as soon as I can. If you hear anything you ring me."

I arranged cover for the station and flew straight down to Jacksonville where Phil met me at the airport.

"Charlie, Renee is beside herself. I kept telling her to ring Bella and check on her but she seemed to think she'd be fine and now I feel responsible."

"Its not your fault Phil but I am surprised Renee didn't worry when Bella didn't keep in touch. Is there any news?"

"The local cops spoke to all the Starbucks staff and one said she knew Bella, apparently she and Aggie, her friend, were regulars. She thinks but she's not certain that Bella was with a guy the last time she was in which would be about the time she went missing or out of contact at least."

"Any ideas who he is?"

"No, he was new to her but she said Bella seemed to recognise him."

"Do they have a description?"

As Phil described him I suddenly knew who Bella had been with that day, Edward Cullen!

Phil dropped me off at the Police Station and I introduced myself and within minutes I was speaking to the officer in charge of Bella's case.

"Chief Swan, I'm sorry we meet under such circumstances. I'm afraid there isn't much to go on and as your daughter is 17 its not classed as a priority case."

"I know but I think I might be able to give you a name for the man who Bella was seen with at Starbucks."

"Really?"

"It sounds like her ex boyfriend Edward Cullen. They broke up and she moved down here to live with her mother."

"What do you know about this man?"

"Well, his father is a well respected doctor. Edward is one of five foster kids they have. There were never any problems with any of the kids."

"How old is Edward?"

"The same age as Bella."

"The break up, was it amicable?"

"As far as I know. There was no row or anything. I think they just grew apart."

"Well let's try speaking to this Doctor Cullen and see if he can throw any light on his foster son's whereabouts."

It soon became apparent that there was no one at the Cullen house and the clinic said Dr Cullen had just vanished after attending a car accident just outside Forks two weeks ago.

"Didn't anyone query that?"

"We rang the house and his cell phone but there's been no reply. We didn't know what else to do but yesterday his secretary drove to the house and said its deserted."

Officer Harris looked at me as he put the phone down,

"Now I am officially worried. I thought maybe your daughter had changed her mind about this Edward Cullen and gone off with him but if his foster father has vanished as well then something is wrong. I'll get some background on our Dr Cullen and maybe we could speak to the Barrista again about their meeting."

I went to Starbucks with him and the manager loaned us his office to speak to Lisa the Barrista who recognised Bella.

"This is Bella's father, Chief Swan. Perhaps you could recap what you told me"

I listened as Lisa explained seeing Bella and then Edward appearing to speak to her,

"Did she look worried?"

"No, surprised maybe but not worried. I had to serve then and next time I looked they had both disappeared. Her friend came in a little while later and hung around as if expecting to meet someone then she left."

Officer Harris dropped me off at Phil's place and Renee opened the door in tears but I didn't have much time for her. She should have checked up on Bella, then we wouldn't be two weeks down the road from the last sighting of our daughter. I explained to both of them what we'd discovered.

"I'd like to speak to Aggie. Do you have an address for her?"

Renee didn't of course but she found the phone number and I rang. Aggie was alone and agreed to speak to me so I arranged to meet her at the same Starbucks. I thought she might feel a little less intimidated in a familiar public place. I got coffees and we sat in a booth Aggie curling her hands around her cup and looking both worried and guilty.

"Aggie thank you for meeting me."

"That's OK Chief Swan, Bella told me about you, she told me she misses living with you in Forks."

I smiled, that was nice to hear,

"I think perhaps there's something you know that might help me. Maybe something you haven't told the Jacksonville police."

She started to shake her head then sighed,

"We never thought what it might lead to and it had stopped anyway"

I didn't understand but I didn't interrupt, just waited and sure enough she looked up at me and continued,

"Someone was messing with Bella's head. Hiding knives in her things, leaving blood soaked rags around and even...I don't know...drugging her or something. She lost time, she'd wake up somewhere different or with blood stained hands. The nightmares were connected or at least that's what we thought. Then it all stopped and Bella said to forget it."

I was horrified, she'd been terrorised and said nothing?

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"I'm not sure but she almost acted as if she knew more than she was willing to say. I think she was scared after the breakdown, after being in hospital. In the end I got her to talk to my Grandmother."

"Your Grandmother? Why her?"

"Because she wouldn't just brush it all aside and I felt Bella needed to speak to someone who thought outside the box"

I wasn't sure what she meant by this either,

"You never told the police any of this?

"No. They only spoke to me along with her other friends from school and all I told them was she was supposed to be meeting me that morning but she wasn't there when I arrived late. I didn't think they would believe me."

"And you think I will?"

"I don't know but my Grandmother has been looking for answers. I was waiting to hear from her before I said anything else."

"I want to speak to your Grandmother. Where does she live?"

Aggie rang her Gran while I got more coffee and then she passed the phone to me. Granny Angel was equally as odd and enigmatic as her grand daughter but she reminded me of Harry Clearwater's wife Sue.

"Bella has been involved with some very dangerous creatures Chief Swan. I've been trying to trace her but its not easy. Something terrible is happening and your daughter is at the centre of it all."

"You need to speak to the Jacksonville Police. Tell them everything you know"

"I can't do that Chief Swan, I won't, but I will tell you face to face if you are prepared to meet with me."

"Just tell me when and where."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Carlisle

It took me some time but I found the strength to hide in a thicket while my wounds healed and by staying very still and silent I was able to sense the wildlife moving around and eventually caught myself a small deer which I drained gratefully. All the while I was thinking of ways to get help and revenge for what had been done to me. Jasper had taken away the tools of my trade, I couldn't practise medicine without hands or eyes, I was pretty helpless and that frightened me. Once I felt strong enough I used my stumps to ease my cell phone out but it was frustrating trying to dial a number no fingers. By holding a twig between my wrists and having my face against the keypad I was able eventually to ring the only person who might help me. Then I sat to wait for rescue already planning what I would say when I was found.

I heard footstep some hours later then a quiet whisper of my name and I stood up relieved to hear a friendly voice.

"Well well Carlisle, you're lucky we were in the area or you could have been waiting much longer. Allow me"

A strong hand took my arm and guided me to a car making sure I didn't hit my head as I got in the back seat. The car drove off and I could sense there were two others with me, my rescuer and another but no one spoke for a long time.

"So, you finally pressed the wrong buttons. Playing around with Samuel was a bad idea but playing around with Major Whitlock was downright dangerous as you found to your cost."

I didn't answer, what could I say? I just wanted help and at least here I would get it.

"Where are the rest of the Cullen family?"

"I don't know."

"What did you want Samuel to do?"

"I wanted help"

"Maybe but you certainly need it now so answer the question before I open the door and throw you out"

I was more helpless now not less!

"I wanted revenge on a girl for breaking Edward's heart."

The sudden laughter made me flinch,

"Edward's heart? You mean another vampire? I didn't think any were good enough for the likes of your son"

This was a question that held more than a little danger for Edward and the rest of the Cullen family but answering was unavoidable.

"Not a vampire, a human girl. The girl The Major is going to kill."

"A human? You mean a human knows about our world? You live dangerously Carlisle Cullen. I wonder where that will get you"

I had the same worry, it could mean the end of all of my family but I hoped I could avoid that by explaining Jasper's task. The other problem that would be more difficult to excuse was if the rest of the family were still trying to keep Bella safe. That would automatically put them at danger of immediate execution.

Once the plane was in the air I could relax for a while, whatever was to happen was still in the future but for now I was safe, I could relax and it seemed my rescuers had lost interest once they had me safely in their care. This was a desperate shot in the dark, quite literally for me, but I had been left with no options. I went through my actions over and over trying to find the best way to excuse them when the time came and it came much sooner than I had anticipated as we landed within an hour.

"This way Carlisle. There's someone who wants to speak to you. So eager in fact they made time for this conversation."

I listened but I couldn't hear anything and then a familiar voice spoke,

"Carlisle, what have you been doing? I was most surprised to get your call. It seems you may have bitten off a little more than you could chew but never mind I'm sure we can find a way to make you whole again. Let's just hope the new hands work for you as a surgeon. But first I'm going to need some answers my friend"

I flinched as his hands wrapped around my own and then waited to see the reaction to my deeds.

The silence stretched on for minutes and I wondered if something were wrong but then the hands released me and I heard a deep sigh,

"Carlisle, I warned you what would happen if you insisted on this strange way of life. We vampires were never meant to live in such family groups, not among the humans. Something would inevitably go wrong and cause the death of both humans and vampires. This is just such a case, you and your daughter Alice have been extremely foolish and you have been neglectful of your duties as a coven leader. It is for you to enforce the laws, enforce the discipline, and your failure to do so has put our world at risk of exposure. What if this human girl, Bella Swan, tells the authorities about us? You understand of course that while Edward is guilty of bringing her into our world the ultimate responsibility lies with you."

"Yes I understand but I did try to remedy the situation.

"Ah yes, Samuel. That raises another question Carlisle. I often wondered if you were linked in some way to his disappearance. The very fact you knew where to find him tells me I was right in my supposition. That also is an act for which you should be punished. Your crimes are piling up Carlisle. Now lets see...oh yes, there is also the little matter of The Major. Letting loose the most fearsome predator in our world on a human girl without any safe guards was reckless in the extreme and most unlike you. What has happened Carlisle? Why have you changed so much? I can only put it down to your unnatural diet but then that can be remedied."

He sighed again deeply

"For now we should concentrate on limiting the damage. Felix I want you to take Jane and Demetri plus another of the guard and find The Major. If possible bring him alive but if that proves too dangerous...well its a pity but …...It's a shame Alec isn't here but it will take too long for him to join us."

"What about the others?"

"Anyone who resists dies, the others can be left to their own devices except of course Alice and Edward. I think I will send for Alec after all. He and Demetri can round them up later."

"And the girl? This Bella Swan?"

"Kill her"

I hung my head, my actions, stupid actions at that, would result in the break up of my family and although Bella and Jasper would die there could be other deaths too, members of my family if they tried to protect Bella.

"Aro I beg you not to kill my family. Could you not send them to Italy, allow us to live in Volterra? I fear they will try to stand in your way if you attempt to kill the human girl."

"Then they will learn how dangerous it is to stand in the way of the Volturi Carlisle. Perhaps this has been a blessing in disguise. We can salvage what is left of the Cullen coven and assimilate them into the guard, just as I always wanted. Thank you my friend for that."


	33. Chapter 33

**I've tortured you enough my friends so its back to the barn at last. Jules x**

Chapter Thirty Three

Peter

We stood unable to do anything, even if Faith zapped him again he had time to break Bella's neck or bite her so we stood waiting. I put a hand up to stop Garrett from moving and spoke as quietly as I could.

"Major don't you think it might be better if you let the girl go."

His eyes narrowed,

"Don't take me for a fool Captain. If I let go of her you'll drop me. As it is, if you do anything she's dead and she obviously means something to you or you wouldn't be standing there wetting yourself. Have you forgotten what I taught you, don't care about anything, it will only be seen as a weakness"

"I haven't forgotten anything but I think you have. You've forgotten Jasper Whitlock."

"He was a weak fool, I'm better off without him. Now pass over the keys for these chains before I decide to quench my thirst"

He nudged Bella's head to one side and let his teeth graze the soft flesh, almost but not quite breaking the skin and I knew he meant his threat, there was no hesitation in his eyes at all. I threw the keys to Bella who fumbled but caught them and I saw there was no real fear in her eyes, she really believed he wouldn't hurt her. Well it was probably better she wasn't frozen by fear and with luck she wouldn't see death coming.

"Unlock the chains"

Bella turned still in his grasp and managed to free one of the padlocks then he pulled one arm free and got a firmer grip on her,

"Good, now the other one and don't try to break free or I'll break your neck"

"No you wont Jasper. You wont hurt me"

She sounded so sure of herself and then he laughed, cold and hard.

"Don't bet on it girl. Jasper's gone, somewhere you'll never find him and I will break your neck without a seconds hesitation if you step out of line. Do you understand?"

He shook her violently and I saw her teeth bite into her bottom lip and the ruby-red blood trickle down her chin, This was it, the scent of blood was sure to send him over the edge and I tensed looking at Garrett. We both knew we couldn't save the girl but we would try none the less.

Bella

I felt the blood trickle down my chin and noticed Jaspers body tense even more as he sniffed the air,

"You smell too good girl. I can see why Jasper was attracted to you. It's just a shame I don't feel the same way"

"You do. He's a part of you or you're a part of him and you can't hurt me because he would never hurt me."

"You seem very sure about that."

"I am Jasper. I know you wont hurt me and I wont let them hurt you."

I saw Garrett throw a puzzled look at Peter who shrugged and mouthed,

"Not the faintest fucking idea"

"You mean nothing to me girl"

"It's Bella and that's a lie."

He turned me round to look into my face and lifted a finger to wipe the blood from my chin putting it to his mouth to taste. I waited looking for any sign of Jasper in that cold hard face and for just one micro second there he was, a flash in those red eyes and I lifted my hand to touch his cheek.

"I know you're there somewhere, please fight...for me."

Peter

That girl was either the bravest or the stupidest in the world but there was something about her, I just couldn't let her get ripped apart so giving the signal to Garrett and Faith I launched myself at him. Garrett got a hold of Bella and wrenched her from his grip and Faith put up a hand. The scream came not from him but from her and she turned in Garrett's grip and slapped him round the face which would have been funny if it hadn't been so fucking stupid! As the bones in her hand crunched with the impact she cried out and all hell let loose. The Major threw the chains catching Faith in the face and she went down tangled and dazed. Garrett was still trying to keep hold of Bella and as The Major made his move I picked up the blow torch from the bench and lit it up directing the flames at his shirt which caught immediately. I hadn't wanted to maim or kill my friend but left alive and free he would kill us all leaving me with no choice. Bella screamed again and then Garrett was pushed against the wall hard enough to fracture the logs while the flame from the blow torch bent back on itself and I dropped it to save myself from going up in flames.

When I looked up again Bella stood protectively in front of my friend, her eyes on me and shaking her head as he put out the flames leaving him with a burned hand and a charred sleeve.

"I told you I wouldn't let you hurt him Peter. You should have listened to me. Its not his fault, now back off"

"Are you fucking crazy? We're trying to keep you alive."

"Well maybe I don't want that, not if the price is Jasper's life"

"He's not Jasper. Don't you get that yet?"

"He is. Now go, before I bring the barn down on you and take Faith with you."

Garrett had got back to his feet looking confused and I had to say I was with him on that one, what the hell had happened? Was it something to do with Bella? How could it be? That didn't make any sense at all.

"I think maybe we should leave for now Peter."

I was reluctant but Bella just stared defiantly until I turned with the others and left.

Bella

I had no idea what I'd done or how but when I saw Peter aim that blow torch at Jasper I knew I had to do something and suddenly I felt as if I had the power to make them all stand back. It was as if I were projecting an invisible wall that deflected even the flames and I watched warily as they finally understood there was nothing they could do and left. Then I turned to Jasper,

"They can't hurt you, I wont let them."

He studied me as if trying to remember something and I saw again the flash of Jaspers intellect in those eyes but then it was gone once more but still The Major didn't make any move to threaten me. Instead he sat down on a bale of straw and studied his charred sleeve,

"Well that was interesting. I'm in here with a witch it would seem"

"Not a witch, just someone who cares about you"

"Not about me girl. No one cares about me and I don't care about anyone."

"That's a lie"

His head snapped up and his eyes blazed with anger,

"I'd shut the fuck up if I were you or I might just decide to drain you after all."

I smiled coldly

"No you wont. You can't hurt me Major."

He came at me but was stopped by that same invisible wall mere inches from me.

"See. Now we're even so sit down and listen to me."

Understanding he couldn't break through he returned to his seat on the bale and looked up at me

"OK I'm listening."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four.

Charlie

Well I met with Aggie's Grandmother but I came away not sure if I'd just entered the Twilight Zone or been given a load of crap, the sensible cop me said it was a heap of horse crap but the deepest part of me knew what she was saying was true. My daughter was mixed up in some real crazy shit and I had no idea how to get her out of it or even if it were possible. Angel tried to reassure me that Bella would know what to do, that whatever danger she was in she had the power to keep herself safe although she couldn't explain how.

"It doesn't work like that Chief Swan, I see things or feel things without having the words to explain them but your daughter has great power within her and she will prevail if only she has faith in herself."

"What do you know about the Cullens?"

She was unwilling to discuss them at first but once I told her I'd only get it from my friends, the Quileutes after she made it clear it was a native American thing, she was forced to open up and things got worse real quick. My daughter had been dating a vampire, knowingly dating one, and now she was off somewhere with him and in terrible danger.

"Will he turn her into one or kill her?"

"I don't think Edward Cullen is the problem Chief, its much deeper and primeval than that."

"Look you'll have to use one syllable words Angel I'm not one for the long ones."

"I can't explain Chief but I can tell you that whatever you do will only make matters worse. Bella is the only one who can solve the problem and save more deaths in both our worlds."

"More deaths?"

"Yes there have been humans killed already and I see more blood spilled but also vampires hunted down and destroyed if Bella is unsuccessful. I couldn't warn her because I didn't have all the facts before but now I see more clearly. Someone has unleashed a terrible predator on the world and your daughter holds the key to taming him."

I didn't like the sound of that one bit but when I asked her to explain further I found myself more, not less, frightened for my daughter.

"Bella has a connection with a creature that has been formed from the darkest parts of a vampire psyche and it is this connection and only this connection that can send the creature back into darkness."

"How?"

"By connecting with him once more. She will understand when they meet again and they will meet again but your priority should be keeping the police away from the Cullens or there will be more deaths. They will protect themselves those that can and the rest...well they will be protected by beings far more dangerous, beings who will not think twice before killing you, your family, and friends or the whole of Forks if necessary."

"Isn't that being a little dramatic?"

"It's the truth, dramatic or not. Tell your wife and the authorities you've heard from Bella. That she's gone off with this ex boyfriend, that will buy you a little time. Then I suggest you take yourself back to Forks and talk to your friendly Quileutes."

"Do you know where Bella is Angel?"

"No I don't but if I did I wouldn't tell you. For you to turn up there would only make things worse. Trust that your daughter will know what to do."

She wouldn't or couldn't tell me any more and there was no way to make her. If I took her story back to Officer Harris he'd laugh in my face but I wasn't sure he would believe that I'd heard from Bella without proof and Carlisle going missing had made the situation worse. I tried Eddy and he promised to swing by the house and see if he could find anyone there or any clue where they'd gone if not. The Cullens were my only hope to finding Bella safe.

Renee and Phil listened with little enthusiasm as I told them I'd spoken to Bella's friend and suspected she'd taken off for a few days with her ex.

"Are you seriously trying to tell us Bella went off without a word? She and Edward were over, it doesn't make any sense Charlie"

"It makes sense to me Phil"

He and I looked at Renee although I thought I knew what might be coming next and she didn't disappoint me,

"Bella's been acting very strange as if she's hiding something. I think she realised that breaking up with Edward Cullen was a bad move. I think they've been planning this for some time. Get away together, reconnect, it's quite romantic really. Oh, I wish I were her age again."

"And what about Dr Cullen?"

"Phil, he's probably gone off with a woman, it happens, sheer coincidence."

"Bella wouldn't do that, she knows we'd worry."

"You'll see, she'll be back all smiles and probably with a ring on her finger and lets face it she could do a lot worse than get tied up with the Cullens. I understand they are an affluent family."

"Edward is a foster kid so money doesn't come into it. This isn't Bella's style, she knows we'd worry about her."

Renee got up tossing her head,

"Well if I'm going to be shot down in flames by my husband every time I open my mouth I'm going to get a drink. Anyone care to join me?"

I shook my head as did Phil and she strolled out of the room laughing quietly to herself.

"You know there's something more to this don't you Phil?"

"Yeah, the Bella I know wouldn't worry you like this. Renee has her own particular brand of reality and I'm still getting used to it."

"Well all I can tell you is that you don't want to get involved. As soon as I can tell you more I will but please just go along with Renee for now.

Phil nodded,

"OK, but I don't like it Charlie"

I passed Renee, carrying a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other, in the hall way.

"You need to chill out Charlie."

"Hey you were the one who rang me worried."

"I know, that was down to Phil but I know my daughter. She'll come home when she's ready. Remember I ran away from home as a teenager, she's just carrying on the tradition."

I shook my head at her words and went back to my hotel to mull over what I'd learned and hope to hear something from Eddy.

I'd almost given up hope and just got in the shower when my phone went off so cursing I wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed it with wet hands.

"Chief? Sorry it's so late but I got a call as I was leaving the station. I went to the Cullen house but there was no sign of life. I checked the garage, which wasn't locked by the way, and most of the cars were missing so I checked out the grounds just in case. As I came back to the house I saw the girl Alice drive up with the youngest boy"

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah that's him, the one your daughter was sweet on. Well I walked over but they stopped talking as soon as they saw me. I asked about the doctor but they said they'd been away and didn't know anything. When I mentioned Bella I thought he looked guilty but I could be wrong. Do you want me to try again? I'm just at the entrance to their drive."

"No its OK. I'll ring the house myself. Thanks Eddy."

"No news I take it?"

"No"

"Well best of luck Chief"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Peter

The thought of Bella and The Major alone in the barn freaked me out but as Charlotte put it what choice did we have? At least it seemed she could look after herself and that was a shock. I was beginning to like this Bella Swan just a little.

"Say nothing to the others. Charlotte, you and Faith stay here and watch what's happening. Garrett you and I are going to persuade our guests to leave. There are too many fucking people here and its making me nervous."

He and I walked up to the house to find Alice and Edward sitting on the porch watching us.

He stood up looking at me with narrowed eyes,

"Where's Bella?"

"She's fine, with Char and Faith. We have things under control for now and I think it would be better if you left, all of you. Who knows, you might find your good doctor if you look hard enough and its pretty clear Bella doesn't want her here."

I gestured at Alice who scowled,

"We get the message Peter but just remember we got her here safe."

"You just remember you got her in danger to start with, now fuck off before I lose my temper."

They didn't need much persuasion and I wondered if Alice was up to something but Esme and the other two were less eager to go.

"I think I should stay here for Bella. She needs some security in this awful situation."

"Fine I'll buy her a fucking mace spray but I want you out of here. And you..."

I pointed to Emmett,

"Have a fucking great target on your chest. If he gets free he'll go straight for you. Take your mate and get as far as you can away from here. If you're scared stick together with the other two. I have a sneaky suspicion the witch is up to something. Maybe she's seen the Romanians coming."

"Romanians?"

"Yeah, Charlotte's niece has been fucking about with Stefan so things could get really interesting here as soon as he tracks her down. Now do you want a part of that?"

Esme swallowed hard then shook her head,

"No, they're almost as bad as the Volturi."

"Wrong, they're worse. They just don't have the same fucking manpower."

Alice

I'd seen the Romanians coming and that's one reason I wanted to leave the ranch but there was another, just as compelling. I'd seen Carlisle, alive and with Aro Volturi. He had sold us out so Aro would make him whole again and I for one wasn't prepared to pay the price. Edward could come or go as he wished but I was running. Demetri might find me one day but even that was preferable to waiting for Jasper to wake up and kill me. The whole thing was suddenly my fault and I had no idea how that had happened.

Inside I found Edward, Rose, and Emmett ready to leave but Esme was being stubborn, well more fool her although she was probably the only safe one among us. Aro didn't want her, she was no good to the Romanians and she was probably the only one Jasper wouldn't associate with his pain or Bella's.

"Well are we ready? I'm going back to the house. Edward?"

"I'm with you."

I smiled, there was safety in numbers,

"Rose? Em?"

"We'll go with you to the airport but I think we'll stay away from Forks, if Jazz gets loose he'll go looking for me and I'd rather not be torn limb from limb."

"OK. Esme?"

She shook her head,

"I'm staying for now. I need to see Jasper myself. You go and stay safe. If you find Carlisle tell him...well tell him not to come looking for me"

So Esme had turned on Carlisle but it was interesting she knew he was still alive. Did she suspect he might have called on his old friend? I thought she did but she wasn't saying, at least not for now.

Edward and I dropped Rose and Emmett at the airport and although she was more than happy to get her mate away from possible danger he was still feeling guilty for his part in Jaspers downfall which was quite funny really. He had walked blindly into it and now he might end up losing his life for doing what he thought was a good deed. Well I wasn't the only evil one in this little party although everyone else seemed to conveniently forget that. Still I had Edward with me so that made up to a certain extent for the hostility of the others.

"What are you planning on doing Alice?"

"I want my things Edward, I'm not starting over but then you and I need to vanish for a while."

"Vanish? Because of Jasper?"

"No dear brother, because Carlisle is still alive and he's called on his old friend for help."

"You mean Aro?"

"Exactly and Aro will be looking for payback. To save his friend he'll exact a price and you know who he'll be looking for...you and me. He's always wanted us so we have to stay one step ahead."

"How do you stay one step ahead of Demetri Alice?"

"By being spontaneous dear brother, by not making plans and moving as the whim takes us. This isn't over yet. They haven't got Jasper under control, they are just hanging on to him but he'll get loose mark my words and Aro will have something else to occupy his forces, hunting down The Major. We can use the time wisely, now where first after Forks? You choose this time and I'll choose next, it's going to be fun Edward so stop sulking, you were never going to get Bella back surely you knew that?"

"You don't have to rub it in Alice but I can't believe Carlisle would just hand us over to Aro. What did you mean by make him whole again?"

"The Major did a number on him, just the first round I think. He took Carlisle's most necessary tools away. His hands and his eyes. Now come on or we'll miss our flight."

Edward was too shocked to speak for a long time. Had he really not believed how dangerous the situation was? I thought he was living under the illusion that Jasper would knock us around a little, maybe even hurt or change Bella then sit down and make friends again, he really was an ass at times. I knew I would have to watch him, he would try contacting Carlisle which in itself wasn't a problem, it was how he went about it. Phone calls could be traced so I would have to help him there. He wanted reassurance his sire was safe but what he didn't fully understand because he'd never stopped to think about it was the real reason behind all our troubles, the root cause of it all. Carlisle was in love with his son, his first born and he would do anything to help him, to avenge his hurts. I knew my brother would be horrified to learn this because Edward loved Bella and always would, Carlisle was no more than the vampire who had changed him and given him a father figure, poor Carlisle, he would never win his hearts desire.

I let Edward to arrange the hire car in Seattle while I made a few enquiries of my own. Stella, my eyes in Volterra, told me that neither Aro nor his most trusted guard were in residence, so he was here. She had heard rumours of trouble with Carlisle Cullen but couldn't give me any details, so Aro was keeping it quiet, probably hoping not to scare us off. I told Edward what I'd found out as he drove home,

"We have to find Carlisle and speak to Aro. He knows we don't want to live in Italy or join the guard. If he's set on having us work for him we can do it just as well from here."

"Edward, you don't make deals with the devil, you do as he says. If he wants you in Italy you'll end up there. I'm not going so you decide for yourself and by the way we'll contact Carlisle together so there are no slip ups. We do not want Aro to trace the call, understood?"

"Understood. Don't you think its unwise to go back home? Surely Aro will have someone watching the place"

"Oh I don't think so, he only has a certain amount of guard with him and if he senses danger, like The Major, he'll want to keep it close. Besides who would be crazy enough to return to the one place they might be expected to be found? Reverse psychology dear brother, hide in plain view. Now come on put your foot down."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Bella

I wasn't sure what to do so I talked, I reminded Jasper of the first time we met, of the baseball game and the run in with the nomads James, Victoria, and Laurent. How he and Alice had driven me to Phoenix to keep me safe and how we had kissed in the hotel room then waited to see if any of it meant anything to him.

"You look at me as if I should remember all this"

"Well you were there."

"No, Jasper was there, If I'd been I would have bitten you just as James did and taken you away with me"

"Why?"

"Because if what you say is true then I would have recognised you as my mate. Yet here you are, still human and pathetically begging Jasper to remember a single kiss. I doubt it crossed his mind once it was done."

"Well maybe you are right but if so why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? You could have before Faith or anyone else could have acted. Yet here I am still human."

"I can't reach you can I?"

"If you could would you kill me?"

He opened his mouth and I knew he was going to say yes but then something stopped him, his jaw worked and his eyes changed. There was that hint of Jasper and I leaned forward looking into them,

"I know you're there Jasper and I know you can win this struggle."

I hesitated then touched his face, my personal shield melting in just the place it needed to,

"I know this is wrong but I love you Jasper. Please come back to me."

His eyes closed and I could see the violent struggle going on inside his head in his expression which meant I knew the moment he lost the struggle and The Major opened his eyes.

"Very good Bella Swan. So he does feel something for you. Now that makes it even more interesting since my task is to kill you, he will feel that as physical pain and once you are dead he will be too and I will be the one left behind in this body."

I sat back but I didn't stop staring into his face,

"You're wrong you know."

"About what?"

"If you kill me you are killing yourself too. Jasper isn't some individual trapped in that body you want to own. He's a part of you. If you kill me you'll both die, you're just different sides of the same coin."

"Really? Well maybe its a chance I'm willing to take"

"Why do you want to kill me so much Major?"

He hesitated and I saw a frown cross his brow,

"It's difficult to answer isn't it? Shall I tell you why? Because it's not your feelings, it's not your desires, you're doing what you've been programmed to do. The great and powerful Major doing some one else's dirty work for them."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. I'm a vampire, we kill humans, we feed on them and discard the dry husk."

"That doesn't answer my question though. You've killed other humans so why are you here? In this place and why are you fixated on my blood. I'm not your singer."

He leaned forward and his red eyes glowed,

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes because I'm not Jasper's singer and you are Jasper. It's very hard keeping him hidden, away from your conscious mind isn't it? That's because he belongs there, both sides of you do. Samuel tried to destroy him but he couldn't and you know why he couldn't?

"I'm sure you will enlighten me if I wait"

"Because you can't survive without him any more than he can survive without you. The darkness and the light. Think about that."

He got up and went to the door opening it and peering out,

"Maybe I'll start with your friends, with his friends, as I can't reach you for now."

I shook my head,

"I can't allow that, I wont. You can't leave this barn."

He tried to leave but my barrier stopped him just as I'd hoped and prayed it would. He cursed and whirled to face me.

"You are human and soon you'll need food, water, and sleep, while I don't so who do you think will last the longest? And as soon as those pretty little eyes close I'll rip your head off and drink your blood then I'll start killing your friends."

He went to the far corner of the barn and sat down on another bale watching me from the shadows. At first this worried me but then I understood, he was scared of me, of the control I had over him and he was trying to get some distance so I moved to sit closer,

"You can't hide from me Major, we're in this together. You want me dead and I want Jasper back so I guess we'll just have to wait and see who wins the pissing contest wont we?"

I hoped I sounded stronger than I felt and waited to see his reaction. His eyes softened again and I heard my name on his lips,

"Bella you should go. I can't fight him, he's too strong."

"Yes you can Jasper, you have to. I need you back please"

After this we sat in silence looking at each other both waiting for the other to make the first move but when it came it was from neither of us but from outside.

We had been sitting in silence for more than two hours when his head snapped up,

"Someone's coming. Perhaps my first victim Bella, I wonder who it will be."

I ignored his words as Peter came running in looking worried,

"Look I hate to interrupt this bonding workshop but we've got trouble. The Volturi are on their way with orders to kill you Bella. Alice the witch rang to warn us, no idea why but I can't afford to ignore it as a trick. You need to get the fuck out of here now. Leave him, we'll deal with our friend"

I shook my head,

"I'm not leaving Jasper behind. If the Volturi have orders to kill me then it's a sure bet they are either out to kill or capture him."

"Yeah well Alice may have mentioned something about that but its you who should be worried...about yourself not him."

"You should listen to the Captain, just occasionally he gets it right. You want to live...then leave while you can. The Volturi will kill you Bella Swan and if they do it will save me the bother."

"Oh no, if anyone's going to kill me its you Major. You don't get out of it that easy. If I'm going you're coming with me"

"I'm not going anywhere girl."

"Then neither am I"

I smiled at Peter and sat down aware they could both hear my rapidly beating heart as it tried, unsuccessfully for now, to break through my ribs.

"Fuck! I knew as soon as I saw you that you were going to be trouble so I took precautions"

Faith stepped around him and lifted a hand to me but I shook my head with a wan smile,

"Do you really think she's going to get through where The Major couldn't Peter? Shame on you"

I concentrated and they were both pushed back out of the barn and then the door slammed shut.

I looked back at Jasper,

"Well I guess we wait now for the fun to start."

"You're willing to risk death rather than leave him behind?"

"There's no point in living if you die so we'll meet our fate together. It took me a long time to work out what had changed so much as a result of that kiss and I didn't want to believe the conclusion at first but you can't fight fate. I fell in love with you Jasper and all I've done since I left is think about you. Now I've found you I'm not leaving again."

"He's gone Bella. Why wont you just accept that? Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"No he hasn't, you're still here and so is he and we live or die together because I wont go on without you Jasper."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Edward

Meeting the deputy had made me nervous and I hurried Alice on wanting to put as much distance between Jasper, the Volturi, the Forks police, and us as possible. I'd already put the few things I wanted to keep in the car and was going back inside to hurry her up when my phone rang. I hesitated but then recognised the number, it was Bella's father. Should I answer or leave it? If he were ringing me then he was suspicious and if I didn't reply he might start looking for us too so with a muffled curse I went back outside and answered.

"Chief Swan"

"Edward, I want to know where my daughter is."

"Why ask me? Bella finished with me a while back"

"Yet you met her recently and I think she left Jacksonville with you. Now I don't know why and I don't care, I just want to speak to my daughter."

"I'm not sure I can help you Chief Swan."

"Well you'd better because if not my deputies have orders to arrest you and your sister and then I'll put out an APB on the rest of your family and that could prove very difficult when they learn your secret."

This was bad, if he did that we would be trapped, sitting ducks for whoever reached us first and just how much did he know of our secret? He was impatient,

"Well?"

I weighed up the odds and gave him the phone number for the Whitlock ranch. It meant he could trace the address but that was their problem not mine. I'd helped Bella and now I was going to help myself but when Alice told me what she'd seen I felt bad. The Volturi were going to kill Bella for knowing our secret and I had been the one who told her. To salve my conscience I insisted Alice warn the Whitlocks before we left.

Charlie

I was relieved when Edward decided to cooperate because I wasn't sure I could have gone through with my threat. If the Cullens felt themselves in danger they might decide to fight as Angel had said and good men would die as a result. I traced the number he'd given to me and it turned out to be a ranch in Colorado. What the hell was Bella doing there? I took a deep breath and dialled hoping someone would answer me and someone did, a voice I recognised,

"Esme Cullen?"

There was a gasp of shock,

"Chief Swan? How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that. I want to speak to my daughter now. I know she's there."

"I'm sorry but she's a little busy now."

"I don't give a damn how busy she is. You see I know what you are, the Cullens, and I want to know my daughter is safe so you get her to the phone before I come looking for you."

Esme

I had no idea what to do but I knew from his voice that Charlie was genuinely scared for his daughter. Somehow he'd learned of our secret which put him in danger and not just from us. I explained the situation to Charlotte asking Charlie to hang on. Peter swore as soon as he heard and tried to take the phone but Garrett stopped him,

"Let's see if we can manage the situation Peter before you make matters worse. Charlotte take my cell phone down to the barn and explain the situation to Bella. She can talk to him from there."

"Charlotte? No fucking way. I'll take the phone."

"Peter I think your presence would only make matters worse. Bella and Charlotte get along now let her go. Bella wont let The Major harm her."

I explained the situation to Charlie as best I could.

"Bella isn't here right now but we'll ask her to ring you straight away Chief."

"Where is she then? Her phone's switched off so how will you contact her?"

"Please Chief Swan, we're in a very difficult position right now and you are going to have to trust me."

"No I don't. If I don't hear from her in five minutes I'm getting the Boulder police involved."

He rang off and I knew he would make good on his threat. All we could do was hope that Charlotte could persuade Bella to take the phone and that The Major would allow her to use it. None of us knew the situation inside the barn since Bella threw Peter out and I was sick with worry for the girl.

Bella

We sat watching each other, a stalemate of sorts, when he turned his head again,

"More visitors. Its getting like Grand Central in here."

There was a knock on the door and I heard Charlotte's voice,

"Bella, your father has traced you here and he's insisting on talking to you. I have a phone here, can I bring it in?"

"OK"

She came in slowly looking over at The Major who smiled at her coldly,

"So, are you all having fun trying to find a way to kill me? Bella's gift is good but its a two-edged sword. I can't get out and kill you but she wont let you in to kill me. We're going to wait and see who cracks first. My money is on her going down before I do."

"You're thirsty Major. Maybe she can out wait you, after all you can't get out and she wont let you drain her."

He didn't speak again as Charlotte handed me the phone watching him warily,

"Are you OK Bella?"

I nodded as I dialled my fathers number, not sure how much he knew or what to say but knowing I wasn't leaving without Jasper, however long that might take. As soon as he answered I understood how worried he was and suddenly I realised I'd left without a word to anyone, so wrapped up in finding Jasper and getting him back but although I felt guilty I would do the same again. The connection I had with Jasper was that strong.

"Hi dad."

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine dad. I'm sorry I didn't ring you but things just happened."

"Do you have any idea how worried I am? I spoke to Aggie and her grandmother"

Now I was concerned, how much had they told my dad? Before I could ask however he told me.

"Angel tells me you can protect yourself from whatever is going on so maybe you can tell me how. How do you protect yourself from vampires Bella?"

I closed my eyes but I heard the sharp intake of breath that was Charlotte's surprise at Charlies statement.

"Angel told you everything?"

"Well she told me all she knew but that's not everything is it?"

"No."

"I'm coming to the ranch Bella."

"No, it's too dangerous dad. There are things going on here that I can't explain."

"Bella, if it's too dangerous for me then it's sure as hell too dangerous for you. I'm coming and Esme Cullen better have a good explanation for your behaviour. Is Carlisle there too?"

"No, I think he's dead and that's why you have to stay away."

I didn't know what to say to keep Charlie away from the ranch but then Jasper held out his hand for the phone and waited. Charlotte shook her head but I'd seen something in his face and I dropped the phone into his hand, keeping my shield closely wrapped around Charlotte and myself just in case he decided to attack.

"I think you should listen to your daughter. If you come within a mile of this ranch I'll sink my teeth into her throat and rip it out. Does that make it easier to do as you are told?"

He dropped the phone on the ground and went back to his seat on the bale watching as I picked it back up.

"Who the hell was that Bella? Is he holding you against your will?"

Jasper laughed at that, in fact it was the other way around.

"No dad. I can leave if I want but for now I choose to stay. Please don't come here, I can't protect you too and it's not just the people here who pose a danger to you, there are others coming who are far more dangerous. Please dad. I'll explain as soon as I can but for now please stay away."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Felix

Getting to the ranch didn't take as long as I had expected but we did find getting in might be a little more of a challenge as we weren't the only ones trying. I'd felt a presence but when the Romanian guard appeared I was surprised. Stefan and Vladimir kept pretty much to themselves these days and they never came into conflict with the Volturi, they weren't strong enough, yet here they were and it seemed they were prepared to block us if necessary. As leader of our party I moved forward to speak with Stefan weighing up the men he had with him and finding to my surprise that they were on a par with my own. Our ace was, as always, Jane but they knew about her so why were they prepared to try stopping us? Unless they had a gift of their own and if that were the case Aro would be interested in learning about it.

"Stefan, what a surprise to find you here"

"Really? We've all heard about Samuels number on The Major. Are you here to collect him for the guard Felix?"

"The Major? Not particularly, we have enough fighters already. What about you?"

"No, this is personal and once I've got what I came for feel free to take whatever is left."

"I don't think Aro would be too pleased with that scenario Stefan. You tell me what it is you want and maybe we can come to an arrangement."

Stefan shook his head,

"I was here first and I have my men in position, we're ready to go in and I'm not sharing on this occasion Felix."

I felt Jane move to my side but Stefan shook his head,

"Not this time Jane. I have a little trick of my own which I'd be only too happy to demonstrate if you insist"

He motioned with his hand and a young man came forward, a little older than Jane herself and equally as beautiful. Looking at her he smiled,

"Sister, its been too long."

Sister? What the hell was going on here?

Jane took a step backwards in shock,

"Christopher? I thought you were dead, I saw the mob take you"

Jane

How could my brother be standing before me when I watched as the superstitious villagers tied him to a stake before Alec and I ran for our lives.

"You missed my finest hour Jane. Aro's men helped you escape and you never looked back, not once. For centuries I've hunted for you and my dear brother. I watched our parents burn to death in your place and I was next but then someone took pity on me and I too was helped to escape. You could have saved us all but you chose to run, cowards that you are"

"Mother told us to run, to go with Aro and we did as she said. How were you changed? Who by?"

"The same vampire who helped me get away. One who was also looking for talent and saw something in me. He turned me and helped me grow into my gift dear sister and now I work for him."

"Stefan changed you?"

"Yes, it seems Aro wasn't the only one watching our little family of "witches". He just didn't look close enough."

Felix

Now this was interesting, I knew how powerful Jane and Alec were, did their older brother have the same kind of powers? If he did then Aro would want him and it would be my job to bring him in for my master but I wanted to know just what he was capable of first.

"What do you intend doing Stefan?"

"I just want what's mine that's all, this isn't a declaration of war Felix so relax. Give me half an hour and you can have the rest. Oh, and just to put your mind at rest both Alice and Edward Cullen have already left."

Well that was a relief because if he'd wanted either of those then we had a fight on our hands.

"Very well. You have thirty minutes but we go in with you."

He wanted to refuse but it wasn't a request, I wanted to see exactly what he was planning on taking away with him.

We moved forward as a single force although Stefan's party stayed close to him while Jane watched her brother and I wondered what she was thinking, trying to work out what Christopher could do maybe? The closer we got to the ranch the more the tension rose until standing outside the house it was thick enough to cut with a knife. Peter Whitlock stood on the porch with Garrett, watching us.

"I'd like to say you're welcome but that would be a lie. What do you want Felix?"

I nodded to the Romanian,

"I think this is Stefan's party...at least for now"

Peter glanced over at the Romanian,

"I know what you want although I'm not sure why. Be my guest, she's inside"

So it was a girl Stefan wanted, well as long as it wasn't Bella Swan he was welcome. Women were the curse of our lives. More good men turned bad or died as a result of a woman than anything else. Peter shouted cheerfully,

"Faith, your boyfriend's here."

There was a short pause after his words then the door opened and a beautiful vampire walked out to stand by his side with a false smile on her face.

"Thanks Peter for your support and protection"

"Hey, you play rough with those in power, you pay the price. Anyway the longer you're with him the more peace the rest of us get. Stefan you're welcome but don't say I didn't warn you, she's poison."

I'd met Faith once before and I knew her secret but I'd never told anyone, not even Aro. There was something about Faith that corrupted a man, just as Peter said, and I knew if Aro had taken her into the guard it would have weakened us all so I kept my peace and she went free. Now she'd caught herself a big fish but it seemed all was not well in paradise, not by his expression.

"At last Faith. I've been looking for you but I never expected to find you outside Italy. I had thought you might seek sanctuary with the Volturi."

"What? Run from one monster to another? I don't think so Stefan. Did you kill Vladimir?"

"No my sweet Faith I didn't but it was a close thing, you shouldn't have made yourself so available to him. Jealousy nearly ruined us but we worked things out and now I've come to take you back. I think you have apologies to make and something to return. Then perhaps you will work for us again, only this time we will be the ones in control."

So I'd been right, the Romanians had been together for centuries, working as one but Faith had almost destroyed their partnership, just imagine what she would have done to the Volturi brothers!

Faith took a last look at Peter then walked down the steps to face Stefan,

"Do you really think I'm going back with you?"

"Unless you can disable us all I guess the answer to that would be yes."

She looked around at the figures standing beside and behind Stefan, some cloaked some not.

"I see you had to bring friends with you"

"No, we merely met on the road Faith. I don't need the Volturi's help to find you"

As Faith lifted her hand he smiled and Christopher put himself between them,

"No, no tricks for you today."

We waited for Faith to use her gift but she merely stood there her arm half raised for a moment then dropped it to her side. I had no idea how but he had prevented her from acting. Now that was something Aro would want to know about if I could tell him without bringing Faith too much to his attention. I didn't think Jane would be saying much to him, not with her brother in the middle. Stefan turned to me,

"I have what I want Felix. The rest is yours"

I watched as the Romanian contingent turned and went back the way they had come, Faith in the centre and Jane's brother at the rear but as they went out of sight I noticed that not once had Christopher turned to look back at Jane.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

He knew danger was close before Charlotte who had left a few minutes before came running back in,

"It's the Volturi and the Romanians are with them. I don't know how long we can hold them off Bella but Alice said they were coming for you so you have to leave."

The Major looked at me and smiled,

"Quite the quandary Bella. Do you run and save your own life leaving the others to the Volturi or me... or stay and try to hold us all off? How long do you think it will be before someone overpowers you?"

I knew he was right, I was weary and hungry but I couldn't leave these people to their fate, they'd helped me when I had no right to expect it and they were trying to save their friend. I wondered just how self-destructive The Major really was. If Samuel had made it his overriding need to kill me then he had to stay alive to do it, could I use that against him? I had to try, so getting up I went to the door and looked out sensing him stand and tense ready to act if I let my guard down. I turned to him and held out my hand,

"You want me dead but at your hand not someone else's so I need you to protect me now."

He raised an eyebrow,

"You want me to protect you from the Volturi so I can kill you myself?"

"Yes. Isn't that what your job is? To kill me. Well if the Volturi get to me first who will I let my shield down for? What do you say Major?"

He sat back down and I knew I'd lost this round,

"I could live knowing someone else did the job for me. Besides the Volturi aren't interested in me, I'm too much of a liability, I'd kill them as soon as anyone. It will be interesting to see you protect yourself against Jane or Alec. I might even learn something, go ahead."

I opened the door and Charlotte shook her head fast,

"Bella you have to leave. Run, get as far from here as you can and we'll find you when its safe."

"I'm not leaving you to be killed by the Volturi and if they know I'm here they'll kill you all to find me."

"They'll kill you if they see you. Don't you understand? You've broken our law by knowing of our existence."

I turned back to look at Jasper sitting once more on his bale,

"Then I'll die. I'm not leaving you and I'm not leaving Jasper behind."

There was a noise outside and we both turned to see Peter and Garrett talking with black cloaked figures, Volturi guard.

"Well, lets see what they want."

I gambled, dropping my shield as I walked outside, and suddenly strong arms were wrapped around me and I was carried through the barn and into the trees beyond going so fast I could hardly breathe.

"Are you totally insane? You can't take on the Volturi Bella"

I looked up into The Major's face and it was Jasper I saw there. I smiled weakly,

"I was gambling on you coming to save me"

"Then you're a fool. I can't fight him for long. When I put you down you start running and I'll hold them off as long as I can. Bella you live...for me"

"I can protect you, I can protect us"

He shook his head,

"No, I can't hold on Bella and he will kill you when he's finished playing around. For now you amuse him. I'll get you to a road and you get the next car through to stop. It doesn't matter where its going... just go. The Volturi haven't met you so they don't know who they're looking for. Stay away from anyone who could be linked to you."

"I'm not leaving you Jasper"

He put me down then tilted my head to gaze into my eyes,

"Yes you are Bella. It's all I can do for you and all you can do for me. Someone will find you eventually but you keep running."

I shook my head but he turned and ran back the way he'd come and along the road I saw a truck coming, so with tears in my eyes I held out my hand. If the car had stopped maybe I would have done as he said but it went by, the old man in it eyeing me suspiciously as he passed. I turned and started back the way we'd come, knowing I was far too slow to reach the ranch in time to stop the Volturi but not knowing what else to do. I had nowhere to go and the only thing I wanted was back there...Jasper.

Peter

Well the witch had been right and the Volturi turned up in enough force there wasn't much we could do but wait and see what they wanted. Charlotte had told with a gesture that The Major had taken Bella off into the trees, whether to kill or save her we didn't quite know or at least I didn't. My dear mate on the other hand, was certain Bella would be perfectly safe. As we watched the Romanians go taking dear Faith with them Charlotte whispered angrily in my ear,

"Why didn't you try to stop them? She's family."

"How the fuck was I supposed to do that? If you could count you'd see we're just a bit fucking outnumbered. Besides she deserves all she gets, evil bitch."

I thought she was going to start again but then she shook my arm.

"Peter look"

Turning I saw The Major striding towards us looking grimly determined but who he was going to attack was anyone's guess at the moment. Garrett and I moved forward to shield Charlotte but she nudged us aside,

"Its OK he's not going to hurt us"

"Really? Well I don't see Bella anywhere. Do you think he's given her a few dollars and put her on a fucking bus or something? She's dead Char."

"He's not going to kill his mate even if he doesn't understand what she means to him yet. I think Bella will bring him home to us Peter, I'm sure of it"

"She did have to drop her protective shield though didn't she? Which means The Major could have killed her easily and depending on what it is the Volturi decide to do there may be no home to bring him back to. You do realise we could all be extremely fucking dead in a few minutes?"

Esme moved closer to Garrett as we waited to see what Felix and his merry band of thugs were going to do now the Romanians had left.

Felix

I knew Peter and his little band of friends were intimidated just as they should be but then Garrett smiled and I looked to my left to see The Major approaching. We'd all heard what had happened to him and stood back giving him room to manoeuvre if he decided to take out his "friends" but he came to a halt mid way between the Whitlocks and myself then turned,

"Its been a long time Felix, still using your size and that pretty cloak to scare people?"

"Well if I had a bad ass reputation like yours maybe I wouldn't need it. Where's the girl?"

"Girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the human girl, this Bella Swan."

"Never heard of her."

"Oh really? Then what's the scent of human on you?"

"Probably my last meal, I'd have saved some for you if I'd known you were coming. So, no girl? Shame"

"Santiago check the house, if the girl is in there kill her."

I knew she wasn't there by their calm expressions but it always paid to be thorough.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Felix

I waited but no one was saying anything so I continued,

"Well I can hardly go back empty-handed so I guess I'll just take you Major and Garrett with me."

"Why? Do you want someone ripped apart? Too weak to do it yourself?"

"No Major but I know Aro is eager to see you and I'm sure he wont turn his nose up at another warrior. I'd take Peter too but he annoys me too much. I couldn't stand the flight with his mouth going all that time. I'd probably throw him out the plane."

"Yeah he has that affect on people, not his most endearing quality but I think I'll decline the invitation. I have some work of my own to do. People to kill, places to burn"

I nodded to Jane and he fell to the ground writhing as the others tensed,

"What about you Garrett? Do you need persuading too?"

I knew Garrett wouldn't fight, the odds were overwhelmingly on my side and I smiled as he shook his head slowly.

Peter

So we were going to lose two of our friends today, we couldn't fight the Volturi, no one could, especially when Jane was in torture mode. So, we would let them win, for now. The Volturi's biggest weakness was their belief in their absolute power over our world. What they failed to see was that while we were in small groups we couldn't hope to fight them but banded together? Well time would tell. I heard a sharp intake of breath and saw to my amazement that The Major was staggering to his feet despite Jane's apparent efforts to keep him down. He launched himself at her and I think he might well have put her down if Santiago hadn't appeared at that moment and thrown his enormous bulk on The Major's back. They went down together and I could see The Major was still fighting through the pain. He got a strong arm around Santiago's throat and wrenched sending the guard crashing to the ground again with a broken neck.

As Garrett and I tensed Jane turned her attention on us and we backed off but The Major, free of her torment for now, calmly took out his lighter and set fire to the guards body watching as the flames devoured it. Then he looked at Felix again,

"So what now? You going to take me yourself?"

Before I could warn him Jane came at him from the side with her eyes blazing dangerously and her hands raised. This time he went down and stayed there rolling around in agony although he made no sound.

"Well I think that's the lesson for today. I'm sure we'll meet again. Pick him up Garrett but be assured if he tries anything I will kill you both. Jane keep it up, I'm sure his friend will help him along."

They turned and walked calmly away The Major still writhing despite Garretts efforts to keep him upright.

When they'd gone Esme, who had appeared behind Santiago earlier, turned on me,

"Why didn't you do something?"

"What exactly? They had Jane with them, you saw what she did. Besides there weren't enough of us to stop them"

"So you're just going to let the Volturi take them?"

"It may have slipped by you but the Volturi already have taken them"

She looked at Charlotte who shook her head warningly at her, I was pissed and getting angrier by the moment and I didn't need Esme fucking Cullen chewing my head off.

"Esme come inside and sit down."

"Sit down? Charlotte I've just seen someone I consider my son son tortured and he and a friend taken by the Volturi, Bella is gone and you want me to sit down? I need to do something."

"Yeah right, you need to go in the house, sit down, and shut the fuck up while I think woman."

The Major could have attacked us when he came back, Felix was willing to let him, but he hadn't which told me that somehow Bella Swan had got through to my friend, at least partly. Therefore I couldn't let he and Garrett rot in the guard. I always knew there would come a time when we were forced to take on the might of the Volturi but I'd hoped The Major would be at my side when that time came. Instead this would be a rescue mission, either that or a fucking suicide one! I needed to plan this, decide who I could rely on for help and work out how the fuck we were supposed to get into the Volturi stronghold alive. If Bella had been here maybe her shield would have been some good. Fuck! Now even I was beginning to believe it was more than a lucky fluke, the way we were going we'd all be dead in a month.

Bella

It was more than two hours before I caught sight of the ranch, I was sore footed, tired, hot, and thirsty and only grim determination kept me moving forward. I dreaded what I might find, bodies, fires with heaps of ash, or the enemy still waiting. As I lurched into the yard I saw what I had feared most a pile of ash scattering in the breeze. Hesitating I pushed open the door and gasped to see Peter and Charlotte sitting at the table. They jumped up on seeing me and Peter caught me just as I fell.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I couldn't just leave you all. Where are the others? Where's Jasper and who was..."

I gazed back at the door,

"Santiago one of the Volturi guard. He was trying to find you and The Major killed him. He was trying to save your life Bella and you turn up again like you've got a death wish or something."

"I've got a shield. They couldn't hurt me and I could have protected you, all of you"

My voice was getting loud and hysterical now but Peters was louder by far

"You don't know that. Have you ever tried protecting a group of people? No of course not, the fucking shield only popped into existence today and you think you're some kind of hero. Well guess what, you aren't. You're a human, a weak fragile easy to kill human and I'm pretty sure the minute you fall asleep it will vanish. You can't save us, you can't save anyone, and that little parlour trick will get you killed if you rely on it."

"The Volturi took Jasper?"

"Yes and Garrett. I know Aro wanted them at one time for the guard but he'd given up. I guess this was just too good an opportunity to pass up."

"How did they get taken?"

"Aro has a few tricks of his own Bella, a girl who can have you writhing on the ground in agony with just a look and she can keep it up for hours. Real gifts with real consequences. Do you get it now?"

"Why didn't they take you?"

Peter smiled sardonically,

"They had their hands full and we aren't seen as much of a threat these days, we live quietly and keep our mouths shut. Its what you do if you want to survive in our world Bella."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Do? About what?"

"Rescuing the others."

"Rescuing the ot...are you out of your fucking mind or are my words just not getting through? They're gone, on their way to Volterra, and once there Aro has another pretty little parlour trick to ensure their obedience to him. You can't do anything Bella., Its over. Finished."

Peter stormed out of the room as Esme came in and seeing me she ran over throwing her arms around me.

"Bella, thank God you're OK."

Peter

I didn't want to get Bella's hopes up until I knew we had at least a fighting chance but it was hard because I finally saw what Charlotte had insisted was the truth, she was indeed his mate and now the pressure to get him back was even greater. She had to think it was over at least for now while I made some phone calls but then again maybe not...maybe she could test out this shield of hers and see if it truly was a constant powerful gift. If so it would give us a great advantage, so long as Aro didn't hear of it but then I doubted The Major or Garrett would be personally greeted by the Volturi leader. No he would be waiting to get his sticky little fingers on the two Cullens, Edward and Alice. Well it might be that we could use them as a diversion, while he was busy sending search parties out for the two of them he wouldn't be watching us so carefully. It could work to our advantage and now I felt we stood a fighting chance I could persuade others to join us. Or at least that was the plan, whether it worked or not only time would tell. We could be going on a suicide mission but what the hell, we'd all lived too fucking long anyway!


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Charlie

I didn't know who the guy was who had warned me to stay away but it wasn't going to work so I got the next flight to Boulder and while I flew I studied the map I'd bought. I could pinpoint the ranch and it was pretty isolated but that might work in my favour. I had no idea how to kill a vampire or if it were even possible to do so but I guessed I'd soon find out. I wouldn't rely on Hollywood though, a shotgun or a high powered rifle would surely slow them down if not actually kill them. I hoped I wouldn't have to find out but there was no way I was leaving my baby in the hands of monsters however much she thought she was safe and in control of the situation.

When I landed I rented an SUV and bought some camping gear, I wanted to see the lie of the land and who exactly lived there before deciding on my approach. I suppose I could and probably should have called in at a police station, just as a courtesy but the hell with it. Besides what would I say,

"Hi there I'm on a vampire hunting trip, do you know the best way to kill them? Oh yes and my daughters with them too."

Now that would do me a lot of good!

I drove out of town slowly getting to know the roads and stopping to get dinner about thirty miles from the Whitlock ranch. I got in conversation with my server who was only too willing to chat as the diner was half empty.

"So, you're not from around here."

"No, just seeing something of the country, a driving holiday."

"I wish I could do that. It gets boring seeing the same faces week after week, month after month."

"So you know just about everyone around here then?"

"I should do I was born in this place."

"Right, well I was hoping I might be able to trace a friend, Peter Whitlock, he used to live around here somewhere."

"Oh sure I know the Whitlock place. It must be his son who owns it though, no offence but he's a lot younger than you."

"None taken. What's he like?"

"They don't come into town much, I think they travel a lot. I've seen his wife a few times, she buys cloth and stuff at the store. I think she makes her own clothes but if she does then she's red hot at it. Nice lady but she doesn't come in here."

"Right. What's their place like? My friend had horses."

"They still have them on the ranch, I think he breeds horses or maybe that was his dad. Come to think of it I saw him in town yesterday evening which is unusual as I say. Are you going to look him up?"

I shrugged,

"I might but as you say it will be the son now. Thanks anyway Sherri"

She smiled as I left seeing a nice big tip on the table. Well I knew they were home at the ranch, I had worried maybe it would be deserted when I got here, a wasted journey although if Bella weren't there it still might be.

Charlotte

When Sherri rang to tell me someone had been asking about us I was concerned,

"He said he was friends with a Peter Whitlock but he was too old to be a friend of your husband I think. He seemed to be fishing so I just gave him a few things so he wouldn't think I was suspicious. I hope that was OK Charlotte only you said to let you know if anyone enquired. I don't think it was your step dad he wasn't that old, at least I hope not cos he seemed kinda cute, not a violent guy but I guess you never can tell."

I thanked her then went to find Peter who was outside with Esme and Bella trying to get through her shield which he found to be pretty impressive. She could protect herself and an area at least a hundred yards all around. Now he wanted to know if she could protect a certain person or object even though using her gift was quite obviously tiring her. When I explained Bella groaned,

"Did Sherri say what he looked like? Tall, dark-haired, with a moustache?"

"Yes, why? Do you know him?"

"Its my dad, I knew he wouldn't listen. Now what do we do?"

"Nothing. We wait. If he turns up here you can say "Hi dad see I'm fine now fuck off back to Forks"

"Peter she can't say that to her father!"

"OK I'll say it. For now you concentrate on practising with Esme and Charlotte. I have some more calls to make."

"Have you heard back from anyone yet?"

I had to smile at Bella's concerned question, she hated the fact Jasper had been snatched from her but I understood why. She was worried that being in the Volturi might allow Samuels creation to gain the upper hand once more and worryingly I had to agree with her although I would never admit as much.

Peter

I had heard from a couple of people but they weren't willing to put their heads in the lions mouth and I guessed I didn't blame them, especially as I couldn't say anything about Bella's little trick, not until they were on board and now we had her father to worry about. If she didn't know he was snooping around I could just have snapped his neck and buried him somewhere, end of story, but I knew that wasn't an option now so I'd just have to scare the stupid fucker so much he'd go home. Shit, the job's I got! I took the truck and drove towards the town knowing I'd meet him coming the other way sooner or later but I was mistaken, the road was clear all the way, so where the fuck had he gone? Great! Disappearing Swans now, just what I needed. I pulled over and phoned the ranch but he hadn't turned up there.

"Well I'm gonna pick up a few things Bella asked for then I'll be back Char. Hows it going?"

"Fine Peter. Don't worry, if he turns up here I'll keep him occupied."

"Oh yeah doing what?"

2I'll think of something."

I grabbed the stuff on Bella's list then got back in the truck noticing I'd missed a call from Darius and cursed. If he said no we were in deep trouble so I listened to his message nervously,

"Why is it I only hear from you when there's trouble or you want something Whitlock? Never just a quick call to say hi and catch up. You want me to go to Volterra with you on a rescue mission? Are you crazy? From what I hear its too late for the Major now anyway. Still, I got back yesterday and things are pretty quiet so why not. I'll fly up tomorrow but you'd better be at the airport to pick me up or I'm turning right round and going home. Oh yeah did you work out what the girl was or do you need me to draw you a picture?"

I heaved a sigh of relief, with Darius on board we just might, might, pull this off.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Garrett

The more I saw of the Volturi the more I hated them, they were no better than school yard bullies but with a scary amount of power. Jane kept up her onslaught until we reached the airport and by that time he was reeling from the agony and I almost had to carry him into the jet. Once inside we were "shown" to seats equipped with restraints for just such as us. I thought they must use these when a vampire was headed for death at the hands of the brothers. Once in the air Felix and Jane went forward into another soundproofed room leaving us with one guard, Demetri had been left behind and I'd heard Alec mentioned. Maybe they would hunt down the Cullens or maybe Bella. I wondered if she'd managed to get away, if not she was dead, it was as simple as that. Alec's gift was extremely powerful and I doubted she could shield herself against it. It might protect her from physical attack but when it came to mental ones? Well the jury was still out on that.

"So, a trip to Italy. I can't wait. I wonder if the brothers have any idea what they are about to experience"

I turned at The Major's words. He sat very calm, the shackles not even moving as he gazed around.

"I'm not sure I get you, we're the prisoners here."

Red eyes fixed on my face and I saw the merest hint of a smile,

"No one can hold me Garrett, not even the Volturi and soon they will understand that. If Carlisle Cullen is in Volterra I will take great delight in finishing what I started."

"So you didn't kill him?"

"No, I wanted him to suffer first, he was on my to revisit list along with Emmett and Alice Cullen."

"I don't think Emmett is guilty of anything other than being gullible Major"

"Stupidity and blind obedience are no excuse."

He closed his eyes then and I wondered if Jasper Whitlock had finally been erased by Jane's torture, if so then death really was going to visit Volterra and I would have a ring side seat.

Felix

Jane turned to me as soon as the door was closed on our prisoners,

"Don't tell Aro about Christopher please Felix"

"Why not?"

"Because I want to speak to him again first. I know I can bring him into the Volturi in time. If Aro sends us after him someone will die and I can't lose him again"

"Did you really leave him and your parents to their fate?"

"Yes. We felt we had no choice, Aro gave us an ultimatum, go with him or stay and die ourselves and we chose to live."

"And how do you feel about it now?"

"Its too late for regrets but I can hope to make things right with my brother."

"Very well but I want a favour in return."

"What?"

"Faith isn't mentioned either. The Romanians have her and that's as it should be. That one is dangerous to anyone who comes in contact with her."

She pondered on this then nodded curtly,

"Very well, as long as Aro doesn't interrogate us himself I'll keep quiet."

"Thank you. Now I need to fill Aro in and get our orders."

Jane went back to watch The Major, neither of us trusted him and if he got loose I certainly didn't want to be there. I radioed Volterra and soon Aro was on the line,

"Well?"

"We captured The Major and as a bonus Garrett."

"The girl?"

"She wasn't there but once we deliver our prisoners we can return to find her."

"And the others?"

"No sign of Edward or Alice but then you didn't expect to find them there did you?"

"Not really. Well I'd better break the good news to Carlisle and my brothers. Two new warriors for the guard, I'll have Chelsea waiting when you land. Hand your prisoners over then get back, I want that girl dead. There are rumours of a human with knowledge of our world circulating and that is worrying."

"What about Jane?"

"She stays, I don't think it would be wise to have all my gifts away from Volterra at the same time. You can take Santiago with you."

"Not possible, The Major killed him."

"Then its as well he will be here to take his place. Oh I think it might be wise to take out the Whitlocks after all. I don't trust Peter and I understand he's been speaking to people."

"Speaking?"

"Nothing concrete but I have a bad feeling about him, I'd hate for him to cause problems mounting some crazy rescue scheme. Besides I have a hunch where you find him you might well find the girl. After all where else can she go for help?"

The Major

I knew Garrett thought I was being arrogant and maybe I was but Samuel had not only warped my mind, he had also given me a much higher tolerance for pain and Jane hadn't affected me nearly as much as everyone thought. I suspected the brothers would send Alec to retrieve Edward and Alice without harming them which meant the only gift that could really cause me any problems would be out of the picture. There was Chelsea of course but I held allegiance to no one but myself and Samuel and no one could break that bond. As I thought that Bella's face swam into my mind and I understood I was wrong, there was one person who could save me from myself and I'd sent her away. The urge to kill her was as strong as ever but he was still there in the background denying me the chance each time. Well for now he knew I didn't need his concern and neither did she so he was happy to give me free rein. Whether I would die and no longer be a threat to his...his what? That thought I shut out before it could form, or I would free us and he could try holding me back once more.

Felix

I was relieved when the jet landed and we were able to pass our prisoners over to the guard headed by Chelsea. Alec was waiting to join me on our return trip and he and Demetri soon got deep into conversation. Their relationship was a strange one to me, they seemed to have so little in common but where you found one you often found the other and I had even seen Jane glance jealously at them on occasion. Maybe that was why she wanted to make her peace with Christopher, she was lonely. As I shut the cabin door on the jet she looked over at me from the tarmac and nodded just the once, reminding me of our pact of silence and I returned it. As we took off I saw the small convoy of cars start their way out of the airport and knew within a couple of hours our prisoners would be safely in Volterra. If it had been me I would have waited, using Alec to guard them until they reached the citadel, I didn't trust this quiet thoughtful Major but it wasn't my call so I sat back in my seat to relax.

**Sorry folks but I wont be posting tomorrow. Things will however be back to normal at the weekend. Thank you to everyone who reads and those who review. Jules x**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Carlisle

When Aro told me The Major was on his way to Volterra I was nervous, I'd only just received new hands and eyes and I wasn't eager to lose them again.

"Is it wise to bring him here?"

"I do believe you are frightened Carlisle. Please, there's no need for that, The Major will be under my control by the time he reaches Volterra. I sent Chelsea to welcome him and his friend."

"Peter Whitlock?"

"No, Garrett. Peter and his mate decided they didn't want trouble with us when it came down to it, a wise decision I'm sure you will agree."

"What about Alice and Edward?"

"They'll be here soon enough. Your beautiful mate was with the Whitlocks. I did wonder whether to have her picked up too but then I thought...perhaps not. After all it will be very difficult for you to justify your breach of her trust."

Of course Aro was correct, I thought I had lost Esme which was painful but not crippling so I hadn't really loved her after all. The person I was looking forward to seeing was Edward, safe and unharmed. He would forgive me my actions once I explained why I'd done what I did.

Aro

Well with Santiago dead the two new guards would be very welcome but I wanted to make sure Chelsea had done her work first so I was conveniently absent when she arrived with her prisoners leaving Caius to welcome them to their new home. He came to find me afterwards,

"What happened to you? I thought you would want to see The Major for yourself. Just like a pet tiger, dangerous but obedient, Garrett too."

"Good but I think we'll keep a watchful eye on them for a little while, even pet tigers have been known to turn on their masters."

"Not when controlled by Chelsea Aro. I think you are becoming soft brother."

"Really? Well lets hope you never have to find out for sure Caius. Where are you billeting the newcomers?"

"With the rest, that way we have plenty of eyes watching out for them."

"Good, have you seen Jane since she returned?"

"No, why?"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling we are missing something. I think it might be a good idea to find our dear sister and speak with her."

We went looking for Jane but found to my annoyance that she was no longer in the citadel. She was out doing an errand for our brother Marcus.

"When will Jane be back?"

"I've no idea, she's gone to Pisa to liaise with my antiquarian in regard to a first edition I am interested in. She gets the best from Eduardo, he has a soft spot for our little sister."

I couldn't argue with Marcus, I had occasion to thank him for the books he had acquired but it concerned me that Jane had gone just when I wanted to speak to her.

Jane

I was only too happy to go to Pisa for Marcus, it got me away from Volterra and Aro because I really didn't want an audience with him right now. I had to keep Christopher's existence a secret or Aro would want to draw him in to the Volturi and I knew my brother would never work for the man he felt responsible for the death of our parents and our defection. I had seen him taken by the villagers and truly thought him dead. Alec had begged Aro to save him too but he had refused, no one had seen the gift my brother possessed then and now it was too late. I wondered what Alec would say if I told him our big brother still lived, a vampire too. Felix and I both had our secrets and it was up to us to keep faith with each other as long as possible. Talking of Faith I had been interested to meet her. She was something of an enigma and I wondered why Felix was so keen to keep her existence a secret from the Volturi brothers although if she had almost caused a breech between Stefan and Vladimir then perhaps it was as well that she stay away from Volterra. Our brothers had enough history between them without adding more to the mix.

Aro

As Caius and I went back towards our quarters we heard a commotion outside in the central courtyard and went to investigate, such a noise was most unusual within these walls. We found a group of guards standing around applauding as The Major took one of their number apart, another already in pieces scattered about the flagstones.

"Enough"

Caius voice cut through the shouting and cheering and it died to an anxious silence. The Major finished what he was doing and dropped the dismembered body of the guard to the ground then took his shirt from his friend and shrugged into it, hiding the terrible scars he bore.

"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

The Major shook his head,

"No"

And turned walking back inside the building watched by the rest of the guard.

"You... come here"

The guard Caius had pointed at came over and I took his hand in mine reading his thoughts, so this had been a show of power and superiority, The two dismembered guards hadn't recognised their new comrade and tried to push him around, never a safe thing to know with an unknown and they had paid a heavy price for their arrogance, but they had also learned a valuable lesson. One they would hopefully never forget.

"Take your friends inside and make sure they hunt once they are whole again. I don't want to see any more infighting do you understand?"

The rest of the guard nodded their assent and scrambled to pick up the pieces of their fallen friends before disappearing back into the building.

"Well it seems The Major is taking no prisoners."

"He makes me nervous Aro."

"I think you'll find he makes Carlisle even more nervous Caius. Don't worry, he is our man now."

The Major

I listened to the conversation outside and smiled to myself, I was no ones man except my own. Samuel had made sure I couldn't be influenced by anyone but himself, Chelsea had little power over me although I allowed them to think otherwise. No one would ever reach me again, not even Jasper. Once we arrived here he had gone silent, he'd lost his freedom, his m...the girl, and now control. I was the one in control because I was the one best suited to being here in this city. I was the one in control now, and only me. Then the girls face floated before my eyes and I cursed. Why could I not send her away? I didn't want to think about her, she was his weakness not mine and when I broke out and returned to the States I would hunt her down and kill her once and for all. He had forced me to play with her, refused to allow me to harm her but now I was making the decisions and she was dead. Then the Cullens and after that? Well I would leave it to chance, perhaps the Whitlocks for that trick with the fire, maybe not, I hadn't decided yet. I knew Carlisle was here, I'd heard the brothers, well he could be my first victim here in Italy, then anyone who got between me and my freedom.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Faith

Well, this was an interesting development, Jane and Alec Volturi had an older brother who was not only also gifted but working with the Volturi's greatest rivals the Romanians. I was curious so I sat beside him on the trip to the airport, not that I had any intention of being on the plane when it took off but that could wait a while.

"Hello there, I don't think we've met, I'm Faith."

He looked at my hand but didn't take it,

"I know who you are. I see running from the Romanians didn't do you much good."

"On the contrary I think its been most productive. After all I met you"

He turned away to look out of the window,

"It must have been a shock for your sister to find you alive after all this time"

"Possibly but I really don't care."

"You know the meeting wasn't an accident don't you?"

That got his attention,

"What do you mean?"

"Stefan and Vladimir knew the Volturi would be there looking for the girl and they knew exactly the make up of the guard. So, they took you and voilà! You get to meet your sister. Do you think they wanted to play on her guilt at abandoning you to your fate?"

"I don't really care. I have nothing to say to my sister and I have nothing to say to you either."

"Oh you will, give it time. I'll grow on you"

I left him to his thoughts and joined Stefan who was reading a magazine and trying to pretend he hadn't heard every word.

"Interesting article?"

"Yes, a woman who betrayed her lover with his brother."

"Really? How dull. It was your own fault Stefan, you were taking me for granted."

"Well you can explain it all when we get back to the castle."

"I'm not going back to Romania you know that Stefan. I'm far more valuable to you here. I'm going to Italy"

"Italy? Why would I agree to such stupidity? Going to offer yourself to the brothers? Well I guess it might work in our favour if you sewed a little dissension between them"

"Don't pout Stefan it doesn't look good on you. I want to see the human girl again."

"Why?"

"Now you know I'm not going to answer that. Lets just say I might be telling you something interesting later. I want Christopher with me when I go"

"And you think I'm going to let you walk off into the sunset with our most valuable gift?"

"Apart from me he's your only gift and if I tell the Volturi about him how long do you think it will be before they come looking for him. Jane will protect him from Aro as long as she can through guilt, that much was obvious and let's be fair his little trick against me wasn't much was it? It hardly showed his true potential. Now, if you drop us at the airport we'll make our own way from there."

"Vladimir will never agree."

"Then don't tell him, stay here for a while and soak up the culture. American blood is as good as Romanian but then wont your brother start to worry that you are up to something?"

"Am I? Up to something that is? Or are you really looking for payback"

"Payback?"

"The Whitlocks, after all they didn't exactly fall over themselves to protect you"

"I never expected them, to. I only went to help because I was curious. You see I've heard of Samuel, I actually met him once and I know how he works. He didn't just program The Major to kill a human girl for Carlisle Cullen. I think he had a much more important role for him."

Now I had Stefan's interest and I couldn't help teasing him,

"Of course I could be wrong,. Maybe..."

"Don't act coy, what do you know Faith?"

"I don't know anything but I think he might be the answer to all your prayers Stefan. I think the chickens have opened the coop and invited the fox in for dinner."

"You mean he was hoping The Major might be taken to Volterra?"

"I think Samuel was the eternal optimist. When Carlisle asked him to set The Major on his little task he thought that if he could cause The said Major to run amok then the Volturi would be forced to act but he also knew that Aro was itching to get a new and bigger bass ass for his guard, he's always wanted a few, Garrett, Darius and especially The Major, so he might well try to capture rather than kill him. Taking him to Volterra was a really bad move on Aro's part."

"What about Chelsea and Corin though?"

"You have no idea what Samuel was capable of. I don't think The Major will be too badly hampered by them and of course there's also a secret weapon."

"Which is?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be secret would it now? Trust me Stefan, making sure that The Major gets free rein is what you really want and I can help you get it."

"I don't trust you Faith"

"No one ever does but its a cross I've learned to bear bravely. Now do I get to go to Italy?"

He closed his eyes and I could feel the tension radiating from him. He desperately wanted to believe me but he just wasn't sure. The ironic thing was that I told the truth for once. I wanted to be on the winning side but I didn't like Aro and his brothers and I certainly didn't trust them which is why I threw in my lot with Stefan and Vladimir but they just weren't strong enough. That's why I played one against the other, they held each other back but now they were united, to get me, but I was offering something much more tantalising, they could rule our world once more with my help. I wasn't going to tell either of them that Bella was the one who would ensure The Major was free of any interference from Aro's gifts, that was my little secret. I also had a plan of my own but that too was a secret I would be keeping to myself.

"Very well but if this a double cross next time I find you I'll kill you plain and simple. Do you understand Faith?"

I took his hand and squeezed it gently,

"You can trust me this time, its for my benefit too. I want to be on the winning team and now that's you Stefan...and your brother of course...if you so decide"

Let him decide whether he wanted the ultimate power all for himself or if he were willing to share it with his brother, I didn't care either way but I was curious.

I suppose it was inevitable but of course he told Vladimir and there was quite a heated discussion in the car before we reached the airport but I got my way and Christopher and I bade Stefan farewell.

"How did you manage that?"

"What? Freeing you of their grip? Let's just say I have wining ways Christopher but don't for one moment think this means you can high tail it, I have work to do and I need your help. If you get me what I want then you can go on your merry way, kill your siblings or join them, the choice will be yours"

"So we're going to Italy?"

"Not just yet. I have a stop off first. We are going to offer our services to the Whitlocks and I don't think they can afford to turn us down. Much as my dear...Uncle I guess... would like to. Then we go to Italy."

"And you really think The Major will take out the Volturi?"

"We'll see when we get there."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Alice

Edward and I had been running for a few weeks but already it was wearing and I knew Demetri was getting closer, we couldn't hope to outrun him for long and he had Alec with him so once found we were lost or that's what I thought until I saw a vision of the future. Edward was driving which was just as well because it took me quite unawares.

"Alice? What did you see? They're close to finding us aren't they?"

"What?"

His voice had broken the spell and I was back in the car once more,

"Yes it wont be long before we are forced to Italy, I'm sorry Edward but...it may not be as bad as we think"

"Not as bad? How can you say that? You know once Aro gets his hands on us we're doomed to an eternity in the Volturi guard."

"True but that's only as long as the Volturi continue to hold power and Aro rules them".

"And you've seen what? A time when that isn't the case? Alice, others have tried over the centuries to topple the Volturi but they're too strong."

"Yes but every attempt was made from the outside Edward and that was their weakness."

"You've seen someone infiltrate the Volturi? An enemy within the walls of Volterra? Who?"

"For now that isn't important, what is important that we aren't doomed as you say. I don't think the Volturi have the faintest idea what they've done but they soon will unless things change and that can only happen if...well lets just say I'm no longer scared to be found by Demetri and neither should you be."

Edward

I didn't like to rely totally on Alice's visions, I knew they could be wrong but she seemed so sure and I'd joined her because I thought she was my best bet at staying alive. So if she said we would be safe in Volterra I would believe her. It would be good to see Carlisle again although I couldn't help feeling he'd made a terrible error in judgement bringing Samuel in. I turned a sharp bend and slammed the brakes on, standing in the centre of the road were two cloaked figures, Demetri and Alec. I attempted out of fear to turn the car around but they were too fast. As everything disappeared into a strange silence I knew Alec had already built up his gift in readiness for us.

Alice

As things reappeared slowly from the strange mist that Alec had created I understood we were already in Volterra. The smells in the air, the feeling of the atmosphere told me we were in Italy. Opening my eyes I saw Carlisle sitting beside me and he smiled,

"Alice, it's about time you rejoined us. It's good to see you."

His eyes once so calm and patient in their golden hue were now crimson and so different, the area around them deeply scarred from the attack that took his own from him. Looking down I saw the hands and they too were different, the fingers shorter and the hue slightly different as if he were wearing surgical gloves.

"Yes, not an exact match I'm afraid but it was the best I could do."

"How did you get them? Choose from a line of donors?"

"Not exactly. The Volturi had an execution of a renegade and I was offered his body parts to use as replacement for my own. It was hell without the sense of sight and touch although the sensations are rather different in my new hands, they aren't as dexterous so I will need a lot of practise before I can go back to my profession."

"You think the Volturi will let you go back to your old life?"

"Of course"

He sounded surprised that I should need to ask,

"I have made my peace with Aro and he has what he wants, you, Edward, and The Major. I think he's rather pleased actually."

"Well don't be so sure he will remain grateful."

So Carlisle was wiling to give Edward and I over to the Volturi in order to gain his own freedom.

"Have you seen Esme?"

"Yes and I'd stay away from her if I were you or you might lose some more body parts."

"She'll come round, she loves me"

"Again I wouldn't lay too much store in your delusions. Where's Edward?"

"In the other room, I was allowed to house you both with me for a time."

I got off the bed and walked past him to the door,

"I'm sorry Alice that things didn't go quite as planned but I did my best."

I turned back to him,

"Its too late for apologies Carlisle, they don't mean anything."

Edward

I heard the conversation between Alice and Carlisle and it was good that she felt the same way I did. My own conversation with him had been surreal. When I woke up he was sitting beside, my bed smiling down on me with the strangest eyes. I sat up startled then remembered what Jasper had done to him.

"Edward my son. It's so good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same Carlisle"

He frowned then it was replaced with that same placid smile,

"Let me explain, all I did I did for you."

"For me? You turned my brother into one man Armageddon and set him on Bella for me?"

"OF course. Bella hurt you, she broke your heart and deserted you and for that she had to pay."

"With her life? I still love her Carlisle. I don't want her death I want her happiness and I know that wont be with me."

"Love? How could you love the human who hurt you? Real love endures Edward, it will do anything for the object of its feelings. The one who loves you would never hurt you."

"What happens now Carlisle? A life of servitude to Aro?"

"Not for you Edward, I begged Aro for your freedom and he will allow me to take you back home with me. All you have to do is promise you will come if he should call on your gift. Surely that's not too much to offer."

"I don't have to stay in Volterra?"

"No, you come home with me Edward and we will make a new life together."

"What about Esme?"

"I fear my dear wife no longer loves me but we'll see. She is welcome to join us if she wishes but not as my wife. Not as my mate, those days of deceit Are finally over. I couldn't act the loving husband any longer."

"Esme isn't your mate?

He shook his head and patted my cheek,

"I think you already know the answer to that Edward."

I pulled away from him feeling sick and tried to change the subject,

"What about Alice? Rose and Emmett? Bella? Jasper?"

HE sighed looking out the window opposite,

"Alice will stay here with the Volturi, her gift is too valuable to be allowed to slip away, As for Rose and Emmett they are in no danger now, Jasper is safely in Volterra, Aro's puppet. AS for Bella, Aro has sent Demetri back to find her and bring her here."

"He wants her?

"No he wants to kill her but first I think he's decided he wants to meet her. You know how curious he is, especially when he read in my thoughts that you can't read her mind. She is an oddity for a human."

Before I could say anything more he stood up head cocked to one side and I understood Alice was waking.

"Let me welcome Alice back and then we can talk again Edward"

He squeezed my arm affectionately and went through to the other room and I heaved a sigh of relief, he wax crazy of course...crazy if he thought there was any future for US. There was no US but I would need to tread carefully if I wanted to get out of Italy.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Emmett

Rose and I were fed up of being on the move again, it was crazy when we both wanted to help Jazz so I turned the truck round and she rang Peter,

"What do you want now?"

"To help if we can."

"Well now let me see. Do you have a back way into the Volturi stronghold?"

"No, why?"

"Well that's where we're going, straight into the lions mouth to rescue The Major and Garrett."

"Volterra?"

"Yep I thought that might put you off but thanks for the offer."

"When do we leave?"

That took him aback,

"You really want in? You know if The Major sees Emmett he's likely to rip him into kindling and set him on fire?"

"We are willing to take the risk."

"Then come on down. We leave tomorrow with you or without you."

Peter

Well that had been a turn up for the books although I wouldn't hold my breath once they realised what we were going to do. The numbers might be helpful but we'd done without before.

"Peter, I think you should come out here"

I got up quickly, Charlotte sounded nervous, and joining her on the porch I saw the car approaching and recognised the driver and passenger,

"What the fuck does she want now? I thought Stefan was going to take her back to his castle in the air and hopefully drop her from a great height into a volcano or something."

"There aren't any volcanoes in Romania Peter and don't be so horrible, she helped us."

"I was speaking metaphorically I know there aren't any Volcanoes but a fucking great bonfire would do."

Char dug me in the ribs,

"Enough"

"Go warn Bella and Esme to keep out of sight"

"You think I'm leaving you alone with Faith Peter?

"I'll behave I promise. I want to know what made her think she'd get a welcome back."

Charlotte left with a final warning glance as the car drew up and they got out, the guy Christopher keeping back and saying nothing

"So, super bitch to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"I knew you'd be pleased to see me again Peter. I know you're going to attempt a rescue of your poor friends and I want to join you."

"Who said so and why would I even consider taking you anywhere other than a furnace?"

"Always the cutting remarks Peter, it shows your lack of intelligence."

"Oh, that hurt. Why don't you just fuck off."

"You need me Peter, my gift, and I've brought you a present"

She beckoned and Christopher joined her,

"My friend here hates the Volturi for enticing his siblings away, he wants to get even with Aro and his dear brother and sister so he's happy to help you get in."

"And what exactly does he have to offer? A key to the back door?"

"No but he can stop gifts from working so he could stop Alec and Jane from fighting on their terms."

"What's in it for you Faith? You don't do anything without payback"

"I hand the kingship of our world to Stefan and Vladimir and we all live happily ever after."

"A nice cosy threesome, the viper nest. What makes you think we want to kill the Volturi brothers?"

"I don't think you do, but I think someone else does, or at least did although its too late to do him any good"

"Stop with the fucking riddles and spit it out Faith before I toss your cute little ass in the fire."

"So you think it's cute? I knew you liked me really Peter, your hatred is just for show."

As I grabbed her arm Christopher tried to stop me,

"Hey, I don't have any fancy gift you can block but I do have two fists and a mouthful of very fucking sharp teeth and unless you want to find your head rammed up your ass I suggest you back off now."

"It's OK Christopher."

At Faiths words he moved back and I smiled,

"Good call."

Faith pulled free straightening her sleeve,

"Listen Peter I knew Samuel, and his overriding ambition was to find a way to get the Volturi off their thrones."

"Yeah but he's dead Faith remember?"

"I know that but what if he set the thing in motion before he died?"

"How?"

I was intrigued despite myself and she knew it,

"He primed his weapon ahead of time and baited the trap. He knew what would happen, he knew the Volturi too well."

"Go on."

"Its simple really. He's asked by an old "friend" for a rather strange favour and has no choice but to agree but when he thinks about it he realises that he has a once in a lifetime chance to get revenge."

Suddenly what she said made perfect sense,

"He programmed The Major to kill Bella Swan as instructed but he also programmed him to cause enough mayhem that the Volturi would act. They've always wanted him for the guard so Samuel gambled on them taking him to Volterra. OK I get it so far but once there he's under the influence of Chelsea and Corin so he can't do anything. That's where your theory crashes and burns Faith."

"No it doesn't because Samuel also programmed him to resist their gifts, the only one he couldn't stand against was Alec and that was the wild card. What he didn't know was that The Major would have a shield against him too, he couldn't, none of us could until very recently."

"Bella Swan"

"Exactly Peter. We take Bella to Italy, I assume she's chomping at the bit in any case and she can shield him from Alec. Then he can take out the Volturi and free us from Aro's twisted regime."

"Only to be replaced by another?"

"The Romanians kept the peace for thousands of years without a problem. They just became complacent allowing Aro and his brothers to take control but they wont make that mistake again."

I wasn't happy with her plan, I didn't think the Romanians would be any better than the Volturi, they were all corrupt and getting power back might just be too much for Stefan and Vladimir to handle now but it didn't pay to let her know that,

"So you're willing to come with us to Volterra and help get The Major back?"

"Once he's fulfilled his mission, yes."

"I'll need to talk to Char and Bella first."

"Bella will go, she has to he's there, her mate."

"True. OK We leave tomorrow once the remaining Cullens and a friend get here. In the meantime I guess you'd better come in."

She walked past me into the house smiling broadly, the bitch loved all this, but Christopher hung back staring at me,

"You got something to say just spit it out"

He hesitated then shook his head and followed her in but there was something, maybe he just didn't want her to hear whatever it was. I'd make an opportunity for him, I didn't want to set off watching my back.

Bella

I'd done all the practising I was going to do and was ready to explode when Peter came into the barn and told us what Faith suspected. I was furious,

"Samuel did all this and now Jasper's in Volterra just waiting for an opportunity to massacre the Volturi? No, I wont let him become that killer. If he does this I'll lose him for ever and I wont do that. We have to leave now."

"Bella we have to get a flight arranged and Darius is flying in tomorrow morning. We need him, he has the expertise to work around the computer systems, he'll get us a flight and sort out anything else that needs a tweak. Besides which he's almost as good a fighter as The Major and me."

"Do you trust Faith and this Christopher?"

"Bella I don't trust anyone, especially not the she devil and I think he has something on his mind so if you and Esme can go up to the house and keep her occupied I might just get a few minutes alone with our guest."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

The Major

I knew I was under scrutiny but that didn't bother me, I could play along with the best of them. What they hoped to see I had no idea but I filled my time learning the layout of the citadel and planning my next move. Life in the guard was easy, they spent most of their time while not on duty playing cards or training which suited me. I trained hard because I enjoyed it although my "colleagues" soon became wary of becoming my opponent. They were soft, they played they didn't fight while I fought as if each were my last and many ended up dismembered and spilling their venom over the flagstones. I knew our commander wasn't happy at his dwindling supply of guards but that wasn't my problem. Only Garrett came anywhere near me and I tolerated him only because he had been a friend at one time, a friend of my alter ego who I hadn't heard from since arriving here. I knew he was still there because I found myself thinking about the girl sometimes and not as a target, as something else, something I wasn't willing to even think about. She was dead just not laying down yet but her time would come.

I'd found an easy way into the tower where Carlisle hid out from me. He knew I was coming for him despite the Volturi's assurances. He had Edward and Alice Cullen with him and if they tried to stop me I would kill them too although it would rather give the game away that I wasn't exactly the little pet Aro thought. He liked to have me beside him when he was in the audience chamber, showing off his tame tiger. I intimidated visitors which pleased him no end and for now it was another part I would play, but only until I decided the time was right.

Aro hadn't instructed me to stay away from the Cullens so I felt justified in making a visit one evening. When I knocked on the door to Carlisle's suite I couldn't help wondering what his face would do when he saw it was me. I wasn't disappointed, a look of sheer terror spread across until he suddenly remembered where he was and thought himself safe.

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

"Visiting"

I pushed my way past him and into the room where Edward sat at the piano and Alice by the fire reading a magazine. She jumped up in surprise and fear when she saw me and Edward hit a few wrong notes.

"So the gang's all here, how cosy."

"Jasper you need to leave before I call Aro"

"Really? I think I'll stay but call him by all means if you think he can get anyone here to protect you before I snap your neck Carlisle"

He backed away to the other easy chair and sat down watching me warily.

"I like the eyes, they suit you, where did you get them?"

He didn't answer me just sat silent and stiff so I turned to Edward,

"Play"

"Play what?"

"Oh I don't know, do you know any music to accompany torture?"

"You can't hurt us, Aro wouldn't allow it."

"And that should make a difference to me why exactly?"

"He's your master now."

I laughed at that idea and Edward moved towards the door,

"Do you really think you're faster than me? Go on...try"

He did and ended up flat on his back in the middle of the room with his arms held in my hands dripping venom.

"I warned you. Now maybe you'll listen more attentively"

I threw the detached limbs to him then turned to Carlisle who was looking pretty sick and terrified right now.

"You sent me to Samuel, you are responsible for all this but I'm not going to kill you Carlisle."

"You're not?"

"No, first I'm going to torture and kill everyone who means anything to you and then I'm coming back for a reckoning and you Alice? Well..."

Carlisle

Neither Edward nor I dared to move until we were sure he'd gone and then I went to my beloved son and helped him fuse his arms back on noticing that Jasper had broken every one of the bones in both his hands.

"He's mad Carlisle, absolutely mad. We have to tell Aro that he's threatened us."

"I'm not sure that would help Edward, don't forget that he is already under Chelsea's gift and if he's able to hurt us then he hasn't been told we are off-limits. The best thing we can do is to leave Volterra as quickly as possible."

Edward looked at his mangled hands,

"He did that to stop me playing didn't he?"

"Yes he knew that would hurt you most."

"Then let's go and see Aro now"

"What about me? Or don't I exist any more?"

"Sorry Alice but Aro will never allow you to leave."

"No, I mean Jasper, he's threatened to kill everyone who means anything to you and I assume that includes me"

"I'll speak to Aro on your behalf Alice I promise"

When we got to Aro's study it was to find him in discussion with one of his trackers and he wasn't happy but worse than that Jasper stood leaning against the wall behind him and smiled coldly at us. Aro looked up,

"Carlisle what a pleasure. I wont be long, Major would you show Carlisle and Edward into my rooms. I'll be with you as soon as I can"

Apprehensively we followed Jasper out of the room and along the corridor although I knew perfectly well where Aro's rooms were.

"We can find our way thank you"

Jasper turned icy eyes on us,

"Just following orders Carlisle, as always"

He opened the door and stood back for us to pass inside.

Edward kept close to me as we passed the silent foreboding figure and cradled his newly healing hands to his chest and we were relieved when he shut the door staying outside but he hadn't moved away, he was still there just beyond it. Edward opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head, whatever he was going to say it just wasn't worth it so we waited in silence until Aro appeared.

"Well now what can I do for you?"

"We'd like to leave Volterra".

"So soon? Is there some reason for your wishing to go so quickly?"

From the look in his eyes he knew exactly why,

"No, it's just that I should try to contact Esme and the rest of the family and explain exactly what's happened."

"Really? Well my brothers and I are having an evening's entertainment at the weekend and I would like you to attend. After that I'm sure we can arrange for your speedy departure."

So we were to be stuck here a few more days at least. I just hoped that Jasper wouldn't decide he'd rather we were dead than out of his reach.

"In the meantime as you are quite obviously disturbed by something allow me to furnish you with some protection"

Protection? That would be a blessed relief and I hastened to thank my old friend for his kindness.

"Not at all Carlisle. It must be rather frightening after all you have been through but I think this might help you to resolve such fears."

He opened the door,

"Major, I would be grateful if you could accompany my friend Carlisle wherever he goes until the entertainment."

Edward closed his eyes and I saw his hands were shaking as Jasper appeared in the doorway,

"Certainly Aro, it will be my pleasure"


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

I was sitting in the barn on the same bale that Jasper had occupied thinking about him and wondering what he was doing in Volterra. My greatest fear was that his darkest side, the side nurtured and encouraged by Samuel would have time to bury Jasper beyond my reach. Esme had gone up to the house to keep Faith occupied but I couldn't. I was interrupted in my reverie by Peter and the stranger who I had been told was Jane and Alec Volturi's brother Christopher.

"We can talk in here without being overheard by Faith."

I got up but Peter shook his head,

"It's OK Bella I don't suppose Chris has anything to say that you can't hear."

The stranger looked at me,

"So you are Faiths secret weapon, The Majors mate and a human. A dangerous combination."

"Secret weapon?"

Peter shook his head warningly and I backed off sitting down once more,

"So?"

"I act for the Romanians because there is no one else, not while my siblings work for the Volturi. Faith wants Stefan to take the throne so she can sit at his right hand as queen. I on the other hand have no wish to see the degenerate Romanians wrest control back. They aren't strong enough and they don't have the manpower. The best of their followers they sent with me as a show of strength. The Volturi are corrupt yes but they hold our world together as no one else could, they must not be defeated. My task is to stop The Major from fulfilling his mission even if that means killing him."

"NO"

I couldn't help my cry and he turned to me with a sad smile,

"If you can't reach him before he decides to act then I will kill him, there is no other way."

"But how? You couldn't hope to beat him in a fight and he doesn't use his gift as a weapon, it isn't potent enough, not for the entire Volturi guard."

"What I'm about to tell you must stay a secret between us three. I need your word on that, Faith especially must never know."

I looked at Peter and he shrugged,

"OK I might tell my mate but I swear I wont tell anyone else."

"And you?"

"I wont tell a soul."

"The Romanians think my gift is simply to make other gifts powerless or very weak when in fact it has another aspect too. I can make a gift far more powerful than it really is."

"So you could make Jane into a killer?"

"Yes, of humans at least. As far as vampires are concerned her power would be sufficient to send one mad with the pain, permanently mad that is."

"But it still doesn't explain how you could take The Major down."

"Yes it does Peter. Christopher is going to use his gift against him, bring down every emotion of the population of the citadel on him. That's right isn't it?"

"It's certainly one possibility but there are others I'm sure you realise. What I am proposing is that we combine our strength to stop The Major, without killing him if possible because that would please far too many people and bring about the death of his innocent mate. I will help you get into Volterra undetected and then its down to you Bella. You will have until the entertainment Aro has organised for two nights time. If you cannot bring The Major back from the brink then I will have no choice but to kill him and please don't think that your shield will protect you and your friends. You forget it is a gift and one I can magnify or weaken at will."

"Why would you work for the Romanians at all if you despise them so much?

"Because dear Bella, they were the only game in town. When the Volturi are safe from your mate I will offer my services in return for the lives of my siblings. I know my sister thinks she can make things right but she is wrong, things can never be right between us after she and Alec abandoned our family to their fate."

"You are going to kill your brother and sister?"

"Aro will never go for it, never."

"Oh I think he will because I can offer him something he has craved for centuries."

"What's that?"

"The ability to read minds without using touch, as Edward Cullen does Peter".

"And you can do that?"

"Yes I can."

It was a flat statement of fact.

When Christopher left us to return to the house and Faith Peter stayed behind,

"Well that was an eye opener."

"Do you believe him?"

"Unfortunately I do. I'm not sure what would be worse, the Romanians or an all seeing Aro Volturi."

"I have to get to Volterra and find a way through to Jasper before the deadline Peter."

"I know Bella, I know. Let me talk to Darius, maybe he can come up with a quicker way to get you there."

I nodded but I felt sick with worry, I couldn't lose Jasper but I had so little time and The Major was going to fight me all the way.

Peter had wandered off mumbling on the phone and Charlotte came to find me,

"You should eat Bella. I know you're worried but you going to need your strength when we get to Italy."

If only she knew how right she was! I followed her back up to the house where Faith and Esme were comparing notes on an interior design for a house Faith wanted to build for her and Stefan but they both looked up and smiled as they saw me

"Bella I thought you'd got lost in that barn, you must be cold and hungry."

I nodded at Esmes concern and went through to the kitchen where Charlotte placed a plate of casserole for me and I tried to force some down but it was difficult with the worry building inside me.

I'd only just finished washing my plate when there was a shout from the front, Emmett and Rose were back and I flew out to greet them relieved we had more on our side. The only person missing now was this friend of Peters Darius who he set such store by. Then Peter called me to one side,

"I spoke to Darius and he's organised a private jet to Italy, we leave in an hour and he'll meet us at the airport, he got in early."

I nodded,

"Thanks Peter"

"Don't thank me, thank him. Now get packed quickly and I'll tell the others. Faith will wet herself at the thought of a private jet."

All I could think of was getting to Italy more quickly, I didn't care how we got there.

We piled into two cars and left the ranch, Faith and Christopher riding with Peter and I while Charlotte rode with Emmett, Rose, and Esme. Our meagre force prepared to take on the might of the Volturi or in my case the mighty Major. As we pulled into the private area at the airport and were ushered through passport control I saw two figures standing talking to a third who looked as if he might be the pilot. As we approached the man turned and I got my first glimpse of Darius. He reminded me slightly of Jasper, he had that quiet assurance and he held himself as if ready for anything. Standing at his side was probably the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She was Alice Cullens build but her long glossy hair was black as midnight and shone in the arc lighting around the perimeter of the hangers. Her face was heart-shaped with full red lips and her eyes were a dark red and flashed with seeming joy.

"Darius you old reprobate how the hell are you?"

"Not better for seeing you Whitlock but then you can't be trusted not to get yourself killed so I have no choice but to babysit your sorry ass."

Peter laughed and the two shook hands before he introduced me to his friend Darius and his mate Sara.

"Bella, it's a pleasure, I just hope we can retrieve your mate for you but are you sure you know what you are getting yourself into? Volterra isn't really the place for a human, not one without a death wish."

"I thought about changing her Sara but there just wasn't time and a raging blood crazed newborn didn't stands a hope in hell of pulling The Major back from the edge"

"I guess you're right. In that case stay close to me Bella and I'll protect you."

"Sara Bella has her own shield, she can look after herself"

"Well you may be happy to rely on that but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

Darius whistled loudly and all conversation stopped,

"We're taking off in five so I suggest you get yourselves seated folks."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

The Major

Torturing Carlisle and Edward Cullen kept me busy and amused for a while, they were terrified and often I didn't need to do anything except follow them silently like the Grim Reaper... just waiting. I made sure they were in the audience chamber when the latest batch of humans collected up by Heidi were brought in for dinner. Carlisle had been forced to consume human blood after his run in with me once he reached Volterra, at Aro's insistence but since then he had gone out into the countryside to hunt wild boar. Edward on the other hand hadn't touched human blood in years and I knew the smell of warm blood would fire a thirst in him, but would it be enough to tip him over into a feeding frenzy? I knew he was desperate to read my thoughts but once more Samuel had come to my defence, no one, not even Aro could read them, or at least not my true thoughts, they lay well hidden. All he got were surface thoughts and when Edward was reading those I made sure I was thinking about Maria and my time as her right hand man. That was enough to sicken his puritanical brain into revulsion that made him sick to his stomach.

Edward

I had no idea why we'd been summoned here until the Volturi appeared looking eager followed a few minutes later by a group of bewildered looking humans. I looked at Carlisle in horror and he turned to leave but Jasper bared the way,

"Going somewhere?"

"We shouldn't be here and you know it"

"On the contrary this is exactly where you should be, learning to feed like normal vampires, on your natural prey. Besides Aro wanted to speak to you so as soon as he's finished dinner you'll be right here waiting."

He wasn't going to let us leave so we shrank into a corner of the room by one of the open windows staring out as the carnage began. The scent of warm human blood had my mouth-watering and I couldn't help turning round to watch in a fascinated horror. Jasper smiled and grabbed a young woman who was trying to flee dragging her over and biting into her neck then offering her to me. The sight and smell of the warm blood as it trickled from the wound in her neck was just too much for me and I found myself with her in my arms as I drained her body of all its blood. Carlisle tried to stop me but Jasper intervened holding him back as she fell lifeless to the floor. There were still humans screaming and trying hopelessly to hide or run and I snatched another, a young man this time almost ripping his head off in my eagerness to feed again.

The Major

I had guessed Edward was the weaker of the two and soon he had abandoned himself to his thirst while I held Carlisle back. The look of horror and pain on the Doctors face made me feel good inside.

"Why are you doing this? Edward never did anything to you."

"You're right, he didn't, but you care about him and I told you my mission was to ruin everyone you ever cared about. This is just the beginning Carlisle, just a small beginning."

Edward finished draining his second human and stood eyes glazed with excitement wiping the blood from his lips with an unsteady hand. I looked over at Aro who was smiling very slightly, he was happy that at least one of the Cullens was back in the fold, we both knew it would be almost impossible to stop Edward feeding on humans again now but I knew Carlisle would try. Aro thought he was controlling me but this was just what I wanted to do so let him.

Carlisle

Edward came back to the window looking at me with eyes that were already turning crimson.

"You can't do this Edward. I didn't change you to become a monster feeding on innocent human beings. Remember our way of life, how strong you were when you resisted the lure of the humans"

"Maybe Edward's decided he's sick of being strong and denying himself Carlisle."

"No he isn't. This is your doing Jasper and I swear..."

"What? That you'll get your own back on me? That you'll kill me? You already tried and it just made me stronger. Look out Carlisle I haven't even begun yet. Now Aro is waiting"

We walked over to the desk where Aro sat waiting, a smile still hovering on his lips.

"Carlisle, Edward, I was surprised to see you here for dinner but it was a pleasure to see Edward embracing our true nature."

I knew to complain wouldn't help, I would wait until Edward and I were alone to speak to him about it but I knew deep inside that I was going to lose him to his darker side just as I had once before but this time I wondered if he would ever return. Perhaps if I could persuade him to stay with me I could wean him off the human blood slowly and that way he would remain at my side.

"I'm afraid we were too early, Jasper must have got his times wrong"

"Yes of course, still it worked out well in the end. Now I just wanted you both to know that Alice will be staying here. She has moved in with our wives and has settled in well which is wonderful news. Carlisle, the Volturi jet will be ready to take you back after tomorrows entertainment."

"What about Edward? You promised me I could take him home with me"

"Well I think the decision should be his don't you old friend? How do you feel about returning with your sire?"

As I waited for Edward to reply I saw Jasper smiling, he knew as well as I did that consuming human blood would make Edward less eager to return with me to a diet of animal blood.

"I'd like to think about it"

"Of course Edward, take as long as you need. You can always join Carlisle later once you are sure."

"Perhaps it might be a good idea for Edward to see how happy Alice is to stay in Volterra Aro"

I glared at Jasper as he suggested this, we all knew Alice was only happy because she was forced to be and I wondered if Chelsea would use her influence on my Edward too but there was nothing I could do...I was powerless here in Volterra.

"What a good idea Major. Heidi dearest would you show Edward to the wives quarters he is going to visit his sister."

"Of course Aro. Please Edward"

They walked off together heads close and I saw that it wouldn't be Corin or Chelsea who snared Edward but Heidi, the Volturi fisher who could lure anyone to follow her.

"Is something worrying you Carlisle? You look unhappy."

"I don't think Edward should stay here Aro. You promised me I could take him home."

"Yes but surely it should be his choice to make? Or is free will something you have given up on my friend?"

"No, I think free will is a right for every man but remember I know about Chelsea and Corin."

"Carlisle you wound me. I would never use them to force Edward to stay with us, if he stays it will be because he chooses to."

"Aro I know you find my actions reprehensible with regard to Jasper but please do not take my son away from me."

"I think The Major can exact his own revenge for what was done to him Carlisle. I merely offered you my aid when you asked me for it and I was grateful to gain him for the guard but please don't think that our friendship will stop me from allowing justice. If The Major feels he is exacting his revenge by persuading Edward that he would be better off here with us then who am I to stand in his way?"

So my old friend was throwing us to the lions and there wasn't a single thing I could do about it but sit helpless and watch.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Charlie

I had only just left town when I saw a young woman beside a car with the hood up although she looked scarcely old enough to be driving. Getting out I went over to see if I could help,

"What seems to be the trouble ma'am?"

"I'm not sure"

As she looked up from the engine bay I saw with shock that her eyes were a deep red and then suddenly it was as if my whole body was dipped in concrete which was curing fast. The pressure on my organs was terrible, the pain knocking me from my feet as an older guy appeared at her side.

"You sure this is Charlie Swan?"

"Yes, just get him in the car before anyone goes by"

I found myself roughly bundled into the back seat of the car which started up and drove away at speed. The pressure and pain had gone as quickly as it came but when I tried to sit up a strong hand pushed me back down,

"Don't even think of trying anything or I will break something. Just keep quiet and lay still."

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?"

"I said be quiet, I wont tell you again."

Some twenty minutes later the car parked up and I was pulled from it by the guy who had threatened me to see we were at an airstrip. Looking round I saw it was deserted except for a light aircraft with its engines running.

"Come on"

I was dragged to the plane and bundled up the steps then shoved roughly into a seat and belted up.

"If you move I'll break your legs"

The threat was chilling in its certainty and I sat back. I'd been kidnapped by vampires that much was easy to work out but who they were and what they wanted with me was more of a puzzle. They couldn't be Bella's friends which meant they were the enemy but who?

The plane took off quickly with only myself and the young girl aboard, the guy had obviously stayed behind for some reason.

"Who are you?"

She turned cold red eyes on me.

"Saffron Dacian now I suggest you keep quiet unless of course you enjoy pain."

I believed her threat so I kept silent but I thought about her name Dacian, who the hell were they? Not the leaders of the vampire world so what did they want with me? Was I a hostage for Bella's good behaviour or a means to capturing her? I had no idea but I knew I couldn't fight this girl, slight though she appeared, she was a vampire with a scary gift. This plane wasn't a jet so we couldn't be on our way to Italy where the Volturi headquarters were so where was she taking me? The flight was only about an hour and then we landed, being met by another vampire with a blacked out sedan.

Once inside the car my two "companions" largely ignored me and for that matter each other at first. We were on an unmarked highway when she spoke,

"Do you really think they'll be stupid enough to travel to Volterra?"

"The brothers seem to think so."

"So what do we do with him?"

"Keep him safe and hidden as leverage. Once I get him in the house you need to drive to the airport, Stefan will be waiting."

We pulled up at an old farm house surrounded by mile after mile of flat fields so there was nowhere to run or hide. The new vampire opened the back door and waited for me to climb out then took my arm. The girl slid into the drivers seat without a word and drove off leaving us out here alone. As soon as she left he let go of my arm and spoke,

"As you can see there's nowhere to run to, nowhere to hide, so I'm not going to tie you up or lock the doors. Provided you don't try anything you can have the run of the house. There are supplies here ready for you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Karl and I'm a member of the Dacian guard. I don't much like humans so don't get on my wrong side. As long as you behave there's not going to be a problem but if you try anything I will hurt you. Stefan wants you alive and breathing but he never said I couldn't break a few bones if necessary."

"Why am I here?"

"To make sure your daughter doesn't try anything stupid. Stefan needs her in Volterra, but he's concerned she might not use her gift as he wants so you are here to ensure her good behaviour now you've used up your quota of questions."

He turned and walked away to stand looking over the fields and I went inside the house to see what provision had been made for me. Inside were stacks of tinned food and bottled water so at least I wouldn't go hungry or thirsty but just how long did they expect me to stay here?

I hadn't been searched so found my cell phone in my pocket and I was about to ring Bella when Karl appeared in the doorway,

"If you're ringing your daughter you might tell her that Stefan and Vladimir are hoping she will help Faith."

I didn't understand a word but as long as he was going to allow me to speak to Bella I went ahead and dialled. When she picked up I heard relief in her voice,

"What happened dad? We were warned you were on your way to the ranch but you just vanished."

"I had a slight problem, do the names Faith, Stefan, and Vladimir mean anything to you?"

"Yes, its the Romanian coven why?"

"Because I have a message from them, they are hoping you will help Faith."

There was a long silence then another voice came on the phone,

"Chief Swan this is Darius, a friend of Bella and The Major"

"Who?"

"Sorry you know him as Jasper Hale I think."

"I've heard of him."

"The story is very complicated but we are on our way to Italy to rescue The Major"

"Yeah I thought you might say that. A little birdie filled me in on some of the details."

"Good then I don't need to explain every thing. Where are you?"

"No idea but I'm with a Karl Dacian if that means anything to you.

I heard a soft oath which was echoed in the room,

"Yes unfortunately it does. Hold tight Chief."

Then he was gone, the connection broken, and I was really still none the wiser but Karl looked concerned,

"That was Darius?"

"So he said"

"I wonder if Stefan knows he's involved? Stay here I need to contact my masters."

I sat down in one of the recliners with a packet of chips and a bottle of water, whoever this Darius was his presence with Bella had certainly stirred Karl up!

Stefan

When Karl contacted us to say he had Bella's father as a hostage we were pleased, it was just an insurance policy. The leadership of our world was finally within reach and we weren't taking any chances. Once Bella knew we had her father she would understand that failure wasn't an option, she must help Faith in her endeavour, one I didn't think she knew we were totally aware of. Then came the second less welcome call with its news of Darius involvement.

"Curse him. He hates us as much as he hates the Volturi".

"Don't worry brother, Bella and her friends will get Faith inside Volterra and she and Christopher will destroy Aro and his brothers if The Major doesn't. It was so good of Samuel to give us this chance at power, if only he knew we had grasped it."

"I don't like Darius being involved, he's no friend to us."

"Darius isn't a friend to anyone as far as I know"

"Then why is he with Bella?"

"I have no idea, but don't worry Vladimir, they wont fail us, not if they want Bella and her father reunited this side of the grave."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

Dads call came just before we boarded the plane for Italy and when I learned who had him I was very scared,

"Do you think Faith knew they were going to do this?"

"No, I think maybe they were keeping an eye on you and discovered your father was snooping around. He just made a convenient pawn in their game."

"If Faith or Jasper don't kill the Volturi brothers they'll kill my dad won't they?"

"Probably, so we have a real problem now. Faith and The Major want Aro and his brothers dead while Christopher doesn't and my money is on Christopher."

"There has to be a way of finding my dad before we get to Volterra"

"There might. Give me a few minutes."

The others boarded the plane while Darius sat at a battered metal desk in the hanger his fingers flying over the keys of his laptop. I heard a few curses then a quiet "Yes"

"You found him?"

"Not quite but I have a general search area so all we need now are some searchers."

Darius thought for a second then turned to me,

"Ask Emmett and Rose to join me will you?"

When they did Darius told them he wanted them to search for and rescue my dad.

"But we were going with you to save Jazz"

"I know Em but if we don't rescue Bella's dad then the Romanians will kill him if the Volturi survive. Look I don't think he's got a lot of guards with him, Stefan doesn't have enough and he wont spread himself too thinly. Look in a thirty mile radius of here"

He pointed to a map he'd pulled up on the screen.

"My guess is he's there somewhere, Just be careful and as soon as you have him you contact me. Don will fly you to the airfield where they landed and I'll arrange a car to be waiting."

They nodded soberly obviously not happy with their new assignment but they climbed back into one of the cars and drove away while Darius and I joined the rest on the jet.

Bella

I suppose I should have been more interested in this jet, it was the height of luxury after all but I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper in Volterra. Every hour he was there gave his dark side more power. Would it get to the point where Jasper would be so far gone that I couldn't reach him? Sara sat by my side and took my hand,

"What is it Bella?"

"I'm scared I wont be able to reach Jasper and I have no idea what I'll do if I can't."

"Would you tell me your story Bella and maybe we can figure out something between us"

It was as good a way as any to pass the time so I told her everything, meeting the Cullens, James attack, and the single kiss that has caused all this.

"So it was just one kiss?"

"Yes that's all. I left and I tried so hard to get on with my life but somehow I couldn't dismiss Jasper from my thoughts and now he's losing him self and its all my fault."

"Bella has anyone ever explained the mating pull to you? Or what it really means?"

"Yes Esme told me it's when you find just the right person and no one else will do. You can't stop thinking about them or wanting them, wanting to be with them. Charlotte said shed seen the mating bond between Jasper and I but she never told me what she really meant and I'm scared because it sounds very much like infatuation to me and that never ends well does it?"

"So why are you here, on this plane now? Headed straight to the very heart of our world? Why didn't you give up when everyone said all hope was lost of finding Jasper?"

"Because I feel responsible. I have to reach him Sara. He doesn't deserve what's been done to him."

"I see, and if you do reach him what then?"

"I help him back so he can rejoin his world, be the man he really is."

"And you?"

"Me? I don't understand."

"You are just going to walk off into the sunset alone?"

"I can't think that far ahead, all I know is I did this to him and I have to stop it."

"You did it?"

"Well it was my fault."

"I see then you really are a wicked person. You knew he was in a relationship with your best friend Alice Cullen yet you seduced him."

"What? No I didn't seduce anyone."

"Well you forced yourself on him."

"No it wasn't like that."

"Then tell me what it was like."

"We were alone in the hotel room. Alice went to...well I'm not sure where she went but Jasper must have known I was scared and confused and he tried to comfort me. We were just drawn together and we kissed, just the once, that's all Sara really."

"Jasper is an empath Bella"

"I know, that's how he knew how upset I was"

"Yes but you're missing the point. He could have calmed you without even touching you, from across the room."

"Well...OK...but maybe he knew I needed a hug."

"If he'd calmed you then you wouldn't have but he didn't. He came to you, or at least you came to each other and you kissed. Did he kiss you or was it just you doing that?"

"I guess it was mutual at least it felt like it was"

"I rest my case. Let me ask you one more thing. We're going into the Volturi stronghold, you know you could die?"

"Yes if my shield isn't strong enough I understand that."

"Yet you're still willing to go?"

"Of course."

"So you would quite literally die to save Jasper?"

"I guess if you put it like that it sounds as if I'm being noble or something."

"That didn't answer the question."

I didn't even hesitate

"Yes I would die to save him"

Her smile was blinding as she put her lips to my ear,

"And that Bella is what it means to be mated to someone."

Finally I understood what she was telling me, I couldn't live without him so whatever it took I would do willingly.

"Oh and just so you know, he'd do the same for you Bella, its a two-way street. You don't truly mate with someone unless they feel the same way. The only reason you are still alive is because Jasper has been fighting his dark side for you all this time. Never give up hope until you see him start an attack on you. That's the time Jasper has lost and knowing him like I do I doubt that he'll allow anything to happen to you."

She got up and walked back to he seat next to Darius and leaned over to kiss him as Esme joined me.

"I heard what Sara said Bella, she put it far better than I ever could but she's made me realise something too."

"What?"

"Carlisle and I aren't mates, we never were. He would die for someone but not me."

"Then who?"

"Edward but Sara's wrong in one respect, you can feel the mating pull to someone who doesn't feel the same way. While Carlisle loves Edward he isn't loved in return."

"That's a tragedy for Carlisle I guess but no more than he deserves under the circumstances."

"Don't you feel anything for him any longer? After all you've been together a long time".

"Too long I think Bella, my problem was that I believed everything Carlisle said to me, I trusted him implicitly and he used that. Bella I need to tell you something even if it means we will never speak again."

I looked at Esme confused, what could she possibly have to say that would mean an estrangement after all she'd done for me.

"Carlisle didn't know about Jasper and yourself until I told him. Jasper asked to speak to me in private and explained what had happened. He was looking for some advice or guidance but I told Carlisle, only because I thought he could help Jasper. I never imagined for one moment he would take the road he did. I didn't realise how strongly he felt about Edward but please understand that Edward did nothing to encourage him."

"I know and Edward tried to help me, I don't blame you or him. You didn't tell Carlisle to do what he did. The terrible thing is that not only did he betray someone who saw him as almost a father figure but he deceived Emmett and made him party to it all knowing that Jasper would see him as an enemy too and put his life at risk."

"So, you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Esme."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Edward

I went with Heidi quite happy, my thirst was quenched for the first time in years and I was away from Carlisle, he was so proprietorial it made me feel suffocated. I had been a vampire long enough to make my own decisions and if I decided I wanted to remain in Volterra then it would be my choice not his. I got the idea that his feeling for me were more than I wanted or needed. I loved Bella and I had no idea if I would ever love like that again but I knew I didn't love him so Volterra might be a good choice for me. I hated Jazz for what he'd done to me earlier but I didn't really blame him, this wasn't my brother but a monster created by Carlisle and Samuel. I was just glad he hadn't killed or harmed Bella. I decided to talk to Alice about my choices provided she wasn't under the influence of Aro's gifted minions. Heidi flirted with me and I enjoyed flirting right back. She was beautiful charming and funny and I could see why she was the one who collected the humans for the Volturi to feed on, most men would follow her wherever she went.

I had never been to the wives tower before and it was luxurious in the extreme, with the costliest and richest furnishings. Sulpicia and Athenadora may be partial prisoners here but they were certainly in a gilded cage. Heidi introduced me to Sulpicia first, she was sitting sewing at the window but put it aside as we entered,

"So, Edward Cullen, my husband has often spoken of you."

I took her hand and shook it briefly testing my gift on her thoughts but they were calm and at peace, Corin certainly looked after her charges.

"Thank you, only good things I hope"

She laughed,

"Aro doesn't speak well of many people but yes, he is impressed with your gift. Still you didn't come here to speak with me, Heidi would you call Alice, I think she is in the library, tell her she has a guest."

"Its OK I saw Edward coming"

Alice bounced in looking the same cheerful soul as always and I was relieved as she came over and hugged me but then she stiffened and I knew she had seen my eyes, hers were still a butterscotch.

"Oh Edward, what happened to you? I didn't see that coming"

"Its nothing, I slipped is all."

"With a little help no doubt. Come with me to the library and we can talk"

Still holding my hand she turned and I was dragged with her. The library was as gorgeous as the other rooms I'd seen as we walked.

"Its beautiful here."

"Yes it is and more importantly its safe."

"Safe?"

"Yes. Did you think I'd been imprisoned here?"

"Well it certainly occurred to me that Aro had used Chelsea to persuade you to stay."

"He didn't need to. Jasper told me if he saw me again he would kill me. The only way to stay safe was to come here, he would never come here and Sulpicia wouldn't allow him to do violence here."

"But you could leave Volterra, he's stuck here."

"Is he? Do you really believe that? He will do anything to revenge himself on Carlisle, even killing me or you but I think he's already done his job on you."

"I knew I was being manipulated but I couldn't help myself Alice and worse still I found I liked it more this time round. I didn't feel the guilt I did when I was on my own. Feeding on humans is natural here, I don't even have to choose a human, they are served up to us. Do you think Jazz will try to kill me too?"

"No, he's done enough. You're staying too aren't you?"

"I think so. I'm not comfortable with Carlisle's feelings for me."

"I thought so, maybe he'll stay too then."

"I don't think he dare, Jasper made it quite clear he's out to make Carlisle's life a living hell and here its so much easier for him."

We sat talking for some time before Sulpicia and Athenadora joined us,

"Are you staying for the entertainment tomorrow Edward?"

"Yes Aro was most insistent I stayed."

"Then you can accompany Alice, unless there is someone else you'd rather go with of course."

"No I'd be delighted to escort my sister"

"Good."

Alice walked me down to the foot of the tower then froze, leaning against the wall waiting for me was Jasper and he wore that cold smile I'd begun to hate and fear,

"Did you have fun Edward?"

"I enjoyed seeing Alice again."

"Yeah well, Alice knows what will happen if she sets foot outside this tower."

"Aro wont allow you to kill her, she's too gifted."

"I don't much care what Aro wants or doesn't want, I'm only interested in what I want. Your presence is requested by Marcus so shall we?"

He stood waiting as I said goodbye to Alice,

"You could always come with us Alice, if you want to die that is"

She shook her head nervously and retreated up the staircase accompanied by his chilling laughter.

I followed him back across the courtyard towards the archives,

"So Edward, are you staying in Volterra or going home with daddy?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm not, just making conversation"

As we reached the corridor leading to the archives he stopped and I almost walked into him,

"Careful Edward or I might think you're attacking and we wouldn't want that now would we? I'll be waiting right here when you finish. Have fun."

I felt his eyes on my back as I walked the fifty feet to the archive door and didn't take a breath until I was safely inside with the door shut.

Marcus turned at the sound,

"Edward, at last"

"Sorry I was visiting Alice in the wives quarters"

"Oh yes, I understand Alice has decided to stay with us, she will make a valuable member of the guard. And you?"

"Marcus do you know why Alice is staying?"

"Of course, she knows where she will be safe. You see Edward Carlisle was incredibly stupid to use Samuel on a personality like Major Whitlock. He has turned a pit bull into an angry lion and now those he feels have hurt him are about to find out exactly what he's capable of."

"Are the brothers happy with that? With him threatening us all?"

"Well look at it from our point of view, we've collected Alice and yourself so really we must applaud his actions."

"What if he kills us?"

"Oh he wont do that, it would be far too easy on you, no I think The Major has endless patience and he will torment you through eternity Edward, you and every other Cullen who comes within his sphere of influence. Still I didn't bring you here to discuss The Major. I have some unusual pieces of hand written music that I'd like your thoughts on"

He handed me several thick folders he'd picked from the table and I opened one studying the music score written in them,

"Are these genuine?"

"Oh yes, I've had them authenticated."

"Unknown pieces written by Bach. These are priceless."

"Yes, I wondered if you might like to stay here in Volterra and make use of the musical archives. There are more where these came from and I'm sure we can supply you with a grand piano, you could hold concerts here for us, I know Sulpicia and Athenadora love to hear live music but of course it is entirely up to you. Take those with you to study while you decide."

I walked out busy looking at the music scores before me and straight into Jasper who was just the other side of the door. He took the music from me looking at it before stuffing it in to my pocket and grabbing my right hand.

"How well can you play left-handed Edward?"

As he spoke he crushed my hand in his and I screamed as I felt the bones crack, splitting through my stone hard skin. When he let go I fell to my knees expecting Marcus to come out to investigate the noise but the door remained closed. Seeing the direction of my gaze he shook his head,

"Don't expect help from anyone Edward, no one can save you from me."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Bella

By the time we landed Darius had everything organised, three cars waited outside the airport and we drove in convoy to a small hotel on the outskirts of Pisa. I was fascinated by the scenery, this was my first trip out of the States but I couldn't appreciate it fully while my mind was full of fear for Jasper and an aching longing to see him again. Esme sat in the back with me, Darius and Sara in the front.

"So, you ready for this Bella?"

"Yes"

"Scared?"

"Yes"

"Good, it shows you're not a fool. We'll protect you as much as we can, if possible I want you to stay in the background, because if Aro finds out you are a potent shield he wont rest until he collects you for the guard. Use it but be selective. Just remember Peter, Char, Sara, and I are all seasoned fighters so concentrate on getting through to The Major, we'll get your back."

"What about Esme though? She isn't a fighter."

"She'll be back up, keeping transport ready and keeping our escape route clear. Faith and Chris will do what they need to do but all we are interested is in getting The Major, Garrett and ourselves out in one piece. No heroics, no stupid moves."

"I understand. Jaspers lucky to have friends like you."

"Well, we warriors stick together Bella, we have to."

Once at the hotel we met in Darius room to work out how this was going down. Peter and he had a hurried conversation outside then joined us.

"We may have struck it lucky. There's an evening entertainment in Volterra tonight just as Christopher said, it coincides with a festival in town so there will be plenty of humans around for you to hide in if there's trouble. Esme you stay here at the hotel ready to move as soon as I give the word. If there is any problem I'll give you as much warning as I can and you get to the airport. If you don't hear anything you get two cars ready to move as soon as we get back."

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because you aren't a fighter and I don't have time or the manpower to watch out for you. OK?"

She wasn't happy but nodded.

"Faith, you go with Peter and Charlotte once inside and find Garrett, get him out and get back here."

"Oh great we get the wicked bitch of the west"

Darius didn't answer Peters grumbling just ignored him and I understood this was just Peters way.

"Not until The Major has finished his work Darius, I wont let you interfere until he's killed Aro and his brothers."

"You know I knew you were going to say something like this Faith, would you prefer to stay here?"

"No."

"Then keep it shut. We get The Major out as soon as we can, Bella will be with Sara, Chris and I. Charlotte you're in charge of Faith, watch her."

"When do we move?"

"As soon as it gets dark we join the humans for the festival, Chris were relying on you to get us in without causing any alarm."

"I can do that, don't worry. Besides with Bella's gift enhanced by mine it should be a walk in the park."

We drove through the Italian countryside until Sara pointed out a walled town on a hill,

"That Bella is Volterra, the safest city in the world from vampire attack"

"Really? Where do the Volturi get their prey then?"

"They have humans brought in by Heidi who has a certain knack of getting them to accompany her. But hunting within the walls of the town is strictly forbidden."

Passing through the thick walls fifteen minutes later we parked the cars up in a side street close to the central square.

"Stay close Bella"

I walked beside Sara into the square which was lit by thousands of candles and coloured lights strung in the trees and around the fountain. It looked magical and the humans crowded in walking among the stalls or drinking at the bars looked happy and relaxed but then why not? As Sara had said they were the safest humans of all.

"See the clock tower, that's the front way in to the Volturi stronghold."

"Are we going in that way?"

"No, there's another entrance less well known and as a result not guarded. You'll understand why when we get there"

We stopped a few minutes later in a dead end alley between the outer wall of the town and the Volturi headquarters. I looked around for a door but could see nothing but blank stones.

"Where is it?"

Sara pointed at our feet where a large iron cover lay over a hole in the road,

"We have to go in through the sewer?"

"It's not a sewer Bella, it was a fresh water conduit many hundreds of years ago but now it is a little used and largely neglected entrance to the citadel."

As Darius pulled the heavy iron cover aside I could see the darkness below, it looked like a monstrous gaping mouth waiting to swallow our party whole and I was only persuaded with much cajoling to allow Sara to lower me to Darius waiting arms below. Inside, the conduit just tall enough to allow him to stand upright stretched off left and right but down here I could see little while my companions with their super vampire senses had no trouble at all in navigating. I tripped along behind Darius with Sara holding my hand in case I fell on the uneven floor.

We walked for what seemed like hours but can only have been a few minutes before Darius hand came over my mouth and I stopped shivering with fear and cold. We waited a few more minutes and he took his hand away,

"Sorry Bella but I thought I heard movement up ahead and I didn't want you to cry out. Christopher went on to investigate."

I nodded my understanding as we waited for his return pulling my jacket closer around me in a vain attempt to keep out the cold seeping from the rocky walls. I didn't hear Christopher come back until Sara touched my hand

"Come on the coast is clear"

Taking her hand once more I allowed her to lead me on until thankfully I saw a light glimmering ahead. As we approached closer I could see it was an open door leading into what looked like a wine cellar which had been turned into a kind of library.

"Right, we're in."

I swerved to avoid two figures slumped against the open door, their heads missing. A scream built up in my chest but I swallowed it as we passed them.

"Sorry Bella I should have warned you, they were watching the corridors, nothing unusual in that the Volturi are nothing if not paranoid and taking their heads was the only way to stop them raising the alarm short of setting them alight and the smell of smoke would have given us away. Now stay close and quiet, were getting close to the heart of the citadel."

We walked on slowly but the place seemed almost deserted and then we heard it, a low murmur of voices as if a crowd of people were all talking at once.

"Chris, see what's happening. Bella stay with Sara."

I watched as Christopher crept closer to two huge oaken doors which were almost but not quite shut and peered through while Darius checked the other corridor coming back shaking his head,

"It's too quiet, there's something going on."

"Yes, it seems we might be just in time. Aro is putting Carlisle in the arena against The Major and the guard are all there to watch."

"What? Carlisle doesn't stand a chance"

"I think that's the general idea Bella. Aro gets rid of Carlisle without having to lift a finger to act."

"But if Jasper kills Carlisle it will only make his dark side stronger and I'm not sure I can reach him as it is. Christopher you promised to help me"

"If we got here in time...we didn't."

"Yes we did, The Major hasn't killed the Volturi and we're not going to let him. I need you to strengthen my shield so I can keep everyone away from Jasper while I try to reach him."

"You'll never do it with all those people around, The Major needs to drop his guard and he's surrounded by enemies right now."

I cast about for another idea,

"What if I used my shield on them? Stop them acting and you magnified his gift? You could stun him if you pushed everyone's emotions into his head couldn't you? He must be feeling it all anyway."

"I doubt that, Samuel probably used some control to bury his emotions or Jasper might struggle free."

"It's worth a try though isn't it?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Carlisle

I sat alone in my rooms watching the inhabitants of Volterra enjoying themselves at their festival blithely unaware of the monsters who lived the other side of the forbidding granite clock tower. I had spoken to Edward again in the courtyard but I couldn't get him to change his mind and I knew it was all over for me. I had no one left, I'd lost him and alienated everyone else in the family. Alice allowed me to visit her but again I had no joy, she was still disgusted with not only herself but my actions too but I did find out why she was happy to stay with the wives. Jasper had threatened her and she was terrified to leave the tower.

"It's your fault Carlisle, you turned him into the soulless monster he is now"

"He was never meant to harm any of the family Alice."

"Did it never occur to you that if he lost his humanity all that would be left was a ruthless killing machine?"

"I suppose I was blinded by hatred."

"Hatred at him for causing Edward pain and you really thought that Edward would fall into your arms? You are not only sick you're deluded and I for one am happy to be out of your company."

"Would it make a difference if I apologised and promised to do better?"

She grimaced in distaste and turned away walking back up the spiralling staircase of the wives tower.

"No, you can never put right what you've done Carlisle and don't call me again because I wont come down."

As I returned to my rooms I saw Jasper leaning against the door,

"Let me through"

He stepped aside but as I went past him he grabbed me by the arm and swung me round hitting my head on the door jamb,

"How does it feel to be isolated? Hated by everyone important to you? Does it hurt Carlisle?"

I didn't answer merely wrested my arm free and went inside shutting the door in relief and slumping into a chair. Once this evening was over I would leave Volterra for good but I would be alone and I wondered how long it would be before Jasper came looking for me. If he didn't kill Bella he would keep on this murderous slope to hell and I did not want to be one of his victims so all I could do was pray that Aro kept him safely here.

Edward

I didn't want to attend the evening's entertainment, I had a bad feeling about it but I was given no choice.

"Your presence is required Edward so get ready like a good little boy and get your ass to the audience chamber before I take you there in small pieces"

I knew Jasper meant it so I grabbed my jacket and followed him through the stone corridors to join the Volturi and their guests. Seats had been placed around the room leaving a large space in the centre and at one end was a grand piano.

"There you go, make yourself useful and entertain the guests"

He pushed me roughly to the piano and I sat down, my hands shaking with fear and still painful and stiff but I took a few deep breaths and started to play as the seats began to fill up.

Carlisle

When Jasper came for me I was ready, whatever Aro had planned for tonight I could get through it and tomorrow I would leave and start to plan a way to hide from Jasper. It must be possible to find somewhere other than Volterra I would be safe. Entering the chamber I heard a piano playing and looked over to see Edward seated at the baby grand. Our eyes met for a second but then he turned away with a look of disdain. Seeing Alice sitting with Athenadora I went to join them not wanting to sit alone.

"I see you came down from your sanctuary"

"Aro asked us, Sulpicia will be here in a minute. What do you want Carlisle?"

"Merely to join you, I hate the idea that we will be parting under such circumstances."

"Are you trying to make amends Carlisle? You want my forgiveness? It's not mine you should be asking but Jaspers and somehow I don't think that's going to be forthcoming."

Her quiet words cut me like a knife and I looked away but then I heard a gasp from her and turned to see her eyes blank,

"Alice what did you see?"

She blinked a few times then shook her head,

"Nothing, I saw nothing"

She was lying but I couldn't force her to tell me what had surprised her so much.

Alice

I couldn't see Bella but I knew she was close by because the others were, or at least Peter and Charlotte were and I knew they wouldn't have left her behind so what were they planning? Did they really still think they could save Jasper? Because from what I'd seen I doubted he was still there. I felt sorry for Bella, I knew she loved him and yet she would never have him, not if The Major had anything to do with it. As the three brothers arrived to take their places on the raised platform the guests fell silent. I saw from the corner of my eye Jasper tense, did he feel his mate close by or was there some other reason for his shift in posture?

Aro stood smiling benevolently,

"Friends, it is good to see so many of you here this evening. I invited you because there has been a troubling event that I thought we should address. .Each of you here knows Carlisle Cullen and his rather strange ideas. I did warn him at the time that the unnatural diet he insisted on adopting would lead to trouble and I was proved only too right. Some of you may have heard of the chaos he has caused for our world, the possibility of discovery by the humans by turning one of his own coven into a murderous monster who has left a trail of dead humans across the United States. Luckily for him we were able to persuade Major Whitlock that he would be better served here in Volterra. Unfortunately Carlisle has made it apparent that he wants to return to his life among the humans."

There was a murmur among the audience and I noticed they were all residents of the citadel plus a few outsiders who were watching Aro as if he were a cat and they the mice. These were vampires on the edges of trouble, brought here to see Aro's laws in action and to do whatever he had instructed them to. Carlisle was about to die and he didn't even seem to realise it.

Aro

I watched my audience closely to make sure all were doing just as I had suggested they do if they wanted to avoid the wrath of the Volturi.

"It saddens me that he cannot see how dangerous it would be to allow him to leave Volterra, he cannot be trusted any longer. Dear Carlisle will you not reconsider our offer of a place here with us, your brothers?"

Carlisle stood up as if he had been jolted by a shock through his chair,

"I am no danger to you Aro or to our world and I will give you my word I will not do anything like this again. It was an aberration but I have learned by my mistake. All I ask is for a second chance and please believe me this has nothing to do with my diet whatever you may think."

I tutted shaking my head sadly while a quiet murmur rippled through the audience.

"I do not think we can take such a chance so please reconsider."

"No, I cannot live in Volterra, not again."

"Brother do get on with it, this becomes boring"

I scowled at Marcus interruption, he hated my little dramatic pageants while Caius sat back looking bored.

"Very well brothers I think the only option left to us is to offer Carlisle a chance to win his freedom, his life."

"Win my freedom?"

"Yes old friend. Major Whitlock has asked for justice and we feel he is within his rights so we have decided that you may fight for your freedom."

"Fight? But he's a warrior I'm not."

"Perhaps it might have been wise to consider that before you sent him to Samuel Carlisle."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Bella

As we readied to move in I saw Carlisle pushed into the centre of the room and Jasper strode out to confront him. While I was more than happy to see him rip Carlisle to pieces for what he'd done I knew that killing Carlisle would only strengthen The Majors hold and I wasn't about to allow that.

"Ready?"

Chris nodded and Darius pushed open the door far enough for us to squeeze through. Luckily everyone was busy watching the action in the centre of the room so we went undetected at first. I pushed out my shield to make an impenetrable barrier between the audience and Jasper just to make sure I could do it then pulled it back nodding to Chris who closed his eyes and concentrated. I saw Jasper stagger and look around dazed as Aro shot up from his seat,

"Hit him again quickly"

Chris closed his eyes again and Jasper fell to his knees his hands clutching his head. Carlisle grabbed one of the chairs and broke off the leg giving himself a weapon which he rammed into Jaspers throat just as I brought my shield up. The leg snapped cleanly at the shield but left a piece still stuck in Jaspers throat.

"Darius I don't know how long I can hold the shield, get Jasper and lets get out of here."

I watched Aro as Darius ran forward to grab Jasper pulling him up and over to the door. A huge guard approached and I was amazed to see Edward put himself between the two giving Darius a clear run before following him. Aro made a hand gesture and I saw Jane step forward but then she hesitated recognising her brother. Chris smiled at her coldly then turned her gift back on her magnifying it until she screamed and dropped to the floor her eyes rolling up in her head. As Darius and the rest of us backed away through the door I saw Chris wasn't coming.

"Christopher, we need to go now."

"You go, I have business here and I think I'll be safe to speak with the brothers, just go."

I pulled my shield close so it protected the five of us and with Darius carrying Jasper we ran for the exit. We were almost back at the tunnel entrance when a huge Volturi guard stepped out to bar our way.

"Going so soon? You'll miss all the fun and I know the brothers were looking forward to The Major taking Carlisle out of the picture, or have you another agenda?"

He looked at Edward as he said this and Edward smiled,

"I do, I want out of here, away from Carlisle and I want Jazz to have a chance of getting free of Samuel."

I was amazed to see the huge guy move to one side,

"Then go and do me a favour...don't come back. No one deserves what The Major had done to him. I just hope you can reverse the damage. This corridor has been so quiet I might as well get back to the fun.""

We all heaved a sigh of relief as he strolled down the corridor away from us and we carried on into the tunnel as I pushed my shield out behind us. The Volturi wouldn't die today which meant Stefan and Vladimir weren't going to get their hands on the throne and Faith wouldn't get to become queen consort but it also meant Charlie was dead unless Rose and Emmett had been able to find and rescue him.

Although I felt sick with worry over his safety looking at Jaspers limp body, the end of the chair leg still jammed in his throat took every other worry away.

"Bella concentrate, we don't need your shield behind us. Can you keep The Major down?"

Darius hissed at me as Jasper started to struggle and I concentrated wrapping him tightly inside my shield like a surgical glove until he went limp.

"I'm not sure how long I can keep this up Darius and we need protection behind us."

Sara turned to look back at me

"You think you can manage if I take the rear?"

"But what if someone comes?"

"Then I'll deal with them just keep going."

When I saw a light up ahead I was relieved we were almost out of the Volturi citadel and we all speeded up but then Darius raised a hand and we stopped,

"Quiet"

He went on alone and I saw him jump up to the street praying there weren't members of the guard waiting for us and then he put his head back down,

"Right come on, there were some humans around but the coast is clear now. Pass The Major up first."

Sara picked him up and almost threw him out the hole but Darius caught him,

"Right you come next, Sara will help you Bella."

"Right Bella, close your eyes"

I did as she instructed and felt her arms wrap around me but then we heard scuffling from above and Darius voice,

"Fuck he's waking up. Bella you'd better do something because he's pissed."

Sara jumped and we both landed on the road beside the manhole to see Darius struggling with a wild eyed Jasper who has already bitten a chunk out of Darius shoulder.

"Bella, now would be a good time to do something. Before your mate decides my head would look better as a street decoration."

I closed my eyes visualising my shield as a stretchy polythene sheet once more which I wrapped around Jasper tightening it until he was totally immobilized then opened them again hoping it had worked. Jasper was motionless, only his eyes darting from side to side as Sara helped Darius fuse the chunk from his shoulder back in place. He held his arm stiffly to his side and threw Jasper over his good shoulder.

"Right come on, we need to get out of the town as fast as we can."

I followed him and Sara along the alley and into then square keeping to the shadows as much as possible and only breathing again once we were at the parked car only to find Faith waiting for us. One was gone but ours sat where we'd left it and we scrambled in Darius throwing Jasper in the trunk and slamming the lid down.

"Keep him still Bella or he'll break through the trunk to get to us"

I nodded my understanding as Darius looked for the ignition key but Faith shook her head,

"What happened and where is Christopher?"

"There was a slight change in plans. Your friend swapped sides so the Volturi are not only still alive but even more powerful than before. Sorry about that, you should pick your friends more carefully, now are you going to give me the keys or do I have to beat them out of you?"

She cursed dropping the keys at Darius feet,

"You told me you'd help. I was supposed to have good news for Stefan"

"I'm sure you'll think of something Faith, you always do. Now are you coming or would you prefer to stay here?"

She got in the back seat and he drove away from the town as fast as the twisting road would allow.

"You knew Christopher wouldn't let The Major kill the brothers didn't you?"

Faiths tone was accusing,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have helped Faith... would you? And speaking of helping weren't you supposed to be helping get Garrett out?""

"I had other things on my mind, besides Peters quite capable of a simple mission like that. I got him in so I kept my side of the bargain. What am I supposed to tell Stefan now? You know Bella's dad is dead don't you? Once he hears Aro is still alive they will tear him limb from limb."

"Shut up Faith or you'll be joining him. Bella don't worry I'm sure Em and Rose got him out. Once we're airborne I'll ring and find out but for now girl keep that shield up."

We could hear crashing and thudding from the trunk and I understood I had loosened the bonds around Jaspers body as I worried about Charlie so I concentrated on pulling them tight once more and the noises ceased.

"Are you going to be able to keep this up for long Bella?"

"I don't know, its pretty exhausting."

"Then we don't fly, if he goes crazy in mid air we might survive but you definitely wont."

"So what are we going to do? You know Aro will be looking for us?"

"Hopefully Chris can keep him occupied for a while, now shut up and let me think Faith."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Emmett

It was quite a responsibility, we were all that stood between Charlie and death and we were on a deadline so once the plane dropped us off we decided we would have to split up in order to cover as much of the area as possible as quickly as possible.

"Ring if you see anything Rose and don't go in alone. We don't know how many of Stefan's men are with him."

She smiled and kissed me,

"You worry too much Em, I'll be fine and I promise I'll let you know the minute I see anything suspicious. Did Darius give you any idea where to look?"

"He thought the more isolated the better so you try the outlying ranches to the west and I'll check to the east."

I drove off hoping it would be me who found Charlie's trail because I didn't want Rose involved with the Romanians if it could be avoided but of course fate had other ideas and as I left the third farm I'd checked on she rang me.

"I think I've found him. Its a small ranch right on the edge of our search area, I'll send you the coordinates. I'm getting closer just to make sure."

"Rose wait for me"

"We don't have time Em, if Stefan finds out that we aren't going to kill the Volturi then he'll kill Charlie and I am not letting Bella lose her dad because I was sitting on my hands. Have you heard from Darius?"

"He rang to check on progress when they landed but nothing since, I just hope they succeed in getting Jazz out of Volterra without losing anyone."

Rose

I had left the car on the main highway and gone in to check the farm on foot so as not to disturb or warn anyone if this were the place and as I got closer I could see a male vampire on the porch and on the breeze I smelled a scent a little like Bella, close enough that it must be her father so I retreated to tell Emmett then I went forward once more very slowly and carefully. I found a vantage point downwind of the farm and settled to watch hoping Charlie might show himself. As the day slowly faded he came out onto the porch ignoring the guard there and walking down the porch steps and across the field in my direction,

"Where are you going Charlie? I told you there was nowhere to run to"

"Do I look like I'm running idiot? I'm having a civilised evening stroll so back off."

The guard took a final look at Charlie then went back to his phone as if playing some game on it. That was good because I knew from bitter experience with Emmett that games could snatch all your attention and that made life easier for me. As Charlie sauntered closer, hands in pockets whistling I suddenly understood that he knew I was here although how I couldn't begin to guess. Stopping some thirty feet away he started to talk under his breath although I could hear every word distinctly.

"You'd never make a hunter girl, I saw you from the house. Who are you?"

"A friend, Rosalie Hale. We've come to get you out."

"Good, I'm going stir crazy here with the idiot on the porch. How many of you are there?"

"Just me for now but Emmett's on his way. I'm not going to act alone unless something happens."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stay outside as long as you can."

"Is Bella OK?"

"Yes, she's in Volterra, hopefully we should hear they got out with The Major soon. I'm sorry its taken so long to find you but you'll be safe now."

We both heard the guard call Charlie back, thinking he was uneasy with Charlie being so far from the house at dusk but then we heard the anger in his voice,

"Some thing's wrong, I think maybe Stefan has heard that The Major didn't kill the Volturi as arranged. You can't go back Charlie, I need you to run as fast as you can towards the road, it's over to your right. Keep going and don't stop, I'll be behind you once I make sure our friend can't hurt you."

"I should stay and help"

"Charlie I'm a vampire and so is he, not a weak human woman so no chivalry, get moving and don't stop until you reach the road. You'll see a red compact parked up on the side of the road about one hundred yards north. The keys are under the front wheel arch get in and start driving, head south, that way you'll run in to Emmett. He's driving a blue pick up so you can't miss him."

"I think I met him once, the man mountain?"

"That's him. Tell him what's happened and he'll sort things out from there... now go"

I could see the guard watching to see if Charlie had turned back and then he realised that his charge was making a run for it and jumped down from the porch to race after his quarry. I stayed hidden until the last possible moment then sprang on him locking my arms around his throat and my legs around his waist toppling him to the ground where I sank my teeth into his neck and bit down hard. He squealed and bucked but he couldn't dislodge me nor could he reach me and I just hung on biting ever deeper and hoping Emmett wasn't going to be too long. In the event it was Charlie not Emmett who came to my aid. He'd broken off a section of rusty paddock railing and swung it, hitting the guard on the temple and his head snapped back, his neck broken. It wouldn't keep him down for long but it would give us a head start although I gave Charlie a real lecture as we ran.

Emmett

I drove the truck hard once I'd got the coordinates from Rose determined to join her as quickly as possible and as I approached the farm from the south I saw three running figures, Rose was protecting Charlies back from the vamp chasing them and he was gaining on her as she was hampered by Charlies lack of speed. He was exhausted so I ran the truck off the road and set off on foot reaching Rose just as the vamp attacked. Instead of Rose he got me and it was an unequal contest. I'd learned a lot from Jazz over the years and as a result I was a pretty good fighter. He was down in seconds and dismembered almost as quickly. I looked up to see Rose helping Charlie to the truck so I struck a match and set light to the Romanian then ran back to join them.

"Rose you should have waited for me"

"I couldn't Em, he knew there was something wrong, I had to act or Charlie would have been dead."

Charlie looked up still panting,

"Thanks Rose and you Emmett but would somebody please tell me what's going on with Bella? Is she safe?"

"We don't know yet, I have to ring and let Darius know we've got you. He'll be able to fill us in."

I rang Darius relieved when he answered but not so happy when he told me they weren't flying back straight away.

"It's too dangerous to stay in Italy. The Volturi will be looking for you Darius."

"Hey, it's not as dangerous as finding The Major throwing a fit at thirty thousand feet and he's not stable. We'll find somewhere to hide out don't worry. I'll tell Bella Charlie is safe. Have you heard from Peter and the others?"

"No, haven't you?"

"No we split up, they went looking for Garrett, I just hope they got out before the balloon went up. If you hear anything at all give me a heads up."

"Will do and stay safe Darius."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Peter

I was royally pissed at being sent off like some fucking errand boy to find Garrett when what I really wanted was to find my friend and get him the hell out of here before all trace was gone. I hadn't believed Bella could reach him but I'd seen enough to know two things, she was the only one with a snowball's chance in hell and she wasn't giving up. That weak little human girl was willing to face anything for the chance to drag his sorry ass from the brink and we were going to help her but we couldn't leave a friend behind, we never had and we weren't starting now so we went in search of Garrett without the slightest idea where he might be in this rabbit warren of corridors and chambers. In the end it was Charlotte who found out by the simple expedient of flirting with one of the off duty guards who was not interested in the evenings entertainment but busy reading some shit in a window seat. It was like taking candy from a baby, one flash of those doe eyes and he was butter in her hands. Once she got away from him we headed off in the direction of his quarters,

"I doubt he's got a single room Char, you might need to use your feminine wiles again."

"Don't worry Peter, you are more than I can cope with, I hate to think of taking on another"

I grinned, she was right of course, I was a handful but we had other things on our mind for now so I put the thought away for later. I also had a bone to pick with fucking Faith who had disappeared the moment we got inside the citadel. If she double crossed us I was going to rip both her arms off and beat the shit out of her with them.

Stopping a short way from the guards quarters Charlotte motioned for me to hang back then went on tapping on the door before walking in at an invitation. She was out again in a second,

"He's alone but not for long. He has a part to play in tonight's little tableau so we need to move fast."

"Is he..."

"Under Chelsea's influence? Yes but he thinks I've come to try to talk him into leaving. He doesn't seem to remember how he got here or about The Major."

"OK Well we'll just have to try a little gentle persuasion."

I followed her back in to see Garrett sitting on a chair watching a nature programme on TV, God it must be soul destroying living here!

"Garrett, you ready to go?"

"Go?"

"Yeah, aren't you a star attraction tonight?"

"Oh yes"

He hesitated,

"I think so but I can't remember what I'm supposed to be doing Peter. I didn't know you were here"

"Just arrived and I need a hand, it wont take long."

He looked at the door,

"OK But I only have a few minutes before Felix comes for me"

Fucking great! It had to be the meanest son of a bitch in the whole fucking Volturi playing errand boy tonight. We needed to move even faster now.

"Right well come on then"

He followed me out a little confused, God knows what they'd done to his brain but I hoped getting him out of Volterra would return him to normal.

We went along the corridor at a run

"What's the rush?"

"You said you only had a few minutes Garrett and I didn't want you to be late for your starring role."

"Oh yeah of course"

As we approached one of the rear exits to the citadel I could see two guards on duty, they wouldn't be a problem but it might alert Garrett to the fact something was a tad suspicious. Still it couldn't be helped so while Char undid the front of her shirt a few more buttons and strolled up to the closest guard I rushed the second and soon made kindling out of him, the Volturi guards were getting soft and complacent but I wasn't going to complain. The second guard caught hold of Charlotte by the arm but I could have told him that was a bad move as her other caught his throat and pulled it to her teeth sinking them deep into the flesh and more or less ripping it from his head.

Garrett had stopped his eyes clouded with confusion then he looked up,

"I have to go, its time"

"Time for what Gar?"

I watched as whatever had been planted in his subconscious finally struggled to the surface,

"I have to kill The Major."

"What?"

Charlotte was horrified but I hushed her.

"OK then you'd better come with us cos he isn't in Volterra any longer. He escaped and we're looking for him. Didn't you get the new orders?"

I waited as he processed this hoping he'd been brainwashed enough to follow orders pretty much blindly.

"You're looking for him?"

"Yeah I have the same orders, find and kill the fucker and I think I know where he's headed. There's a car waiting in one of the alleyways, I think it's for his escape."

"Why escape?"

"Maybe he knew you were going to kill him, maybe someone let it slip, how the fuck should I know?"

Again there was the delay and I started tapping my foot anxiously

"Look Gar come or stay but we're going to find him and rip his fucking head off for disobeying orders."

I motioned for Charlotte and she stepped outside and after a moments more hesitation he followed her. We ran quickly through the thronged lantern lit crowds in the square to the town gate and then to the alley where the cars were parked ready.

"See there"

I pointed at the car and as he looked I punched him as hard as I could in the face, he staggered but didn't go down, not that I really expected him too but it stunned him just enough that between us Char and I managed to drag him to the car where Esme who had refused point blank to stay out of it in the end waited.

"Drive"

"Where's Faith? She was supposed to be with you."

"Just fucking drive, now"

As she pulled away I saw the first of the guards alerted to the escape run from the town gates in pursuit but we had enough of a head start that they didn't stand a chance and we weren't stopping until we reached the airstrip and the plane that would hop us over to northern France. From there we would get a ferry to England and hole up until Garrett became himself again in a property I knew Garrett kept in Sussex, close to Brighton but secluded behind high brick walls. With luck it wouldn't take long to break his conditioning, I hoped distance alone might just do the trick but if necessary I would rip his hands and feet off until he played nicely, in fact for now I did just that throwing them over the front seat to Char,

"Put them somewhere safe. I'll carry him on to the plane, lucky for us the pilot is a friend of Darius so he's not going to ask any awkward fucking questions, in fact I might get him to take us all the way. I don't fancy a ferry crossing with Gar like this"

He was struggling, snapping at my face and neck until I punched him again a little harder

"You keep that up and I'll rip your fucking teeth out too"

"Where are we going? I have to get back I have to kill The Major"

"Not today sunshine, he's taking a day off being slaughtered. We're going on a mystery tour now sit back and shut the fuck up so I can ring Darius and get things organised."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight

Aro

So, The Majors friends had the temerity to mount a rescue attempt right in the heart of our citadel, not only that but they had succeeded! The human girl was with them and I was impressed with her courage but more than that I was intrigued by her gift. She had somehow formed an invisible barrier between The Major and the rest of us, a barrier strong enough to cut through wood. Carlisle's cowardly attack disappointed me and I think shocked many of the audience. While we all liked to get the advantage taking a man already down was an act of real cowardice.

As Caius swept out to start the search for The Major and friends a young man walked forward seemingly unconcerned that he was amid the enemy yet he looked vaguely familiar and when he spoke I understood why,

"Aro, you may not remember me but I remember you when you took my siblings away and left the rest of my family to die."

"You are Jane and Alec's brother. I thought I knew you."

"My name is Christopher and I've come to make a deal with you."

"Why should we do any kind of deal with you?"

"Because I can offer you something you have always dreamed of"

Marcus cleared his throat,

"Is this a private matter? It seems to me if there are any deals to be done then we should speak to you together."

I didn't like it but there was little I could do and I was curious because if he were as talented as his siblings then I wanted him.

"Very well."

I turned to address the audience who were mumbling excitedly,

"Friends I apologise for the problems this evening but please stay as always Heidi will be bringing dinner soon so please enjoy yourselves."

Marcus and I left the room walking to his study which was closest followed by the young man. Once inside we sat down and waited for him to explain himself.

"You came very close to being killed tonight Aro, you and your brothers which would have pleased my masters greatly. Samuel hated you all and he programmed The Major to fulfil his revenge by murdering his enemies the Volturi brothers. Once Carlisle was dead you were to have been next."

"You said your masters, if our deaths would have pleased them then they are the Romanians yet here you are warning us and offering your services, it would seem you are not loyal or to be trusted."

"On the contrary, I know the best thing for our world would be for the Volturi to continue even though I do not agree with all that you do. Stefan and Vladimir do not have the power to rule any longer."

"So you want to join the winning side?"

"I do and for a small fee I will offer you my gift."

"I knew there would be a catch but firstly what is this gift? It was you who put Jane down I take it? Your own sister."

"Jane is no sister of mine nor is Alec a brother, they betrayed us by leaving with you Aro so be very aware that I will work for you but I don't like you."

"Very few people do like my brother Christopher but they find him a necessary evil."

I scowled at Marcus words, I hated it when he refused to show a united front to outsiders but I could only control him so far. Christopher seemed to ignore Marcus words and carried on,

"My gift is to magnify or diminish others and that is how I was able to stop my sister, her gift turned on her and was magnified."

I could see the application for this and smiled,

"So you could enable me to read minds without touching the person?"

"Yes provided you were not doing it for personal gain, I will not be a weapon to use against your brothers or our kind."

"I see, well it would seem we have an understanding."

"Not quite Aro, there is still the matter of Christopher's price and Caius needs to agree."

I waved the notion of Caius aside, he would fall over himself to gain such an advantage as this young man was offering,

"Your price?"

"It's a steep one Aro but non negotiable."

"Well?"

"I want the lives of my brother and sister."

"No."

He nodded sadly,

"I rather thought you might say that, then we have no deal"

He turned to go, his way barred by two of the guard who had accompanied us. Without turning back he spoke again,

"I will incapacitate them if forced."

"I thought your gift was to use others gifts?"

"It is, can you imagine having every thought of every person in Volterra, human and vampire fed directly into your brain?"

I understood that he intended using my gift as a weapon against my guard and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I waved the guards to back down,

"Christopher please let us talk some more, surely there is a way around this impasse?"

He turned with a smile on his face,

"Did you not understand the notion of non negotiable Aro?"

His arrogance annoyed but also reminded me of myself,

"Jane and Alec are my most powerful gifts. They are quite simply necessary to keeping the peace in our world so I couldn't possibly allow you to kill them."

"Really? Are they so necessary that you would pass up such an opportunity to gain more power for yourself?"

He had a point but I could see Marcus shaking his head,

"Both Jane and Alec are necessary to law and order in our world."

"Then I must say farewell. I'm sorry you see things that way."

"Is there not a middle ground Christopher? Some way we could satisfy you without killing your siblings? After all it seems a little unfair, they weren't given a choice in following me."

"Everyone has a choice Aro whether they use that choice is a matter for their own conscience. True you are as guilty as they but you were not my blood, Alec and Jane were."

I was thinking hard, there had to be a middle way, I couldn't lose this golden opportunity. Perhaps I could use Chelsea without Christopher knowing, it was certainly worth trying,

"If you would excuse me for one moment I hear our guests becoming restive, I will be back in a moment."

Marcus

If Aro were trying to appear innocent he was making a very bad job of it but it suited my purpose so I said nothing until my brother was gone.

"Perhaps Christopher we could continue the conversation without my brother's presence?"

"Do you think that a wise move Marcus?"

"Under the circumstances yes I do and I think we may have gained a few minutes. I had heard Caius meet Aro in the corridor and he was in a foul mood. I heard him cursing the lax guard and the loss of not only The Major but Garrett too. I had warned them to keep a close watch on both but Aro held such stock in the power of Chelsea's gift when I could have told him it was possible to work around it at least to a degree. I wondered at the human girl who had come to save him, such courage was rare but then such a relationship between vampire and human was even rarer.

Christopher followed me out into the square which was still populated by late night revellers making enough noise to muffle our conversation to any curious ears.

"So Marcus what are you offering me?"

"An exchange, we need your brother and sister, none of us would be willing to trade their lives, not even for a gift such as yours, however there is another way. You said yourself they abandoned you at their sires insistence so surely he is the one who should take most of the blame for what happened?"

"What are you saying?"

"That perhaps my brother is less necessary than your siblings."

I knew I had shocked him with my suggestion but it was the simple truth and I knew Caius would agree if I could get him alone that was.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

We drove for several hours until forced to stop to allow me to use the rest room at a roadside restaurant and eat. I was physically exhausted by now and Sara could see it. If I didn't get some sleep soon I wouldn't be able to hold my shield around Jasper and I had no idea what he would do if he broke free of us.

"Bella, if you can keep it up for another hour I know somewhere secluded we can hole up for a while, then you can sleep and we can keep The Major under control for a few hours. Pick up some foods and drink from the restaurant to take with you."

I nodded only too pleased to get out of the car and able to not only use the bathroom but wash my hands and face too. Sara stuck to my side like a shadow.

"I'm not letting anything happen to you Bella, I promised remember?"

She sat with me amused at the size of my appetite but I was ravenous and I ordered a meal to go with three large coffees and picked up some fruit and chocolate at the pay desk. The car was quiet when we returned and Darius stood leaning against the trunk with Edward. As we approached I heard a part of their conversation,

"...so you see I wasn't a party to this and I want to help. Haven't I proved that already?"

"We'll see but just remember I don't like you Edward Cullen and I certainly don't trust you so don't do anything to make me suspicious or I'll snuff you out like a candle"

They both turned to look our way then,

"You're doing fine Bella, just a little longer."

We drove another half hour and I drank two of the three coffees to keep myself awake before we reached an overgrown ruin of a villa and Darius parked the car out of sight in the trees. Sara took me inside where to my relief I saw there was at least part of a roof and some old weather worn furniture scattered about.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Darius bought it for me and we plan to renovate it one day. My family came from this area a very long time ago. Now here's a blanket, curl up on that couch and get some sleep. Its dry if dusty and most of the stuffing is still inside."

I did as she told me, a feeling of relief as I curled up and closed my eyes, I just hoped my shield would hold while I slept or that between them Darius, Edward and Sara could keep Jasper from escaping. I fell asleep almost instantly and for a while my sleep was dreamless but then I saw him coming towards me,

"Jasper?"

"Bella what are you doing here? Don't you realise how dangerous it is for you?"

"I had to come, we had to get you free of the Volturi."

"The Volturi don't bother me as much as my dark side and it's getting stronger with each day. I can't fight any longer Bella. I want you to leave, fly back to the States and never think of me again."

"I can't do that Jasper, I love you."

"Don't Bella, please don't say that. He will kill you if he thinks you're winning the battle for my being. I couldn't bear the thought I'd hurt or killed you. Please Bella leave now while you still can."

"Do you love me?"

He didn't answer me,

"If the situation were reversed would you leave?"

"I'm a vampire Bella, I live on human blood, I'm dangerous."

"Not to me"

He closed his eyes and then faded from view and suddenly I felt very alone.

"Bella? Bella? Wake up"

I heard Sara's voice and felt her shake my shoulder. Opening my eyes I felt tears running down my cheeks,

"What's wrong?"

"I saw him Sara, I saw Jasper and he wants me to leave."

"Oh...are you going to?"

"No, of course not but he's in so much pain Sara and I don't know what to do, how to help him."

"Well I'm no expert but I think you just need to talk to him, reach deep inside and find the man you love. You know he's still there, you're dream taught you that much."

She was right of course so I got up and washed my face and hands grateful I had packed a toothbrush in my bag then went outside. Darius stopped watching Jasper who was bound hand and foot with stout chains but I could hear the metal flexing as he tried to free himself. When he saw me he stopped and I saw the cold smile spread over his face,

"Well if it isn't the pathetic human. What is it with you? You keep coming whatever I say or do you just keep coming because you're too stupid to stop? I'm going to kill you, you know that don't you?"

"No you wont, you can't despite your words and you know it."

"If you're banking on Jasper helping you I'd forget it, I've buried him so deep you'll never find him again. He's dead."

"No he isn't I know he's still there and I will find him"

I closed my eyes and called his name silently hoping he could hear me wherever he was. It was a long time before I saw him, a faint figure in the distance and held out my hand to him,

"Come on Jasper, please try for me. I love you and I'm not leaving without you"

He shook his head wearily but took a few steps forward, each an effort as if he were walking through thick sticky mud.

"That's it, come on, please, you can do it. I love you Jasper, you can beat him, you're stronger than he is, together we can overcome him"

There was an angry cry from The Major but I kept my eyes shut, focusing in on Jaspers face as it came closer but so slowly I was afraid the slightest sound or movement might send him back into the darkness.

Sara

Darius and I watched, whatever Bella was doing was certainly upsetting The Major as he redoubled his efforts to break free of the chains binding him.

"If it looks like he's getting free you grab Bella and run, Edward and I will hold him off as long as we can."

"He'll kill you Darius."

"Better me than Bella and we can defend ourselves."

Edward nodded his agreement never taking his eyes off Bella and I could see the longing there. He may have lost her but that didn't stop him from loving her still.

The Major shifted again as if in pain and I saw he was fighting something internally, something we could neither hear nor see.

Bella stretched out her hand as if he were close enough to touch it and I saw her lips move,

"I love you Jasper, please come to me"

Again he struggled and we could both see the links wouldn't hold much longer,

"Give her as long as you dare Darius. She's reaching him, that's why he's so agitated."

"Yeah well reaching him or not if he doesn't stop fighting in a minute were going to have to act Sara."

I nodded, acknowledging he was right but hating the thought of taking The Majors only hope of salvation away.

He knew and he was going to use the knowledge to save himself at the expense of Jasper but I didn't know how much longer we could wait as he flexed his muscles and pulled on the chains which started to part. Darius tensed,

"Sara"

Before I could grab Bella though she opened her eyes and stepped forward straight into his now free arms looking directly into his face,

"Kill me"

Darius and I exchanged a horrified look at her words but although The Major had grabbed her pulling her close he didn't hurt her. He put his lips to her ear,

"Do you really think he's going to be able to save you now Bella Swan?"

She smiled,

"He already has or I'd be dead. You have no power over him or me so go back where you came from and stay there"

There was a strength in her words. Such confidence that I stood watching in amazement as his eyes lost their cold hard gleam, his face worked in pain and then suddenly we both saw our friend staring from those crimson eyes, hurt, confused, and angry, but there, she'd done it.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Caius

We were too late of course, they had their escape route all planned out and Aro's insistence on this stupid entertainment had meant most of the guard were busy watching The Major not concentrating on the security of the citadel. There were enormous bets on whether Aro would set The Major on Carlisle although none on the outcome of such a fight, we all knew who would win. Athenadora kept me informed of Alice's actions and she hadn't appeared nervous or excited about the evening so I had no idea that his friends would try such an audacious move. Sending some of the guard to Pisa by helicopter was my first move, if they were driving to the airport we would be there waiting but with Darius involved I was dubious, he wasn't that stupid or that predictable, if he had been he would have been killed centuries ago. Others of the guard I sent to check the crowds in the square and others in fast cars to check the roads to Pisa but I didn't expect any results, it wasn't going to be that easy.

For my part I would have simply executed Carlisle and Alice Cullen and left The Major in the guard although he seemed to me a two-edged sword, as likely to turn on us as anyone. I wasn't so impressed with Chelsea's gift when it came to someone who had already been brainwashed. We had no idea what Samuel had implanted in The Majors brain but at a guess I'd say it was nothing that would be to our advantage.

Leaving the guard to sort things out I returned to the audience chamber to find our guests still sitting there looking confused but too frightened to leave. Aro was deep in conversation with Chelsea and his wife but Marcus was nowhere to be seen so I went looking for him. Had our brother been instrumental in The Major's escape? It seemed unlikely but then if The Major could resist Chelsea's influence then maybe Marcus had learned to over the centuries too. I found him in the archives with a stranger.

"Caius, just the man we wanted to see. This is Christopher, Jane and Alec's older brother and he has a proposition for us"

"Why isn't Aro here?"

"He isn't here because I don't think he would be at all happy with our proposition but I think you may be."

I listened as Marcus explained Christopher's price for joining the Volturi and all about his gift, or at least as much as Christopher was willing to tell us of it.

"You want us to kill the two most important members of the Volturi guard and replace them with yourself? That doesn't seem a good deal to me."

"Just my thoughts brother so I offered Christopher another option, one he seems happy to consider."

"Oh?"

"Jane and Alec abandoned my family to die at the hands of the villagers when they could have saved us but as Marcus pointed out they were given an ultimatum by the man who promised them power and immortality."

"You mean Aro?"

"Yes. I am willing to work with you in exchange for the death of the man responsible for my family being put to the flames. I would prefer my siblings but I understand your reluctance. I will not work with them however, not under any circumstances, I need that to be clear."

"But you will not work against them either I take it?"

"No."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"Working for your enemy the Romanians, they were the only other game in town but they are also rans and I prefer to throw in my lot with the powerful."

"Could we persuade you to give us information that might lead us to the destruction of the Romanians?"

"Its something I would consider but for now I want justice or I'm walking out of Volterra and straight back to Stefan and this time I will use the full force of my gift on their behalf."

"Threats Christopher?"

"No, just a statement of fact. There is one other thing I need to pledge my loyalty to the Volturi."

"More? Isn't Aro's life enough for you?"

"Not quite. I want your word that The Major and his friends and mate will be left in peace, he's suffered enough. What you do with the other Cullens, Alice and Carlisle is down to you."

"How magnanimous of you."

"You know you can never trust him to work for you, this has already proved the truth of that, he had his own agenda and I can tell you now that part of that agenda was killing you and your brother and he came very close. None of you were to see to see another sunrise so you could say you owe me even more than you thought."

It was a tempting offer even if it meant saying a permanent goodbye to my dear brother Aro. Marcus and I would be in control of the Volturi, something I had wanted for many years. Aro had become too secretive, too powerful with his little minions Jane and Alec, not to mention Renata, neither Marcus nor myself stood a chance against them.

"So how do we do this? Don't forget Aro has his very own shield Renata."

"She is no problem to me. I can weaken her shield making him vulnerable but I will not be the one to kill him, that honour goes to his brothers."

"Perhaps we should kill two birds with one stone Christopher, Aro wants Carlisle dead and he is a liability, he's already proved that. Perhaps Aro should get his hands dirty for once."

"He'll never agree to it Caius."

"What choice will he have Marcus? If Christopher weakens his shield and Carlisle is defending himself he will be forced to fight for his life and we have a ready made audience to see fair play. Shall we?"

I waited, if Marcus agreed then Aro would die, if he didn't then my position here would be extremely dangerous. Marcus nodded, the faintest smile flickering on his lips.

"I have waited what seems an eternity to see Aro die and finally I have my chance. Come brother lets give Aro the good news."

The three of us walked back to the audience chamber to find the audience still sitting there unsure what they should do and looking to us for guidance. Aro was talking to Carlisle and I could see his old friend was begging for his life. Carlisle knew Aro had marked him for death and was trying to dissuade him.

Seeing us Carlisle appealed for help.

"I am no danger to our world, I learned my lesson please Marcus, Caius, allow me to leave Volterra."

"We would very much like to Carlisle but I fear you have been accused of bringing our world in danger of exposure to the humans. I think it only right that you have a chance to face your accuser"

He looked around wildly and I understood he thought we had returned with The Major so I shook my head and patted his arm,

"Carlisle, calm down. I didn't mean The Major, that was an unequal fight if ever there was one, no I was referring to Aro here."

Both faces registered shock,

"You want me to fight Aro?"

"This is preposterous Caius. I don't fight, I'm a leader."

"You were a leader Aro, there's been a palace coup and now you are nothing more than a liability to the new regime but we are nothing if not fair and if you win the trial by combat then I'm sure we can find you a position somewhere in the citadel."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll kill you myself and don't look to Renata for help, Christopher here will be taking care of her for us."

Seeing he was trapped Aro subsided but Carlisle kept shaking his head,

"I will not fight my friend"

"Then you'll die."

Marcus addressed the audience, explaining that there had been a change of leadership and introducing Christopher as the latest member of the Volturi guard watched by a nervous and horrified Jane and Alec, both of who were powerless to help their master, care of their brother.

Carlisle was pushed back into the centre of the room to face Aro who crouched ready to defend himself if necessary but neither man was willing to be the first to attack.

"Perhaps you need a little incentive Carlisle. Jane bring Alice here please"

Jane's eyes flickered to Aro but she did as requested and I took Alice's hand in mine,

"I will kill your daughter if you do not fight Carlisle. If you win then she is safe and can leave Volterra."

Alice begged Carlisle with trembling lips and I saw he could do nothing else, family still meant something to him, if only a warped idea of loyalty, and he sprang at Aro but my brother was deceptive. He was fast when he needed to be and utterly ruthless and within minutes he had ripped Carlisle's head from his body, dropping it to the floor where it rolled a few feet before stopping, eyes staring at his killer. Of course Alice went free but Aro met with an accident on his way out of the citadel, a tragic one which of course we had no hand in. At last Volterra belonged to Marcus and myself.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Peter

Well so far so good, the further we got from Volterra the less influenced by Chelsea Garrett appeared which was just as well because I was sick of trying to avoid his snapping teeth and venom dripping all over the car's upholstery. It was a good job this was a rental, that way I wouldn't feel so bad about setting it on fire.

"Where the hell are we and what did you do with my hands and feet Peter?"

"Hey, we saved your sorry ass from the Volturi and the only thanks I got was you trying to beat the crap out of me so I took them in self-defence. You behave I might let you have them back, only might though."

"What do you remember Garrett?"

He looked at Charlotte his brow furrowed with concentration,

"I remember being taken to Volterra with The Major. I remember him saying something about looking forward to getting there but after that not a lot until about a couple of hours ago."

"They used Chelsea on you to break your bond of friendship with The Major. You were supposed to try to kill him."

"Me? Kill The Major? Whose stupid idea was that? He'd have ripped me to pieces."

"I think that was the general idea, it comes under the heading of light entertainment in Volterra."

"But you got to me first thank God. What about him? He was acting like some crazy guy."

"Yeah still is I think but we're hopeful Bella can get through to him. If not then its gonna come down to a mercy killing and I'd hate for that to happen."

"It wont Peter. Bella can do it"

"Yeah well you be little Miss Confident while I play the voice of rational thinking."

"You? Rational th..."

"You might want to think about the fact I hold certain parts of your anatomy before finishing that sentence Garrett,"

Charlotte

I was pleased when we arrived at the house near Brighton, Peter was suffering from cabin fever after so long in the air and it always made him cranky, well more cranky. I felt sorry for Garrett because he really had very little memory of anything after reaching Volterra.

"I'll contact Darius as soon as we get settled in and see how things are going with Bella and The Major"

Peter laughed,

"Sounds like a title for a bad musical."

"Well lets hope its become a love story shall we?"

While Garrett went to freshen up, or just get away from Peter, I rang Darius.

"Charlotte. How are things with Garrett?"

"He's confused but OK. I think Chelsea's spell has just about worn off, how about things at your end?"

"We're flying home tomorrow, Bella worked her magic and The Majors evil twin has gone back into his cage, at least I hope so or we could find ourselves without a fuselage at high altitude... still it would be novel."

"Not for Bella, more like fatal."

"You know something, I don't think I've ever met a girl so sure of herself. She reminds me of Sara."

"Then we're on to a winner. We're going to spend a couple of days here, see that Garrett's OK before flying State side."

"Be careful, don't forget the Volturi might be looking for you. Just because Christopher helped us before doesn't mean he will continue to do so. I hear Aro is dead but so is Carlisle. "

"Oh God, how is Esme taking it?"

"Better than I expected actually, I think the mating bond was broken when he sent The Major to Samuel or it could have been a lot worse."

"What about Alice and Edward?"

"Alice is still in Volterra as far as I know and Edward, well he finally jumped off the fence and onto our team."

"Well its about time although he did help Bella before remember."

"I think he's still trying to but she's not interested, we could see sparks flying if he doesn't back off soon"

"And Bella's dad?"

"OK, Rose and Emmett did their super hero bit and he's waiting for us to fly home."

"As soon as we get back I'll ring you again Darius, in the mean time give Bella our love"

Peter

Of course no one had thought about the fact that the Volturi, even minus Aro, might decide to come looking for us and we'd left a trail in ten foot high letters all the way across fucking Europe! This house was secluded enough for our purposes but it made me uneasy, it was far too easy to storm and too fucking difficult to defend. That is until I found the cellars which in turn became a cave system leading ten miles to the coast. Wreckers? Smugglers? Who gave a shit, it was a back door way out if the Volturi guard came knocking at the front and that was a distinct possibility.

Demetri

I had wondered if the remaining brothers were going soft on our escapees but then my orders finally appeared, find The Major and Garrett plus anyone who had helped them escape. Caius especially wanted the human girl who had come all this way to help The Major escape. I wanted no part of The Major, not without a nuclear arsenal at my back so I decided to go for the softer option, Garrett and his little helpers. Once we got our hands on them we could lure The Major back without having to get within striking distance. Christopher's gift would have come in handy but neither of the brothers were keen on letting him out of their sight for a while so I got Alec and Felix, almost as good as a nuclear weapon but a little less indiscriminate.

It didn't take long to find the flight plan for the private jet that left about three hours after Garrett escaped. England, I'd never been there although Felix had on several occasions. We flew to the same airport and then cast around for rental cars that had been picked up around the time their jet landed. They weren't covering their tracks very well but then maybe they didn't expect us to be quite so hot on their heels. Whatever the reason it made our lives so much easier as did the grey clouds that hung low in the sky all day, just the weather for a vampire to hunt.

The address they gave the car rental company was obviously a false one, it led us to a hotel just outside Brighton but close to the sea. Were they hoping to escape from any pursuers by taking to a boat? The notion of Felix in a small rubber dinghy kept me amused for some time as we drove around looking for any likely dwellings. We had narrowed it down to three by the end of the second day. Two were far enough from any other houses as to be almost isolated and the third was at the top of a cliff, a good exit route for vampires again so I checked out all three while my colleagues hunted. Two I dismissed but the third made me smile, it was perfect and it didn't look as if it would give us too much trouble when it came to a blitz attack. I didn't see any signs of life until just before I left when a girl came out to get something from the trunk of the car, the rental car, and I recognised her as Charlotte Whitlock which meant Peter was also around. If it came to a choice between Darius or Peter I think I'd have preferred Darius, at least he was predictable while Peter Whitlock was just plain loco! Still I had Felix and Alec with me so it should be a walk in the park.

**Sorry folks but I wont be posting tomorrow. Things will be back to normal Tuesday afternoon. Thanks Jules x**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Charlie

I was relieved when I finally got to speak to Bella even though they were still in Italy which spooked me rather,

"Can't you fly back? Surely its too dangerous to stay close to Volterra."

"We are Dad soon, I just needed to reach Jasper first, he's been through so much because of me but Darius is busy making the arrangements. You stay with Rose and Emmett for now, they'll keep you safe. I'd hate anything to happen to you."

"I feel the same way Bella but I can't hide for ever, I have commitments, a job, a life and more importantly your mother who will be screaming murder if I don't get back to her soon. The problem is I don't know what to tell her. I can hardly say don't worry Renee Bella's been busy saving her homicidal vampire boyfriend from killing his entire family and her. I don't think that will go down too well."

There was the sound of the receiver being passed from one person to another,

"Charlie this is Darius. I'm looking after your daughter and I will keep her safe but we need you to stay off the grid for a while. The Volturi wouldn't think twice about using you as a way of getting to her and if they've worked out she has a valuable gift they will be looking...hard. You stay with Emmett and Rose, the hell with your job and I'll take care of Bella's mum. Don't worry about your life, we'll sort it out later. I can do that, trust me"

Then I heard Bella take the receiver back,

"Dad you listen to Darius and trust him, I do, I know he'll do what he says but we are all in danger for the moment."

"OK Bella whatever you say but keep in touch will you please?"

"I will I promise."

Rose

So our job now was to keep Charlie safe and out of the way of the Volturi, just in case. We had no idea where the others were or if Alice, Edward, and Carlisle were still alive but at least Emmett wasn't in any danger from Jazz now.

"So, where are we going to hide out?"

"How about Denali? We could stay with Eleazer and Carmen."

I looked at Em as if he had lost it which to my mind he had,

"Take Charlie to the harpies? I don't think so Em, besides which the Volturi know about our link with the Denali coven, don't you think it would be better if we found somewhere away from anyone we know?"

"OK it was just an idea Rose, chill out. Do you have somewhere to suggest?"

"How about that cabin we rented a few years ago in Canada? That was remote but comfortable, plenty of hunting for us and Charlie will be safe. What do you think about Canada Charlie?"

"Never been but I'm willing to go wherever you think will be safe. Just remember I don't live on animal blood so we need to get some supplies, food, heating, booze."

"Don't worry Charlie we'll make sure you have everything you need, including a new cell phone in another name, we don't want anyone to track you down."

"What about crossing the border?"

"Oh I think we can manage that, as long as you trust us"

"I trust you, you already saved me once, I don't want to rely on you a second time."

Charlie

It was strange relying on Rose and Emmett for everything, not feeling in control of my life any longer but if I wanted to keep Bella safe I had no choice. The call I still had to make, the one I was dreading, couldn't be put off any longer so I dialled Renee's number using Rose's phone.

"Dwyer residence, Phil speaking"

"Phil its Charlie."

"Charlie? Where the hell have you been? Renee is going crazy with worry. You and Bella just fell off the planet. Its all I could do to stop her reporting you both missing. I know you two don't exactly get on but even so."

"I thought Renee was sure Bella had gone off with Edward Cullen, what changed her mind?"

"You disappearing, she thinks its some conspiracy to stop her contacting Bella, she's Renee's daughter and its not right you two just cutting her off like that".

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't ring earlier but things have been a little crazy round here. I know Bella's going to ring her mum but I thought I'd just put her mind at rest. Bella's with her boyfriend but its not Edward Cullen, I'll let her tell her mum the rest."

"So where is she? For that matter where are you? We tried the station but they just fobbed us off with a story about extended leave"

"I can't tell you for now, I just wanted Renee to know that Bella is fine."

The cabin was comfortable enough and I couldn't fault Rosalie's shopping either, there was enough food to keep me going for a year, all kinds of things some of which I'd never tried.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a selection"

AS for the booze while the beer and scotch were much appreciated I didn't think I'd be trying the cocktails, the very colour of the liquid put me off, it looked like anti freeze or brake fluid and I wasn't that desperate!

"How long will we be here? I have to sort out something with work or I'll be looking for a new job"

"Better that than a coffin or a new daughter. Worry about work later Charlie. For now chill out and enjoy your holiday. Hey do you play computer games?"

"I don't know, I've never tried Emmett"

The smile on his face told me I was about to find out.

"You're gonna love Modern Warfare and Need for Speed."

"I am?"

Rose looked at me and shrugged,

"You are Charlie"

While Emmett set things up I sat talking to Rose,

"Tell me about this Darius, he seems very sure of himself."

"I don't know much about him Charlie, he's a friend of Jazz and Peter really but he is a computer genius."

"That sounds like a good thing but I take it he's a vampire too? Is he a new vampire?"

She laughed at that so I guessed I was wrong,

"No, Darius is older than any of us in fact I think he's older than Carlisle but he keeps up with innovations and found he was very good with computers. He's also an excellent fighter and tactician and if he says he'll look after Bella you can be sure she'll be fine."

"OK, what about Jasper? Should I be worried about my daughter being in love with him?"

"No, because he would lay down his life for her Charlie and when I said Darius was an excellent fighter and tactician I omitted to say that Jazz is on a par with him, if not better."

"So tell me how did the two of them get involved? Is that why she left?"

"I guess so, she didn't want to hurt Alice or Edward so she said goodbye to us all. Bella's a very brave and strong person. Much stronger than I thought, in fact I like her."

"You make it sound as if that's a miracle"

"It is because I hated her when she was with Edward and I guess that's because she was with the wrong guy."

I wanted to ask her some more but Emmett was ready and it seemed he wasn't prepared to wait so I had my first lesson in computer games and it was quite an eye opener.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Jasper

I didn't think I had the strength left to fight my dark side any longer I was so weary, but every time I was about to give up hope I saw Bella looking at me, heard her words, she was so sure she could help me back, so sure my dark side couldn't harm her and as I struggled I understood what she had been trying to tell me from the very start, there was only one person here, two sides of my own personality. Samuel had brought The Major to life as if he were a separate entity and I had been fighting him as if I could expel him from my kind, from my body, but I was wrong. What I needed to do was to embrace the darkness, prove it was a part of me and that I was the one in control, that I decided what I did, not my dark side but the whole Jasper Whitlock. Any power my dark side had over me was power I was giving it and I had to stop now or lose myself but more importantly lose Bella. She had put herself in danger to fight for me and I couldn't allow her to come to any harm or to lose after all she'd been through.

As my dark side understood it was beaten it slowly retreated to the back of my mind, to a small space I had made for it to live but under my control. As the all consuming rage bled away I was left feeling cold and empty, exhausted and weak but myself once more. More the Jasper who had been with Bella in the hotel room, the same man who had shared the simple kiss that had sparked all this. I sank to my knees my head bowed and closed my eyes waiting for her to speak or do something, leave, or hit me, or scream, but she did none of those things, instead I felt a warm hand on my cheek and soft warm lips on my hair, then her arms folded around me and I sagged into them in relief.

"It's OK Jasper. Everything will be fine, just relax."

I lifted my head to look into her face and gasped to see such love and tenderness in her eyes as she smiled at me,

"Hi there, its been too long since I saw you Jasper."

I heard Darius clear his throat,

"Much as I hate to break up the reunion we really need to get moving before the Volturi send out search parties. You feel in control enough to fly Major?"

I nodded unable to speak and not wanting to move from Bella's embrace but he was right, it was far too dangerous to hang around so close to Volterra. I got to my feet my hand in hers,

"I'm OK Darius."

He nodded unsmiling,

"You sure? Because there's no way I'm paying for a private jet for you to freak out at thirty thousand feet."

I nodded,

"I'm fine really. What happened to Garrett?"

"Peters got him or at least we think so, I haven't heard anything yet but I guess if there was trouble we would have found out by now. I think we'll give you a few hours first. I'll get things organised and Sara will stay with you. Any problems Bella you yell."

She nodded,

"I will but there wont be, we'll be fine now"

Sara stayed outside with Darius leaving Bella and I alone. She sat on an old weather beaten couch and I sat beside her shaking my head in wonder,

"What?"

"I don't get it Bella. After all I've done, all you've seen and you're still here."

"Where was I supposed to go Jasper? Ever since I left Forks I've been miserable, I couldn't stop thinking about you and once I found out what had happened I knew I had to help."

"Didn't you know Samuel had programmed me to kill you?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here Bella?"

"Because it's partly my fault Carlisle did this to you."

"Your fault?"

"Well I don't think that kiss was entirely one-sided was it?"

I smiled at her question,

"No, it wasn't but is that why you are here? Because you felt guilty or responsible?"

"Partly yes but also because..."

I never heard the end of her sentence because Darius came back in and I still remembered all the terrible things I had done while under Samuels influence and I knew I would have to face the consequences sooner or later.

"Our plane wont be ready until morning so we have some time to kill."

"Good, I need to catch up on things then I need to fill you in on some."

Bella told me about Charlie being kidnapped by the Romanians to force her to help me kill the Volturi, of Peter and Darius faith in her after a shaky start and I knew I owed both of them a great debt of gratitude. When Sara came in to say she'd heard from Peter that Garrett was fine and they were in England I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd more or less abandoned my friend in Volterra, terrified I might kill him too, but then I heard that he had been programmed by the Volturi to kill me instead, what a tangled web it was turning out to be!

Then it was Darius turn,

"Carlisle's dead. Killed by Aro Volturi and he's dead too, so we have a new regime, Caius,

Marcus and Christopher."

"Christopher?"

That name was new to me,

Bella explained who he was and I wasn't sure he would turn out to be the ally the others expected, not if he came from the same stock as Alec and Jane. I wasn't even sure he could be trusted not to be a Romanian spy but what did I know? I'd been out of my mind most of the time recently and as a result I'd missed an awful lot. I wondered if I would ever catch up.

"I guess its my turn now"

I needed Bella to know everything I'd done since I was freed by Samuel, if she were to forgive me then it must be an informed decision so I didn't pull any punches.

Bella

As Jasper began to speak Darius looked at Sara and she sat beside me taking my hand. At first his words didn't register, I couldn't believe the man sitting here was capable of such cruelty and violence. My blood ran cold and I saw both Darius and Sara throw worried glances at me. The catalogue of death and torture went on and on and in the end Darius called a halt as the horror became too much and I felt I would be physically sick.

"What the fuck are you trying to do Major?"

Jasper had looked at him with a blank stare,

"Bella has the right to know Darius."

"Yes she does but not in such graphic detail maybe."

"Yes she has to know what I am, what I'm capable of. I would have killed her given the chance"

"I think she proved you a liar there."

"No she didn't, or at least we'll never know will we? Her gift saved her not me. I didn't have enough control to stop myself"

I couldn't bear this,

"If you choose to believe that I can't prove you wrong but my shield wouldn't have kept you from killing me if that's what you'd really wanted to do. Let me tell you a little secret Jasper, my shield never worked against you, it couldn't"

"Why?"

"You figure it out."

I got up and ran outside hoping he would but fearing he might not.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Bella

I found myself taking in great gulps of cool air to calm myself and Sara found me in the garden sitting on a low stone wall drinking a soda and crying.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about this. Would you prefer it if we stayed somewhere else? You and I could get a hotel room, give you some space, some distance"

I looked at her as if she were speaking Esperanto,

"What?"

"Do you need a rest from the tension? A break from everything? We could get a hotel room or something. You could get a hot meal and a bath."

"No, why would I do that? I couldn't go, leave him here. Why does no one understand I need to be with Jasper. I can't bear the thought of being away from him, not again. Sara I just got him back."

She put an arm around me and smiled,

"I know I just thought you should have the option that's all."

"Thanks but I'm fine, just a little tired that's all. It been a little overwhelming"

I got up yawning and headed back inside to find Darius waiting,

"I thought it might be nice to freshen up so I've booked a hotel suite for the night. When you're ready Bella."

"All of us?"

"Of course"

He sounded surprised that I'd asked the question and I smiled wearily,

"Actually a bath sounds really good"

The hotel suite was opulent with a huge marble bathroom and a tub big enough for all of us! Sara ordered me a meal then she Darius and Edward went out to hunt. Edward was planning on stay behind but somehow found himself manoeuvred out with the other two leaving Jasper and I alone for the first time since the hotel in Phoenix. He sat on the balcony staring at the night sky while I ate, I'd forgotten how hungry I was,

"I'm going to have a bath, will you be OK?"

He laughed quietly and turned to look at me,

"You are going to take a bath and your worried about me?"

"Yes"

I didn't understand

"I've tried to kill you, you've heard what I've done to others and yet you are quite comfortable stripping naked and getting in a tub with me not ten feet away?"

"Why, shouldn't I be?"

He shook his head wearily and closed his eyes,

"Yes Bella I'll be fine."

I ran the bath putting plenty of bubbles in then stripped off and sank into the warm perfumed water. It felt wonderful and I felt my aching muscles start to unknot but I also felt nervous. Would Jasper still be there when I got out of the tub? Would he run or panic or would The Major take over again? If I couldn't see him I wouldn't know if he needed my help.

"Jasper?"

I called his name before I could stop myself and heard his footsteps on the marble floor then a tap on the bathroom door.

"Bella did you call me?"

I nodded stupidly then answered him,

"Yes, I was just wondering if...I worry about..."

This was crazy!

"Jasper would you come in here please?"

"Come in?"

"Yes please"

The door opened slowly and he stepped in looking everywhere but at me,

"I'm perfectly decent, clothed in bubbles so you can look at me"

He turned to look into my face and smiled gently,

"So I see. What's wrong? You sounded panicky"

"I was, I didn't like it that I couldn't see you. I worry about you."

"I'll be OK I promise I wont hurt you. If I felt I would be a threat I would leave"

"I know and that's what scares me most of all, the thought of losing you again"

He came to kneel by the tub and touched my cheek with the back of his hand,

"What does it take before your self-preservation kicks in? Or did you miss out on that particular gene?"

"I'm tired of telling you that you wont hurt me, that I trust you. What will it take for you to believe that?"

"Touché. Bella, I am so sorry for all this, you shouldn't have been dragged in to the mess that is my life. The others should have refused your help. You are a warm loving woman and you deserve better than to live through a nightmare of monsters."

"I happen to like monsters, well one anyway and they couldn't have stopped me, no one could. You have no idea how much I love you Jasper."

He put a finger to my lips to silence me,

"Don't say that Bella, it gives me power over you and I don't want that. I want you to be free to live your life the way you choose, the way a human should."

I shook my head and took his hand in mine,

"You can't tell me who to love or how to live my life, you can only make it complete."

I saw him swallow nervously,

"What has you so frightened Jasper?"

Our eyes met,

"I was so close to losing myself Bella. If you hadn't come when you did it would have been all over for me and in a way that would have been the easy option. It's so easy to be bad, to be evil, not to care. It's so hard to be a good person and I have to be a good person with you. I'm scared I wont be able to keep it up. If I don't then I'll lose you and its easier never to have than to have and lose."

I put our clasped hand to my breast above my heart,

"You feel that?"

He nodded

"That is yours, it beats for you and no one else. I love you Jasper and if you lose your way I'll be there to pull you back, to show you the right way. Its yours if you want it but if you don't then tell me and I'll go, you'll never see me again but I will never stop loving you, you cant do anything to make that happen and one day in the future you'll remember me and I'll be waiting for you."

He got up slowly still looking into my face,

"You give me too much power over you"

"I didn't give it to you Jasper you took it when you kissed me in Phoenix. I've been yours since that day but only if you want me. If not then you go, walk away, out the door, and don't look back but if you ever need me I'll never be more than a heartbeat away. The choice is yours, the power is yours, you decide."

I watched as he looked away then went to the door and opened it very slowly,

"You shouldn't have done that Bella, lay your soul open to me. Remember I'm a creature of the darkest pits of hell and you should never give Satan the keys to something so precious, it will only get you hurt or killed."

Then he was gone and I had no idea if he were still in the suite, in the hotel, or even in my world any longer.

Deciding I couldn't bear the uncertainty of not knowing so I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my wet bubble covered body and ran to the door wrenching it open praying I would see him standing there.

"Jasper?"

As I called out in panic the door to the suite opened and Edward rushed in looking concerned,

"Bella are you all right? You sound frightened. Where is he? Did he threaten you?"

Jasper came in from the balcony looking at Edward in confusion,

"No Edward, I'm fine and why are you here?"

"I hunted and then came back. I didn't like the idea of you being on your own, we know Jasper is still unpredictable."

"Listen to him Bella, he's talking sense"

We both looked at Jasper and something inside me snapped,

"You know something? To hell with all of you. I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. I decide where I go, what I do and who I do it with. If you don't like that then get the hell out, both of you"

I stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door, fuming at Edwards sudden arrival and Jaspers words.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Caius

Things had finally calmed down in Volterra after the small change in leadership. No one mourned Aro, he had been feared but never liked and everyone was waiting to see what difference it would make with him gone. Neither Marcus nor I were ready to make any sweeping changes, after all the system we had worked perfectly well. The biggest change was in the guard where Christopher had joined Felix as a senior. I had wondered if Felix would resent Christopher especially as he had been the one responsible for Aro's death but it seemed to make no difference, Felix went about his duties as always. The only slight tension was between Christopher and his siblings. He had already told us he would not work with them and in fact he seemed to avoid their company where possible.

Marcus and I met up two days after Aro's death to pull together the loose ends.

"Did you see the girl Caius?"

"Girl? You mean the human who was with the rescue party? Yes."

"That was The Majors mate. An interesting development don't you think?"

"His mate? Really? And what of her gift?"

"Yes, very understated but I think we both accept she is a shield and more powerful than Renata. She would make a good catch for the guard."

"Do we really need her though Marcus? I think it might be as well to leave The Major and his mate out of future plans. I think we had a very narrow escape already and we have Christopher. The Major had no special gift, not a valuable one anyway, and he had never threatened the Volturi."

"Ah yes Christopher, what do you make of him? The Romanian traitor."

"So it makes you a little nervous to have one of Stefan's guard in Volterra. I admit to some misgivings, once a traitor always a traitor?"

"Felix is watching him carefully Caius, if he makes a wrong move we will know soon enough."

"With Carlisle dead I assume the Cullen coven will split up."

"Well, Alice is still here, Edward left with The Major, as for Esme and the other two who knows, but Carlisle was the driving force of the coven."

"So what do we do brother? We cannot just allow The Majors friends to march into Volterra and spring our prisoner, it shows a weakness."

"Then I suppose we must send out a search party to hunt them down but let's be sure we know what we are going to do with them when we find them."

"That's simple, the Whitlocks, Garrett, and Edward Cullen must die. The Major and his mate must return to Volterra and any one with them can come too."

"Darius in Volterra? I'm not sure I like the sound of that any more than The Major back here."

"If he is with The Major then he comes back or dies, after all he's only one man."

"I don't think it will be so easy to recapture The Major and if we kill his friends then he may visit but it wont be as a prisoner. Personally I think we should let sleeping dogs lie. We can blame everything on Carlisle Cullen and he is, conveniently for us, already dead. Perhaps we should concentrate on getting our hands on the rest of the Cullens, Esme, Rose and Emmett, not forgetting Edward of course."

"And do what with them?"

"Well Emmett and Edward, can join Alice in the guard, care of Chelsea, and Esme, well she may choose to join Carlisle, if not then I'm sure your wife would be only too pleased with a new companion seeing as Sulpicia committed suicide to be with her husband. That came as quite a shock I have to say, I never expected such love and devotion from her."

"And you were wise not to brother."

I looked at Caius,

"So it wasn't suicide?"

"Lets just say she wasn't quite as eager to join her mate as I hoped so a little persuasion was needed. She was far too dangerous to allow to live on. We have enough enemies outside the walls without harbouring them inside too."

Alice

It had shocked and hurt me to see Carlisle killed although I knew as a punishment for his actions it was earned. To hear of Aro's demise only an hour later wasn't a surprise but still a shock. I had run back to the tower begging for Athenadora's protection and she had promised to keep me safe so when Caius appeared to speak with Sulpicia I was feeling a little less scared. That is until I was forced to watch as he bullied Aro's wife to join her husband in death. I had known Caius was ruthless but I never expected such blatant cruelty from him and I think even Athenadora was shocked at his actions. She didn't speak to him just stood shielding me as he looked over,

"Alice is safe...for now, provided she remembers where her loyalties should lie"

"She does husband, Alice is loyal to me"

Those few words threw down the gauntlet, if Caius attempted to hurt or kill me he would put himself in direct conflict with his wife and mate.

"I see. Well lets hope Alice remembers that."

He turned and left and I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Thank you Athena"

"I'm sorry Alice but bloodthirsty times call for ruthless actions. I grieve for Sulpicia but Caius is right, she would have been a source of danger from this day forth. If you stay here and do as you are asked I will keep you safe. Do you see a future for Caius and myself?"

I closed my eyes and tried to see the future, see their future. Yes they would survive this as they had survived everything else but I wanted to help the others if I could.

"If you leave Jasper and his friends alone then yes I see a great future ahead of you."

"And if not?"

"Then I see black despair and death."

"I see, then I must warn Caius to leave your friends alone, how convenient for them."

"I only see the future I don't influence it Athena"

Marcus

Athena's warning came a little late, we'd already sent Demetri with Felix and Alec to hunt down The Major and his friends and they had found the Whitlocks and presumably Garrett too.

"So do we call them off brother?"

Caius scowled,

"How much do you trust Alice Cullens visions?"

"I think she sees the truth as it appears at the time. Are we willing to risk problems by ignoring her advice? If so then she is of no use to us and we should kill her now."

I waited to see how Caius would react to that, I knew Alice would protect her friends if she could but she knew that should she lie and be discovered her life wouldn't be worth anything to us and Alice was a survivor if nothing else.

"So, are we to let The Majors friends off scot-free because Alice Cullen says we should? Or do we give them a bloody nose as a warning to stay out of Volturi business?"

"Oh I think we should send a warning shot across their bows by all means brother. As Demetri has hunted down Garrett's little party maybe Felix and Alec could manage something that doesn't require the death of anyone."

"Let's leave it to Felix, he has a certain way of asking that always gets results."

"True brother and this way we keep everyone happy."

"What about Edward though? I do not like the way he left us, I detest turncoats you know that and he had already agreed to stay."

"I don't think Edward thought things through Caius. He is still in love with the human girl and I think that might well bring him into conflict with The Major."

"But hasn't she soothed the savage beast according to Christopher?"

"She may have done but he's still a man and a very possessive one I would imagine. Edward might well come back of his own free will."

"We'll see and if not then we might need to send out a personal invitation to him."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Peter

Well they were here so what were they waiting for? All this hanging around was making me very fucking jumpy but I didn't want to leave too soon. The small speedboat I had left at the mouth of the cave leading to the sea was well hidden and it took only three minutes to to reach it. I just wanted Garrett as normal as possible before we had to run for it. Now he'd fed, a hiker who came looking for directions, he was feeling more himself. I'd only spotted Alec this morning so we couldn't afford to hang on any longer after all. Demetri and Felix didn't bother me too much, they were fighters like me but Alec was one scary fucker, I hated anyone trampling through my brain and cutting me off from the world.

"You ready?"

Charlotte nodded and as we let ourselves down through the hidden trapdoor she turned on the recording we'd made of our movements for a day. At least they wouldn't know the house was actually empty until they broke in and I would take any advantage I could get. The plan was to take the speedboat to Portsmouth and grab a ferry to the continent then a flight home.

Felix

We were only too aware that we'd been spotted but it didn't really matter, not this time, new orders had come down and although Alec had bitched ever since I was content. Neither Demetri or I wanted to kill The Major or his friends. They were no real threat to the Volturi, they just wanted to live their lives quietly and we could relate to that. Caius and Marcus only wanted them warned off, so that's what we would do. Demetri had found the speedboat and it didn't take long to leave them a small surprise then all we had to do was wait for them to leave the house but they didn't. Instead they carried on with their routine as if unconcerned by our presence.

"There's something wrong Felix"

"Yeah Peters been much too quiet and he's not even nervous, I feel crushed that he's not worried about our presence, I think we might have to knock on the door."

"I'm not knocking on any doors"

"You stay here then Alec and sulk."

We left him and sauntered slowly down the road towards the house but before we even got there we both knew we'd been had,

"That's a recording. I remember that conversation from yesterday"

"So they've already bolted. Then I guess we just wait to see the fireworks and our work here is done"

Peter

We made it to the boat without any problems and the engine started first time,

"This is going too fucking smoothly Garrett."

"Yeah and I smell Volturi."

He was right they'd been aboard and we were being played, As I looked round I saw a message etched in the windscreen which only showed up when the sun hit it at just the right angle it was just one word... "BOOM"

"Jump"

They needed no second bidding and all three of us jumped just as the fuel tanks exploded with an orange fireball. I saw Garret hit the water his long hair ablaze and looked around for Charlotte heaving a huge sigh of relief when I saw her head bobbing in the water but then I saw that's all there was, her head. Where the fuck was her body? Please don't let it have caught fire I prayed over and over as I dove looking for it below the waves but it was Garrett who spotted it and swam toretrieve it then we both supported her as she fused together.

"I'm gonna kill that fucker Felix,, this was his trap."

"Peter he could have killed us. All he had to do was to get Alec to immobilize us then we would have been blown up or burned alive. He didn't want us dead,. The Volturi were sending us a message, warning us off"

"A warning? I'd hate to see if they really meant it then"

I was beyond rage but he was right, we'd been warned and I for one intended to heed the warning.

"Come on, we're in the water, lets swim across then we can get tidied up and get a flight back home"

"Good idea, just one small problem Garrett."

"What?"

"Our passports were in the bags and the bags are floating fucking charcoal now"

"Then when we get ashore we'll contact Darius, let him sort it out, but for now we need to get swimming and I think Chars gonna need help"

He was right again, she looked ghastly so I took one arm and he took the other and we began to swim in the direction of the French coast.

"I hate fucking water."

"Just swim Peter"

Felix

We watched as the boat exploded, not happy that Charlotte had been beheaded by the force but she wasn't dead and that was all that mattered, I knew they wouldn't come back ashore, they'd just keep going. Turning to Demetri I saw Alec concentrating on the bobbing heads and nudged him breaking his train of thought

"Caius doesn't want them dead so I suggest you put your little gift away before I ram it down your throat"

"Yes and I'm quite willing to help Felix"

Demetri didn't like Alec any more than I did, he was a creepy little bastard, just like his sister. His brother on the other hand seemed totally different, I could relate to him although I didn't entirely trust him yet, he would have to earn that.

"So, we finished? Or do we have to hunt down The Major too?"

"Oh I think he'll get the message, come on lets go home."

We turned away and after a few seconds Alec joined us, while we were at home anywhere he still felt threatened when away from Volterra and Demetri and I exchanged a smile over his head.

At the airport I rang Volterra just to check we were finished,

"How did it go?"

"I think the Whitlocks got the message Marcus".

"Good, send Alec back but I want you and Demetri to find Edward Cullen. He belongs in Volterra, he accepted my invitation and I don't like it when a guest runs out on me."

"What about the others? He'll be with the Major wont he?"

"I'm sure you can find a way to separate him from the others, we don't want trouble with The Major so if you have to wait that's fine, we'll manage here in Volterra for a short while without you I'm sure Felix"

"Fine, I'll let you know when we've got him. I guess the best thing would be to follow the Whitlocks, they'll lead us to Edward Cullen. I take it I can use help?"

"Of course, do whatever you have to and I have someone watching the French coast line. As soon as we know where they are headed I'll let you know. For now get yourself to the States, they will certainly head for home."

Head for home, that sounded like a great idea but Demetri and I wouldn't be headed home until we found Edward Cullen. He'd always been a pain in the ass so why should now be any different?

Peter

I was relieved when we hit the French coast, Charlotte was so weak it worried me but we soon found a couple of drunken French sailors who made her a good meal and my beautiful mate was soon back to her usual cheerful self.

"Where now?"

"I spoke to Darius and he's having new papers couriered to us in the morning, he's also arranged the flight, three seats in business class.

"Hows The Major?"

"He's OK, I think Bella is working her magic, I like that girl, she's got balls"

"I do hope not Peter, for The Majors sake"

Garrett laughed, the first time he'd done so since we rescued him and I knew he was going to be fine.

"Are you coming all the way?"

"Sure I want to see The Major any way. Check he's got the monkey off his back. Then I know I'm safe."

"Yeah I know what you mean."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

I thought I might just have blown everything and Edward thought the same if his smirk was anything to go by.

"So, not the golden boy after all. Maybe she's realised what you really are"

"Think you have a second chance do you Edward? Go ahead, see if she'll take you back. I can't wait to hear her answer to that question"

I sounded more confident than I felt and tensed as he knocked gently on the bathroom door,

"Bella love could I speak to you for a second? It's safe to open the door"

We both heard the click of the lock and then her head appeared,

"Really? Safe? Was I not safe before then Edward?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry if I upset you and I hope you will accept that, then maybe we can move on"

"Where to exactly?"

"I thought perhaps you'd like to go home. I can take you if you like. Charlie will be relieved to see you safe"

"Home? You mean Forks?"

I heard something in her voice and understood that she wanted to see her father but then of course she would and I should have thought of it first. I cursed silently as she managed a tight smile,

"Id like to see my dad very much Edward but I'd rather eat razor blades than go with you. What does it take for you to get that through your thick head? Only I'm tired of telling you, we're over, we have been for a very long time now do me a huge favour and get lost."

She shut the door again and I couldn't help a triumphant smile,

"Razor blades? That had to hurt Edward."

He scowled at me,

"Yeah well wait and see what she'd rather do when you offer."

He went out slamming the door and I waited a few minutes then went to knock the door myself only for it to open as I got there. Bella walked into my arms wearing only a hotel gown but unfortunately it covered more of her than the towel or the bubbles had.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise you were about to come out"

"Yeah well unless I want to look like a waterlogged prune I had no choice, now excuse me please, I'm tired."

She brushed past me and went over to the bedroom but didn't close the door behind her which I chose to believe was a good sign so I followed and knocked that door instead.

"Yes?"

She sounded tired and I almost left it there but something told me if I didn't act now it might be too late so I walked in to see her laying on the bed her face in the pillow,

"I think we should talk Bella"

"We've already talked, or at least I have. I don't have anything else to say Jasper but go ahead if you want to speak. I'm not going anywhere"

I walked to her side sitting beside her on the bed and touching the back of her head which was all I could see.

"I want to apologise, I've been very ungrateful after all you've done for me. I never expected that one kiss could cause so much pain and horror. I can't apologise for the kiss, I don't regret it not for a second and I'd very much like to kiss you again but I..."

"Jasper"

"No, you had your say remember? Its my turn."

She didn't speak again but she turned a tear streaked face to look at me,

"Bella"

I touched her cheek with my hand, it was so warm, so soft, that I lost my train of thought for a moment before pulling myself together again.

"I apologise for telling you everything the way I did. I never wanted to hurt you but I wanted you to know who I was capable of becoming, what I was capable of in my darkest moments. If I could change what I am then I would but I can't, this is me Bella for better or worse and I know you accept that but it doesn't make it right or desirable. You are all I want, all I need to make me complete. You are the very best part of me but I'm not sure I can take you from your life with its endless possibilities into mine which is so full of violence and danger."

She sat up and put her hands on my cheeks looking into my eyes,

"That's not your decision to make Jasper. You made your pitch, you told it to me just like it is, no frills, no candy coating but its my life and my decision and I choose to be with you because I love you and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that. Do you understand? And more importantly do you believe me?"

I nodded, the truth was in her face, in her voice.

"I understand that Bella and I'm trying my hardest to step back and let you make the decision but its hard...you see I love you too and I can't imagine my life without you. The short time between you leaving Forks and my being captured by Samuel were the hardest I've ever lived through, I mean that. My life was suddenly so cold and desolate and now you're here with me and everything is different but I'm scared of hurting you, not physically but emotionally. I have no idea how I got here but I know I can't leave."

"Then don't."

Bella

I pulled Jasper down beside me and our lips met again but this time neither of us pulled away and there was no one we could hurt with our actions, this time it was us, just the two of us. Then pulled away and I thought something was wrong but he merely kicked off his shoes and rejoined me pulling me into his arms and kissing my face, my lips, and then my throat, before pausing and I knew he was listening to my heart beat.

"I'm not afraid of you Jasper."

"I know, I just wanted to be sure"

The kisses carried on down to the hollow at the base of my throat and my breath caught as waves of desire flooded through me,

"Is that you or me?"

My voice was barely a whisper and he chuckled,

"A little of both Bella but mainly my desire for you. I'm afraid it got away from me there for a moment"

"Let it, I feel the same way. I love you and I need you so badly I ache"

He nibbled on my ear as I squirmed beneath him but before we could go any further there was the sound of a throat clearing and looking up I saw Darius standing in the doorway,

"I hate to break up this touching scene but Peter and his merry band got blown up earlier and he thought we should be on our guard."

"Blown up?"

I was horrified,

"Are they OK?"

"Yes, just a little wounded pride that's all. He thinks the Volturi were sending a message, behave and stay away and all will be fine"

"And that's how they send a warning? What do they do for an encore?"

"Don't ask. I just think we should move now. Where's Edward?"

"Bella told him to shove it"

"You did? Good on you Bella but I guess we should find the idiot before he gets himself into more trouble."

I groaned as Jasper got off the bed and pulled his shoes on,

"This is going to cost him big time"

"I think that's a given. Bella go with Sara, she'll take you to the airport., We'll join you as soon as we find Edward."

I grabbed Jaspers arm,

"Be careful, I don't want to have to save your ass again"

He grinned,

"Well if you do its yours for eternity"

"Oh it already is and don't you forget it Mister"

They went out laughing as Sara helped me pack and we set off for the airport although I really wanted to be with Jasper more than anything and being away from him made me uncomfortable now we'd finally admitted how much we meant to each other.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty Eight

Afton

I hated being away from Chelsea and Volterra, the outside world made me nervous, so many humans and some guardians hiding behind the human faces. I had been sent to look for Samuel and no one had bothered to tell me he was dead for the longest time but I had found his hide out and collected up a lot of his research which would get me brownie points back home. Sometimes I felt like the invisible man ironically enough. I was only valued because I was Chelsea's mate and she was a corner stone of the Volturi. Maybe now the brothers would understand I had merits of my own. Conrad who had been sent to help me was a perfect example of the minor guards, obedient and strong but with the brain of a slug. He had wanted to burn Samuels refuge down with everything inside it until I pointed out his research might be valuable and then he had happily carried the boxes down to our car and it had travelled with us on a couple more errands, mainly allowing the nomads to see the Volturi was watching them.

During that time I had read some of the paperwork and it made me shudder, Samuel had been one sick puppy! How The Major had survived his torture I had no idea but he had certainly gone up in my estimation and when Chelsea told me that the brothers had given him a free pass I was pleased. I was not so pleased to hear how well Christopher was ingratiating himself, in fact I felt a little jealous at the thought my mate was spending so much time with the newcomer but I had one more task to perform before I could go home and this time Felix was in charge of things. I was to find Edward Cullen and hold on to him until Felix and Demetri arrived and then we would all travel back to Volterra together, it couldn't come quickly enough for me.

"They are in a hotel, I'll give you the name and address, its good you happened to be in just the right place at the right time. Grab Edward Cullen if an opportunity arises and hold on to him but remember the others will be looking for him."

"I know what to do Felix, I'm not an idiot."

"Good, then this should be a piece of cake for you, Just make sure you don't fail or you'll be explaining to Caius where Edward is."

Conrad and I parked the car a few streets away from the hotel and went in to check out the situation. The Gods were smiling on us because just before we reached the hotel entrance Edward Cullen came storming out, Oh dear a spat between friends by the look of things!

Conrad was all for snatching him there and then but there were too many potential witnesses for my liking

"Let him get down a side street with less people around. Then we'll grab him."

Conrad murmured under his breath but I ignored him, I was in charge here and we were doing it my way. Edward obliged us by taking a short cut through a service alley and once out of sight of the road we pounced. It would have been difficult but obviously his mind was preoccupied so he didn't hear our thoughts and Conrad was strong enough to hold on when Edward fought, at least long enough for me to threaten to rip his arms off,

"There is someone very keen to see you again Edward and I know you don't want to disappoint Marcus now do you?"

He went quiet and we led him back to the car but then he broke free and ran off back towards the hotel and straight into Esme Cullen coming from the other direction. Well this was perfect, I signalled Conrad and he grabbed her instead, one arm at her throat ready to break her neck.

"It's your choice Edward, you can run and Esmes death will be on your conscience or you can go with us and she goes free."

Esmes eyes were wide with fright and I knew she was no more sure of Edwards response than we were but his shoulders sagged and he stopped running.

Conrad bundled him into the car after handing her to me,

"Well it seems your "son" thinks enough of you that he wont see you dead Esme, aren't you the lucky one. I want you to pass a message to your friends. If they come looking for Edward we will kill him and then track down the rest of you and take you all back to Volterra. If you leave things alone then Edward goes to Volterra and that's an end to our involvement with your family and friends. Now have you got that?"

She nodded staring at Edward in the back of the car,

"Good, well I think we need a head start so sorry about this Esme"

I twisted her neck and heard the snap as it broke. It wouldn't incapacitate her for long, but it would give us time to leave undetected.

Esme

I had wondered if Edward would run and I was relieved when he didn't because I knew Afton meant to carry through on his threat. I hated seeing Edward look so defeated but he had made an agreement with Marcus for his safety and helping Darius save The Major had given him what he thought was a way out of that agreement, he'd told me as much. It turned out he was wrong but at least he wouldn't be alone in Volterra, Alice was still there and showed no signs of wanting to return to the family. The pain as Afton broke my neck was terrible and I fell to the floor unable to move or cry out. It took some time for the break to heal enough for me to move again and as I got up still trying to orientate myself I saw Darius and Jasper running down the street.

I managed to get their attention and they came to my aid. While I pulled my thoughts together I started to speak too fast and disjointed so they stopped me. Then I took a deep breath and started again, telling them what Afton had said to me.

"So, Edward made a pact with Marcus then tried to get out of it. Bad move on his part."

"I tried to tell him when he explained to me but he wouldn't listen. I think he still thought he had a chance to win Bella back."

"Well he didn't and now he's off to Italy. I'm just glad its over. The Volturi aren't coming for us, they just wanted Edward back. I think we're safe enough to fly home now."

"Where's Bella?"

"Back at the hotel with Sara. She's safe enough. Come on you need to hunt."

"It's OK Jasper I can manage really"

"I'll go with Esme, you get back to the girls and tell them what's happened, don't be too long, remember our flight slot, you have two hours that's all, well meet you at the airport it'll give you more time"

"Thanks Darius, see you there"

Darius took my hand,

"So, you can show me how you hunt rats Esme"

"Rats? Ugh, please Darius, lets see if we can find something a little more palatable than rats"

He laughed as he pulled me into a run out of town and into the surrounding forest.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty Nine

Felix

When we got word that Afton had Edward Cullen and was waiting for our arrival I was relieved, it meant we didn't have to hang around waiting to capture the idiot, we could fly straight home to Italy. Demetri and I were so keen to get back we arranged to meet Afton, Conrad, and Edward at the airport where the Volturi jet was waiting. Afton looked like the cat that had just eaten the canary and I saw a pile of boxes waiting to be loaded aboard,

"Done a spot of shopping Afton? Sexy underwear for Chelsea maybe?"

"Its Samuels research. I told Marcus I'd found it and he asked me to take it back to Italy with me"

"Good for you, even more gold stars, I'm impressed Demetri, how about you?"

Demetri ignored our little word game, actually I liked Afton, he had no pretensions. He knew what he was and what he wanted and was open about it.

"So are we ready Edward? Such a shame you had to try running away after accepting Marcus hospitality it shows a lack of manners and respect. I'm sure he'll have plenty to say when you meet again."

"What about the others? Jazz and the Whitlocks? Bella?"

"Who? Afton do you know the people he's talking about?"

"Never heard of them? Maybe he's hallucinating Felix, I understand these creative types get a little crazy sometimes. Don't forget that painter who chopped his ear off."

"Oh yes, we'd better watch young Cullen here, I'd hate for anything to happen to him before we reach Italy."

Edward

They thought they were funny when in fact they were just showing their ignorance. Neither of them had any idea what it meant to be artistic or creative, they were simpletons, picked for their brawn not their brains! I didn't bother to try defending myself just sat myself in a window seat and put on the headphones choosing a classical music station to listen to and closed my eyes. I knew they wouldn't hurt me, it would be a sign that they feared me and I knew they didn't. I was held in contempt because I wasn't a fighter, I didn't have their muscle power but I had the brains and one day those brains would get me free of the Volturi again. Besides at least I wouldn't be alone in Volterra, Alice was still there and now Jasper had left she wasn't confined by fear to the wives tower any longer. Perhaps she and I could have a suite of rooms together or close by so we could spend time together.

Volterra was a soulless place despite its wonderful art work and literature. Only Marcus had any idea of the worth of antiquities, Caius was a vulgar brute and I would do all I could to keep away from his influence. I grieved for Carlisle and Aro although I had no idea how Aro had met his end, no one on the outside seemed to know. An internal assassin I was sure, after all he couldn't be allowed to survive could he? I knew why he had died, so his brothers could take over the power in Volterra, they'd always been envious of his hold on the reins. I suppose Marcus had his reasons, Carlisle had told me how Aro had his own sister, Marcus wife, murdered because they had wanted to leave Volterra and make a new life for themselves in the world. How a man could order the death of his own sister I had no idea but then wasn't that what Carlisle had done in a way? He had handed over his "son" Jasper to be tortured and turned into a killing machine. Perhaps Carlisle wasn't as different from the Volturi as he liked to think.

I was relieved when we landed, not that I had been intimidated or anything, in fact I had been left to my own devices during the flight. Demetri had picked up a book once we were airborne and Felix and Afton had been playing chess. I watched for a while but became frustrated when I saw mistakes being made, mistakes they didn't seem to notice but which annoyed me. I found some magazines and read through them, mainly National Geographic which made me smile, they had been Carlisle's favourite reading material over the years, he had even written some articles that had been published and he was very proud of that. I wondered if I would ever see my name in a periodical or book. I had thought about writing but nothing ever sprang to mind as a subject. I knew Jasper had written and published several books about the American Civil war and war craft in general. He was much deeper than I had first imagined but how he and Bella would fare I couldn't imagine. She was sensitive and intelligent but not physical like him. A vision of them in bed together hit me and I shoved it away quickly, I didn't even want to think about that side of their relationship, it made me feel quite sick.

Alice was waiting for me at the airport and I waved in relief, a friendly face at last but her smile faded when she saw me. What was that about? I went over to her,

"Alice its good to see you again, you're looking much better now. Less intimidated."

"No thanks to you Edward. Do you have any idea how precarious you made my position with that little stunt you pulled? I could have been killed, I would have been if they'd thought for one moment I saw what you were planning."

"I didn't plan it, it just happened. I saw a chance and I took it"

"Yes with no thought for anyone else. I expected better of you. My own brother put me in danger, I'll never forgive you for that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Not for you. Is that what you thought? That I was here to meet you? You really are deluded Edward."

She pushed me aside and went to greet Conrad of all people, just what then hell was going on there? He picked her up and swung her round before putting her down and taking her hand fondly, my sister and that brain dead moron? The very thought made me want to vomit but I saw Felix studying me and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing how distasteful I found the idea of Alice and Conrad.

There were two cars waiting and while Felix, Demetri, Alice, and Conrad got in one I was left to travel with Afton and his pile of boxes.

"How long have Conrad and Alice been an item?"

He looked at me and shrugged,

"No idea, I don't bother to study the others."

"What's in the boxes?"

"Papers."

It was obvious I wasn't going to get much out of him so I sat back to watch the scenery but as I did so something struck me, Afton and Conrad had been sent to look for Samuel so how did Alice know him? He'd been gone when we got here, had my dear sister been having a secret fling with a Volturi guard before all this kicked off? It was an intriguing idea although unless I could read his thoughts I would never know, after all Alice was a master at hiding hers from me.

Waiting as we pulled up was Marcus and he looked about as pleased to see me as Alice had but I put on my best smile and climbed out of the car to greet him,

"Marcus"

I held out my hand and thought for a second he was going to ignore it but then he stretched out his own to grasp it pulling me closer,

"Edward, I offered you the hand of friendship once and you stabbed me in the back, be very aware that I will not do so again. You are here because you agreed to work for us but you and I will never be friends, not again."

He dropped my hand and went over to Afton who was arranging for the boxes to be carried inside. I could see Marcus was eager to see what was inside and I was ignored as I walked inside my new home, friendless and alone, not the way I had seen it at all.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy

Bella

When Jasper came back alone I feared the worst and then he told me that Edward had gone with the Volturi to save Esme.

"Apparently he made an agreement with Marcus to stay in Volterra and now he is being made to honour it. Darius went to hunt with Esme, they're meeting us at the airport so we don't have long"

Sara smiled at me,

"I'm going to sit in the bar and watch the men, you have an hour then we have to leave so make the most of it."

She left before I could say anything and Jasper came over and took me in his arms,

"I have no intention of wasting a moment more Bella. I love you and despite everything that's happened I know you love me"

"Stop talking and kiss me"

He laughed but did as I'd said and this time it was full of sweet tenderness and I felt myself flooded with a warmth I knew would never leave me as long as I lived. Mu hands found the buttons of his shirt and fumbled to undo them but he put a hand over mine to stop me.

"When I undress and take you to bed it wont be with the clock ticking Bella but with our whole lives ahead of us. This is far too precious to be hurried, trust me"

I did but it didn't mean I couldn't try to persuade him otherwise and for a second I thought I might be wearing him down but then Sara knocked on the door and I realised we had been kissing and cuddling for almost an hour,

"Sorry folks but heavy breathing or not its time to leave so get your clothes on because I'm coming in five, four, three, two...

She popped her head round the door and frowned,

"What not a button undone or a hair out of place? I'm disappointed"

She laughed as Jasper threw a cushion at her but we had to make do with holding hands as Sara drove out to the airport and again on the plane, there was plenty of room but it was way too public for my liking. I eventually fell asleep with my head on Jaspers shoulder and his arm holding me close to his side.

I must have been exhausted because I didn't wake until we were almost home and then Sara brought me a hot meal and more importantly hot coffee.

"If I wasn't already in love with Jasper I might love you for this Sara."

She laughed as I took my first sip of coffee,

"That's OK you aren't really my type Bella but thanks for the compliment."

Jasper tried to pull his arm free but I held on,

"I can manage one handed and if you think I'm letting go of you any time soon you are sadly mistaken. I only slept because I knew there was no where for you to go."

"Then I'm happy to stay manacled to you forever Bella."

I groaned as I realised I needed the bathroom,

"Well maybe I'll let go for a few minutes but you stay right there."

He nodded and I almost ran to the bathroom, I hated being away from him, I was convinced once I lost sight of him I might never see him again, after all we were hardly a couple yet and I wanted to be the most important thing in his life as he was in mine but I would have to be patient.

When we landed I stayed as close as I could only letting him go reluctantly when he and Darius went to get the rental cars.

"Why two Sara?"

"Well Darius and I thought you two might like some time to yourselves and Esme wants to go home so we said we'd take her. It's not far to Forks so you could stay at your dads, he's in Canada with Rose and Emmett but now everything is settled in Volterra there's no reason they can't bring him home. We wont tell them you and Jasper are alone in the house, just in case he decides to fly home quickly.

I blushed at her words but I did want to see my dad and if he were coming home there was no point my haring off to meet him, now was there? Besides the idea of a day at least alone with Jasper after everything we'd been through was very appealing. When the guys came back Esme suggested it might be better if Jasper and I stayed with her, more proper under the circumstances was the way she put it and I knew she was right but I hated the idea. Jasper however agreed with her, much to Sara's surprise so we took Esme and they went off for a few days holiday alone and I envied them.

Jasper

I knew Bella was disappointed but I wanted to do this right, I wanted to ask he to marry me, ask her father for his permission and do it right although there was a large part of me that wanted to take her somewhere quiet and make love to her until she screamed for mercy. I put that down to my dark side but it was the small part that I approved of. Esme made up my room for Bella and after she'd washed up and had supper I went up with her,

"Id like to stay if you don't mind. I'd very much like to speak to you"

She smiled and climbed into bed holding the covers up for me to join her but I groaned and covered her up staying above the covers but with her in my arms,

"Bella I need to ask you something."

"OK"

"I know we've been through an ordeal and it's not the best way to cement a relationship but I think we know how we feel about each other and I don't think I could bear to live without you now so would you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

She looked at me, her eyes wide with shock and then a single tear rolled down her cheek as she nodded,

"Yes I would love to become your wife. I couldn't bear to be parted from you either."

"Then all I need to do is get your fathers consent."

"You have to ask Charlie?"

Suddenly she sounded alarmed,

"Well he knows everything and I think he'll understand how we feel about each other besides its not imperative he says yes but I'd like his blessing if possible"

"OK, if he agrees when do we get married? Only I'm telling you now I can't wait too long."

"As soon as possible, unless of course you want a big white wedding, that will need some organising."

"No, no fuss, just you me and our close friends. A small intimate gathering please."

"OK"

I looked at the door,

"But I think if we don't invite Esme in to help with the arrangements she's going to burst."

I heard a giggle from the corridor and Esme burst in all smiles and almost as bouncy as I remembered Alice being.

"Can I help you organise things Bella? Or would you rather leave it to your mother?"

"Renee? No please Esme save me from that. Renee is an organisational disaster zone, we'll tell her when its' all organised and too late for her to change anything...like the night before the ceremony."


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy One

Peter

When we got back it was all happening, Darius and Sara picked us up at the airport only to tell us that we were booked into a motel for the next week.

"Give us a break man, we've been blown up, almost drowned, and had to fight our way out of Volterra. Don't you think we deserve a little peace and quiet in our own home? Besides which Garrett owes me big time and he's gonna pay by breaking a new stallion I just bought. In short, we have things to do and places to go"

"Fine, we just thought you might want to hang around to see The Major get married that's all, but we quite understand. Hang on and I'll arrange your onward flight.

"Whoa, did you say married? The Major is going to marry Bella Swan? Oh boy I'm not missing that".

"But what about your horse and the peace and quiet?"

"Screw that, we have a bucks party to organise Garrett my friend. When's the big day?"

"The Major wants to ask Charlie's permission first"

"He what? Is he brain dead? Does he really think Bella's dad is going to agree for his daughter to marry a vampire? Fuck he needs talking to. Take us over there now...where are they anyway?"

"Staying with Esme who is waiting for Charlotte to help out with the wedding, unless of course she's busy too."

Charlotte glared at me and I held my hands up,

"OK how was I to know that mind control of Samuels would turn the Major into some romantic fool? Lets get over there so I can knock some sense into him."

"Too late Peter. Rosalie and Emmett arrived with Charlie an hour ago so you're gonna miss the best bit."

"I bet you he hasn't asked by the time we get there."

"You're on Peter."

I smiled, I knew my friend, he'd have to work up to this and I intended to be there when he did and make his life as awkward in the process as only I could do. It was payback time for all the rotten tricks he'd played on me over the years, I rubbed my hands together in glee watched by a disapproving Sara and Char.

Charlie

It seemed strange to be coming home so quickly, it was all a bit of an anticlimax in the end but better than being pursued by bloodthirsty Volturi guards. I would miss Emmett and Rosalie, I'd come to think of them as family in a way, the kids I never had. They were far older than me it was true but they were somehow vulnerable, like teenagers that had never quite grown up. I understood why, they were frozen in time, but I wanted to look out for them which again was crazy. I was looking forward to seeing Bella though. I knew she was fine but I wanted to see with my own eyes, touch her so I knew for sure.

They were staying with Esme which put my mind at rest, I knew my daughter was almost 18 but to me she was still my little girl and I hated the thought of her alone with this man... vampire...who so recently had been trying to kill her and various other people. I wasn't sure how I felt about him although I had a good idea how she felt. As we drove up to the house Bella ran down the porch steps and to the car smiling broadly and behind her standing at the top were Esme and the man I took to be Jasper, or The Major, or whoever the hell he was was. At a quick glance he looked young and innocent like Emmett and Rose but I knew how deceptive first glances could be but for now I was more interested in seeing Bella.

"Hey there, its good to see you're OK. It seems you've had quite an adventure and I want to hear all about it. I think it might be best if we had some time to ourselves and Emmett had offered to drive us home."

Her face fell and she looked back at Jasper who came down to join us. I knew he'd heard me, vampire hearing being so much better than human, and waited to see what he had to say but he surprised me.

"I think that's a good idea Bella. You should spend some time with your dad, tell him what's happened and I'll ring you later. Its good to finally meet you properly Chief Swan."

I took his outstretched hand and shook it getting a closer look at him and suddenly my cops radar was going crazy. If I met him in a bar out late at night 'Id be calling for back up and being very careful to stay far enough away that I could act if necessary. He had an air of danger, violence even, about him and I wasn't at all sure I liked the idea of my daughter getting tied up with him but we'd see. In the meantime it would be good to get away from the vampires all together.

"Perhaps you and Bella would come for lunch tomorrow Chief Swan?"

"Certainly, that's very kind of you Mrs Cullen."

"Great, I can show you how to play Grand Theft Auto"

"Should I be playing a game with a name like that Emmett?"

"Sure, you're not a highway patrol guy so I wont tell anyone if you don't."

Bella was very quiet as she got in the car and Esme handed her her bag. Jasper leaned in and kissed her on the cheek,

"I'll speak to you later Bella. Enjoy your evening with your dad."

She didn't speak much as Emmett drove us back to Forks and I could see she was close to tears as he drove away after watching us in.

"You OK Bella?"

She nodded and ran upstairs, so this thing with Jasper was serious then? I had wondered if it might be but I wanted to make sure she wasn't just caught up in the adrenalin rush of the rescue, if that's what it had been. I never did get to the bottom of it all with Em or Rose.

I made coffee and put the Lasagne that Esme had given me in the oven to warm up then called Bella down. She was slow to respond and I wondered if she'd sneaked out but then she appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dinner's nearly ready and I've made coffee. How about you tell me what's been going on. I understand the vampire bit but not what your part in it all is, or was."

She nodded sitting down and playing nervously with the spoon in her mug. As she started to talk I found myself riveted by her words. This wasn't a story, it was a nightmare and she had been in the middle of it all. I had been right about Jasper despite her assurances that he wasn't dangerous any longer.

I dished up the dinner still unable to take it all in and then as we ate in near silence she dropped the bombshell on me.

"I love Jasper and he loves me"

The food stuck in my throat and I almost choked,

"You love that...that monster?"

"He's not a monster, he was turned into one but he isn't like that really dad and yes I love him."

"How can you love someone who tried to kill you only a few days ago? Someone you know has killed before and probably will again?"

"I love him and I know he tries very hard. He hadn't done anything for years, this was Carlisle's fault, him and his crazy mad doctor friend Samuel. They are the ones you should blame, not Jasper. Just because he's a vampire doesn't make him a murderer or a fiend."

"Hey I know that, I spent enough time with Rose and Emmett, they saved my life but even that was a result of Jaspers acts. I don't think he's a fit friend for you let alone a boyfriend Bella. I don't want you seeing him and I think it would be best if we stayed away from the Cullens altogether"


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy Two

Jasper

I had wondered if Charlie might try something like this which is why I had followed them back to the house and sat in Edwards old perch to listen. I needed to hear Bella's response before deciding on what action to take.

"Dad, you can stop me seeing Jasper until my birthday but once I'm 18 then I make my own decisions and I will be with Jasper. I love him and I know he will always look after me, he loves me and he will never harm me.

"So you'll walk away from me, your mother, and this life to start a new one with a vampire warlord?"

"He's not a war lord and yes I will."

"What if I told you that I refuse to have anything to do with you if you insist on a relationship with him?"

"Then I'm sorry, I wish things were different, that you didn't judge him until you knew him but it doesn't change the way I feel or my decision"

I smiled to myself, my Bella, my champion. I hated the thought she might lose her family, her father, by choosing to stay with me but I couldn't help the slight thrill that her commitment ran so deep.

Bella

I waited for Charlie to continue knowing I had shocked him with my words but I was tired of playing games, I knew what I wanted, what I needed, and that was Jasper. We had been through so much together because of that first kiss and I was damn sure it wasn't going to be the last so I waited in silence. Charlie put his fork down with a sigh,

"And that's your final word is it?"

"That's my decision yes."

"Does he know?"

"Does he know how I feel? Yes. Do I know how he feels? Yes. We were both hoping you might understand that dad. You know what's happened and I'm sorry you got dragged into it but you just wouldn't listen when I warned you."

"No I didn't because you are my daughter and I love you. How could I sit back knowing you were in danger? I know I didn't help much but it wasn't because I didn't want to and it did give me a chance to get to know Rose and Emmett and I'm glad I did."

"You are? But they are vampires too"

"I know that. I don't have anything against the Cullens, well only Carlisle but it's not good to speak ill of the dead."

"So what do you have against Jasper in particular? From what you know of him that is"

"I guess that's the problem, I don't know him at all yet you are presuming I will happily give him your hand."

I couldn't help smiling at that, it sounded so old-fashioned.

"So you aren't saying you object altogether?"

"I'm saying I want to know more about him, his history and why this Samuel was able to turn him into a homicidal maniac so easily"

"You don't know it was easy, that's judgemental."

"You know, you're right. I should get to know this paragon of virtue you see when you look at him. Why don't you invite him over? It's not that late, let us talk, get to know each other or are you afraid of what I might find out?"

Jasper

Bella rang my cell phone which luckily was on vibrate only or Charlie might have heard it ring, it was so still and quiet out here. I agreed to come over in half an hour then ran back to borrow Emmett's truck to drive back there. I didn't want to make matters worse by appearing as if I'd just run all the way, I was trying to befriend Charlie not freak him out more. Bella was waiting at the window and opened the door for me smiling broadly.

"No need to tell me what this is about, I was listening in"

She smiled more broadly,

"You were outside?"

"Did you really think I could stay away Bella?"

"Well I hope you're ready for the Spanish Inquisition, Charlie's got his cop hat on tonight."

"I can handle your dad. You go up and leave us to sort this out, I'll visit later if you leave your window open."

"You'd better"

Bella made fresh coffee then left Charlie and I alone to talk. In fairness he hadn't been hostile when I arrived and he was amiable as he started to question me so I thought I'd make it easy for him and get everything out in the open. If I was going to win his approval there could be no secrets between us or someone would only find out and drop me in it later. So, I told him everything about myself, from my early days as a young man growing up in Houston to my days with Maria and then the Cullens. I even explained exactly what had led to Carlisle giving me to Samuel and what he had done to program me. Charlie sat silent listening and never interrupted once until I finally stopped talking and sat back.

"That's quite a history Jasper. I'm amazed you lived through it all without losing your humanity if not your sanity."

"It wasn't easy but I did it with Bella's help."

"Yes, you give her a lot of credit for what she did"

"Bella is the bravest girl I have ever met Chief and I love her all the more because of it."

"Yes and she loves you or she wouldn't have done it."

"I'm not so sure about that, I think its Bella's nature to help the under dog."

"Maybe but I don't think she ever saw you in that light. So what are you proposing to do with my daughter? All supposing I agree to the two of you being together?"

"That's the thing Chief Swan. I'd like your blessing to marry your daughter, make her my wife, but if I have to do it without then I will. That's not a threat by the way but a statement of fact."

"I appreciate the subtle difference and I have to say I'm better disposed to you than I was but if you make Bella your wife I take it you will be changing her into a vampire like yourself?"

"If she agrees then yes but I'd marry her anyway and spend her human life with her if not."

"And when she grew old?"

"She'd still be my Bella but I think we both know it wont come to that Chief."

"Yes, Bella never does things half heartedly and she does love you. I need to admit something Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie told me about the mating bond between vampires and I saw it between the two of them. I guess I knew I didn't stand a chance of getting between you two even though she's very young to be getting married. We do have one problem though...her mother. What the hell do we tell Renee? I don't think "Hi there Renee, Bella's going to marry a vampire and become one herself" is going to cut it."

"I understand that and I'm willing to be guided by you but do I take it you aren't against us getting married?"

"I guess not but I thought giving her a hard time would put my mind at rest and talking to you has helped too, besides I do have an ulterior motive, well two actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it means I get to keep Rosalie and Emmett in my life along with Bella and yourself. I've taken quite a liking to those two, they showed me that being a vampire didn't necessarily mean being a monster."

"Then I owe my siblings big time"

"You do see them as siblings don't you? They feel the same way about you and I liked that too, the bond you feel for each other. You don't often find that among humans who are related let alone vampires with no blood ties or whatever the vampire equivalent is."

"I guess I'll leave it for you to give Bella the good news, I'm sure you plan on seeing her later...when I'm asleep."

Now that got my attention, how did he know? He smiled and raised an eyebrow,

"I may look old and stupid Jasper but I can remember my own youth and being a vampire would make it that much easier for you to find a way to join her in her room."

"I promise you Chief Swan that nothing is going on between us, not until I get that ring on her finger."

"Then may I suggest you get on with it but you can tell Renee the good news, I'm not getting my balls chewed off for this one, no sirree."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy Three

Bella

I couldn't settle to anything knowing my future happiness was being discussed down stairs, I tried reading, then tidying my room, and finally having a long soak in the tub but I was only too aware of the muffled voices floating up the stairs. This was more frightening than facing a rampaging Major and I vowed I would never allow myself to be shut out again, my heart couldn't take the strain. I toyed with the idea of ringing my mum but that was a conversation I was putting off as too awful. If I had to tell her something I hoped it would be good news so I found some music to take my mind off all the terrible possibilities that whirred round in my brain.

It seemed hours before I heard footsteps on the stairs and then Charlie popped his head round the bedroom door.

"You OK Bella?"

"Sure, where's Jasper?"

"He left but I'm sure he'll tell you all about it in the morning."

His strange half smile told me he thought I might learn all about it before then, I guess he thought I'd ring Jasper.

"He's coming over in the morning?"

My heart soared but then Charlie grimaced,

"We were invited for lunch at the Cullens and it would be rude to just not turn up. I'm tired so I'll speak to you tomorrow. Sleep well"

I swore he was enjoying my discomfort, he almost smiled as he disappeared, was he happy because he'd frightened Jasper off or was something else going on? I climbed into bed leaving my window open but unsure whether I would see Jasper tonight or not. I closed my eyes but there was no hope of sleep coming any time soon and when I felt cool lips on mine my eyes flew open in shock.

"Jasper! You came"

"I said I would and I have no intention of letting you down Bella. What did Charlie say?"

"Nothing and my heart can't take much more. What happened?"

"Hush, he isn't asleep yet. Ill tell you later but for now come here"

I wriggled onto his lap and he pulled the comforter up around me so I wouldn't be cold against his body. I closed my eyes again and cuddled in enjoying the peace that came with being in his company.

We stayed like this for about half an hour and then I heard him whispering in my ear,

"I have some bad news for you darlin'"

My heart sank, Charlie had refused him.

"Your dad says we have to tell your mother ourselves, he's not getting involved in that particular argument. I take it from that she isn't going to be happy at the idea of you getting married so young."

My heart leapt with joy

"Charlie said yes?"

He nodded,

"He gave us his blessing but I think it had more to do with Rose and Emmett than us"

"What?"

"I think my brother and sister made quite an impression on him."

"So we can get married?"

"Yes darlin' whenever we're ready and your father will give you away."

I couldn't believe it, after all the agony of waiting Charlie had come through for me.

"I'll ring Renee in the morning and break the news to her"

"No, we will, we're in this together Bella but I have told Esme and I think she and Rose are already making the arrangements along with Charlotte and Sara. Now you need to sleep, its been a long time since you were relaxed and in your own bed, too long"

"You wont leave though will you?"

"No, not until Charlie gets up, it wouldn't be right for him to find me here with you and he's been so good I don't want to upset him"

I nodded snuggling down again and within minutes I was asleep dreaming of weddings but more importantly honeymoons, now that I was looking forward to!

Esme

As soon as Jasper rang with the good news Rose and I got to work, the wedding would take place here of course and while she and Emmett started on a to do list I rang the others and within hours the house was full. Both Sara and Charlotte were ready to do anything to make the wedding special while Peter and Darius were more interested in the bucks party and Jaspers last few days as a single man as if he were about to start a life sentence!

"Yeah well he is the poor sucker. He gets out of one prison and walks straight into another."

"Yeah but Bella makes a good warder."

"True Darius, I hadn't thought of it that way. Emmett, get out here, that's girls work. We have more important things to organise...like the honeymoon".

I turned in suspicion and shock,

"Peter Whitlock you are getting nowhere near the honeymoon arrangements."

"Why? Don't you trust me? I can do the good stuff too you know"

"Really?"

"Don't sound so sceptical, besides if you don't let me arrange the honeymoon then I'll sabotage the ceremony and you know I could"

His evil smile decided me,

"OK but nothing horrible, promise me"

"OK, but you spoil all my fun. Are we inviting Maria by the way?"

He just avoided my hand but not Charlotte's which sent him crashing through the door into the rain. She stood looking at him laying in the pouring rain, hands on hips,

"One more word and I will personally hog tie you until its all over. Do you understand Peter Whitlock?"

He nodded getting up and attempting to wipe the mud off his pants,

"Jeez, it was only a joke"

"Well it wasn't funny, now get out of here and take Garrett and Emmett with you."

"What about Darius?"

"We need him for a little while then he can join you at the motel."

"Motel? What fucking motel? I thought we were staying here to help."

"The one you are staying in with Jasper until the wedding."

"Why?"

"Because you're banished"

"Just me and The Major?"

"No, Emmett and Garrett too and I'm sure the list of the banished will grow Peter, you can depend on that."

We girls soon thrashed out what we wanted and while Charlotte and Rose started on the wedding dress design I realised Bella's parents would need feeding and Renee would need accommodation so I set Darius on sorting out her travel arrangements, tentatively as yet, while I sorted out the catering. Bella would have it all, a beautiful dress, a magical ceremony, the cake and everything a girl expected or dreamed of. By tomorrow evening we would know exactly who was invited and what Bella wanted to do about bridesmaids etc, after all she had to feel in control even if she wasn't. I still thought she might change her mind about her mother getting involved but we would see. I dreaded to think what Peter would come up with as a honeymoon destination but hoped Emmett, Garrett, and Darius, might be able to rein him in at least a little but he did have a rather warped sense of humour so anything was possible. We would find out when the happy couple did unless Rose could torture it out of Emmett beforehand.

I hadn't forgotten I had invited Charlie and Bella over for lunch either so while Charlotte and Sara looked up dress material and other wedding bits and bobs Rose helped me set up the food for the next day, after all she knew what Charlie liked better than I did.

"I like Charlie, it felt like I had a dad around. Bella's very lucky to have one like him, he's nothing like my dad was."

I stroked her cheek,

"I think he made quite an impression on Emmett too."

"That was because he knew nothing about computer games. Em was in his element showing Charlie how everything worked, I swear he's like a six year old sometimes Esme."

"Rose you wouldn't have him any other way and you know it. That's all part of Emmett's charm"


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy Four

Bella

When I woke up Jasper had gone but there was a single red rose beside me on the pillow and I could hear Charlie moving around downstairs so I knew why I was alone and I accepted it but hoped it wouldn't be for much longer. I showered unable to stop the silly grin that crept across my face every time I thought about the upcoming wedding. I didn't care what it was like only that Jasper and I would become husband and wife and I would never have to wake up alone again. As I went downstairs I heard voices and realised that Jasper may have left me but he was here in the house and I ran through to the kitchen and threw myself into his arms while Charlie laughed.

"Well someone's pleased to see you Jasper so I guess its a good job I said you could have her hand. You might want to think again about the rest of her though"

"Dad"

"Just kidding. I have to go in to the station for a couple of hours but I'll meet you at Esmes later. Oh, and don't forget you have to speak to Renee, good luck with that"

He went out still laughing and I sat down to eat a bowl of cereal while Jasper watched me from his perch on the work top.

"What are you smiling at?"

"My beautiful wife to be, that is OK I take it?"

I nodded blushing and finished eating quickly,

"So what's on the agenda for this morning? I guess a romp in bed is out of the question?"

"Yes it is, be patient, I promise I'll make it worth the wait"

I blushed again even hotter this time.

"Besides I think a spot of shopping is in order."

"Shopping?"

"The first thing Esme and the girls are going to ask to see is your engagement ring and we'd better not disappoint them so come on."

He took my hand and we ran down to Emmett's truck,

"Where's your car?"

"No idea, it wasn't in the garage but as Emmett is with Peter they can share."

"Why are those two together?"

"You really don't want to know Bella."

I did but he wasn't going to tell me and once in Port Angeles I forgot all about them. We went into three jewellers before I saw the ring I wanted. It was simple and elegant, a square cut ruby with a tiny diamond each side on the shoulder. When I tried it on it fitted perfectly and I took that as an omen

"Shall I put it in a box for you sir?"

Jasper shook his head and taking the ring slipped it on my finger then kissed it in place as I blushed again.

"Congratulations sir, madam"

As we left the shop the weak sun caught the stone and it blazed just like Jaspers eyes had done. I looked at him, the sun not bright enough to make his skin sparkle but his eyes, now an orange colour, still seemed to glow. I guessed he was back on the animal blood which would send them golden again soon.

"Its beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as you. Now we better get back and find out what the girls have been up to so we can ring your mother without sounding stupid when she asks for details."

Esme

Bella looked radiant and Jasper so happy when they arrived and of course the first thing we noticed was the ring. It looked perfect on Bella's finger and after admiring it we sat them down and went through the arrangements we had provisionally made.

"We thought you would be impatient but I'm afraid it's going to be three weeks if you want things to be just right and your poor mother will need some time to make arrangements. If you get her to ring me I'll sort out the details with her. Tell her I'm Jasper's foster mum if you like,"

"No Esme, we'll tell Bella's mum that you are my adoptive mother, after all its true and I think of you in that way"

I was so touched by that and to see the way the two of them looked at each other it was clear they were meant for each other.

"So we thought you could get married here, three weeks on Saturday. You just tell us who you want to invite and we'll do the rest."

Sara and Charlotte exchanged a knowing look,

"We'd like to make the wedding dress a surprise from us girls, if that's OK with you Bella"

"Sure, I have no idea what I want anyway. Look as long as you are all here and Charlie, Renee if she doesn't throw a fit, and Phil I can't really think of anyone else so can I leave it to you?"

When we agreed she looked relieved.

"Well I guess you'd better speak to your mother, we'll leave you to it."

Bella

It was with some trepidation that I rang Renee's cell phone, chances were she had lost it or the battery was run down but no, sod's law was in operation, and she answered almost immediately.

"Mum?"

"Bella? Is that you Isabella Swan? Where have you been? Do you have any idea how anxious I've been? And your father was no help."

"I'm sorry mum but I've got some news for you."

"Oh news? What kind of news? Bella, you aren't pregnant are you? While I applaud you spending a few weeks with a new boyfriend although personally I think you acted a little hastily but I remember what raging hormones can do to your emotions I do think you could have been careful. After all it's not difficult to stay safe these days..."

I could feel my cheeks flaming again and I cut her off in mid flow,

"Mum I'm not pregnant."

"Oh...well good. So what have you been doing then? Something so important you couldn't take time to ring your mother and put her mind at rest..."

"Mum, please I'm trying to tell, you."

"I'm listening I'm sure"

"I'm engaged"

"What?"

"I got engaged this morning to Jasper..."

I looked at him,

"Whitlock" he mouthed,

"Jasper Whitlock and we are getting married."

"Who? Your father said you were courting Edward Cullens brother."

"Adoptive brother mum."

"I see, are you sure you have the right one this time? You're very young and there's plenty of time, no need to rush things as you don't have to get married."

"Jasper and I are in love and we want you to come to the wedding"

"Well that's a relief, I thought you'd forgotten your mother all together. Are you bringing him here so Phil and I can at least meet your husband to be?"

"No, there isn't really time mum. We're getting married three weeks on Saturday"

"What? Now this is simply ridiculous Bella, that doesn't give me time to do anything. You can't just arrange things on the spur of the moment like that and expect everyone to just fall into place. What about the arrangements? Your dress? Invitations? Or don't you need your mother to help? Who is arranging things anyway?"

"Jaspers mum Esme and his sisters"

I waited for the explosion but there was just a hurt silence.

"I know you hate organising things and they were happy to do it. We're getting married at his place so it was easier all round."

Still there was no reply,

"Mum?"

"Yes"

"Say something, tell me you are happy for me, say you're coming, say something"

"I'm very happy for you and your mystery fiancé, I assume you do have an engagement ring, we missed that little celebration too did we?"

"No, I got the ring this morning, we didn't have a party or anything, I hate a fuss you know that."

"Well there certainly wont be a fuss over your wedding will there? As its all arranged. I'll speak to Phil and see if we can fly up for the ceremony but I can't promise anything, you haven't exactly given us much notice have you?"

"I'm sorry but things just happened. You and dad got married like this, spontaneously"

"Yes and look where it got us. I have to go now Bella. I'll speak to your father later."

She cut me off and I knew she was hurt but I also knew allowing her free rein with the wedding would have been disastrous. Jasper put his arms around me,

"Leave it with me, I'll speak to Charlie and sort your mother out I promise"


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy Five

Charlie

I should have known it would all be my fault and as soon as I heard Renee's tone of voice I understood. She'd spoken to Bella and wanted someone to shout at, yours truly being her first choice.

"Renee what do you want me to say? Its her decision."

"Oh right and of course you knew I wouldn't be happy. She's too young to marry Charlie"

"You think so, I don't"

"What do you know about this Jasper Whitlock anyway?"

"A lot, enough to know he's good for her and he loves her."

"Really? And of course you are the expert when it comes to love."

"I'm not having this conversation again Renee. Bella's told you what's happening and when, come or don't but I've got things to do so I don't have time to spend going over old ground. Bye Renee"

I had the feeling I would pay for that little bit of bravado but I really wasn't going through the whole Renee and I PainFest again. I did however ring Jasper and tell him she'd been screaming at me and he said he had it under control, I just hoped he didn't mean he'd sent someone to put her out of our misery but no, I wasn't that lucky!

Renee

I wasn't against Bella getting married so young necessarily, it was the way she'd gone about it I didn't like and the fact Charlie knew all about it and this Jasper while I was completely in the dark. I wanted to speak to Phil but he was away until late this evening on a one day training course so I was stuck here alone fuming quietly. I went out and bought myself a bottle of scotch and two bottles of soda water and sat down for a good cry. My little girl getting g married and I wasn't wanted, not to help, not even to meet her intended. No, she had made it quite clear she didn't give a damn about me and neither did her father. Well, two could play that game, let her get married without her mother, see if that got through her suddenly thick skin. I wasn't sure if it was living with her father for a while or the fiancé who had changed my baby girl but I didn't like the way she'd turned out, selfish and thoughtless, not like me at all.

I was half way down the bottle and on my second box of tissues when the phone rang again, was this Bella ringing to apologise and tell me all about her boyfriend? When I answered it was a man's voice on the line,

"Is that Mrs Dwyer? Bella's mother?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Darius and I'm coordinating the wedding arrangements. I wondered if I might meet you tonight, say for dinner. Your husband too of course. Perhaps you could suggest a restaurant."

"Darius? I've never heard Bella mention your name before"

"No, I'm actually a friend of the groom and I'm afraid I've been very remiss, I should have spoken to you earlier but...well no excuses can make up for my rudeness but could you meet with me this evening?"

"I'm free now actually."

"Unfortunately I'm not, I'm in the air at present but perhaps I could pick you up at say 7.30, would that be convenient?"

What the hell I thought,

"Certainly but it will just be me I think. My husband may not be home until late."

"Well lets hope he isn't the jealous type then. I look forward to meeting you Mrs Dwyer."

"Renee, its Renee."

"Until this evening then Renee."

What a charming man and a friend of Jasper. He'd rung me from a plane too so he must be an important person or at least I was if he'd been sent to smooth my ruffled feathers. Lets see just how charming he really was. I knew of a new restaurant that had just opened to rave reviews but it was far too expensive for Phil and I. Maybe this Darius would take me there to impress me, well we'd see.

Darius

When Jasper told me what Bella's mother had said I offered to put things right so I spoke to Charlie and found out what kind of woman she was as I flew down to meet with her. I'd met women like her before, they were easy to manipulate and I would call this an extra wedding present for the happy couple. Peter had offered to accompany me but I thought he might just make things worse so I took Garrett instead, he was quite the ladies man when it was required and I thought Renee would be twice as flattered to have two men fawning over her. The flight was long but I had things to keep me occupied while Garrett spent most of his time finding himself a date for the wedding.

"Surely it's not that difficult Garrett, you know hundreds of women"

"Yes but most of them wont get within a hundred miles of Peter Whitlock which means I have to be careful and persuasive."

"Yeah he's not the most popular man in the world"

"I think he does it on purpose. I've a good mind to invite Faith, that would put the cat among the pigeons."

"If it were anything but The Major's wedding I would give you my blessing but please, let's try to get through one day without either Peter exploding or killing someone"

Garrett laughed and went back to his phone, we both loved Peter but sometimes he could be a real pain in the ass.

I rented a limousine complete with chauffeur to pick Renee up which impressed her no end and when I accepted her recommendation for a restaurant she beamed even wider.

"I have a friend joining us this evening, I hope you don't mind"

She looked as if she might but when I explained it was a colleague of mine, a male colleague she relaxed again. On the way to the restaurant I gave her the smooth talk of the professional diplomat and by the time we arrived I'd calmed her ruffled feathers to such a degree she was positively purring. Which only got louder when Garrett joined us, introduced as not only a work acquaintance of mine but a friend of Jasper too. Over an expensive but beautifully served meal, which Garrett and I managed to avoid eating most of, we talked our friend up and I think by the time we dropped Renee back she was ready to marry The Major herself. We'd certainly done enough to allay her fears.

"So he's a military man? And wealthy?"

"Well he served for a short time on active duty, and his family were wealthy, he's an orphan with access to a trust fund."

Her eyes positively gleamed and I could see her revising her wardrobe for the wedding. Taking out my wallet I handed her a manilla envelope containing five hundred dollars,

"This is just a small thank you for allowing Jasper to marry your daughter. Perhaps you will need it for expenses, I understand wedding outfits are so costly. Which reminds me, Jasper asked me to arrange first class flights for yourself and your husband on the Thursday before the wedding, you'll be staying at a five star hotel in Port Angeles. I hope that meets with your approval?"

"Oh, well that's very kind of him. I can't wait to meet my son in law"

We left her happy and promising to ring Bella in the morning to see if there was anything she could do to help, a job well done!


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy Six

Marcus

I heard of the impending nuptials between The Major and Bella Swan with a certain amount of pleasure. I had always admired him, how he had survived through all adversities and kept on going and now he had finally met his mate, a human girl but I didn't think it would be long before she became one of us and I told Caius so when he started the whole breaking the law speech.

"He deserves a break Caius after all that's happened, so does she and we, the Volturi will send our congratulations and a gift, say a piece of jewellery from Aro's collection for the beautiful bride."

Caius scowled but it was only half-hearted, he had mellowed since Aro's death, I think he finally felt in control and as a result wasn't looking for assassins behind every door.

Athenadora pronounced her wish to attend the wedding with Alice Cullen which I thought a little unwise, Alice was still very volatile and I didn't like the idea of her away from Chelsea's influence so I suggested Edward accompany Caius wife and she graciously accepted my suggestion. Edward wasn't so gracious but then I hadn't expected him to be, he still harboured feelings for Jaspers mate. I thought it would do him good to see her happy with another man, the fact it was his erstwhile brother just added a little extra spice to the mix. Also it would show him that he hadn't lost my trust altogether.

"I do hope you will look after Athena Edward, I would hate for any harm to befall her."

"Of course. When do we leave?"

"Thursday evening, it will give Athena a chance to shop in Seattle, she gets to go out so rarely."

What I didn't tell him was that there was a rumour circulating that Stefan and Faith were thinking of attending the wedding too. Since Felix had come clean about the woman I wanted to know how she was fairing since failing her lover, it would be such a shame if that failure came between them. I couldn't wait for her to split the two Romanians for good.

When Christopher came asking for permission to go too I was rather perturbed,

"Why would you want to go to the wedding?"

"I liked Bella, it would be good to see her happy, she is so brave."

"Brave? Yes I suppose you could call it that. Well if you wish to go then perhaps you should accompany Athena, you are after all a more fitting companion for a Volturi wife. Edward will be disappointed however and I'm not sure he can take many more blows to his self-esteem."

"Thank you Marcus"

"Oh don't thank me, I have a small task for you to perform while you are there, one I think you will do admirably."

Caius was furious that I was allowing Christopher to leave Volterra,

"We don't know we can trust him Marcus, don't you see that?"

"Caius if he wanted to leave what could we do? He stays because he likes being on the winning side and we are that. His loyalty would only come into question should we lose power over our world and what do you think the likelihood of that is brother? We have Edward and Alice Cullen so we win all round now please calm yourself. Besides wouldn't you like to see what the Romanians are up to now they've lost their secret weapon?"

"I don't think they'll be doing anything Marcus, they have no one who could take us on, they lost their only chance and now they will be busy licking their wounds and waiting for the next opportunity to come along in maybe another thousand years."

"Unless of course they feel that the wedding might give them another opportunity"

"How? I don't see it Marcus"

"But I do dear brother. If they could get Faith to nullify Christopher's gift before he can use it with her own then they might try to snatch him back and that would be most unfortunate."

"Which was precisely my point in not letting him attend in the first place."

"But if he is ready for her then he can use her gift against her lover Stefan. Wouldn't it be a coup to have one of the Romanians a prisoner here in Volterra? It would nullify them as a threat for a very long time"

Caius thought about this for a few minutes and I knew he was weighing up the pros and cons just as I had. Vladimir would be incandescent with rage but powerless to help his friend. The only thing he could do was to bend a knee to the Volturi or sink into obscurity alone for the next millennia or two. Once in our hands Stefan, who was the brains behind the Romanian bid for power, would mean we had nothing to fear from anyone at all. Our place would be secure for eternity. Of course it might mean bringing Faith too but I was sure that Chelsea could bind both of them to us without any real problems.

"Very well brother but you'd better be right."

"Athenadora will be there to oversee everything brother so there's nothing to worry about, nothing at all."

As expected Edward was most upset, he'd become more of a whining child than a grown vampire since he came back with Felix and the others and we'd all had about enough of him. Heidi had used her charms but he could read her mind so he knew he was nothing more than a distraction for her.

"Marcus you know I'll do anything you ask of me but Edward Cullen? Please!"

"Very well Heidi, I appreciate your trying, do you have any suggestions? We need his gift and it would be so much easier if he were happy here."

"Just use Chelsea on him."

"The trouble is that he knows what she's doing, he reads her mind and stays away from her."

"Then tell him if he doesn't stop acting like a complete dick you'll kill his sister. He still has some loyalty to Alice Cullen."

"Heidi he knows we wont kill Alice, her gift is too valuable for that to be an option. Besides which there is Conrad to consider. When he told me about himself and Alice I have to admit I was shocked that we had missed it for so long but then love does strange things to people. I wonder if Edward knows about them or if she will ever tell the others she finally found family."

"Then he's too dangerous to keep around Marcus he sows dissent wherever he goes. Just kill him"

She had a point, Edward was a thorn in our side and I had always thought Aro valued him much too highly, mainly because he depended on his own gift so much.

"I'll speak to Caius but thank you for your view on the situation Heidi"

I had never heard her so outspoken, Edward was a destabilising influence on the Volturi in general but killing him seemed a little harsh.

Caius

As soon as Marcus mentioned Edwards name I groaned,

"What's the idiot done now?"

"Nothing but he's a bad influence here in Volterra. I've been speaking to Heidi and Felix and they both agree."

"So? What do you suggest?"

"I think we should let him leave."

"Leave? You mean go back to the remaining Cullens?"

"Yes, let the remaining Cullens have him. Esme will be pleased."

"I'm not sure Bella or The Major will though."

"I thought we could call it a wedding gift, a show of goodwill to the Cullens after losing their leader."

"If you think for one minute they'll rally behind him you are a fool Marcus."

"Oh I know that, he wont get anywhere with those that remain, so he's no threat to us is he?"

"No but he could be if the Romanians snatch him. They could persuade him to help them."

"Him, remember there will only be Vladimir left and I was thinking...Christopher can heighten or diminish gifts, he's shown us as much"

"Well?"

"What if he could have a permanent affect on a gift, say to diminish it until it was useless?"

"But he can't can he?"

"Not alone no, but no one else knows that do they?"

I smiled as I understood what he was getting at,

"You want to use Marissa don't you? And this way no one will know of her gift, they'll think its a part of Christopher that he didn't tell them. Now that I call cunning Marcus. It's about time we tried her out for real. Its been very difficult keeping her a secret with Aro snooping around and of course her gift is useless unless you have someone like Christopher to get the desired result. What a good idea, lets speak to them"


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy Seven

Bella

AS the wedding got closer I became more and more nervous even though Renee had made her peace, in fact when she told me what Darius had done I knew that I owed him a huge thanks but I hadn't seen him or the other guys for that matter since they had been run out of the house two days ago to join Peter in the motel in Port Angeles. Even poor Emmett had been kicked out although Rose didn't seem to mind too much. I think she was enjoying herself too much bossing me around.

"You'll see Jasper again soon enough and absence makes the heart grow fonder or so they say. Now come on, you need to write your vows and Charlotte wants to do another dress fitting"

I groaned, I loved my wedding gown but every time I put it on I started to shake and I had no idea why.

"It's just nerves and being away from your mate but you're just going to have to suck it up Miss Swan because this is now officially a no male zone and that includes your dad and Jasper as well as our mates. We'll suffer together."

I was however allowed to speak to Jasper on the phone so I spent a good deal of my free time with my ear glued to the receiver of my cell phone although we didn't really talk about the wedding or anything deep and meaningful. He told me what the guys had been up to, or as much as he knew, they were being dark and secretive with him, while I chatted on about what film Rose had made us watch the evening before and how Sara had chased Charlie off when he came to see if everything was OK.

"I miss you Jasper."

"Miss you too but it wont be long now. I'm meeting your mother and her husband tonight, we're taking them out to dinner apparently."

"Oh good, drain her and put me out of my misery please. She hasn't stopped worrying about the wedding. Anyone would think she was an expert wedding planner and I can tell you hand on heart, she isn't. My birthday parties used to send her into a panic and I only had three friends coming round."

Jasper

I missed Bella so much and I understood that it was bad luck to see the bride although when I'd questioned why it was suddenly a week instead of the night before the wedding I got a very old-fashioned look from Esme that stopped me pursuing the matter. Peter of course had arranged my bucks night and to say I was mildly nervous was putting it far too simply but I'd made Darius and Garrett swear not to let him do anything diabolical. Leaving him with the plans for the honeymoon was stressful enough. I could see myself hundreds of miles from Forks on the morning of the wedding with a smiling Peter assuring me we'd get back in time, I just didn't trust my best friend not to do something ghastly. Meeting Bella's mum and step dad didn't seem half so terrible although having dinner was going to be difficult enough. I was just glad Darius, Garrett, and Emmett were coming along too, we could struggle through the human food together, comrades in arms!

Renee was dazzling in her enthusiasm at meeting me and I think she liked being the only woman among all these handsome young men, Phil on the other hand looked a little intimidated but I did my level best to put him at ease. Even Peter was on best behaviour but where that should have made me less nervous it just heightened it. When Peter was behaving impeccably there was something coming and it wouldn't be good. The meal went off better than expected, the restaurant not believing in large portions.

"Nouveau cuisine, its just a fancy way of saying you can starve"

Renee who by this time was on her fourth glass of wine giggled at Peters words which of course just made matters worse. He then proceeded to tell some rather colourful jokes that had the guys laughing but Renee colouring slightly, or that might just have been the wine!

We went to sit in the bar after the meal and Garrett bought another bottle of wine and refilled Renee and Phis glasses while we just pretended to drink, luckily the humans were too tipsy to notice by this time and then the tornado hit ground.

A young blonde wearing a police uniform came into the bar looking around suspiciously then made her way over to our table.

"Mr Whitlock?"

Peter pointed to me as the others sat back grinning and I knew this was a set up. I had to sit through a striptease and a lap dance while everyone else in the bar stopped talking to watch. Luckily I couldn't blush and amuse them more but I swore when we got away from the humans I would rip Peters heart out and make him eat it. Lexi, as the blonde was called, hung around after my surprise and I saw to my amusement she started hitting on Garrett who didn't seem to mind too much. In fact she didn't leave until we did and Garrett being the gentleman offered to escort her home so I didn't think we'd be seeing him again until tomorrow some time.

Renee came over and kissed me on each cheek, not noticing how cold I was being so full of alcoholic anti freeze.

"My daughter is a very lucky young girl and I'll make sure she knows it"

"Thank you Renee. It was good to finally meet you"

"The pleasure was all mine. You have such wonderful friends even if they do like to tease you Jasper. Well,I'll see you on Saturday. Esme has invited me over tomorrow to help with the last minute things but I understand Phil is joining you boys for bowling."

Bowling? It was the first I'd heard of that!

"Until Saturday then"

She was still smiling as the limo pulled away taking Bella's mother and Phil back to their hotel.

"That woman has hollow legs, she drank enough to put an elephant down"

"Well she enjoyed herself and she approves of me so it was worth it. Oh yes, what's this about taking Phil bowling tomorrow?"

"Well we could hardly leave him alone and Renee's going to be busy, relax Major, its your last day of freedom before Bella throws that halter around your neck"

I glared at Darius but Peter just laughed,

"As long as she doesn't throw the altar he'll be OK. Now come on I need to hunt if I'm going to be surrounded by humans again tomorrow. Darius and I will see you later Major. Enjoy your bunny hunt or whatever you and Emmett choose for dinner."

I actually went back to the motel while Emmett went to hunt alone and rang Bella.

"Thank God, I've been forced to watch Gone with the Wind, Love Story, and Ghost today. Rose said they were to get me feeling romantic but a bitch, a dying girl and a dead boyfriend really didn't do it for me."

"And do I? Do it for you I mean?"

"God I miss you Jasper. Only one more day. Please don't let Peter mail you to Antarctica or anything will you"

I told her about Lexi and how Garrett had scored there and she laughed

"Ill bet mum thought that was dreadful"

Actually I think she was too drunk to notice."

"Renee drunk? Did she do anything embarrassing?"

"No she was very restrained actually."

"Oh well that's something I guess. I was writing my vows today."

"Vows?"

"Don't you dare tell me you haven't written anything Jasper Whitlock. Rose and Sara didn't stop hounding me about it and if you haven't I'll send them to hound you too."

"Heaven forbid, don't worry I asked Peter to write mine for me"

The explosion went on for some time before I calmed Bella down enough to say goodnight!


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy Eight

Renee

I was impressed by the Cullen house, it was too modern for my tastes but it was huge and must have cost a fortune out here in the forest. I didn't mention Carlisle although I had met him in Phoenix the once. Darius reminded me that he had died and that it would be best to avoid the subject but I did wonder at not seeing Alice or Edward, well not so much Edward, it would have been difficult for him to see his ex marrying his brother but Alice? I asked Rosalie on the quiet and she told me that Alice was living in Italy now and didn't come back to the house,

"Too many memories I think"

I guess I understood although for her brothers wedding, mind I remembered Edward saying something about Alice and Jasper and I wondered if that was the real reason she was staying away, the whole thing was a tangled nightmare. I soon forgot all about it as Charlotte showed me the dress she'd made for Bella with her own hands and Rose and Sara gave me a tour of the ceremony area. They had really gone to town, building a flower archway leading between trees to a small platform also hung with flowers.

"Its beautiful. How many guests will there be?"

"Bella wanted small and intimate so I think you've met most of them."

"Oh, well she never did like to be put on display, she's very shy actually, rather like me"

Esme

The girls kept Renee distracted all morning so I could put a few finishing touches to the cake and the wedding bower. I had decided as the wedding was a late afternoon affair it would be nice to have candles burning in the trees. If it rained we would take the service indoors but the forecast was for a dry if cloudy day so we should be OK. In the afternoon we went for a drive into Port Angeles to pick up the balloon and ribbons that had been specially ordered and took Renee to the cinema. Poor Bella, it was yet another romance movie that her mother picked and I swear I saw her nodding off at one point! After dinner at an Italian restaurant we dropped Renee back at her hotel and drove home.

"I swear if I see another sloppy romance movie I will scream, or throw myself off a bridge or cry."

Sara patted her arm,

"I wouldn't worry Bella I don't think The Major has any intentions of taking you to the movies for the next week or so"

She blushed and I thought what a shame it would be when she became one of us and lost that endearing quality. We hadn't discussed how she was going to explain that to her mother but I decided it wasn't any of my business unless she brought the subject up, unlike Sara who asked her outright,

"Oh, I think I'll tell her that Jaspers job is taking us overseas for a couple of years, Japan or the Middle East maybe. Hopefully after that I might be able to see her and not want to rip her veins open to drink her blood."

"You've given it a lot of thought then?"

"Yes, we both knew it was going to happen, so does Charlie but at least I can keep in contact with my dad. I'd hate to lose him now."

Bella

I begged off any more movies by escaping for a long soak in the tub and an early night which of course was preceded by another chat with Jasper.

"How did the bowling go?"

"Phil's pretty good actually which of course upset Peter who thinks he's the demon bowler."

"Please tell me Peter didn't start on Phil"

"He didn't, Darius ran interference while I got Phil away, we went for a boat trip on the river, it was good, peaceful, the only thing missing was my girl."

"Not after tomorrow."

"No. How did things go with Renee?"

"She was surprisingly well behaved, I think Esme intimidates her a little, she's so good at being a hostess."

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Stop fishing, you'll see."

"So, my last night alone, it will seem a long one. Where are you?"

"I'm sitting on your bed cuddling one of your shirts and trying to pretend you are here with me"

"I wish I was Bella. Lets see, maybe I can visualise being there with you. What are you wearing?"

"Another of your tee shirts, a blue one."

"Is that all?"

"Why Major Whitlock I do believe you'll have me blushing soon. Yes that's all."

I heard him groan and knew he was missing me as much as I missed him,

"I think maybe I should go before I beg you to come over."

"Yes you should"

"But you know I wont don't you?"

"Yes. Its my animal magnetism."

"No, it's just I hate being apart. I keep remembering what happened last time we were apart."

"Bella I'm fine. Garrett's gone out with his lady friend and Peter and Darius have gone to hunt but Emmett will be here any minute then and we're settling down to play his new computer game. Apparently we're racing cars around San Francisco while trying to smash as many other cars and people as possible. I don't quite see the attraction but I'm sure by dawn I will, either that or I'll be a gibbering wreck. Sleep well darlin' I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah, I'll be the one tripping down the aisle and praying I don't fall flat on my face and make a complete ass of myself"

"Charlie won't let you fall, don't you worry. He's due any minute by the way, apparently he's pretty hot at this game and he's staying with us until the wedding so..."

"Well with a cop there you should be safe enough. Night Jasper"

Jasper

I missed Bella the moment she hung up, tomorrow was just so far away I didn't know how I would get through the next few hours. The ironic thing was that while she worried about me I worried equally about her. I knew she was surrounded by vampires all willing to protect her but they didn't love her like I did and I knew if anything happened to her I wouldn't be able to go on, I wouldn't want to go on. Charlie arrived a few minutes later and I think he could see how I felt,

"Jasper you need to stop worrying, Bella's going to be fine and tomorrow she'll walk down that aisle to stand at your side and if I not very much mistaken she'll never leave that spot. My daughter loves you with a passion that's all consuming, I can see it in her eyes. I just wish someone loved me like that, it makes you a very lucky guy."

"Thanks Charlie, I guess I'm just a bit wound up."

Emmett burst in about ten minutes after Charlie and seeing us both there grinned widely,

"Hey Jazz, Charlie come on let's get started"

We both joined Emmett at the TV and the next few hours went surprisingly quickly in fact it was light before I realised and Charlie was leaving to pick up his suit as Peter and Darius came back. The only one missing now was Garrett but he text to say he'd be along in a little while.

"I guess things got hot and heavy with Lexi last night! Hey maybe he'll bring her to the wedding, that would be a laugh"

I groaned at the thought of my stripping lap dancer sitting at my wedding but it appealed to Peter's wicked sense of humour. I just hoped it was the only surprise I would face today.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy Nine

Bella

I slept better than I had expected and even managed some breakfast but once that was out of the way Renee appeared and within an hour I was a bumbling wreck so Esme took her off to help with some ribbons and balloons while Rose gave me a massage and did my nails for me.

"I'm not really into all the make up stuff Rose"

"Isabella Swan, you are getting married to my brother this afternoon and you will look a million dollars if I have to hog tie you to get the job done, now relax."

I gave in and sat quietly while she did my toe nails a pretty pink.

"Do you know where we're going on our honeymoon?"

"No but if I did I wouldn't tell you. It's a surprise Bella which means you don't get to know until you arrive. OK?"

"OK. What time are the guys arriving?"

"They'll be here. How come you weren't frightened to go storming into Volterra and face the brothers and the guard but you're terrified of your own wedding?"

"I've no idea...yes I have. I wasn't the centre of attention there but I am today."

"Then make the most of it, enjoy being the blushing bride Bella. It's only gonna happen once so enjoy it."

I nodded but the butterflies in my stomach were now wearing clogs and if they kept up the dancing I was going to bring up my breakfast.

We heard a car pull up outside and I tried to get up but Rose stopped me with a hand on my shoulder,

"You smudge that nail polish and I will kill you personally."

She peered out and frowned,

"What is it? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, Bella for heaven's sake."

Esme came in with a glass of brandy a few minutes later,

"For Rose's nerves"

"Why give it to me then?"

"Because you are the cause Bella. Now I thought I should let you know that Edward is here."

"Edward? But he's supposed to be in Volterra isn't he?"

"Apparently not, they've decided they don't need him any longer and sent him home. I think he'll be happier here but it does mean he will be at the wedding."

"OK, Not a problem."

"He asked if he could speak to you for a moment... alone."

"Oh, send him up then please, I'm not allowed to move"

Rose smiled,

"You're catching on. Drink up and I'll wait downstairs"

Rose and Esme left and I sat looking out the window at the sky, full of white clouds but dry thank goodness then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

I pulled the robe closer around me as Edward walked slowly in,

"Thank you Bella for seeing me"

"Its fine, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to explain that I'm home to stay, I think the Volturi were disappointed in me, I hated it there and I guess I acted like a spoiled brat but I had plenty of time to think. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us but I want you to know that I've changed. I'm going to be a better person and if you ever need a friend, well...you know I'll always love you Bella"

I nodded worrying at my lip nervously,

"I think if you bite your lip Rose will probably kill us both"

I had to laugh but stopped just the same.

"Thanks Edward I appreciate it"

"Look I haven't told anyone else yet but I thought you should know. It's not only your mind I can't read now. The only way the Volturi would allow me to leave was if I relinquished my ability to read minds."

"I didn't know you could do that"

"I couldn't but it seems Christopher could and did. So I'm just like Emmett, Rose and the others, maybe not being able to rely on knowing what everyone else is thinking will make me a better person. I'm going to stay with Esme and help her move forward."

"I'm glad, I know she missed you. What about Alice?"

"Alice chose to stay, she and Athenadora have become good friends and I think she's still worried what Jasper might do to her if he saw her. After what she did to you that is besides which she found her mate there in Italy. I have no idea how it happened or why it turned out to be Conrad but I've seen them together so I know its for real."

"A mate in Volterra? That was quick."

"Not really, I think she knew about him before we went if she hadn't actually met him. Why she decided to make such a big thing about you and Jazz I don't know, unless it was a smoke screen for her own actions. Maybe we'll never know"

"Oh right. Well it will be good to see you there this afternoon but now I really need Rose to work her magic if I'm going to look like a bride"

"You are beautiful without any help Bella"

He leaned in and kissed my cheek before going out again and I was genuinely glad he was home once more.

When Rose came back in she looked but didn't say anything although they must have heard about Edward losing his gift.

"You will give him another chance wont you Rose?"

She nodded,

"Yes, for all his shortcomings he's still family and he did come to your rescue so I guess he deserves it. Now are you ready for a little more pampering or am I going to have to call Sara and Charlotte in to hold you down?"

"I'll behave I promise."

I closed my eyes as she started on my hair, she hadn't told me how she was going to do it and I wanted it to be a surprise.

"You were very gracious to Edward under the circumstances Bella."

"What circumstances?"

"The fact he told you he still loves you and always will. I don't think Jasper would be so kind"

"Edward doesn't matter Rose, not to me. He's in the past, Jasper is my present and my future."

"How did it happen Bella? How did you and Jasper find each other?"

I could have refused to tell her or lied but I thought she deserved the truth so I told her what happened in the hotel room in Phoenix.

"That's all it took? Just a single kiss?"

"Yes, that's all it took so I guess you could say we were always meant to find each other. Or does that sound trite?"

"No, it sounds terribly romantic. Did I ever tell you how Emmett and I met?"

"No"

"It was the same kind of thing. I was hunting alone, I hated what I was and I tried to always hunt alone, I couldn't bear anyone to see me drinking blood, not even the blood of an animal and there he was. He was being torn apart by a bear, he'd wandered into its territory and it had attacked. I saw him and something inside me changed. I knew I had tom save him but I couldn't do it myself. I didn't trust myself not to drain him so I carried him all the way home and begged Carlisle to do it for me. He's been my soul mate ever since. I often wish we had met as humans so we could have got married and had a family but it wasn't to be. He was just so beautiful, he reminded me of my best friends baby with his curly hair and twinkling eyes. Even though he was dying his eyes were still sparkling."

"Rose, you found your forever partner and you wouldn't have killed him any more than I could have stopped Jasper if he'd really wanted to kill me"

"I don't understand"

"You carried a dying Emmett miles with him bleeding in your arms yet you never once thought about the scent of the blood or your thirst. You could have changed him I'm sure if you'd had to. In the same way my shield didn't work against The Major, he just thought it did because he couldn't hurt me but it was his love for me that kept him from draining me or ripping me to pieces and that's true love, the only kind that matters."

"You know something Bella...you're right yet no one ever saw it before. You are right for Jazz, right for this family, and right as a vampire. I just wish I'd seen it earlier. Now shall we get you ready for your greatest appearance to date?"


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

Jasper

Peter, looking dashing for a change in his suit and sporting a tie, looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

"You know something Major, I never thought this day would come. I knew you and Alice Cullen weren't right for each other but I waited for you to marry her, yet that day never came and I was relieved"

"Peter..."

He shook his head and put a hand on my arm,

"Let me finish please?"

I nodded, he was never this thoughtful usually and I wondered what had got into him.

"When I first saw Bella I have to tell you I wasn't impressed, she seemed all wrong for you and with your history of bad choices I thought she was going to be yet another one but then I watched her grow in confidence, in courage, and there was just something about her. I started liking her despite myself. She had something none of the others ever showed, an unconditional love for you. She saw and heard what you'd done yet she wouldn't give up on you and I'll admit I almost did, it was a close run thing. Bella reminded me of something I'd lost sight of, the darkness Samuel tapped into didn't create a monster, it just magnified what was already there but even that wasn't strong enough to overpower true love. And I got to thinking, if not for Charlotte's love, her belief in me I could and would have been what Samuel tried to create with his mind control. Hold on to Bella Major, she's all that will stop you spiralling, just like Charlotte's love does for me"

I wondered at my friend, the one with the glib answer for everything, the one who didn't give a damn for anyone or anything and understood I was seeing the vulnerable boy who lived behind the mask. He turned away and cleared his throat then looked at his watch,

"Well Major its show time. You ready? Of course if you've changed your mind, chickened out, I could always stand in for you. Show Bella what she's missing with a pussy like you"

I smiled, the old Peter was back and I understood what had passed between us would always stay just between us.

"I'm ready and trust me I can show Bella what a real man is like, besides I'd hate to rat you out to Charlotte."

"Ouch! Now that was below the fucking belt Major. Come on then, let's get you ready for your leash"

We drove straight to the house from the motel, the others having left some time before and when I saw what Esme and the girls had done I knew they approved of my choice too. I stood talking to Esme, Darius, and Sara and noticed the sudden glances they shot over my shoulder. When I turned around I understood, Garrett had just appeared with his date, Lexi the stripper! She smiled and waved to me as I heard Peters explanation to Esme and closed my eyes in embarrassment until I heard her laughter,

"Trust Garrett to do the unexpected, he seems to be enjoying himself though."

He had steered Lexi over to Charlie who was looking a little flustered at the attention Lexi was giving him, if only he knew!

"Jasper, congratulations"

I turned to find Edward standing beside me, his hand outstretched,

"I've spoken to Bella so I hope we can make our peace too"

I nodded shaking his hand and Peter scowled but kept his peace, he really was on best behaviour and it started to make me nervous.

As the hour approached we made our way to the bower where the guests started to take their seats and I was shocked to find in the second row Athenadora and Christopher. Now wasn't the time but I would speak to them later. Darius winked as he took his place next to Athenadora and I knew that wasn't by chance, my friends were going to ensure the ceremony went off without a hitch.

"Hey, look who else crawled out of the woodpile"

I glanced over to my right at Peter's words to see Stefan and Faith seated behind Emmett and Garrett.

"What are they doing here? Did you invite them?"

"Me? No, why would I do that? It's just fucking freaky is all. Anyway get your head back where it belongs, that's Bella's cue"

I heard the music rise and all chatter stop then sensed Bella approaching and glanced back to see a vision of beauty on Charlie's arm. Her face was obscured by a lace veil but I knew my Bella and when they stopped at my side Charlie placed her hand in mine and smiled,

"You'd better look after Bella, she's my prized possession Jasper"

I nodded unable to speak for joy.

I remember little of the service, just the feel of Bella's hand in mine and her perfume which filled the air around us. The vows we made were but a small part of the silent ones we were making to each other with our eyes although I heard the words she spoke,

"We enter life as a single entity, growing and learning as we pass along the years making us who we are as an individual. Each step we take and every bump in the road moulds us to where we are today. Every mountain climbed and every hole we've fallen unto, has shaped us until now.

From this day forward, every mountain, every bump in the road, every stepping stone, every hole, will be climbed, jumped, fallen, and walked together as one. Side bye side, hand in hand, being shelter for one another, and home in each others arms. The dreams and goals we each have, shall now be Our dreams and goals We have a life together as ONE."

After which my own seemed much more shallow

"Today, Bella, I join my life to yours, not merely as your husband,

but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant.

Let me be the shoulder you lean on,

the rock on which you rest,

the companion of your life.

With you I will walk my path from this day forward."

To kiss my bride filled me with joy and I led her out onto the floor for the first dance, neither of us with eyes for anyone else. When Darius whisked her away from me after the first two dances I felt alone and then Athenadora approached smiling,

"I'm very happy for you Jasper, I think Bella is right for you and we wish you both all the very best. I do hope we will see you in Volterra one day although we all know that Bella will become one of us so we would not ask you to prove it. My husband and Marcus send this for your bride"

She handed me a small package then kissed my cheek and walked away leaving Christopher behind.

"So, you finally took the plunge and I have my place in the Volturi. I would have preferred to see my siblings die but Aro was a fitting substitute and I'm sure I can keep them under control. You will have no problems with the Volturi Major so enjoy yourselves."

I thanked him slipping the package in my pocket for later and turned to look for Bella only to see her dancing with Peter.

However Stefan made his way over to me, Faith on his arm.

"Well Major it would appear we have been beaten again but as they say you can't keep a good man down and we will rise again. I see you have the blessing of the Volturi, you have ours too. We know when to step back just as we know when to step forward and one day we will regain our hold over our world, just remember that. In the meantime congratulations on your marriage"

"Yes, congratulations Major, you have a very special girl there, it would be best if you watched out for her, she is after all an interesting acquisition for any wishing for power."

"Like you?"

"Yes like me, even if I was unsuccessful on this occasion. I made the cardinal mistake of underestimating my enemies. It's a mistake I wont make again."


	81. Chapter 81

**Many apologies for my glaring mistake in this chapter when I originally posted it, just having a senior moment but I've got my brain in gear again now. Jules x**

Chapter Eighty One

Stefan

I had questioned the wisdom of coming to this wedding but as Faith pointed out it was my only chance to speak to Christopher and ask him to come back with me. He had been our best hope for eventual success over the Volturi and now he had gone over to them.

"He's only with them because they promised to kill Aro who enticed his siblings away leaving him and the rest of the family ton die. You promise to kill Jane and Alec when you get into power and he will come back to your side. I know Marcus and Caius refused him this."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources. If Bella hadn't intervened so early all then brothers would be dead now at The Majors hands, perhaps they still might but at Christopher's hand instead, after all there is nothing the brothers can do to him to ensure his loyalty, he would just weaken Chelsea's power if they tried and then they'd lose the loyalty of anyone else they were keeping with her persuasion."

"And you think he would consider coming back to us? Could we trust him?"

"Probably not but rather in your camp than theirs and when we take over the vampire world he will be a great asset."

I wanted to believe her, as did Vladimir which is why I was here at The Majors wedding being watched suspiciously by all the guests.

Christopher

I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to ruin the wedding celebrations so despite Athenadora's urging I waited. Let Bella and The Major leave for their honeymoon, there would be plenty of time unless Stefan and Faith showed signs of bailing early and I didn't think that was likely. Faith was enjoying herself too much playing Peter who was becoming more and more irate with her actions towards him. I'd heard they hated each other and it showed only too plainly although I'd never got the full story from Garrett. Were the Romanians also telling The Major that he was safe from any reprisals? Not that they had anyone powerful enough to take him on except Faith and Bella would ensure she did nothing of the sort from this day forward, just as she had at Peters ranch and in Volterra.

"I think they're getting ready to leave Christopher"

I looked over where Faith was throwing her shawl around her shoulders talking to Bella's mother of all people. Now Renee was a fascinating human, full of contradictions and confusion, did she believe in the strange and wonderful or did she just pay lip service to it. She was the kind of woman one might find at a séance but when the ghost manifested itself she'd be looking for the strings or projector instead of believing in the apparition. Athenadora was right though, it did look as if they were leaving so I went out into the trees close to the driveway to wait. It wasn't long before they came out, Esme Cullen thanking them for coming although I didn't think shed been at all happy to see them.

Faith

I was nervous, I didn't like it that Christopher was here, I didn't trust him, not after his double cross in Volterra but Stefan didn't seem at all worried by his presence and when we left he told me why,

"I have guards standing by and if he or any of the Volturi try to stop us or harm us then they have orders to attack the wedding party. Somehow I don't think the Volturi brothers will want that to happen, do you?"

"No especially with Athenadora here but I still have a bad feeling. Where are your guard?"

"Just outside the grounds, I could hardly keep them closer but it wont take them more than a second or two to get to us"

I thought a lot could happen in a couple of seconds and I was to be proved right as Christopher appeared on the driveway in front of our car. Stefan pulled to a stop and opened his door.

"What do you want traitor? You're lucky I haven't ordered your death you know"

"Only because A. You can't reach me in Volterra and B. You think I might just decide to come running back to you. But I had something else in mind and don't rely on your guards to come to your rescue, they are a bit tied up at the moment, they ran into our own bodyguards."

Stefan threw the car into reverse but he was too late. As I sent my gift out to drop Christopher I realised my mistake, he sent it back against Stefan and I and we both sagged back in our seats. I'd never felt anything like it, not only had he sent it back but magnified it too and we were helpless under the onslaught.

Esme

Renee came up to me as I watched Bella, who had finally persuaded her father to dance with her. How alike the two of them were, quiet and shy while her mother was so different that I wondered she and Charlie had ever got married in the first place!

"Don't they look charming. Of course I taught Charlie to dance, a waltz is the only one he remembers though. I thought you made a lovely job of the whole thing and Bella, well what can I say? I never expected she would look so beautiful. Do you know what their plans are after the honeymoon? Does Jasper have a house already?"

"I understand they will be living abroad for a while, Jasper moves around a lot with his job."

"Does he really need to work? I understood he was quite wealthy."

So I was being pumped was I?

"He's a writer and he travels for research."

"Has he published anything? I would have thought he was a little young for that."

"He's had several articles published yes, mainly in specialist journals, he specialises in war zones but don't worry, I mean historical wars."

Realising she wasn't going to get much she wandered off and it was then I noticed Christopher, Faith and Stefan had disappeared. I would find Darius and see if he knew what was going on.

Renee

It was like getting blood out of a stone but I'd found a few things out and I was sure once Bella and her new husband settled down the invitations would come, I could get used to this kind of living. I tried to find out their honeymoon destination from Darius but he appeared not to know and from the way he was treated by the Cullens he wasn't just an errand boy either. Seeing Garrett standing alone I tried him next,

"How nice to see you again Garrett. Where's your young lady friend?"

He gestured to the dance floor,

"Trying out her skills on Emmett at the moment"

Looking over I could see she was attempting to dance but without very much success although her partner was very patient.

"Do you know where the happy couple will be spending their honeymoon?"

"No I'm sorry I don't. It's a closely guarded secret but I'm sure it will be somewhere spectacular now if you'll excuse me I think I should rescue our host."

Well I hadn't got much further but I was patient and I could wait until they returned, for now I would find Phil, he could dance with me.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty Two

Darius

I saw Esme heading my way looking concerned so I went to meet her,

"Is there something wrong?"

"I don't see the Volturi or the Romanians here Darius. Do you think something has happened?"

I looked around myself but of course she was right.

"I've no idea but don't lets spoil it for Bella and Jasper. I'll take Peter and go look for them"

Peter who was standing with Charlotte was only too happy to help.

"You think there's something going down Darius?"

"I don't know and I certainly hope not but for them all to disappear together isn't a good sign."

I went outside followed by Peter and joined almost immediately by Garrett.

"Charlotte told me we might have a bit of a problem, she'll watch for any trouble inside."

"Good, right I'll check the driveway, you go right and Peter can go left. If you see anything it might be best to contact the rest of us so keep your cell phones on vibrate"

I knew they were taking it seriously when Peter didn't make some lewd joke about that.

Christopher

Once I knew they were unable to run or shout for help I whistled and three of the black cloaked Volturi guard appeared from the dark trees and opened the car doors. Both Stefan and Faith were dragged out and bundled into a black panel van that we had rented for the occasion and I watched as the van drove off before retracing my steps towards the party. What I hadn't banked on was Darius appearing as the car drew away.

"What's going on Christopher Who was in the car?"

"Oh that Darius, just a little unfinished business"

"Then you wont mind telling me will you."

"Look, it's over and I didn't ruin the wedding so lets pretend you didn't see anything shall we?"

"Not going to happen. Who ever was in that car could spell trouble for my friends and that means trouble for me"

I toyed with the idea of walking away but I didn't think Darius would give me that option so I decided on honesty,

"We kidnapped Stefan and Faith, they're on their way to Volterra as we speak, about to become permanent guests. It's the best way Darius, the Romanians wont be a threat without Stefan so everyone can live peacefully."

"And you thought my friend's wedding was the best time to do this? Don't you think Vladimir might get a little pissed at losing his friend? He might just decide we were all in on it and try for some payback. He doesn't need the kind of strength he would have with Stefan around to cause problems or did that not occur to you and the rest of the Volturi?"

"Listen, you are all fighters, you don't need to worry about the Romanians, or what's left of them. Just let it go Darius or you might find some of your friends next."

"Are you threatening me Christopher? Because unlike some of the others you don't scare me. I don't have some weird gift you can play with, what I've got is muscle and centuries of experience, trust me you do not want to get on my wrong side."

Of course he was right, he could take me and I didn't think the fact I was under the protection of the Volturi would mean much to him. He'd kill me then come up with a story about the Romanians being responsible, besides I thought Caius was scared of this man and anyone he was scared of should be dealt with carefully.

"Well they're gone but I'll make sure Vladimir knows it was the Volturi who took them and that none of you knew anything about it. That's the best I can offer, take it or leave it"

Darius stood thoughtful for a few minutes then took out his phone and called two numbers and Peter and Garrett joined us,

"Christopher, why aren't I surprised to see you're involved."

"It's good to see you again Peter too."

"What's the conniving little fucker been up to?"

Darius explained and waited for their comments,

"Well like he says it's a done deal so I guess we take his offer. What do you think Peter?"

"What I think Garrett is that we should burn the fucker now but no one ever listens to me so I guess I go along with you two."

Darius

The more I saw and heard of Christopher the less I liked him, he wasn't trustworthy but he was right, there was little we could do about it. We would however need to be vigilant, I knew Vladimir and although Stefan had been the brains behind the throne Vladimir wasn't just going to roll over and die. He would want revenge on someone and the Volturi were out of his reach so we might make a nice target instead.

"Well that's settled then. Excuse me gentlemen I have a lady waiting for me and I hate to be rude and make her wait too long"

We watched him return to the house,

"Well that's just fucking great! He swans off back to Volterra and leaves us with great fucking targets on our chests. You know this means The Major and Bella aren't safe."

"I don't think there's any reason to ruin their honeymoon. We just need to make a few adjustments. Garrett you go back and make sure he stays away from our happy couple. Peter and I will sort out the rest"

Christopher

Well that could have been awkward, I was hoping we might have got away without anyone noticing, still it went OK in the end. Athenadora sent me a querying glance as I appeared, I smiled and nodded and she relaxed. We could leave any time now but I think she wanted to see the happy couple leave on their mystery honeymoon. If Darius was right about Vladimir it was probably just as well that their destination was such a well guarded secret!

"Well everything went just as planned and the Romanians are a spent force, your husband and his brother should be pleased."

"There's something you should understand Christopher, Caius is only happy until the next problem comes along, then he'll be expecting you to put that right just as you did here. He is never satisfied for long. Marcus on the other hand will appreciate what you've done for the Volturi. If I were you I'd pick a brother and stay close to your choice. Its how the rest of us have survived so long"

I think she was about to say more but then the happy couple came down the porch steps, Bella dressed in pants and a silk blouse and still looking as radiant as she had in her wedding gown, ready to depart for their honeymoon. Peter drove their car round for them and everyone laughed, it was smothered in balloons, ribbons and slogans written in lipstick I think. Tied to the back bumper just for good measure were at least two dozen boots, shoes, and empty tin cans. They wouldn't be leaving inconspicuously! Bella hid her face blushing again while Jasper just gave Peter a long suffering look and took the proffered keys.

"It might help if we knew where we were going Peter"

Ah, was he finally going to tell them? It might be worth my while to know but it wasn't to be.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you that would it? Just drive to the airport, you'll be met by your pilot. Then sit back and enjoy the mystery flight."


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty Three

Bella

My day had been magical and now I was leaving with my husband and I couldn't be happier, well perhaps I could if I knew where Peter planned to send us. Knowing him it would be somewhere totally unexpected, I just hoped it wasn't going to be a horror trip, or a round trip back to Forks. I wanted time alone with my husband and when I say alone I mean ALONE. Jasper opened the car door for me and Charlie and Renee came over to wish us luck then we drove away from the house and family and friends, Jasper holding my hand as I slid across to be closer to him,

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"None. Peter left brochures all over the place, everywhere from Transylvania to the Australian outback, so take your pick"

"If we end up in Dracula's castle I will murder him when we get back."

"How about Disney land?"

"I don't want that kind of ride Jasper"

He laughed and gave me a smouldering look that turned me to jelly,

"Oh really? What kind of a ride were you hoping for then? A trekking holiday in the Appalachians maybe?"

I hit his thigh and it felt so good under my palm that I kept my hand there all the way to Seattle, well maybe a little higher but that's all I'm prepared to say on the matter!

We only had instructions what to do and a time-table so we couldn't stop for a few hours and personally I thought Peter had organised this mystery trail just to stop us actually having a honeymoon! When we pulled up at the airport it wasn't much help because we weren't booked on any airline, Darius had organised a private jet for us. At least once in the air we would have time to relax and spend a little private quality time which I was looking forward to. Unfortunately it wasn't to be, our pilot was none other than Darius himself and waiting aboard were Peter, Charlotte and Sara. Jasper groaned on seeing them all,

"This is a conspiracy. Come on Bella we're going to find ourselves somewhere quiet, a friend free zone."

"Hey Major, you're gonna thank me for this later. I'm just making sure your honeymoon will be magical so you just keep your pants on."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, unless you want to give us all a free show that is. Personally I don't mind, I could give you a few pointers but Bella's blushing already."

I hid my face in Jasper's shoulder as Peter roared with laughter at my discomfort.

Although I felt frustrated at not having time alone with Jasper just when I expected to, I found myself drawn into the circle of friends as they decided to play Trivial Pursuit. I liked to think I was pretty good and I would be able to hold my own but I was forgetting how long my friends and my husband had been around and all the hours they had when I was sleeping to read and research. At first I did OK, the questions weren't too obscure and I knew most of the answers but then the slaughter began as Peter and then Jasper got into their stride, answering every question perfectly and at the end it was a head to head between the two friends. Garrett who had taken over as question master for the final few smiled at me and winked coming out with a question that stopped both in their tracks. It was one I'd never heard of before something about the date of an obscure battle during the American War of Independence.

"Hey that's not a Trivial Pursuit question. I've played often enough to know that. I've never even heard of the fucking place let alone some battle there."

Garrett smiled and looked at Jasper but he too shook his head,

"I think I win then, June 15th 1780."

"Hey that's not fair, you were there old man"

"If you don't shut up you young whipper snapper I'm going to put you over my knee. Bella doesn't need to see how bad a loser you are Peter"

I fell asleep soon after that in Jaspers lap as the argument rolled on in the background. It felt good being among friends even if this was supposed to be the start of my honeymoon. I felt a part of this extended family and I knew Peter and Garrett didn't mean half the accusations they threw at each other, it was just their way. When I woke up we were descending ready to land and I saw with some shock I'd been asleep for hours but waking in Jaspers arms made the discomfort of my awkward position fade away.

"Ah, she lives, the monster awakes"

I glared at Peter as the plane came in to land,

"If I don't get some peace and privacy for my honeymoon you'll really see the monster in me."

"Chill out girl, it wont be long now, we're here."

I peered out but the place was in darkness,

"Where exactly is here?"

"Well we're in Fiji."

"Fiji? Isn't that hot and sunny?"

"Now I realise that you might want to get out of bed occasionally so don't worry Bella, I have a cunning plan that should see even you smile."

"Really? I hope for your sake that you're right Peter."

He grinned mischievously and much as I wanted to kill him right now I couldn't help smiling.

"See, I told you I had everything under control. There's a short drive and then...paradise awaits"

There was a car waiting and as we got in I realised the others weren't following.

"Is this really goodbye?"

I looked at Peter suspiciously,

"Why? Did you want us to join you?"

"NO"

It was much too loud and desperate sounding and everyone burst out laughing and stood waving as we drove away.

"Do you think they're really gone or are we going to find them waiting when we get wherever we're going?"

"I found it doesn't help to try out guessing Peter but if I see his face again this week I promise you I will kill him myself"

The drive was short, to a pier where a boat waited for us complete with a skipper who spoke no English or at least appeared not to so we couldn't ask any questions. Once our bags were aboard he set off in the direction of a smudge on the horizon which turned out to be a small island but I couldn't see any buildings.

"Please tell me we aren't going to spend our honeymoon on a survival course Jasper"

"I wish I could, but lets wait and see"

The boat pulled up alongside a wooden jetty that looked brand new and had steps leading down rather than up to a door just above the high tide line. Our skipper grinned and nodded at the door so Jasper pulled it open and we found ourselves faced by what looked like a glass walled elevator.

"What is this?"

"I guess there's only one way to find out darlin'"

Jasper swept me off my feet and into the elevator pressing the only button on the display as he did so and the elevator descended through a glass tube under the water coming to a halt in a large reception area also of glass or some kind of see through material. We were on the bottom of a lagoon and through the walls we could see brightly coloured fish and beautifully coloured coral reefs. We were greeted by someone looking suspiciously like our skipper, maybe a brother or some close relative who smiled and threw open his arms,

"Mr and Mrs Whitlock, welcome to the Poseidon Hotel. The only truly underwater hotel in the world. Allow me to show you to your suite."

He picked up our cases and we followed him along another of the tubular corridors which made me feel I was walking among the fish to a door leading into a luxurious suite with a lounge, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchenette.

"Its beautiful but there is one drawback Jasper, the door and all the walls are clear."

"I don't think you get a lot of peeping toms down here darlin'"

"No problem Mrs Whitlock. You want privacy you press a button so"

He pressed a button on a small screen and all the glass became opaque.

"I hope you will be happy here. There is a meal prepared in the fridge and champagne. If you need anything at all just call"

He went out bowing and closed the door leaving us alone at last,

"I think Peter has outdone himself this time, we owe him "

"Forget Peter for now Bella, I have a more pressing debt to pay"

He picked me up and carried me through to the bedroom where a huge bed looked out over the coral reef lit only by the faint glimmer from our lights.

"I have no idea what you mean Mr Whitlock."

"Then let me show you Mrs Whitlock"

He pressed a button and the glass went white then joined me on the bed, a smile promising so much on his face.

**For anyone interested, this hotel which isn't open yet can be found on the net, just type in Poseidon Undersea Resort. Jules xx**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty Four

Jasper

I knew Bella was keen but nervous so I took my time putting her at ease by kissing and caressing her gently as I took her clothes o0ff to reveal the body I had waited so long to see and touch. She was so beautiful in her nakedness and as I kissed her throat and shoulders my hands roamed her breasts. They were small but firm and beautiful to the touch and I felt myself stiffen so much it was painful but I wouldn't undress myself. That was for her to do when she was ready. In the meantime my lips followed the path of my hands and as I ran my tongue over each nipple I heard her cry out and pull my head closer, her scent musky and overpowering my senses. As I explored still further her hands tore at my shirt and the buttons popped as I helped her pull it from my body. She pulled me close again and I felt the warm softness of those breasts against my cold skin, this time I was the one who gasped, I had never felt such intensity before and realised it was a mixture of our desire that was driving me crazy.

Her hands moved lower and fumbled with my belt then slid my zip down and I felt the relief as I was no longer constrained by the tightness off my pants. She moved away from me to pull them off followed by my boxers and then she stopped, looking at my nakedness with eyes that shone with desire. As I closed my eyes I felt her warm hand close around me and start to move, very slowly. Waves of desire hit me one after another and I knew I couldn't hold on much longer, I needed to feel myself inside her warm body and pulled her hands away holding them away from her body as I positioned myself over her,

"Bella I love you and I need you, I'm sorry I can't wait any longer"

She smiled biting her lip with a sexy smile,

"Then don't"

As I slipped inside her body I felt the tug as I took her virginity and soaked up the sharp pain, I didn't want her to suffer at all. This was to be the best night of her life, I'd promised her that and I wasn't about to let her down. Now I was setting the pace and found a rhythm I could keep up for hours but knowing she couldn't go as long, not with her weak human body, so I kept checking on her emotions until I knew she was close to orgasm for the last time she could cope with and then allowed myself to drown in our emotions moving faster and faster until I felt my own explode inside her. She screamed but it was in pleasure not pain and I felt her hands spasm against my back before her body lost all tension and she melted against me breathing hard and moaning slightly.

That wasn't the last time I took my new wife the first night, she slept in my arms for a short while but woke up hungry for more in less than an hour and this time she was determined to call the shots! Using her hands and her mouth she knew the exact moment to change rhythm or source to keep me at the very edge until deciding I had suffered enough she slid down on me and slowly moved her body until I couldn't control myself and shot inside her again, the smile in her face like that of the cat who got the cream quite literally. The third time was mutual, we were getting to know each others bodies and just what made each other pant for more. This had been worth the wait and as she finally slept deeply in my arms I knew I was home, Bella was my mate, the love of my life and the only one I would ever need or want. I heard her cry out my name softly in her sleep and kissed her hair, her shoulder, any part of her I could reach without waking her.

When she woke this time I could see she was hungry and sore so we got up and went through to the kitchenette to find the meal that had been left for her last night, or was it the night before? I had lost all track of time for the first time in my vampire life and I really didn't care. There were cold cuts, various salads, cheeses, bread rolls, a staggering amount of food but Bella certainly made inroads and when she saw my smile she grinned,

"Rest cowboy, I'm just fuelling up for the next round"

She could see I was ready and more than willing, we hadn't bothered getting dressed but I did clear the windows so we could watch the fish darting through the coral while she ate waiting for the coffee machine to finish its work. When it had I filled her a mug and took it to her wrapping my arms around her naked shoulders and kissing her neck,

"You smell wonderful"

"So does that coffee so hand it over"

I held it just out of reach,

"There's a price to pay"

"Oh really"

As her warm hand slid up my thigh I groaned and handed her the mug.

"You have five minutes and then I'm dragging you back to bed, unless you want to make love on the floor right here"

She looked down at the glass floor with the fish swimming around and shrugged,

"It might be nice, like making love in the ocean"

"Your wish is my command darlin'"

I don't think she finished her coffee or her meal but what the hell! There was plenty of time for such mundane things later, For now we were far too greedy for each other.

Later as she lay in my arms, studying the bruises on her arm and thigh where Id held her a little too firmly and the glass floor had proved too unyielding she smiled.

"A penny for them"

"I was just wondering how it will be when I'm not so easily damaged. When I become a vampire like you."

I kissed her and whispered in her ear,

"There's no rush my love, you can make that decision later, for now I like my sweet warm soft Bella"

"And I like my hard unyielding Jasper but I want to stay at your side and in your bed for eternity so I should make the decision soon. I don't want to have a toy boy for a husband."

"A toy boy? Well considering I'm well over a hundred years older than you I doubt it will come to that."

"Yes but you don't look it and I am going nowhere near wrinkle age be warned."

"Wrinkle age? Enlighten me"

"I think eighteen would be a nice age to freeze time, that way you can be my older man instead."

"Ouch, older man? Not sure about that, I might be too old for you."

"Never, you are perfect, just right for me. I'm so glad we met Jasper, you've made my life complete"


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty Five

Bella

When we finally dragged ourselves out of bed, into the shower and clothes, with a few detours I hasten to add, we had no idea what day or hour it was but decided we should explore our underwater paradise. The corridor was empty and when we reached the foyer the same guy was on duty greeting us with a knowing smile,

"Its good to see you again Mr and Mrs Whitlock. I assume your suite was to your liking?"

I left the talking to Jasper, my cheeks were red enough as it was.

"Yes thank you. This is going to sound strange but perhaps you could tell us the day and time."

"Of course, down here time and dates seem a rather abstract idea. Its eight pm on Wednesday evening."

How could that be? We'd been in our suite all that time? Thank goodness no one else knew, which begged the question where were the other guests?

"Is the restaurant open?"

"Of course. This way please"

He showed us through to a small dining room with three tables set and a pianist playing softly in one corner.

"If you would be seated I'll send the waiter with the menu."

I couldn't resist my curiosity any longer.

"Where are the other guests?"

"Oh they'll be along soon Mrs Whitlock."

Jasper pulled out a chair for me and I sat down looking around,

"It's very quiet isn't it?"

"Are you complaining?"

"No, it just seems odd that's all."

Our waiter came in then, another of the skippers relatives by the look of it. He handed us leather-bound menus and stood while Jasper ordered champagne for us. When he'd gone I touched his thigh with my hand,

"In here? Isn't it a little public Bella? What will the other guests say if they come in for dinner to find us on the floor naked"

I squeezed hard,

"Listen, you don't have to drink champagne for me and I'm concerned, you must be getting thirsty by now, you've expended a lot of energy the last couple of days".

His eyes were darker than usual but I wasn't worried for my safety only his comfort.

"I'm OK for now but maybe tomorrow I'll try to hunt. Don't worry about me darlin'"

"But I do, we worry about each other, it's all part of the deal."

There wasn't time for any more talking because our waiter came back with a bottle of champagne which he opened with a flourish and poured some for Jasper to taste which bless his heart he did and nodded as if deciding it was OK. The waiter poured me a glass but not Jasper and I frowned,

"I have another bottle for Mr Whitlock, a gift from our other guests."

As he whisked another bottle from a trolley behind us I heard voices I recognised and turned in amazement to see Peter and Charlotte, Darius and Sara and more amazingly than that Charlie and Esme walk in.

"Ah they live! We were beginning to think you would never come up for air."

Peter would have said more but a sharp nudge in the ribs from Charlotte warned him against pushing his luck.

"So what do you think of my choice of honeymoon destination?"

I got up and threw my arms around his neck thanking him through my tears,

"Hey you're leaking on my jacket girl and its rented"

The waiter pushed the tables together and we all sat together, Charlie at my left side while Jasper was at my right,

"What are you doing here Dad?"

"I have no idea, blame Esme, she kidnapped me from home and I never had a chance to cry out for help."

"Yeah dad of course."

"I have to say though, this is some honeymoon destination!"

I saw the waiter pour champagne for Charlie and refill my glass then hand the others silver chargers and I understood the vampires were drinking blood discreetly. I peeked in Jaspers to see a few dregs in the bottom,

"Is it human?"

He shook his head at my whispered question but of course the others had heard,

"Hell, she's checking on you already Major. Of course not, that bunny was caught by my own fair hands and sacrificed for the cause. The cause being for The Major to keep his strength and everything else up during his present campaign. Some place eh?"

Ignoring his remark I looked around again,

"Yes but how come we're the only guests and all the staff are clones of the boat skipper?"

"I think I should field those questions Peter."

I turned to Darius,

"Go on then"

"Peter read about this place which in fact is not finished or open yet, they're still working on large parts of it but he wanted it for you so I had a "word" with the owners. A few dollars changed hands and the work stopped for two weeks so you could have paradise to yourselves, well to ourselves. The staff as you so keenly noticed are in fact a family I have known for a very long time. They do me small favours and I in return see they are comfortable. Luther who brought you here on the boat also doubles as the porter and his two sons do the rest. Simple when you know the right people. Anyway we have another treat for you Bella, in the morning."

"If they ever get out of bed that is"

"Peter you're just jealous"

"How right you are Sara my pretty. Would you like to stir an old man's memories?"

"No thanks I'll stick to Darius, I know where he's been"

"I resent that remark"

The good-natured bickering went back and forth for the whole evening while Charlie and I ate our swordfish salad and had fresh pineapple and banana for dessert then Jasper asked me to dance and we were joined on the floor first by Sara and Darius, Then Peter and Charlotte and finally Charlie and Esme. The sight of my dad dancing was unbelievable and when I saw how he was holding Esme I became suspicious.

"Do you think my dad and Esme have something going on?"

Jasper glanced over,

"They seem very cosy, would it bother you if they did?"

"I guess not, it's just I can't imagine my dad with any woman let alone Esme."

"Well I think you'll find he's a blue blooded male so who knows"

Peter who overheard the conversation danced closer,

"Hey Bella do you think your dad is doing the horizontal tango with..."

I cut him off,

"You finish that sentence and I will throw you out of the hotel."

He laughed and whirled Charlotte away but I did wonder if he might be right.

That night passed like the previous had, a mixture of passion and sleep and the next morning I found out what the surprise was. The hotel had two submersibles and we split into two groups to check out the reef close up. Sara and Darius came with us while Esme and Charlie joined Peter and Charlotte in the second. I'd never been underwater like this before and it was wonderful, it felt as if you could reach out and touch the coral, stroke the brightly coloured fish and taste the salt water. The other submersible turned back first and we followed but there was something wrong, ours was catching the other up and it was at a strange angle. At first I thought Peter was messing around but then it stopped altogether and sank to the bottom and I could see a stream of bubbles rising from one of the portholes.

"What's wrong with the other submersible? Why has it gone to the bottom?"

"I'm not sure Bella let me see if I can get through to them"

He tried the radio which had been working fine but now all he got was static so he manoeuvred ours until we could see the others.

"Oh God, look!"

Sara pointed to the porthole I'd noticed and the stream of bubbles was more rapid now.

"I think the seal's gone on the window, it will be leaking water inside."


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter Eighty Six

Jasper

I saw Darius and Sara exchange a look and knew they suspected something and then it hit me, I'd been so blinded by my love and hunger for Bella I hadn't stopped to wonder why our friends had turned up out of the blue. They weren't here to spoil our honeymoon or for fun, no, they had a far more serious reason for being here in Fiji with us but I wasn't going to worry Bella just yet.

"What's happening Darius? Charlie's in there and if it fills with water he'll drown. They have to get him out, why doesn't Peter break one of the portholes?"

"They aren't big enough for Charlie to get through Bella and if Peter breaks a window the water will come rushing in and probably crush Charlie before he could drown."

"Then what can we do? Can we tow them to the surface?"

Looking at the speed of the bubbles I doubted they had time enough for us to fit a tow of any kind before the porthole gave in.

"Do something please or my dad will die"

I looked at Darius who shook his head, he knew only too well there wasn't time to mount any kind of rescue and he gestured for me to calm Bella before she had a full-blown panic attack. I hated doing it to her but I hit her with a heavy enough dose of lethargy that she slumped back in her seat, eyes closed and breathing evenly.

"Somebody tell me what the hell is going on? We have to try saving Charlie for Bella"

"Do you happen to have a spare aqua lung secreted about your person Major?"

"No, but don't these submersibles come with escape gear in case of emergencies like this?"

"They will when they've been commissioned but not yet. I'm sorry Major we never expected anything like this. I never dreamed Vladimir could find us and act so quickly, mind it could just be a coincidence but I don't like it."

"Vladimir? Why would the Romanians be trying to kill Bella or her father? Explain now"

I could feel my anger growing as I watched impotent to save Charlie for Bella. We could see movement in the other submersible but not what was happening.

"It's a long story but I think we should get to the surface now, before anything else goes wrong."

He looked at Bella as he spoke and I nodded unhappily. If she knew we were leaving Charlie and the others she would throw a fit.

Darius

I took us up as quickly as I could and while Sara stayed with the still sleeping Bella The Major and I dived down to see if we could help, the pressure didn't bother us, it wasn't deep enough to affect a vampires body and we didn't need any breathing apparatus. When we got down to the other sub we could see the porthole had given way and the sub was filled with sea water. Peter had forced open the door and Esme and Charlotte had Charlie between them but it was obvious he was dead from the way his head rolled in the current. They started top side while we went down to Peter who was looking at the outside of the sub for any clueabout what happened. Suddenly he gestured to a control panel which was loose and nodding we helped him to free the sub from the bottom suction and towed it to the surface to examine properly. As soon as we broke the surface I looked for the others and found Esme and Charlotte kneeling over Charlie while Sara sat with Bella who she had carried out of our sub and lay on the jetty.

"She's still asleep Major and I think we should keep her that way until we know something, we need to be able to tell her something."

"OK but I can't keep her out too long Darius, it's not right."

"You go see Charlie, Peter and I will check the sub over."

Jasper

I ran to the girls who moved apart for me to see. Charlie lay on the wood his clothes soaked and a wound at his throat. Someone had done the only thing they could to save his life, they'd turned him and as long as his heart had kept beating long enough for the venom to take hold he would recover from his internal injuries. There was blood on his lips and coming from his ears but he was moving fitfully.

"I think he's going to make it Jasper. I did it as soon as we realised we couldn't get him out alive, I just hope Bella will forgive me"

I put a hand on Esmes arm,

"I know she will, she still has her father thanks to you."

Esme didn't look as confident as I tried to sound but I knew that however much Bella might hate Charlie being forced into a life as a vampire she would be grateful she hadn't lost him altogether.

I got up and went over to where she lay peacefully oblivious to her fathers fate and knelt beside her.

"You should wake her up Major. It's not fair to keep her asleep now she's safe. She'll understand why you acted underwater but if you keep her asleep she wont forgive so easily."

"I know, we have to tell her about Charlie too so stay Sara."

She nodded but moved back to give us a sense of privacy and I woke Bella gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me before the memory came crashing back and I saw them fill with terror as she sat up quickly,

"Charlie? What happened?"

I took her in my arms,

"He's over there Bella but I'm really sorry, Esme took the decision to save his life the only way she could"

She put a hand to her mouth catching the cry that came forth then scrambled to her feet and ran over to him. Esme moved aside for Bella to take her place and she took her father's hand in hers crying as she did so,

"Oh dad I'm so sorry."

I put an arm around her and she looked at me. From her expression I had no idea how she was going to react but then she turned to Esme,

"Thank you for saving him."

Esme heaved a sigh of relief,

"Bella I was so scared you would hate me"

"How could I hate you, you saved my dad's life. What happened? Do we know?"

"We don't know yet but I think there's something Peter and Darius have to tell us. Lets get inside."

She nodded getting up then turned on me,

"You put my to sleep didn't you?"

"Yes, I was scared you might panic and put yourself at risk too and I couldn't allow that to happen Bella"

I waited, unsure how she would react to this on top of the knowledge her father was becoming a vampire but she nodded,

"I understand, I don't like it but I do understand. This isn't going to happen again Jasper, I wont allow it. Once I know Charlie is awake and recovered I want you to change me too."

I nodded,

"I understand Bella, of course I will if it's what you want but lets find out what the others know first shall we?"

Darius

I knew we were in for a rough time of it and I didn't blame either of them for being angry, I just hoped they would understand why we hadn't told them before and why we were here even though we hadn't been able to keep Charlie safe. Once inside we sat in the bar while Esme and Sara took Charlie to his room and then Sara came back, Esme electing to stay with Charlie while he underwent the painful transition from human to vampire. Bella sat white-faced, nursing a glass of brandy The Major had poured for her with her other hand in his, at least those two were fine.

"Well, lets hear it Darius. What the hell is going on and why should the Romanians be looking to kill Bella or Charlie?"

I explained what happened at the wedding and his face became set,

"Christopher and Athenadora used our wedding as a smoke screen to kidnap Stefan and Faith? Didn't they know Vladimir would blame us for what happened?"

"I don't think they cared very much. As far as they were concerned it meant they could get their hands on Stefan, the brains behind the Romanians, and now there is no threat. Vladimir can do nothing to the Volturi, he's lost any chance he ever had of regaining power so all he can do is take his wrath and frustration out on you and Bella."


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty Seven

Bella

I listened without speaking, this was all the Volturi's fault? Charlie's near death, his transformation to a vampire? It was all down to them and what I wanted to do right now was to go to Italy and wreak havoc on their precious citadel, make them feel what it was like to be on the receiving end of revenge. It wouldn't help Charlie but it would make me feel a whole heap better and I found myself holding Jaspers hand so tightly my knuckles, white with stress, were actually hurting.

"So you came to watch over us? Well thank you for that, I appreciate the gesture."

"Yeah well we didn't do quite so well. Esme asked Charlie to join us to keep him safe and look where that got him. He'd have been safer at home."

"No Peter, I wont let you take the blame for what happened, that belongs to Christopher and the rest of the Volturi"

"That doesn't make me feel a whole lot better but thanks Bella. We checked the sub and its electrics had been sabotaged. Major if you and Bella had been here alone its the sub you would have taken out. The other was still in its pen and hard to get to, besides there would have been no point in sabotaging the spare."

"You think it was Vladimir? How did he know we'd be here though?"

"I guess he had someone watching the wedding, just to keep an eye on Stefan. They may not have seen the kidnap but they would soon understand what had happened and then all they had to do was follow us. We stayed on the main land until yesterday afternoon so the saboteur had plenty of time to act and he, or they, weren't to know that we would turn up and go down with you."

"Peter, Darius, I want you to do something for me"

"Sure Bella anything"

"Find the person who sabotaged the sub and bring them here, I want to look them in the eye before you kill them. You will kill them wont you?"

The two guys looked at Jasper for direction but he sat impassively,

"I guess The Major wanted that job but OK you can see him or her first, sure."

"There is something else, Jasper is going to change me once Charlie wakes up so you don't have much time and when I wake up...we're taking the war to Vladimir and the Volturi."

"Whoa there girl. Before you go haring off back to Volterra, you got off lightly before with Christopher on our side. This time things will be different."

"I know they will. For starters I will be one of them only better and much more pissed than they could ever imagine."

Jasper

Darius and Peter left soon after and Bella and I went to see how Charlie was doing. It was early days and he was quieter than I thought he should be but Esme sat with him holding his hand and talking to him quietly, reminding him about all the things he would want to remember and trying to fix them in his memory. She looked round guiltily as we entered and went to move away to let Bella sit with her dad but Bella shook her head with a smile,

"I think for now Charlie is better in your hands, I'm too angry and I think I might make things worse for him. Will he remember anything about the accident when he wakes up?"

"It depends on lots of things Bella but he'll be very confused at first, don't forget he was being crushed and drowned when Esme bit him so he might think he's dead or been dreaming."

"You know what to do though don't you Esme? You've done it before."

"Yes, I helped Rose and Emmett through their early days Bella but I wasn't responsible for their transformations. I was scared I might not be able to stop when I bit Charlie but it was remarkably easy actually. I needed him alive more than I needed his blood and that startled me. Bella I think I might be falling in love with your dad. Does that thought horrify you? I'm sorry, I wish I could say it wasn't happening or that I feel guilty but I don't, just relieved he's still here and I'll get to see him and speak to him again"

"I think it was your love that made it so easy for you to save him. Will you look after him for me Esme? Only when he wakes up Jasper is going to change me. It's a little sooner than planned but it's what I want, I need to be strong and tough like the rest of you, I wont be the weak link, not any more"

"You've never been a weak link Bella and with that gift of yours you never could be. Do we know what happened?"

"We know, or we think we know, that Vladimir is behind the sabotage but the Volturi are really the ones I hold responsible, they stirred up a hornets nest and this particular breed has a nasty sting which they will feel very soon."

Esme nodded then turned her head as Charlie started moaning and took his hand once more crooning to him like he was a sick child and I pulled Jasper back out into the corridor.

"Charlie's going to be fine isn't he?"

"He'll get all the help he needs from us and from Esme but hers will be the most important I think."

"Like your will be to me. I love you Jasper and I love all, our friends who have done so much to keep us safe, where else would you find friendship like that? I'm tired and I want to be fresh when Peter and Darius get back with their captive so please take me to bed"

He picked me up and carried me back to our room and straight through to the bathroom,

"You get undressed, I'll run you a bath, you'll relax better in the warm water, its good for tense muscles."

I looked at him a little archly,

"I hope you intend to join me in this tub."

He stripped off his shirt and looked at me,

"If you don't hurry up I'll be having a bath alone."

I needed no more encouragement and we were in the tub with lots of bubbles and a wonderful coconut aroma as his hands slipped over my body making me shudder with delight.

"That feels wonderful"

"Then why don't you come closer and let me slip into something comfortable"

I blushed at his remark but needed no second bidding and as I felt his coldness filling me up I cried out in delight. Making love in the tub was a new experience but I made a note to remind myself it wasn't going to be a one of. I intended to do it often, along with in bed, and on the floor, in fact anywhere the fancy took us.

By the time we got to bed the water had got cold and I was shivering slightly so Jazz insisted on wrapping me up in a blanket before cuddling me but as I snuggled down I found a way of wriggling at least a party of my body free so I could feel his cool skin against mine. That sent my temperature up and of course I couldn't resist one last bout of love-making before I finally fell into a deep refreshing sleep with no dreams at all.


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter Eighty Eight

Bella

Jasper and I spent the next two days waiting for Charlie to wake up and for Darius and Peter to return with the saboteur. He had asked me what I intended doing when they did get back and to be honest I wasn't sure but I knew I needed to see the face of the man or woman who had been the reason for my dad becoming a vampire.

"What do you think he'll say about it?"

"There isn't much he can say Bella. We didn't change him against his will, we changed him to save his life for you. Besides which I don't think he'd want to leave you Bella, he fought for you before and he's nothing if not tenacious. There is another reason that makes me think perhaps he wont mind quite as much as he might have done."

"You mean Esme don't you?"

"Yes, I've seen the way she looks at him, the way they look at each other and I think that maybe there is romance in the air. How would you feel about having Esme as a step mother?"

"She already is, she's your mother to all intents and purposes and Charlie should have someone to love, someone who loves him. He's spent the last eighteen years thinking he isn't worthy of love. Once Renee left with me he seemed to shut women out or at least to my knowledge. I want to see my dad happy and now he'll be a part of my life for sure."

We hadn't been up long the afternoon of the second day when we heard Peter's voice in the dining room where we'd set up a kind of informal war room. I almost fell in my haste to get there to see who they had with them but when I saw him I was surprised, it wasn't a vampire but one of Luther's sons struggling in Peters grip while Darius stood looking angry and betrayed talking coldly to Luther himself.

"How could you not know your son was in trouble? I trusted you. I always trusted you and now my friend's father is becoming a vampire because your son tried to kill her."

Luther looked terrified,

"I had no idea Darius. You know I've always been reliable and trustworthy, I had no idea Danny had been gambling. He should have come to me but he thought he could wipe his debt out by helping Gabriel."

"What I want to know is how Gabriel knew we would be here. How he knew The Major and Bella would be here. I thought it was clear this was a secret."

"Gabriel knows everything that goes on in Fiji, I couldn't keep it from him, a group of vampires visits he's going to know"

I walked up to the young man who had shown us to our room the first day we got here,

"You?"

He looked frightened and uncomfortable,

"You're responsible for my father becoming a vampire, you could have killed him. I should kill you myself, I hope you got a good price for your treachery, thirty pieces of silver maybe?"

He hung his head but he didn't say anything and I brought my hand round to slap his face hard enough to rock his head back.

"That's just the first instalment."

He cowered away but Peter wasn't letting go of his captive unless that captive wanted to be relieved of his limb.

"I'm sorry."

His mumbled apology just infuriated me more and I turned from him wishing I were a vampire so I could kill him easily, I was so angry.

"Maybe we should be talking to Gabriel, it would appear he is in contact with the Romanian Vladimir"

The young man was shaking with fear, his eyes wide and gabbling at his father so fast I couldn't understand him.

Peter looked at Darius and smiled,

"I think our little rat is scared of Gabriel, I wonder what will happen to him when his boss finds out he's told us everything."

"Please Darius, don't do that, Gabriel will kill my son and probably me too."

"I always protected you Luther. I told you if you had any problems with Gabriel you were to let me know but you chose not to."

"I didn't know until it was too late to warn you."

"No, you were hoping I wouldn't work out who the saboteur was but unfortunately my friend Peter and I are more than capable of adding two and two and getting the right answer, that's your bad luck."

"Charlotte, Sara, how about you take these two and keep them safe somewhere while Peter and I take a trip. I think we should talk to Gabriel personally."

Jasper kissed me on the cheek,

"I'm going with you"

I took his hand but he turned and shook his head,

"This is my family Gabriel has put in danger and I will be the one who puts things right Bella, I need you to stay here with Charlie and Esme. Your dad will be waking up soon and it will be easier for him if he can see a familiar face. Just make sure you aren't alone with him because he's going to be thirsty."

"Got it covered Major. There's a box in the refrigerator. We "borrowed" some blood from the mainland, it should keep Charlie going for a few days and if he runs low there's always these two."

I wasn't sure if Peter was joking or not and I dare not ask so I just went with the guys to the jetty and watched as they headed to the mainland staying until I couldn't see them any longer when Sara came out to find me.

"Don't worry Bella, Gabriel doesn't stand a chance against those three, trust me"

"Is Charlotte OK with Luther and his son?"

"She's used to a watching a group of new borns so I think two humans should be a piece of cake. I was impressed by the way, with the way you acted today. It must be hard for you, your honeymoon turns into something from a bad gangster movie"

I shook my head.

"Nothing could spoil my honeymoon. I'm with Jasper and that's all that matters. I just hate to see him go off"

"Thinking about what happened with Samuel?"

"I guess so. He's been through so much recently."

"He's got you, he'll be fine. You two were meant for each other, I don't think I've ever seen such a well matched pair before."

"Except you and Darius and Peter and Charlotte maybe?"

"Well we've had a long time to grow into our relationships, you haven't"

I nodded wrapping my arms around me as a cool breeze stirred my hair. Sara looked at the far horizon,

"I don't like those clouds. I think we might be in for a storm, let's get below shall we before it arrives"

I followed her back down to the hotel still thinking about the three who had gone to "speak" to this Gabriel. Maybe I could get Sara to tell me something about him. We made ourselves comfortable in the huge easy chairs in my suite and I approached the subject.

"Do you know Gabriel?"

"I know of him, we've never met, but from all I've heard he's bad news. He thinks of Fiji and the islands off its coast as his own private kingdom. He has a finger in every pie and of course all the humans are terrified of him. They don't know what he is, just that crossing him usually means a horrible death."

"Do the Volturi know about him?"

"Bella, the Volturi know about everyone, Gabriel included. As long as he keeps their secret they allow him to play at King. He's a handy link with the humans too."

"And the Romanians too?"

"Now that was a shock. I wouldn't have expected Vladimir or Stefan for that matter having anything to do with Gabriel, he's a little too pro Volturi for their tastes."

We looked at each other as her words registered.

"It wasn't the Romanians who tried to kill me was it?"

She shook her head,

"No I don't think it was. I think someone in Volterra wants you dead Bella, the question is who?"

"I think I know. Christopher had the idea to kidnap Stefan and Faith, it would give him some kudos with the brothers. He has a powerful gift they value but I don't think he likes the fact I have a gift too, a rather special one the Volturi would like to own. I don't think Christopher wants me in Volterra. He likes being the most valuable, if he kills me my gift is gone and he's safe in Volterra where Jasper can't reach him."

"I wouldn't bank on that Bella. If The Major lost you he'd have nothing to live for and dying as he tried to get revenge would seem like a good deal to him."

"But it went wrong and they got Charlie instead."

"If Christopher finds out then Gabriel wont last a day, he's a loose end. I wouldn't mind betting even the brothers don't know everything Christopher is up to."


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter Eighty Nine

Peter

On the way to the mainland we discussed the best way to approach Gabriel.

"If he sees us coming he'll disappear and I don't want to be hunting for him so we need to get in quickly and grab the fucker"

"True Peter. I know where he hangs out and as long as Luther's son hasn't got word to him I don't think he'll be too concerned."

"If he knows you and Peter are here he's going to be worried Darius and we can't assume he hasn't been told of your arrival at the hotel."

"Then its going to be a little more difficult. He wont just hang around hoping we don't put two and two together or beat the truth out of Luther's boy. He'll have gone into hiding but that's not necessarily a bad thing for us. In fact it could work to our advantage"

"Really, hunting the fucking rodent all over Fiji is good for us how exactly? Remember The Major has a nubile young bride gagging for it back at the hotel while he's here playing the part of a fucking blood hound. I fail to see the good points but I'm always ready to be enlightened."

"I don't have time to enlighten you Peter. It would take a university town full of professors to have any hope of lighting a spark in that darkness you call a brain but in this case I'll spell it out simply.

I know where his bolt hole is and he doesn't know I know"

I smiled,

"You know I knew there was a reason I liked you. You're such a sneaky little prick"

"Thank you for those kind words Captain Whitlock. You might want to head for that promontory."

"That what?"

"The bit that sticks out Peter"

"Oh right, why didn't you just say so."

Jasper

I left them to it, it was their way of relaxing before a fight while I preferred to sit quietly and think things through. I had a feeling I was missing something and it irritated, Vladimir and Gabriel. They were an unlikely pairing I had to admit. How Vladimir would know Gabriel puzzled me. I didn't know much about him but I did know he wasn't an old vampire relatively speaking, so they hadn't met centuries before. In fact Gabriel hadn't been turned until about 1890 and the Romanians were a spent force well before then. Had perhaps Stefan being building up a network of useful vampire contacts? Even that seemed weak, they had little to do with the humans and that was Gabriel's speciality, his contacts in the human world. I drummed my fingers on the roof of the boat unaware the other two were watching me until I heard Peters comment,

"Fuck, I knew this was going too smoothly, trust The Major to come up with something"

I looked at my two friends,

"We're blaming the wrong people. It's not Vladimir, not his style and not his way of working. He sees the humans as a fuel supply nothing more. No, it's not the Romanians, I think Vladimir will melt into the woodwork for a long time if not for ever, without Stefan he doesn't have what it takes to be a leader alone."

"Then who? Oh right"

Peter looked from me to Darius and back again,

"Hey we've already established I'm brain-dead so would someone put me out of my misery and tell me what the fuck is going on?"

"It's the Volturi or more likely, someone within the Volturi."

"Not Caius and Marcus though?"

"No Darius I don't think so. I could be wrong but I think there might be an attempted coup going on and I think we are being used as a weapon in their arsenal."

"Who? Whose weapon? Will someone talk in a language I might just be able to understand,"

"Sorry Peter, nasty men in Volterra trying to snatch all the toys from the brothers for themselves"

"Very fucking funny Darius,"

"Well at a guess I'd say Christopher, with or without the help of Athenadora, is trying to oust the brothers. If we find out the Volturi are to blame for the death or attempted murder of my new bride then I'm going to kill the brothers making a nice opening for a new regime."

"Now that is fucking sneaky even by my standards. I'm impressed."

"I think you might have missed one player Major"

"You mean...Faith, of course its perfect. I kill Caius and Marcus, or at least Caius, and Stefan and Christopher step into the gap. Faith keeps her word to Stefan by making him co ruler of our world and Christopher kills his siblings just as he wanted to."

"So, now what do we do?"

"We carry on as if we don't suspect anything. We find Gabriel and have a chat. I think he might have outlived his usefulness though. What do you think Darius?"

"Oh I think he should take an extended vacation in hell"

"Now we're talking. A little murder and mayhem, I like it."

As we landed I saw I'd got a text message from Bella, she and Sara had worked out the same thing we had, I was impressed, so were the other two when I told them.

"See Bella's not just a pretty face, just like my Sara"

We left the boat tied up and headed into the hills towards Gabriel's secret hideaway. It was well hidden and it had taken Darius years watching Gabriel's movements before he was able to pinpoint its location but he led us straight to it. A cave leading into an underground cavern with several emergency exits. These we closed first by the simple expedient of causing landslips to bury them, two at least and Darius offered to watch over the other while Peter and I made a frontal assault. There were a couple of tough vampires guarding the main entrance but they were no match for the Captain and myself and were smoking piles of ash within minutes.

We entered carefully and just as well because there were several booby traps designed to bury anyone foolish enough to spring them but we just avoided the triggers and entered the main cavern which was furnished like a troglodyte pent house with furniture and all the comforts of home, including a couple of human girls, part of Gabriel's famous harem. They provided blood as well as willing and warm bodies for his other hungers. Seeing us appear they screamed and cowered in a corner while Gabriel merely stood up, a huge Fijian with a lazy way about him which could be deceiving, but it didn't fool us for a second.

"Well, well, if it isn't The Major and his tame attack dog. If I'd known you were coming I'd have been sure to be out. Still, what can I do for you? I'm amazed you've left that bride of yours alone... or. Of course she isn't is she? Where Peter goes Charlotte isn't far behind. I wonder where the other musketeer is, or have you come without my good friend Darius? It was him who led you here wasn't it? I should have moved a long while ago but I grew lazy."

"Tell me who asked you to arrange the accident at the hotel"

"Accident? Did someone stub a toe or did the place spring a leak? Dangerous the ocean, or so I hear. I'm not a great fan of sea water myself."

Peter stepped forward,

"Look the position of court jester is filled already so why don't you just answer the fucking question and then we can all go home."

"Really? Me too? Why don't I believe you Captain?"

"Probably because I'm a terrible fucking liar."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Jasper

I didn't have the patience to listen to the banter between Peter and Gabriel and stepped forward to grab his collar lifting him off the floor staring into his eyes and I saw him tense, fear flickering in his eyes.

"You are a dead man but how you die is entirely up to you. I want the answer to one question. Once I get it your usefulness to me is over. Who paid you to arrange the submersible accident?"

He tried to shake his head but I was holding him too tightly.

"I'm going to put you down and you are going to answer me. Do you understand?"

I put him down and he rubbed his throat looking around for inspiration or help or something but we were alone, the girls had run as soon as they were able.

"If you think they've gone for help Gabriel let me tell you, they wont be in time to do more than scatter your ashes. Now speak."

"I didn't know it was you Major."

"Who?"

"If I'd known I would have refused but by the time I found out it was too late."

"Who?"

"Please, they'll kill me"

"No. I'm going to do that. Now for the last time who?"

"The Volturi."

"Which one?"

"Does it matter?"

My arm snaked out and ripped an arm off,

"Who?"

He gasped in pain and grabbed the raw wound,

"A new one, I'd never spoken to him before, Christopher."

"Did you get any authorisation?"

"What? From who? You don't say no to the Volturi surely you know that."

"Thank you"

I nodded and Peter grabbed his head twisting savagely and removing it then he dropped it to roll close to the torso and set light to both. The smoke curled up against the cavern ceiling as we walked back out to find Darius holding the females who were trembling violently.

"Get what you needed?"

"Yes Christopher"

He nodded and shook the girl,

"What about these two?"

I looked into their faces,

"You go straight home and you stay there. If I hear you've spoken to anyone I'll come looking for you. Do you understand?"

They nodded their teeth chattering with fear and I nodded at which Darius let go of them and pushed them away.

"Go girls, now."

They ran away almost falling over each other in their haste.

"Now what? Are we taking a trip to Italy?"

I shook my head,

"I don't think the brothers know about Christopher's little plan like I said. Lets find ourselves somewhere quiet and make a call.

We went back to the boat which was rocking violently on its moorings,

"Looks like a storm. You want to get back?"

"No, we'll stand a better chance of reaching Italy from the surface. Lets get out of this wind and we'll try."

We found shelter in a boat shed which had been abandoned once the storm started and I rang Volterra. I knew it would take some time to get through to Marcus or Caius but I had nowhere else I had to be and my battery was fully charged. It was twenty minutes later I finally heard Marcus voice,

"Major Whitlock I understand you wanted to speak to me, this is a surprise."

"I have some information I thought you might find interesting and worrying."

"Worrying? Now you have my full attention, do go on"

I filled him in on everything we knew and suspected from the very beginning, Peter filling me in on the details of things that happened while I was not myself at the ranch.

"I see, and you are sure of your facts?"

"Sure of the facts and wiling to bet on the suppositions."

"Very well, thank you for contacting me. I will take it from here and I am sorry for what happened to your mates father. Please remember me to Bella"

He cut the connection but I'd heard the determination in his voice. Marcus may be slow and cautious but once he was convinced of something he could act swiftly and ruthlessly. I didn't think Christopher would be in Volterra much longer, at least not alive.

Marcus

The Majors words only served to show me that my suspicions had been right. I had never quite understood why Christopher stayed here with his siblings alive even accepting Aro's death as a substitute but of course it had been what he wanted all along. Aro was the one person who could have discovered his real reason for being here and once he was dead Christopher felt free to act. It had been his idea to bring Faith and Stefan to Volterra to stop the latter from being a threat although without his gift the Romanians were as toothless as they had been ever since we defeated them centuries before. I had tried to explain that to Caius but he didn't see it. I think he liked the idea of having the power over Stefan and now I was being prove right but I had to act carefully, Christopher had a very powerful gift. The only way round it was to use non gifted members of the guard to capture him, away from any other gifts he might try to hijack. That wasn't a problem, Felix and a couple of his best guard would be more than a match for Christopher muscle for muscle, it was getting him in the right place to spring the trap. As far as I was aware he had no reason to be suspicious of me, or of Caius. We also needed to split him from Faith but I thought Athenadora might be useful there, she would feel guilty for her part in the plan if she learned the true reason for capturing Stefan and Faith.

I went first to the tower and found both Caius and Athenadora there,

"How fortuitous. I need to speak to you alone"

Chelsea and Corin got up and left the room and I waited until I knew they had descended to the courtyard below before speaking. Athenadora was livid but Caius took a little more persuasion. In the end though even he was forced to admit it made sense.

"Athena, could you invite Faith to visit you here? While she is we can separate Christopher from any others and hopefully overpower him."

"Of course. She's been angling for an invitation, I think she sees herself as a new wife, she would like to reside here in Sulipicia's place but that's never going to happen, especially now. I will arrange for her to visit this evening. Does that give you time to make your own preparations?

"Oh I think so, thank you my dear"

Caius followed me down,

"Brother walk with me"

I nodded and we walked out onto the square where the noise of the humans at the bars and in the market would make it difficult for anyone to overhear our conversation.

"Ate you entirely sure about this Marcus?"

"Of course or I wouldn't be acting on the information. It's the only explanation that fits all the facts and Christopher may have been careful not to be seen with Stefan but the same cannot be said for Faith. She has been given the freedom of the citadel but when she isn't with Christopher she is with Stefan. I said it was unwise to give her access to the Romanian Caius."

"Yes, yes, I know you did and I'm sure you'll remind me on a regular basis but for now are you ready to act?"

"Yes. I will call Felix to the archives, he comes to me frequently so it will not seem strange or out of character. He can use the old entrance to bring his chosen guards in and they will be ready when Christopher arrives. He's shown quite an interest in some of the older parchments and I don't think he'll be able to resist an invitation to join me for the evening."


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter Ninety One

Esme

I wasn't expecting Charlie to wake up so quickly and I was grateful that Charlotte was with me. I'd never handled a newborn alone before. He didn't look confused or angry like most newborns, in fact the only ones I'd ever seen, Rose and Emmett. Instead he sat up and smiled at me,

"Esme, I knew you'd be here, I heard your voice while I was burning, I felt your cool hand on my forehead, you stayed the whole time didn't you?"

"Yes, I thought I should as it was me who changed you. It was my first time and I was terrified I'd done something wrong."

"Well I feel fine, no, better than fine, I feel great."

"How's your thirst Charlie?"

He peered round me to see Charlotte standing ready to move quickly if necessary then rubbed his throat,

"Is that what this burning is in my throat? A craving for blood?"

"Yes but I have some donated blood here for you. There isn't much chance of hunting anything here in the hotel."

"Hotel?"

He looked confused and grimaced, trying to remember,

"We're in a hotel?"

"What's the last thing you remember Charlie?"

"Being in a small...I don't know, room or something and then a feeling I was being squashed and choked at the same time. What happened to me?"

"We were in a submersible that developed a leak, well it was sabotaged and we think Bella was the intended target."

"Bella! Where is she? Is she OK?"

"She's fine Charlie and once you've drunk this you can see her."

He looked at the blood bag suspiciously,

"What kind of blood is it?"

"Human I'm afraid but its the best thing for a newborn, it will quench your thirst much better and that way you wont be a threat to your daughter. You're making me nervous enough as it is, much too controlled, its weird."

"Well as a cop I had to control my temper, my natural impulses so I guess maybe that has something to do with it."

"Could be Charlie. Anyway here you go"

He took the bag looking embarrassed and Charlotte smiled,

"Don't worry Charlie no one here will judge you, we've all been where you are now."

"Right, of course"

Charlie

I ripped the edge of the bag convinced the very smell of the blood would make me heave but instead it made my mouth water and I drank it down quickly, the burn in my throat easing immediately.

"Better?"

"Yes"

"Would you like another?"

I nodded a little awkwardly and Charlotte held out another which I drained just as quickly and I felt suddenly full of energy and strength.

"Wow, it certainly has one hell of a kick"

"It sure does Charlie. Right, you stay here and I'll fetch Bella but I need you to promise me something."

"Sure Charlotte"

"Don't move when you see her, that way I'll know you are in control. If you move I get her out fast and Sara and Esme will put you down. Understood?"

I nodded but I knew I wouldn't hurt my baby even if I were a vampire. Me a vampire, now that was a shock!

Esme sat holding my hand as we waited for Bella.

"What were you like when you woke up Esme?"

"Well I wasn't like you Charlie that's for sure. In fact I think you might be a one of a kind. Most newborns wake up ready to tear anything they see limb from limb be it human or animal. It can take up to two years to learn enough control that you aren't a danger to everyone around you, even vampires if they aren't careful."

"Thank you for saving my life Esme, I owe you"

"I'm glad you feel that way Charlie. Not all new vampires are so forgiving."

"Well it means I get to spend more time with my daughter... and you"

I wasn't sure where that had come from but it felt so right and Esmes smile of delight made me happy.

"We'll talk later Charlie but Bella's here now"

I was about to ask her how she knew when I smelled a scent I recognised, it was my daughter's smell and I would know it in a room full of humans. I tensed as the door opened and Bella came in, Charlotte and Sara slightly in front and to her sides. I remembered Charlotte's words and my promise and kept my seat though all I wanted to do was go to my daughter and hug her.

"Hello dad."

"Bella, it's good to see you. I would get up and give you a hug but I'm not allowed"

"It's for your own sake Charlie, you'd feel bad if you took a bite out of your daughter now wouldn't you?"

"I guess so but I don't feel like biting her."

"Don't you feel any craving for her blood?"

I thought about this and when I did I felt the burn resume in my throat but I shut it down immediately,

"No, she's my daughter, I would never hurt her"

"Good but until the guys get back there will be a few ground rules. You will only leave this room when accompanied by Sara and myself. You will never be alone with Bella or less than two of us and you will let one of us know if you feel anything that might endanger Bella. Is that understood?"

I smiled nodding my agreement, it seemed a little over the top to me but I knew they were just protecting Bella and I couldn't fault them for that.

Bella

It was good to see Charlie looking so well and content, like he'd been a vampire for years instead of minutes. I took a step forward to touch him but the girls closed ranks cutting me off,

"No Bella, not until we know Charlie really does have himself under control."

"Listen to them Bells, they know what they're talking about. Where are the others? The guys?"

We filled Charlie in on what had happened and what we suspected. Once I finished speaking he cursed,

"So how long will they be away? I don't like it that you girls are alone here."

"Charlie we girls are vampires with the exception of Bella and well able to look after ourselves and Bella, besides which we aren't alone, we have you."

He beamed flexing his vampire muscles,

"Oh yeah I forgot about that."

Hearing the phone ringing in my suite which was next to this one I ran through praying it would be Jasper and smiled as I heard his voice,

"Is everything OK Bella? We're on our way back now. Charlie will be waking soon and I want to be with you when he does."

"You're a little late, he's already awake and he's feeling good."

"You've seen him? Who let you in a room with a newborn? Surely not Charlotte"

"I don't think Charlie is a normal newborn, he's fine, calm and clear-headed. Just sitting there and doing whatever Charlotte tells him. He understands that he's on probation and he's following the rules"

"OK, but do me a favour and don't get too close, I can't lose you now. Especially to your father."

"I promise. How did you get on?"

"We had a cosy chat with Gabriel and you were right, it was Christopher but we think Faith and Stefan are in on it too. I'll give you the details when we get back only the sea is really rough and I have to go now."

"Take care Jazz I love you"


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter Ninety Two

Faith

It was galling to be treated like a second class citizen when I had such a valuable gift but Christopher told me to be patient, it took time to be accepted in Volterra and I did as he said, gritting my teeth when I was largely ignored by Caius wife but then came the breakthrough. I got the invitation I had craved, a meeting with Athenadora in the wives tower. If it was good enough for Alice Cullen then it was certainly good enough for me. I chose my dress carefully to make a good impression, I knew that Athenadora insisted on a strict dress code for any visiting women, one had to be dressed decorously and take a gift. A bribe more like! But Christopher gave me a brooch he had taken on one of his trips into the storage areas in the citadel.

"What if she recognises it? It could be something she put in there"

"It's not, I made sure of that now relax Faith, this is the first step to gaining her trust. Don't talk about Stefan too much, we don't want her realising how important he still is to you. Be careful, what you say."

"Christopher I'm not a fool, I know what to do. You need to concentrate on getting Marcus trust, that's much more difficult and until you do Stefan will remain in his prison and I want him free as soon as possible."

Chelsea came to fetch me at the appointed hour,

"I could have come by myself, I do know the way to the tower."

"I'm sure you do but only those who are accompanied by Corin or myself are allowed into the tower so you see you would not have been admitted."

"Alice Cullen doesn't seem to have any trouble getting access."

"Alice lives there, that's the difference, you are just a guest."

The two guards waiting at the base of the tower stood aside as Chelsea approached looking at me suspiciously until she nodded.

"See, if you had been alone or they hadn't been given the signal you would be dead now."

"Really? You forget I have a gift of my own"

"I hadn't forgotten but could you take both at once?"

"Probably"

"And the other two waiting in the shadows?"

I hadn't seen them and she knew this,

"Caius takes his wife's security very seriously Faith, you'd do well to remember that. Ah, here we are"

She tapped the door discreetly and opened it onto a beautifully appointed room filled with luxurious furnishings and bright colours, gold, red, green, all vibrant shades. Sitting in a chair by the huge fire was Athenadora who smiled a greeting. She got up and glided over her hand outstretched,

"Faith, it was so good of you to accept my invitation. You know Alice Cullen?"

I shook my head,

"Not really although I have met her ex, The Major."

There was a frosty silence then Athenadora smiled a little too brightly,

"Well shall we sit down. Please Faith"

She gestured to a chair opposite hers and closer than Alice's and I smiled, at least she understood my worth, more than Alice's. More reliable too from what I'd heard.

Christopher

Everything was going so well I almost expected something to go terribly wrong and then I got the call from Gabriel, everything was going just as hoped, his little friend had been persuaded to sabotage the sub and now it was just a case of waiting. Once Bella was dead or changed The Major would return to Volterra and this time he wouldn't stop to talk and there would be no Bella to control him. He would kill Caius and probably Marcus too although that wasn't a necessity and we could take over, Stefan and I with Faith as his bed warmer. Stefan had been wary of my plan but I knew the Volturi and I knew The Major, both could be controlled with a little forethought and a nudge in the right direction. Bella's possible death was a pity, I had liked the girl but it was necessary as a catalyst, if of course he didn't change her in time but I found myself hoping that he would although I would never admit as much.

The waiting was the worst time and I found myself wishing it would be over, the tension made me nervous and I was convinced Marcus or Caius would notice and question me. In the end it was Marcus who spoke up but he turned out to be my saviour.

"Christopher you seem tense, Volterra has that affect on most new visitors, you'll get use to it but perhaps I could help you. I'm alone this evening and I wondered if you would like to join me in the archives? I understand you tried to gain access the other day and were refused. I apologise for that but my archivists have strict instructions to admit no one without my authority. The books and papers in there are irreplaceable and I am rather inclined to be over protective.

"I see, well yes I would be honoured."

"Excellent, well any time after dinner, I find its the best time to appreciate the wonders contained within, without the distraction of thirst that is"

I wanted to tell Faith I had finally made some inroads with at least one of the brothers but after looking for her without success I had to rush to be in time for the feast Heidi brought in on a regular basis, she was quiet something the Volturi honey pot. I didn't see Caius but that wasn't unusual, I heard he preferred to dine in private on occasion but Marcus was there as always and I followed shortly after him, eager to get my hands on some of the ancient texts. I heard a rumour many years ago of a talisman that enabled a vampire to kill another without fear of discovery and if anything went wrong with our plan, I still intended to see my siblings dead and burned, it was as well to be forearmed.

Marcus was busy pouring over a parchment unrolled and held down by two silver paper weights. He smiled on seeing me and straightened up,

"Christopher, please feel free to browse. Is there anything in particular you were interested in?"

"The older texts, Greek mainly, its a passion of mine."

"Really? I prefer the Far Eastern texts, the Chinese especially, they were very learned."

"I must look into them then Marcus. Thank you"

"Of course the problem with classical literature is those who wrote it"

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised my friend, corruption and greed for power are not new ideas. Deceit and corruption have been around as long as man has walked the Earth. Don't you agree?"

I didn't like the tone of this conversation and strove to change the subject,

"Well I prefer to concentrate on the scientific breakthroughs, the struggle to learn."

"Yes, there are lessons for us all in antiquity. I can think of two such lessons you would do well to think on Christopher,

"Youth is easily deceived because it is quick to hope."

Aristotle, and of course,

"It is hard to contend against one's heart's desire; for whatever it wishes to have it buys at the cost of a soul."

Heraclitus

I looked at him unsure what he meant and then he smiled and I suddenly understood how he had become one of the leaders of the Volturi. There was not only the wisdom of ages there but a cold hard ruthlessness,

"Did you really think to overthrow the Volturi so easily? Are we as children to be confused by smoke and mirrors? Led by the nose blindly? Oh Christopher, when you decided on this path surely you must have understood how dangerous it was for you and your friends?"

I backed away terrified,

"I don't know what you are talking about Marcus. I came here in good faith to Volterra, I have brought you Stefan the Romanian and Faith a gifted vampire. What more would you ask of me?"

"A very simple thing Christopher but one we value above all others, loyalty."

He knew, somehow he knew of our plans and I had to talk fast,

"It was never our intention to harm you Marcus, we value you, your intelligence, your presence. You would still be the leader of the Volturi, your companions would merely have changed. Would that be so bad? After all you have suffered down the centuries at Aro's hand. I rid you of him and now I can rid you of Caius, you would be the head of the Volturi."

Marcus smiled and shook his head,

"Even now you do not understand do you? There is only one way to rule our world and in order to accomplish that you need loyalty. My brothers and I have quarrelled over the centuries, Aro even overstepped the boundary, but we remained loyal. That is why Chelsea and Corin are so important, far more important than either you or your siblings. So I must regretfully decline your offer. Felix"

I whirled to find the huge Felix and two other guards, only a little smaller, behind me and before I could act he had me, one hand on my shoulder and the other on my jaw.


	93. Chapter 93

**Sorry to be so late posting this morning but I had to take Rudolph to the vets for a check up to help Santa!**

**Jules x**

Chapter Ninety Three

Bella

The storm raging above the waves didn't impact on us too badly down here but all I could think of was Jasper. Was he safe? Where they safe? I knew they couldn't drown but the thought of him in a boat being tossed around still had my heart thumping nervously.

"Bella calm down. They could always swim back. It's not that far and remember they don't actually need to breathe."

"I know but as a human I'm hard-wired to be afraid of storms, especially at sea I guess. I hope they get back safely. He should wait it out, he didn't say they were in the boat, maybe they'll realise they'd be better off waiting it out. I hope they do"

"Then you're going to be disappointed. I don't think for one minute The Major is going to leave you here with Charlie awake and a possible threat to your safety. Now please relax Bella."

"Sorry Charlotte. What's happening with Luther and his son?"

"Nothing, they are both very subdued which is to say shit scared of what Darius is going to do to them"

"What will he do?"

"Well lets just say nothing good, he doesn't react well to betrayal, none of us do. When you're a vampire then the few people close to you become even closer and knowing people for a long time alters your perspective. You need people you know you can trust and we carry that over to the humans we interact with. Darius trusted Luther and Luther let him down in the worst possible way."

"But it wasn't Luther, it was his son."

"Doesn't much matter Bella, Luther took the job which makes him responsible for those he chose to help him."

I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that but I'd wait and see what happened when the guys got back.

Sara

I heard the conversation between Bella and Charlotte even though I hadn't left my post outside Luther's "prison" for a while. I understood they had nowhere to go but I was trying to listen in, see how much Luther had known of his sons gambling and his unique way of paying off the debt. At first the two had maintained a stony silence but I knew they would speak sooner or later and I had nothing better to do. I think they were waiting until they thought I had gone to join the others, Luther should have known better. I heard footsteps approach the door and the sound of breathing as someone listened intently.

"Its OK I don't hear anything dad."

"And you think you would if there's a vampire waiting the other side of that door?"

"You worry too much, Darius has you scared of your own shadow."

"With good reason, I know what he's capable of, you don't. Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"It's very simple really, you would have stopped me and I couldn't risk that. Gabriel said he'd kill me slowly if I didn't do as he asked and you know he could. O the other hand if I did as he wanted he would not only wipe out my debt, he'd give me ten thousand dollars"

"Why didn't you come to me? Darius would have protected you if we'd told him."

I'd heard enough, while Luther was innocent his son was as guilty as hell.

Jasper

The trip back to the hotel was horrendous in the storm, we'd probably have done better swimming or waiting until it blew itself out but I wasn't happy leaving Bella with Charlie awake, besides which I needed to see her, I hated being away from my wife especially so soon after the wedding. This was still our honeymoon after all, but then nothing about us was normal so why should our honeymoon be any different? Peter cursed the whole way, he hated getting wet unless it was a shower or dip in the creek with Charlotte preferably naked, and it got so bad Darius threatened to throw him overboard,

"Do you ever stop bitching Captain?"

"Yeah when I'm on dry land, it doesn't move about like this and I'm fucking soaked. Why we couldn't wait until it blew itself out is beyond me"

"No one forced you to come, you could have waited"

"On my own while you had all the fun with the girls and a newborn? I may be crazy but I'm not stupid"

"That's a matter of opinion"

Peter didn't hear Darius comment said under his breath which was just as well, Peter wasn't known for his sweet temper at the best of times and sitting in this speed boat did not qualify as the best of times!

I was relieved to see the island and although we had problems tying up I thought our troubles were at an end until Peter slipped and fell into the ocean. I managed to keep my amusement to myself but Darius burst out laughing and that did it, Peter's very short fuse burst into flame and by the time he hauled himself dripping wet onto the jetty he was looking to spill blood, or venom in this case.

"Think that was funny do you? I could have drowned or been eaten by a fucking shark"

"No Peter, no self-respecting shark would touch you. It couldn't stand the bitching as it tried to swallow you"

I closed my eyes and waited for the explosion but luckily Charlotte appeared in the entrance to the elevator

"Shut up and get inside now"

Darius was surprised by Peters sudden change of mood, he beamed at her and ran to pick her up soaking her as he did so while we walked more sedately over

"Peter's a real Jekyll and Hyde isn't he?"

"He just finds it difficult without Charlotte. He was a real problem before she came into his life and you just got a taste of that on the boat"

"Was he like that all the time? I've never seen him so cranky"

"He used to be worse, hair-trigger, he's much better now and with Charlotte around he'll be a real pussy cat. It's the distance he's away and what we were doing. When it comes to violence Peter is good at inflicting pain but it always sets up a problem for him. At one time he wouldn't think twice about killing but Charlotte tamed him and he hates the way he feels when he has to bring out the old Captain but don't worry."

"Oh I'm not worried, if he starts again 'Ill personally feed him to the shark if I have to pay one to take him"

At the bottom when the elevator stopped there was Bella waiting for me with her beautiful smile and she threw herself into my arms not caring I was soaking wet too. I saw Sara grin before she greeted Darius who was still watching Peter.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too darlin'. How's Charlie?"

"Great, or he seems to be, he and Esme are inseparable and I think it's really cute although I wouldn't tell him that."

"What about our prisoners?"

"Quiet as mice, I think Sara frightened the life out of them although I've no idea what she said. What will you do with them?"

"It's up to Darius, they were his contacts not mine."

"What about Christopher and the others?"

"No idea, we're leaving it up to Marcus and Caius what they do but lets say none of us are willing to bet on their survival, any of them"

"With luck that bitch Faith will get her head ripped off"

"Peter she's family, don't say that."

"How come you stick up for her Charlotte when she damn near tried to rape me, and Garrett for that matter."

"Rape? Is that even possible?"

Peter turned on Darius,

"Hey, you try getting stuck in a room with her and she's trying to rip your pants off gagging for it. To me that's a violation."

Darius burst out laughing and Charlotte groaned as Peters shoulders went stiff and I knew if she didn't work quickly we'd have a fight here but she looked to me,

"Captain stand down. Remember we're under the ocean with only plexi-glass all around and Bella is still human. You break the glass fighting Darius and I'll rip your head off and feed it to the fishes"

He threw me a look but he knew I wasn't joking and the tension slowly left his face,

"Sure Major, I was only joking."

Charlotte smiled at him and took his hand

"Come on, I've missed you, let me show you just how much"

They went off together and I heaved a sigh of relief,

"Well I guess we should check on Charlie and Esme then decide what you want to do with Luther and his son Darius."

Bella tugged on my sleeve,

"You need to get into some dry clothes and Charlie can wait so can the others, come on"

She took my hand and led me back to our suite closing the door with a sigh of relief then turned to me wearing a wicked smile,

"Right Mister, strip"

**Just to let you know I wont be posting tomorrow or Friday morning but hopefully we'll be back to normal Friday afternoon. Jules xx**


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter Ninety Four

Jasper

Now this was exactly what I had dreamed of, Bella wanting me so badly she couldn't wait and I needed no second bidding. After a hurried shared shower we tumbled onto the bed greeting each other in the best way possible by becoming one. She was hungry for me and I knew I couldn't bear to lose her, the accident with the submersible had only proved how vulnerable she was as a human,

"I know what you're thinking Jazz"

"Really?"

"Yes and I agree, I think we should get on with changing me."

I nodded unable to speak for the joy I felt at the thought of Bella invulnerable at my side,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and let's be fair, where could be safer than under the ocean here? There are plenty of you if I wake up ready to kill everyone too, although I'm hoping I might be like Charlie and skip that part all together. If not then what?"

"I'll take you far away from any humans and teach you how to hunt and get you through the worst of your newborn phase."

"Would you be in any danger from me?"

I smiled, always thinking of me,

"No, I'm your mate. Your husband, and whatever else happens you will always recognise that."

Bella

Of course I was scared but I was also determined and now Charlie was a vampire I had even more reason to choose the same path. I took a deep breath,

"I'm ready. Will you tell my dad I love him and I'll see him soon. The others too unless they want to get out before I wake up"

"The wont do that Bella, they'll all want to say hello and welcome you into out world."

"And you'll stay with me?"

"Of course. I'll always be with you Bella"

"Then let's do it"

Jasper

I kissed her as she closed he eyes and lay back trying hard not to tense as she felt my cool breath on her throat,

"Don't worry Bella, you wont feel it when I bite you"

Her eyes flew open,

"No, this is my pain, I want to experience it and I don't want you taking it from me. You've been through enough. Promise me."

I hated to do so but I knew she was determined that I not suffer any more so I promised and sank my sharp teeth into her flesh, tasting her sweet blood as it pumped into my mouth but concentrating only on injecting my venom into her system knowing a part of me would always be inside her, I was becoming one with my precious mate for eternity.

Gathering Bella in my arms I held her close, I may have promised not to take her pain but that didn't mean I couldn't stay with her and hope my presence might give her some comfort. I closed my eyes and put my lips to her forehead and suddenly felt myself falling into her mind. I was laying on a green lawn, fresh mown grass scenting the air and a fountain splashing in the centre, its cool, water splashing my body from time to time and laying beside me, a smile on her face was Bella.

"What's going on? This isn't real."

"I know but isn't it better than the furnace beyond the clouds?"

I looked up and above the clouds I could see flames searching greedily for us but stopped by some invisible barrier. From the edges of my vision I could see the same flames licking against the edges of this dream or vision.

"You're using your shield?"

"Yes, I thought it was worth a try and it worked but you fell inside just as I put it up so I'm afraid you're trapped here with me until it's over."

"I think I can live with that Mrs Whitlock"

She leaned up on one elbow,

"So Mr Whitlock where do we go from here? From this undersea hotel I mean?"

"I think we might be invited to another wedding soon."

"I'm sure you're right but what's in our future?"

"A home."

"I'd like that but where?"

"That's up to you, where would you like to live? A mansion in Houston, a cabin in the Rockies, a mud hut in Madagascar, the world is yours to choose from"

"So we really are rich then? Like Renee thought"

"There's enough. Where would my lady like to live?"

She mimed thinking about that,

"I think the cabin in the Rockies sounds good, its convenient for hunting trips and I love the mountains."

"Then the Rockies are yours"

"Thank you kind sir. Now I tire and I'd like to sleep, will you join me?"

"Vampires don't sleep Bella, you know that, its part of the curse."

"Ah but we're in my dream world and I control it. Close your eyes and take my hand, for the first and only time we will sleep together Jazz."

I lay back holding her hand and I found myself slipping into a deep sleep something I only dimly remembered from my days as a human.

Charlie

When we found out Bella was undergoing her transformation I found myself praying she would come through it as easily as I had. I still remembered the pain, the agony of the burn, but once I'd woken up I felt great.

"How likely is it that Bella will be as controlled as me?"

Esme shrugged,

"Well she's your daughter so that's a help but there's no way of saying for sure. If she is then it will be little more than a miracle but don't worry Charlie, we'll know soon enough. In the meantime how about that subject we put off before?"

I understood, we really needed to get everything out in the open,

"Unless you'd rather not. I understand if your mind is on Bella. It can wait"

I pulled her close and kissed her taking in her sweet scent and then looked into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Lets talk Esme. Me first"

"OK"

"When I woke up I realised something, how great it was to open my eyes and see you sitting beside me. I wondered if it was just the fact you were a familiar and friendly face but that wasn't it. Since then I've examined my feelings for you and if you're willing I'd like you to marry me Esme"

Her face became bright with pleasure,

"Oh Charlie, I would be honoured to become your wife but are you sure? Do you think Bella would approve?"

"I think Bella would tell us to do what makes us happy. So we'll wait till she wakes up and then tell her. In the meantime we can set a date and you and the girls can start bullying us guys."

Rose

When Esme rang to give us the good news we were so pleased for her. I had thought she might never get over Carlisle's death but I guess he'd severed the link with her when he sent Jazz to Samuel.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon a Bella wakes up and as long as she isn't too wild. We're planning the wedding for two months time but as she might be a little volatile we thought it would be best if it were a small ceremony, just friends and family, no humans"

"Who is going to tell Renee? I don't see her taking it too well, her ex marrying her daughters foster mum."

"I think she'll be more interested in what she's likely to get out of it which will be a big flat zero and we aren't going to tell her until afterwards. I'd hate her to turn up for the ceremony only to be drained by her daughter."

"Oh I don't know, I think both Bella and her father might see that as a positive".

"Rosalie!"

Esme sounded scandalised,

"I was only joking Esme. I take it we are organising this wedding too?"

"Yes I'm going to tell the others next but I wanted you to be the first to know. I'm sure both Sara and Charlotte will want a hand in it too, so you can all work together."


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter Ninety Five

Charlie

I went to see Bella only to find Peter and Darius already there watching as Bella lay still and silent on the bed in Jasper's arms,

"Its fucking creepy that's what it is"

"Well Charlie's transformation wasn't exactly normal so why would you expect hers to be?"

I looked from one to the other,

"What's wrong?"

"She's just laying there, that's thaws wrong Charlie, it's not normal and he's not responding to anything either."

"And?"

"Well her being quiet is bad enough but why is The Major caught up in some fucking trance?"

"Is he?"

I looked more closely, Jaspers eyes were open but he wasn't seeing anything in the room nor did he respond to his name or my touch on his arm.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Nah, I came in to check on things and found them like this and I have to tell you Charlie its freaking me out."

"Well neither of them are in distress so maybe everything is going as it should,"

"As it should? You have no fucking idea how it's supposed to go. You were fucking freaky but this is even worse, at least you had the decency to writhe around., I don't like all this silence. Humans going through the transformation feel like they are burning in a furnace, their skin is on fire and molten lava is coursing through their veins. She should be screaming in agony and flailing around."

"Well maybe Jasper is helping her, you told me he's an empath, could he be taking her pain?"

Peter looked at me in disgust,

"Does it look like it Charlie? I thought you were an intelligent man, If he were feeling her pain he wouldn't be laying there like he's taking a fucking nap, trust me."

Sara came in looking for Darius,

"Look whatever is going on between them I don't think they need guarding, just leave them in peace. You have to decide what to do with Luther. We can't keep him prisoner here for much longer, the hotel reverts to its owners at the end of the week, and that's only three days from now"

Darius nodded and looked at me,

"What do you say Charlie? Shall we leave the sleeping beauties and get on with business?"

I nodded and followed him out of their suite, Peter shutting the door quietly behind us.

"Right, Luther's son is the cause of you losing your human life and that was meant for Bella so I think you should have a say in his punishment."

"But Luther is a friend of yours Darius"

"Not any longer, he tried to kill one of us and that makes him my enemy. I'm very loyal to my friends until they prove untrustworthy then they earn my enmity."

"What are the alternatives?"

"Simple really, do we kill them or not?"

"Luther too?"

"Charlie if we kill the son we kill the father too. After all he brought his son in to this, that makes him responsible for his actions."

"Darius I overheard them talking a while back, Luther didn't know anything about his sons deal with Gabriel."

"Doesn't matter."

"Gabriel offered to pay off his gambling debts and give him a nice lump sum but Luther told him he should have come to you instead. Luther didn't agree with what his son did."

"Are you suggesting I spare them Sara? You do know I'll never be able to trust either again plus it sets a precedent, and I'm not going there, not even for Luther."

"Then maybe we can think of another punishment."

I could see Darius wasn't happy with Sara's attempts to soften him but it was nothing to do with me so I kept quiet.

Bella

I knew my time was almost up and I woke Jasper with a kiss. He looked around a little dazed then kissed me,

"Thank you for that Bella, I'd forgotten what it felt like to sleep, its one thing I missed as a vampire."

"Well I'm sorry but you have to go now. It's almost time and I have to let my shield down before then, I'm scared I might get trapped otherwise. I'll see you again soon my love"

I kissed him then before he had time to object I lifted the shield and as the pain hit me I felt him leave, go back to the real world. In the meantime the pain hit me like a wall and my body felt it had been flayed alive, every nerve ending was dipped in acid and I screamed out, my lungs drawing down tongues of flame instead of oxygen and I started to choke, something was going wrong, surely this shouldn't be happening? I heard my heart beating a ragged tattoo and then it hesitated, my lungs stopped and my heart gave two, three more hesitant beats before giving up the fight against the venom destroying it and there was an eerie silence within my body. Sounds I hadn't even thought I could hear were gone and I lay quite still waiting...for what?

I was terrified to open my eyes convinced all I would see was a blinding light or utter darkness.

"Bella? It's OK, you can open your eyes now. It's over."

Jasper's voice came to me from a great distance but it soothed my fears and I opened my eyes cautiously. The first thing I saw was his beautiful face looking down on me with concern.

I tried to speak but my throat was so tight with a burning sensation that I couldn't swallow down at first. I took a deep if unnecessary breath and tried to speak again, this time forcing the sounds out

"Jasper?"

Jasper

I was relieved to hear my name on her lips and kissed her then helped her sit up slowly as the others appeared to greet our newest member of the company.

"Is it really over?"

"Yes"

"And I'm a vampire now?"

"Yes darlin' you are"

She smiled and lifted a hand to inspect,

"I don't look any different but I feel more alive, stronger, excited."

She got up almost falling with the speed

"Whoa, I am fast and you...you are so beautiful."

She moved closer touching my cheek with her hand

"Fuck, I knew it had gone wrong, she never got vampire sight, bummer!"

Bella turned to him one eyebrow raised indignantly,

"There's nothing wrong with my sight Peter, you are even more ugly than I remember"

The others laughed and Peter tried to look offended but his grin stopped it looking realistic,

"I'll grow on you, I grow on everyone and before one of these wits comes up with it I'll do it for them...like poison ivy"

She turned back to me,

"Thank you Jasper, for making me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world."

"Yeah I thought so, brains gone to mush too"

Bella pursued him while we watched to see what she would do, would she attempt to put him down? As a newborn with the added strength and speed that gave her she probably could but of course being Bella she used her shield. One minute Peter was standing as cocky as ever, the next he was on his knees his arms tight to his sides begging for mercy. It was a wonder to behold and both Darius and I enjoyed the moment before she relented and set him free.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter Ninety Six

Esme

I couldn't wait any longer to tell Bella our good news and hopefully get her blessing so I cut across Peter's moans.

"Bella, Charlie and I are hoping to have your blessing to get married"

I waited apprehensively and then she smiled,

"Of course Esme, I think its wonderful."

I hugged her close thanking her while Charlie just looked a little embarrassed at asking his daughter if he could get married.

"So when is the happy day?"

"Well now you've agreed as soon as possible, we set a date two months away but next month if you don't think it's too soon?"

"Great, I just have time to get myself an outfit grand enough to give my dad away."

I couldn't help laughing at that but I could see Charlie looked proud at that thought. We were going to be a family with two new members Bella and her father. I wondered whether I should tell Alice, Edward was going to be bad enough but Alice stuck in Italy with no hope of safety if she came to the ceremony wasn't going to be happy. The thing was I wasn't particularly worried, she had lost my trust and a certain amount of my regard when I found out what she had done to Bella even though she tried to put it right.

"Just one thing"

"Yes Bella?"

"No Volturi guests please."

We all laughed at that idea, their last visit still clear in everyone's mind.

Bella

I was genuinely pleased for Esme and Charlie but both Jasper and I wanted to know what had happened while we had been out of it so Darius obliged by filling us in.

"Well the storms blown itself out so we can leave whenever you're ready."

"And Luther? What about him and his son?"

Darius threw an exasperated look at Sara and Charlie,

"Luther and his son betrayed me and almost killed Charlie, would have got you Bella if things had gone according to plan. They deserved to die"

"So what? You killed them?"

"Not exactly, we came to a compromise eventually, I thought as they liked associating with vampires so much they might like to join our race. I contacted Marcus and he agreed to accept them in to Volterra as new recruits for the guard, it was their choice."

"You mean go or die?"

"Yes Bella, I don't think they deserved a choice but I was overruled."

Now I knew what that look had been for!

"OK. Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah I had a very enlightening conversation with Marcus. Christopher is dead or as good as and Faith is being sent back to her lover in Romania. I'm sure Vladimir will be only too pleased to see her."

"What about Stefan?"

"He's staying in Volterra as a prisoner but I'm sure in a few centuries they'll review the situation."

"So it's finally over?"

Peter sat forward,

"Ah, now I'm glad you asked that because the answer is no...not quite".

"Why Peter? What's left?"

"Well Alice Cullen still lives but the Volturi wont give her up. The fact she's trapped in Volterra will suffice for now but I'm sure one day she'll stick that spiteful little head over the parapet and we'll be waiting. There is one more thing to tell you before the big news bulletin, your mother is on the war path, she wants to know why she hasn't heard from you. Meaning she hasn't been invited to your big new palace. I don't know what made her think you'd married a rich man,. Funny that!"

"I'll ring her. I think we might be living abroad in..."

"Greenland"

I looked at Peter in puzzlement,

"Why Greenland?"

"Because my little polar bear, she strikes me as a sun person so she's not going to be so keen to visit now is she?"

"Good thinking Peter"

"Why do people always act so amazed when I come up with a good idea? I feel insulted."

I was sad to leave the magical underwater hotel even though it's where Charlie lost his human life, it had been the scene of my own transformation too and that had been a good thing, I would never have to leave Jasper again. The Volturi turned up just before we left to take charge of Luther and his son and although I knew what the son had done I felt sorry for Luther who came to apologise to me before leaving.

"I am so sorry for the terrible thing my son did Bella."

"I know"

I couldn't find it in my heart to tell him I forgave him but I thought his punishment was harsh under the circumstances although I also understood that to Darius he had got off too lightly. The guard said very little as they took charge of their prisoners and left almost immediately.

I could feel Peter's eyes on me as they left,

"What?"

"I'm disappointed. I thought you might grab one to drain, maybe the son?"

I shook my head but I couldn't help a smile while Esme looked scandalised,

"Its OK Peter, Jasper gave me some of the donated blood left over from Charlie, it will do until we get somewhere I can hunt"

"Humans maybe? It is our natural food source after all"

"Sorry Peter, I'll be joining the bunny brigade along with Jasper"

His shoulders sagged and his face fell,

"Oh well I tried but let me tell you something. Now you've tasted human blood you'll notice the difference."

"Wait a minute Peter, how would you know that? To my knowledge you've never even tried animal blood."

He smiled indulgently at Charlotte,

"It stands to reason doesn't it? I never tried horse crap as a human but I knew it wouldn't be as tasty as a steak."

How could you argue with that? Charlotte must have agreed, or at least she didn't pursue the matter further.

We followed the Volturi in two boats heading for the shore and then the airport for our flight back home. Darius and Sara took the boats back to the rental company but promised to see us soon.

"They aren't coming back with us are they?"

"No Bella, Darius finds too many people a distraction, he'll take a private flight later. First I think he has business in Suva. There's the small matter of Gabriel's successor to be arranged and I think Darius has just the man for the job. He likes to have his contacts all over the world, they are a valuable resource for him but don't worry, Sara wouldn't miss helping with Esmes wedding, they'll soon be joining us."

It seemed odd not becoming tired on the long flight, as a human I had found flying was exhausting but this time I just sat enjoying Jasper's company although there were long periods when we didn't speak, that didn't seem to matter. Then Jasper picked up my hand and kissed the back of it,

"I wanted to thank you for the sleep, it was quite an experience after all these years. I remember now why I missed it so much at first. I did a lot of my planning as a soldier when I slept."

"I just thought it would be nice to have that experience, a once in eternity chance to sleep together, in each others arms. I was always aware that although I was asleep you were watching me."

"I'll never stop watching you Bella and the view will always move me just as much as the first time I ever saw you"

"You know sometimes I don't even remember how this all started, it seems a life time ago, that hotel room in Phoenix"

"Does it? I remember it vividly, every second from the time we exchanged that first kiss. I have no idea what would have happened if you hadn't come looking for me."

"Well I did and we're together, that's all that matters now."

"Yes it is, although I will be eternally grateful that you did"

I stopped any further conversation with a kiss and we relapsed into a comfortable silence once more.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter Ninety Seven

Charlie

Back home everything went crazy and I was more than happy to disappear on a hunting trip with Emmett and Peter although I was still to decide on my own prey of choice. Up to now I'd lived on donated human blood but it was crunch time so both were offering me a chance to experience their way of hunting. I knew Esme wanted me to live on animal blood but she wouldn't force the issue and Bella who had already chosen the same diet as Jasper had just wished me luck. We went into the mountains with Emmett first and watching him take down a big cat I understood that hunting animals could be as thrilling as a vampire as it had been as a human. Then we followed Peter down into the less salubrious side of town to finds his meal. He chose a drug pusher and made short work of him. I saw the value in this too, as a now ex cop keeping criminals off the street permanently without worrying about lenient judges was also appealing.

"You could always mix it up Charlie, there's no reason why you shouldn't take the odd human."

"I'll think about it Peter but I don't want to upset Esme."

He nodded as if he understood my dilemma although I wasn't convinced he really did.

Bella

At first I was worried for Charlie, after all he hadn't exactly chosen this life but I needn't have worried, with Esme at his side he was doing really well. Like me the flight home hadn't been an ordeal, with all the humans around and scent of their blood, we both seemed to have our thirst under control although I had kept my shield at the ready just in case! Once back home I became involved in the preparations for the wedding although Jazz and I found time to search for our own home and soon found what we were looking for, a log cabin just above the snow line in its own small clearing with a creek running along the bottom of its land. We fell in love with it and bought it immediately. In between wedding chores we shopped for the things we would need to furnish it and Charlotte made soft furnishings and drapes while Peter and Emmett fashioned a dining table and dresser. I was pleasantly surprised at their workmanship, I guess I'd never thought about what they did with all their spare time and now I could see for myself.

Edward rang to tell us he would attend the wedding and how happy he was that Esme wouldn't be alone. He missed Alice but there was nothing I could do about that. If Alice put so much as one foot outside Volterra Peter or Darius would kill her, it was as simple as that and nothing I could say would make any difference. Personally I thought Volterra was the best place for her after all she'd done to me which brought another person to mind. I had disappeared and Aggie had no idea what had happened to me. I felt bad about that so I persuaded Jasper to take me to Jacksonville and I went to our old haunt, Starbucks waiting in our old booth nervously. Eventually Aggie arrived smiling when she saw me and ran over to give me a hug.

"When you rang to say you wanted to meet I was so happy Bella. I've been so worried about you, especially after you dad came to find me. Angel told me that you were OK, that things had worked out well for you but I wasn't sure I believed her."

She didn't seem to notice my cold skin or pale complexion and I was glad, I didn't really want to explain everything even though I was sure Angel would have told at least some of what she knew. I smiled mischievously,

"I'd like you to meet Jasper, my husband"

Her eyes grew wide at my words and even wider when she saw him stand to greet her,

"It's nice to meet you Aggie, Bella told me you were a good friend"

"Well this is a surprise. Hello there"

"I wanted you to meet him so you can tell Angel that everything worked out just the way she said it would. And please thank her for me"

I heard a familiar voice and turned to see Angel standing there smiling,

"Did you really think I would miss the ending of this story. Hello Jasper, its nice to see you back from the darkness. I'm pleased for you both."

I was worried things might be a little stilted or awkward but both Aggie and Angel seemed to accept Jasper and to be genuinely pleased for us. I promised to keep in touch and felt quite sad when we left them an hour later.

"You can see them again Bella. Angel knows what you and I are, I was surprised she was so accepting."

"She was the one who told me what I had to do so I guess she's happy she got it right. Shall we go home?"

"Are you sure you don't want to visit Renee?"

"Absolutely, besides which she'd know there was something different about me and she wouldn't stop until she found out. Its better this way Jazz trust me."

He kissed the top of my head and we made our way back to the airport via a small intimate hotel, just for one night that somehow turned into two and would have been longer if not for the impending nuptials.

The wedding was a wonderful affair but then we knew it would be with our friends doing the organisation and I stood at Charlies side to give my blessing to the union. Everyone turned up, even Garrett with Lexi dangling from his arm, still human but crazy about him so I didn't think she would stay that way for much longer. The Volturi sent a gift via Felix who was on business nearby and I didn't ask any questions, it was probably better not to know. The gift was the same as mine, a necklace of gold and diamonds which must have cost a fortune although we both knew that they hadn't actually parted with any money for them. Darius told me they were antiques and very valuable although like me I didn't think Esme would ever wear hers. Peter had been banned from organising the honeymoon after the disaster mine had become although in all fairness to him, it hadn't been his fault. Instead Rosalie and Emmett arranged a cruise to see the Northern Lights, something Charlie had always wanted and very romantic.

Renee had been most upset when I rang with my news about Jasper's job in Iceland, we decided it sounded more forbidding than say Greenland.

"Oh, I thought you might be buying somewhere in the States so we could visit you. When do you leave?"

"We already did."

"You did? No goodbye? No farewell party or anything?"

I could hear the bitter disappointment in her voice, she had been looking forward to a grand party so she could show off to the guys again.

"No, but I'll keep in touch."

"What about those nice friends of yours Darius and Garrett?"

"Well Darius has a job of his own in Dubai and Garrett is still with Lexi and I'm not sure where they are, somewhere in Europe I think."

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet up again soon. Unfortunately we don't have the money to fly to Iceland..."

She waited for me to offer to pay for them but I didn't speak and eventually she understood I wasn't going to.

"Well perhaps you'll visit us if and when you get the chance. I suppose you know Charlie got married again. Silly me...of course you did, isn't Esme Jasper's foster mother? I thought there was a law against that myself."

"Mum they aren't related at all and I'm glad for him, they get on really well."

"Yes, so did I for a few months, Charlie can be very difficult, you have no idea..."

I wasn't going to listen to her malign my dad so I made my excuses and hung up, she really never gave up did she?


	98. Chapter 98

Epilogue

Bella

Jasper and I went back to our cabin in the Rockies after the wedding but it wasn't long before Peter and Charlotte found their way to us and in truth it felt a little empty without them sometimes, they were like a brother and sister that you missed after the first few days of freedom without them. Darius and Sara kept in touch after the wedding but they were happy in each others company and as Jasper explained, they had been vampires for centuries and it did make you see things a little differently. Charlie and Esme had enjoyed their cruise so much they took another around the Norwegian fjords and then another to the Arctic circle and I wondered if we would ever see the two of them again! Garrett and Lexi did turn back up eventually only to tell us they'd been married, in Switzerland of all places And Lexi was now a vampire too. That's why we hadn't heard anything of them. He'd kept her out of sight until she was controlled enough to be among humans although he still kept a close watch on her. I was glad he'd found someone, we all needed a mate after all.

Marcus rang to tell us that Faith has been welcomed back by Vladimir "most warmly" and I had to wonder if he didn't mean with a flame thrower. Although the guard had kept watch in case he threw her out or she tried to escape there was no sign of her.

"Why would Vladimir throw her out? She's got a powerful gift and if she was telling the truth its the only gift he has now."

"Ah yes, I rather think the same trick they pulled on Edward came into play."

"You mean the Volturi took her gift away? Then she's of no value to Vladimir at all. Do you think he'll kill her?"

"No, he'll keep her in confinement, to suffer until Stefan is freed or killed. If the former then she would be one reason for Stefan to return to Romania."

"Surely he knows Vladimir would kill him for his treachery?"

"Not necessarily Bella, they don't see things in quite the same way as you and I. Vladimir would see Stefan's actions as merely those of an ambitious man. If Stefan had won the gamble who knows, maybe it was always his intention to bring Vladimir to Volterra to rule with him. If the tables were turned he would probably of done the same thing, Maybe Faith is the spoils of war. After all she was Vladimir's girlfriend first I think."

Peter was just relieved she was locked up, he didn't care who held the key as long as they didn't use it to free her and although I think Charlotte pitied her in some ways she knew better than to say anything to him.

Scattered though we were over the next few years somehow on our fifth wedding anniversary our friends started to appear. Rose and Emmett came first and the next day Charlie and Esme turned up with of all people Peter and Charlotte, informing us they had all been back to the Poseidon Hotel now it was finally open to the public.

"Not as good as when we had it to ourselves but it was still nice."

Esme sounded as if they'd still had fun! Garrett and Lexi appeared that evening and we had a party out back by the creek where Emmett and Peter, to no ones surprise, stripped off for some water fun! Which translated was soaking the rest of us by jumping in from a tall fir-tree that stood nearby. We could have complained but it would only have encouraged them so we held our peace and suffered the drenching with good humour. After all you couldn't stay mad at Emmett for long, Peter either if truth be told.

We were still missing two of our friends though and that made me a little sad but as Jasper had told me, they were more insular than the rest of us and I guess understood. I enjoyed my time alone with my husband and sometimes weeks would go by when we saw and spoke to no one else without our even noticing. As the sun came up the next morning we received unexpected guests, Edward with his new girlfriend Andi, a nomad he'd met at Yale. She was rather nice and had wrought quite a change in my ex, or was that the loss of his gift? In either event he was much more relaxed and less aloof, even joining in the new game Emmett, Charlie, and Peter had invented which was a cross between horseshoes, water polo, and baseball although I was totally lost when they tried to explain it to me. I'm not even sure they understood but they seemed to be enjoying themselves and eventually drew Jazz and Garrett in too while we girls sat talking and looking at them puzzled from time to time when an argument would break out as to who scored what.

It was as the sun set that evening I saw a truck making its way towards us down the rutted track leading to the cabin. When I saw the driver I couldn't help smiling, Darius put a hand up and Sara grinned as they pulled up.

"Hello there, we heard there was a party going on. What happened to our invitation?"

"It must have got lost in the post Sara. Come and join us."

Darius glanced over to the guys who were standing in a huddle conferring over a rule or score or something.

"It sounds like I've arrived just in the nick of time"

He strode over shouting loudly,

"Peter shut the fuck up for a minute and I'll tell you how to play the damn game properly"

"Fuck you Darius, you don't know squat about it."

"Oh really? I'll have you know I was playing before you were a lecherous look in your daddy's eye"

I could see a fight looming and we girls moved inside,

"Leave them to it, they'll fight then kiss and make up. In the meantime have you heard the latest gossip about Alice?"

All ears pricked up at Sara's question.

"No do tell"

Esme was eager for news, she hadn't heard from her daughter since the wedding when Alice had rung with good wishes and got a cool reception. I think Esme had softened since then but of course she was happy with Charlie and I'm sure that helped.

"She's only got herself tied up with Alec Volturi. It seems the two of them are quite a talking point in Volterra."

So Alice had found a way to get ahead in Volterra, well good for her so long as she stayed there. We were all happy so I guess I didn't deny her a little too, she paid a high price for her actions, shunned by her family and stuck in Volterra for her own safety. As I thought this we heard a shout and ran out to see Peter at the top of the tall tree which was being shaken violently by Darius, things were back to normal and I loved it.

THE END

**A huge thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story and those who left reviews, both are appreciated. Its been some journey but now its ended. Until the next one, bye Jules xx**


End file.
